Tourney Of The OCs
by The Dededeman
Summary: COME ONE COME ALL TO THE TOURNEY OF THE OCS! HERE WE WILL HAVE A TOURNAMENT TO SEE WHO IS THE VERY BEST OF THEM ALL! Even though Sean will win because hes a one man cheeseburger apocalypse No more OCs, sadly.
1. Smasher Introductions

Tourney Of The Ocs

Chapter 1: Smashers introductions.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I will fix the Script format for this story when I have more time to, since currently I don't have a whole ton of it to go through each chapter and edit them up.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONE TIME! If anyone thinks that I would own anything from Konami, Sega, or Nintendo... You must be a little brain dead, and I will say this one time ONE TIME and no more.**

Hello and welcome all to the grand opening of Don't ask12345s first SSB Fanfiction! Oh and also the first tourney of OCs he's created over the last couple of months. Now today, there won't be any fighting, but soon there will be fighting, and you'll have to do your part to make it happen. We will tell you what we mean in the end of the chapter. Now let's get to our OCs!

Our first OC is first but most certainly the best, he can eat lightning and crap thunder. He's the one and only one man cheeseburger apocalypse, Sean!

(Sean runs on stage posing and waving.)

* * *

><p>Name: Sean<p>

Age: 15

Theme Song: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a Midnight Riders t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and red sneakers. In battle he wears a green version of the pyros firesuit from Team Fortress 2

Weapons: Flamethrower named Sasha, a infinite amount of Molotovs, a longsword, and flash bangs.

Personality: Laid back, lazy, random, can sometimes be crazy, believes in what he thinks is right no matter what.

Special Skills: Not only can he deal out lots of damage, he can take lots of it. Being able to survive being stabbed though the skull ten times in a row, also being crushed, bitten, stabbed, and sucked of all blood in his body.

Final Smash: I CAN HAZ MEME?

This Final Smash is special, since it has five different outcomes.

Outcome 1: Nyan Sean  
>Sean tunes into Nyan Cat, except for his head on the pop tart, and rams his enemies, dazing them with the power of rainbow farts.<p>

Outcome 2: The Commander  
>Sean becomes Commander Video. He then starts flying through the stage, performing special attacks with the power of the DOUBLE RAINBOW! (So intense!)<p>

Outcome 3: Fire Overlord.  
>Sean fuses with Sasha and miscellaneous scrap metal to become Fire Overlord, the fire version of Metal Overlord. In this form he can fire missiles, fireballs, and even throw battleships. When this Final Smash is about to come to a close, he summons a giant Fire Tornado that sucks in opponents and items. It swirls them around, scorching them and causing damage, after 5 seconds of being in the Fire Tornado, all the items and enemies are fired out as fireballs in random directions. They can also set others who were able to escape the Tornados winds and set them on fire. This form only lasts for 20 seconds. Outcome<p>

4: Fourth Wall FTW!  
>Sean hurls the fourth wall at the stage, causing a massive explosion that does major damage<p>

Outcome 5: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER F**KER!  
>Sean pulls out a bag of skittles, shakes it up, and opens it, shooting a humongous skittles rainbow while shouting "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF**KER!"<p>

Weakness: Hot women. He will be so distracted sometimes that he will forget what's he's doing. He also cannot swim, just like Sonic, and can drown quite as fast too without air bubbles.

* * *

><p>And now we have the always stunning, monster hunting, femme fatale, Samantha!<p>

(Samantha walks on stage next to Sean, who now has hearts for eyes as he check her out)

* * *

><p>Name: Samantha<p>

Age: 15

Theme Song: Dreams Of An Absolution (Sonic 2006)

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes pink lips,wears a tunic that exposes a bit of her stomach and chest, wears gold and silver vambraces with the symbols of the Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos on their distinctive colors, on her chest is a dark swirling gem, called the Deviljho gem, the Alatreon ring, and also wears Escadora Scale.

Personality: Kind, friendly, helpful, caring, loves Sean (she shows this by beating the shit out of him in fights and flaunting herself in battle when he's near) hates liars and those who hurt her friends.

Final Smash: The Power Within

Just like Sean she also has different outcomes.

Outcome 1: HeartGold and SoulSilver  
>No not the awesome pokemon remakes. Samantha will pull out a hunting horn, blow in it, and summon a Gold Rathian and a Silver Rathalos that bite, trample, slam, claw, and breathe fire at her foes, they then conclude it by flying around the battlefield, and then shoot a volley of fireballs down at the battlefield.<p>

Outcome 2: The Brilliant Darkness  
>Samanthas Alatreon ring blinks, turns the weather into a dark cloudy night, and then summons a Alatreon to fight for her that she rides. The Alatreon can use many attacks like a charge, fire ice spikes from the sky, and does a flying thunder lunge. This Outcome only lasts for 15 seconds though.<p>

Outcome 3: A Viewtiful Deviljho  
>Samantha will transform into the fearsome Deviljho from the power of the Deviljho gem on her chest. In this form she can do whatever a Deviljho can. This form only lasts for 15 seconds also though<p>

Secret Outcome: Seans Lucky Day  
>This is a secret Final Smash that she can only use when only Seans in the area of the Final Smash. She will use her body to seduce Sean, making him unable to fight back as he will be immobilized by love (God do I hate Attract), and also will make him do whatever she commands.. If it is just her and Sean left, she will kiss him, causing him to faint, counting as a K.O.<p>

Weapons: She has the powers of psychokinesis, allowing her to float, throw stuff, trap foes, make blades, and create weapons with her powers.

Special Skills: She has the powers of psychokinesis, as well as the strength of a Deviljho, due to the Deviljho gem on her chest.

Weaknesses: Her biggest weakness she has is also her most powerful weapon. The power of the Deviljho gem once she goes into rage mode will cause her to move slower. She also has a minor weakness to Sean, since she can find herself looking at him, and not paying attention to what she's supposed to be doing.

* * *

><p>Our next OC is one evil mother trucker...<p>

MermaidMan: What? Evil? EVILLLLLLLL!

Anyways introducing, Nega Sean.

(Walks on stage as the crowd boos, and soon gives the finger to Sean and Samantha)

* * *

><p>Name: Nega Sean<p>

Age:?

Theme Song: Mephiles Whisper (Sonic 2006)

Appearance: Looks exactly like Sean, except purple hair and skin and has red eyes with no pupil or irises or anything.

Personality: Harsh, downright insulting to his enemies. Hates Seans guts and anyone who works with him, never strays from the goal, is usually a loner, likes anyone who hurts Sean.

Final Smash: NO MEME FOR YOU!

Just like the ones before, he has different outcomes.

Outcome 1: Nyan Sean, Say Hello To Nyan Toaster  
>Nega Sean creates a giant toaster that sucks Nyan Sean in, knocks the Smash Ball out of him, and causes immense damage that can be a instant KO.<p>

Outcome 2: Drown in Darkness  
>Nega Sean creates a bubble around his target, removing any chance of escape. He then creates a giant dark energy sword, and then proceeds to perform a ten hit combo before hurling a giant ball of dark energy at his opponents. If Sean is the target, he can have a volleynmatch just like Phantom Ganon from Orcarina Of Time. If Sean wins, he is fully healed and Nega Sean takes all of the damage. If Nega Sean wins, Sean is sent flying of screen.<p>

Weaknesses: He has only one weakness, and that is things that he finds cute. Weapons: The powers of darkness are at his disposal, allowing him to create whatever he wants with it.

Special Skills: He and Sean share the same skills such as their high immunity to pain and damage, and they both cannot swim. He can also fly, create clones of his enemy or himself, and create weapons out of darkness.

* * *

><p>Our next OC is a weirdo, say hello to Pimp Daddy McGraw<p>

(Pimp Daddy walks on stage as no one claps. He then blows a kiss at Samantha, and the response is a psychic kick in the nards)

* * *

><p>Name: Pimp Daddy McGraw<p>

Age: 25

Theme Song: Look Pimpin (MadWorld)

Appearance: has a pimp cane, pimp hat with a skull and crossbones on it, as and wears trousers and a lion fur cape, no shirt.

Weapons: He uses his fists, canes, and his gimps, as well as some special powers like a thunder kick and fire fists.

Final Smash: Aw Hell Nawwwww!

He has two outcomes as well

Outcome 1: Pretty Women  
>He summons his gimps into battle, who then bludgeon, seduce, and maim all enemies on the battlefield.<p>

Outcome Two: Hes Got Friends On The Other Side  
>McGraw pulls out a Tarot Card, that determine what effects will take place for the rest of the game. Here are the 5 effects.<p>

Card with frost symbol: Everyone get frozen randomly for the rest of the fight.  
>Card with fire symbol: Everyone is set on fire and will take damage every few seconds, except for Sean since his Pyro suit is lined with asbestos<br>Card with Thunder symbol: Thunder will randomly strike locations on the map.  
>Card with a drop of water: A Flood will come rushing out of nowhere, pushing people of the stage and damaging them also.<br>Card with a Skull and Crossbones: This is his most deadliest of the cards. One of the smashers will be targeted for instant elimination. They have 15 seconds to strike anyone else, putting the curse onto them. This cycle continues until someone is to late and is eliminated.

Special Skills: He has a strong pimp hand. And also is the Prodigy of The Black Baron.

Weakness: Money, boats, and hoes

* * *

><p>Anyways, our next OC is a ev- I mean bad guy, give it up for Solleana<p>

(Solleana walks on stage as every guy in the audience and stage starts looking at her- AWESOME RACK ON HER THOUGH!)

* * *

><p>Name: Solleana<p>

Age: 22

Theme Song: Never Let It Go (Sonic The Fighters)

Appearance: Long silver hair, pink eyes, AWESOME RACK ON HER THOUGH, tall, wears a very revealing tank top and grey short pants. She also has two purple demon wings.

Final Smash: Your Mine  
>Solleana will grab the nearest guy, seduce him by using her body, and then suck the life force out of him through a kiss.<p>

Outcome 2: Your Weak  
>If there is no guys, but only a female, she will grab them, pull out her twin scimaters, and begin slicing and dicing the living hell out of them.<p>

Secret Outcome: Back Off Hes Mine  
>If Both Samantha and Sean are in the same match as her. She will use her purple demon wings, chase after Sean, grab him, fly around the arena, and kiss him, taking away life force from him until tSamantha is able to attack her or she has been fully healed and he has taken over 999 damage.(Believe me, its strong)And even then, most of the time she will just continue to make Samantha even more mad. All the while taunting Samantha about how he likes her more.<p>

Weapons: Two swords, a two handed sword for backup, throwing knives, and can also seduce males to attack for her.

Special Skills: Shes a Succubus, a seductive creature of the underworld. She will use her Succubus looks and charms to seduce men with very little chance for failure. She also has two purple demon wings.

Weaknesses: Never sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' Backwards, it weakens her a lot.

Personality: Seductive, lustful, enjoys making Samantha jealous by seducing Sean or capturing him during matches to use him as a way to heal. She also can be very rude, antagonistical, and dangerous if she needs food, which is life force.

* * *

><p>And now finally we have another good guy and his name is... HOLY CRAP ITS NINJA MONGOOSES OC CHRIS!<p>

(No one walks on stage)

Sean: Oh yeah I forgot to mention, he didn't want to come.

What? Why!

Sean: Because he doesn't want to be thrown in this tournament, especially with me around, since I am you know, random. Plus after what happened with me and Varimid in NMs recent chapter of Other Smashers... Yeah he probably wont be around here anytime soon.

Ugh fine, our next OC is... 8-Bit Dude?

(Out walks 8-Bit Dude. Everyone stares at him with a confused look, except Sean who gives him a high five)

* * *

><p>Name: 8-Bit Dude<p>

Age: THE RETRO DAYS MAN!

Theme Song: The Rapture 8-Bit (Super Meat Boy)

Appearance: Looks like The Kid from I Wanna Be The Guy, except with a orange mullet

Personality: Heroic, suicidal, very friendly to anyone even enemies, likes sandwiches. Doesn't have a voice since hes 8 bit, and hes a mute.

Weapons: He basically has only one weapon, the gun. Able to fell any monsters in mere seconds.

Final Smash: Retro Days!

Outcome 1: BURGER TIME BITCH! The stage turns into Burger Time, where 8-Bit Dude crushes his enemies into the burgers just before being defeated and t bagged by a Oscar Meyer

Outcome 2: Fat Sonic

The stage turns into either Chemical Plant Zone, Carnival Night Zone, Green Hill Zone, or Flying Battery Zone. Classic Sonic then comes speeding onto the stage and helps 8- Bit Dude, kinda like the Ice Climbers.

Outcome 3: He Used To Be Called Jumpman

The stage turns into the original Donkey Kong stage, where Jump Man fights alongside 8-Bit Dude, again like the Ice Climbers.

Special Skills: He is unmatched in the power of double jumping and platforming. He also is very fast and can leap far distances.

Weakness: He can't take lots of damage from most attacks, but is still small enough to dodge. He is also immune to Solleanas Your Mine Final Smash

* * *

><p>Next we have.. Another bad OC really? Anyways here's the Shadow Knight<p>

(Out walks Shadow Knight as he slams his sword into the ground, leaving a crater)

* * *

><p>Name: The Shadow Knight<p>

Age: OVER 9000!

Theme: Fight The Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight)

Appearance: Looks like King Arthur from Sonic and the Black Knight, except shorter.

Personality: Ruthless, Cowardly, Ignorant, and always makes the others do most of the work.

Weapons: His special sword, Xcalibur, a demon horse, knights of the parallel table, also dark magic.

Final Smash: Face Me Coward  
>The Shadow Knight will summon his Knights of the Parallel table to attack, he will then use his sword to conjure up a dragon of shadows that breathes black fire that does lots of damage.<p>

Special Skills: Very skilled in swordplay, horse riding, and can resist the charms of the most seductive of the hell monsters.

Weakness: No built in toilet for his armor, and also that it makes him very slow.

* * *

><p>And now for another character... Robot Sean? A clone?<p>

Robot Sean: I AM NOT A CLONE EXCLAMATION MARK I AM E-201 GAMMA EXCLAMATION MARK

Fine whatever

* * *

><p>Name: Robot Sean<p>

Age: You choose

Theme Song: Mr. Roboto (Styx)

Appearance: Think Of E-123 Omega except green, and the Gamma symbol on his shoulders

Personality: Loud, rude, has a very weird speech pattern. Has a lot of traits as Sean

Weapons: Miniguns, flamethrowers, plasma cannons, missile launchers, and ion cannons inside his arm. He can also use a jet pack, and a Super Missile that comes out of his back.

Final Smash: Overkill  
>Robot Sean fires his Miniguns, then his flamethrowers, then his ion cannons, then his plasma cannons, followed by the missile launcher, and topped off with the super missile.<p>

Special Skills: HES A ROBOT FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT SKILL DO YOU NEED!

Weaknesses: Insanely slow, has bad aim, cannot tell a lie.

* * *

><p>And now we have another female character, and she's a good guy to! Everyone give a clap out to Sarah<p>

(Sarah rolls on stage and stands next to Sean before high fiving him.)

* * *

><p>Name: Sarah<p>

Age: 13

Theme Song: YOU ARE A PIRATE! (Search it up bitch!)

Appearance: Red hair, brown eyes, wears a pirate outfit, and a pirate hat.

Personality: Enjoys fighting, strong sense of justice, can make friends with anybody. Also has the blood of pirates in her, since she is a pirate.

Weapons: Two daggers, two pistols, a shotgun, and a parrot.

Final Smash: DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!  
>Sarah will summon her pirate ship, run by that crazy ass pirate from the You Are A Pirate video. The cannons will fire and many pirates will jump off and attack on the battlefield.<p>

Weaknesses: Gets mad very easily, can be very gullible, and also can be to hard headed to get the picture.

* * *

><p>And next we have another good guy, everyone say hi to, Catherine the Pink Castle Crasher<br>(Catherine runs on stage, summons a double rainbow, causing Sean to start running around like a mad man)

* * *

><p>Name:Catherine<p>

Age: 25

Theme Song: Double Rainbow Song

Appearance: Shes THE Pink Castle Crasher

Personality: Super Happy, always smiling even when getting beat up, loves helping others, hates the necromancer.

Final Smash: AWWWWEEEHHHHHHH!  
>Catherine will summon a army of penguins and pink hamsters to attack the enemy. She will then summon a humongous rainbow as well as the original four castle crashers, who are her brothers, to fight with her.<p>

Weapons: Lollipops, rainbows, cute animals, rainbow arrows.

Weaknesses: Is sometimes to helpful.

Special Skills: SHES SO ADORABLE I'M GONNA DIE!

* * *

><p>And for our next OC we have... Another female bad guy... Anyways say hello to Nightmare Doom.<br>(Nightmare walks on stage and blows a kiss at Sean, causing him to faint.)

* * *

><p>Name: Nightmare Doom<p>

Age: 17

Theme Song: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)

Appearance: Blonde Hair, red eyes, a black royal dress that she can move quite fast in surprisingly.

Personality: Man eater, loves to take other womens men, loves pyromaniacs (aka Sean), hates Samantha, loves to make others mad, enjoys making Sean fall for her.

Weapons: A large bone scythe that is quite durable despite being bone. Can float and summon skeletal hands out of the grave. Also uses voodoo.

Final Smash: To die or not to die? Nightmare Doom will hold up a black skull and inspect it. If its eyes glow green, a humongous storm of meteors will start smashing into the battlefield. If it glows red, the meteors become items.

Secret Outcome:Voodoo Hoodoo  
>Nightmare Doom will pull out a voodoo doll of a random smasher on the stage and do one of three things. Slice it with her scythe, doing major damage, throw it into a fire and burning the smasher, or stomp on it, squishing the smasher and doing damage.<p>

Special Skills: She has one special skill that makes her stand out, and that is her power of turning invisble. She can disapear for a minute, and can pull off a special sneak attack. She will take out a dagger and stab her opponent in the back with it, doing major damage. If its done on Sean however, she will simply pull him into a hug and not let go as he tries to squirm out of it.

Weaknesses: Bugs, Penguins, Fish, Cats, Ninjas, The color purple, Caboose, Mongooses, frogs, bugs.

* * *

><p>And now for our last OC, hes a good guy also, everyone say hello to Con the Pokemon Trainer<br>(Out walks Kyle as he does a dance)

* * *

><p>Name: Con<p>

Age: 18

Theme Song: Supporting Me (Sonic Adventure 2)

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, wears a orange version of Reds outfit.

Pokemon  
>Darky The Dragonite (Nega Sean named her, so blame him for the crappy name)<br>Moves: Outrage, Fly, Draco Meteor, Thunder

Sarah The Gardevoir (From one of my other fictions, Fast Track To Pokemon Town)  
>Moves: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Future Sight<p>

Zach The Typhlosion  
>Moves: Fire Blast, Flame Wheel, SuperPower, Earthquake<p>

Demon Bane The Zoroark  
>Moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Faint Attack, Dragon Claw<p>

Bilbo Buttons The Scizor  
>Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Bug Bite, Swords Dance<p>

Dobby The Tyranitar  
>Moves: Crunch, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Giga Impact<p>

Final Smash: THE REAL SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK

Sarah uses Hypnosis to stun the enemy, Zach uses Fire Blast, Bilbo Buttons uses Swords Dance to boost the power of everyone's moves, Darky uses Draco Meteor, Demon Bane uses Dark Pulse, and Dobby finishes it off with a Giga Impact

Special Skills: Pokemon Training

Weakness: Super cocky, never uses Full Restores, sometimes switches Pokemon out at the worst timing.

Weapons: POKEMON Trainer

* * *

><p>And that is all of our OCs, for now, maybe later we can see Chris join us-<p>

Sean: Hes probably not coming after I called him a giant enemy crab...

Whatever, maybe in the future we might see him and some other peoples OCs, but they will have to be PMed to me to qualify.

Anyways now it's your turn person reading this fanfiction if you haven't gotten bored yet and left before you got here.

How this tournament works is that we will have 7 matches in each chapter they will all be in this order.

1. Free For All  
>2. Two on Two<br>3. Three VS One  
>4. Race To The Finish<br>5. Obstacle Course  
>6.100 Man Melee<br>7. BOSS FIGHT!

So to do your part, you must go to the polls on Don't ask12345s channel. And vote for which one you want to fight. As for boss battles, here are the choices for this week. Boss Battle choices

1. Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure)  
>2. Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)<br>3. Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure)  
>4. Death Egg Robot (Sonic The Hedgehog 2)<br>5. Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy)  
>6. Metal Madness (Sonic Heroes)<br>7. BioLizard (Sonic Adventure 2)  
>8. Masked DeDeDe (Kirby Super Star Ultra)<br>9. Galactica Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra and Return To Dreamland)  
>10. Lil Slugger (Super Meat Boy)<p>

So those are the choices for the bosses this week, so go check out the polls on Don't ask12345s profile and vote for who you want to fight and the boss.

Sean: HELP ME! (Is being carried off into the sky by Solleana and Nightmare Doom while Samantha grits her teeth)

Oh... Uh yeah I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon. And now a message from our sponsors

Chuck Testa: NOPE! Chuck Testa!

Robot Sean: ROBOT SEAN OUT EXCLAMATION POINT HA HA HA I STOLE YOUR CATCHPHRASE NM EXCLAMATION MARK WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT QUESTION MARK

(Please don't send Chris and Augustus to kill us... We have OVER 9000! children to feed)

Disclaimer. I only own the OCs, except Chris who belongs to Ninja Mongoose, and Catherine The Pink Castle Crasher Belongs to Castle Crashers and Behemoth.

Note: Just pick who you want in the fight in the review section since i cant have multiple polls on my profile :(

P.S: You can also send in your OC in the review section also.

Extra Note: And to enter a OC, you must include...

1)Name

2)Age

3)Theme Song (Optional)

4) Personality

5)Appearance

6)Weapons

7)Final Smash

8) Special Skills

9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)

And last but not least.

10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad) And that's all you need to list for the OC to qualify. You can send in a amount of 5 OCs each. Now go and send in some OCs!


	2. NOOBIES!

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Chapter 1: N00BIES!**

* * *

><p>Hello everybody and welcome back to the Tourney Of The OCs, we hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year and-<p>

Nega Sean: I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAD HORRIBLE CHRISTMASES AND I HOPE THAT YOU WERE ALL EATEN BY A GRUE!

Sean: Thats just not cool at all man...

Samantha: I concur

Nightmare Doom: If my wittle Seanie says so, I do to

(Jumps on Sean)

Sean: WAH!

Samantha: What a slut!

Nightmare Doom: Hey at least I actually have the good looks you fugly piece of shit!

Samantha: At least I don't show my chest to get attention!

Nightmare Doom: Hey at least I have something to show, unlike your flat chest!

Samantha: I do not have a flat chest! I'm a C!

Nightmare Doom: I'm a double D

Samantha: I hate you and all that you stand for! I will end you right now!

(Samantha and Nightmare start having a cat fight)

Nega Sean: GOD DAMMIT SEAN! WHY CAN'T I BE A TOP TIER CHARACTER?

Sean: Silly Nega, Tiers R 4 Queers

(Sean gets punched into a arena wall by Nega Sean)

Sarah: LETS RUMBLE

(Sarah throws a dagger at Shadow Knight, who blocks it and grand slams Sarah into the Nether)

Shadow Knight: Foolish Naive! Did you really thi- OWWW!

(8 Bit Dude shoots Shadow Knight in the back, sending him rolling along the ground)

8 Bit Dude: BARF! (8 Bit Dude talks in text boxes now)

(8 Bit Dude explodes into a bloody mess after being run through by Solleana)

Solleana: Was it good for you too?

(Solleana gets hit by a double rainbow and is sent flying)

Catherine ^_^

(Catherine gets bitch slapped by Pimp Daddy McGraw)

Pimp Daddy: GOTTA KEEP MY PIMP HAND STRONG BABY!

Robot Sean: I'M CONFUSED EXCLAMATION MARK

(Robot Sean starts firing at everyone randomly)

Con: QUICK SARAH USE YOUR THUNDER... SMASH!

Sarah: Wait what? I mean Gardevoir.

(Suddenly the whole arena is hit by a giant tornado)

Sean: THAT TORNADOS CARRYING A CAR!

(Sean gets hit by a tornado carried car)

Oh thank god someone ended that. I was beggining to think that all of the OCs were gonna murder each other before the tourney began

Sean: Wait who did... Oh crap it's the N00B$...

(All the new OCs walk on stage)

CrazyGoblinBoy:YEAHYEAHYEAHEXPLOSIONS !

Chris: NM... What did I do to deserve this?

Jake: This is might be even more crazy than Smash Mansion

Dark: No way! There's no way that they can top the combined craziness of Crazy Hand, Varimid, and... Oh god it's him...

Sean: Sup N00bs!

Jade : Wait... Weren't you the pyromaniac that was on the boat?

Sean: EEYUP! THE VERY SAME!

Jade: The one that got kicked between the legs by that Devil Jin guy so hard that he tore apart time and space?

Sean: Yes...

Nega Sean: DID YOU FILM THAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID!

Jade: I was trying to put out the fire on my dress and hair that HE caused

Sean: Lets just put that behind us and keep moving forward. So Chris dawg what up my home boy?

(Chris stabs Sean through and kicks him away)

Sean: So I see your still mad about me and Varimids meme war huh?

Chris: Grrrrr

Nega Sean: So who is the one that created that huge tornado? I could detect a great power coming from it

Dark: I was the one that did it

Nega Sean:... AHAHAHAHAHA! TINKERBELL HERE MADE THAT? HIGHLY ILLOGICAL!

Dark: I'm not some Pixie or Fairy, I'm a angel warrior for Palutena

Sean: But isn't your name contradicting against who you are? Your names Dark, but your a good angel?

Rio: Your a idiot.

Sean: Yeah I am aren't I

Jake: I didn't know there was two Seans? Or is he a clone?

Nega Sean: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CLONE OF MY CLONE! I AM NEGA SEAN, THE TRUE SEAN, AND THE RULER OF ALL DARKNESS!

Con: I should have stayed back home in Unova...

Robot Sean: MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE FAG PERIOD

Chris: Why does he talk in such a weird pattern?

Robot Sean: CAUSE YOUR A PIECE OF CRAP THATS WHY EXCLAMATION MARK

Jake: Wow he is so loud and rude.

Sean: I ever tell you about the time me and Keith snuck a paintball gun on a rollercoaster? I never heard'a anybody else doin' it, so I thought we might'a invented a sport, so Keith called the patent office, but―

Blaze Tempest : Lets just get to our introductions ok? And stop fighting?

Nega Sean: No way Annie! We aren't letting any of you in!

Sean: I agree with Blaze Tempest

Nega Sean: Oh give me a break. You just want to get in her pants

Sean: Woah! I may hit on basically every female in this fiction, but I don't cross that line!

?: I'M A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! DIGGING A HOLE!

(Varimid pops out of the ground)

Varimid: AHA! THERE YOU ARE! WE AREN'T FINISHED OUR MEME WAR YET!

Sean: BRING IT ON DWARF!

Chris: Oh god not him too!

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours of Memes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake: How can their be so many Memes they know...<p>

Chris: NM... I hate you so much right now...

Samantha: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MONKEY FIGHTING MEMES ON THIS MONDAY TO FRIDAY FICTION!

(Levitates Varimid into the air)

Varimid: ITS NO USE

Samantha: TAKE THIS,

(Flings Varimid into space with her psychic powers)

Sean: Hey! I was about to FINISH HIM!

Samantha: Then you can go join him!

(Levitates Sean)

Sean: ITS NO USE!

Samantha: TAKE TH-

Wait you can't send him into space! He's needed here!

Samantha: Fine! But he's staying like this

Leonardo 'Leo' Nix: Is it always like this?

Sarah: Aye!

Shadow Knight: Pretty Much

8 Bit Dude: I AM ERROR

So now let's begin with the profiles of our new members!

Robot Sean: ARE ANY OF THEM ROBOTS QUESTION MARK

No. There's no robots here yet

Robot Sean: THEN THEY CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES EXCLAMATION MARK

Hey how were you able to say f**k uncensored? I'm the god damn writer for petes sake and i can't say that!

Robot Sean: SO QUESTION MARK I AM A ROBOT BITCH EXCLAMATION MARK

Whatever, I'll censor you after were done... So anyways here's our new OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Ninja Mongoose<strong>

Name: Chris

Age: 15

Theme Song: Knight Of The Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight)

Appearance: 6'3'', blue eyes, black hair, wears a graphic t-shirt and blue jeans. Has two black wings on his back.

Weapons: 2 katanas, a white one with a diamond hilt called Solstice and a black one with a golden hilt called Umbra.

Personality: Does not talk much, is a little uncomfortable around people he doesn't know. Enjoys the thrill of battle, as all else in his life has become dull.

Special Skills: Uh... Flight!

Final Smash: Divine Form. His wings split into four white wings, giving him immense speed and power for a short period of time.

Weakness: It's a secret to everyone!

* * *

><p>Sean: ALSO SEANS BEST BUDDY :D<p>

TheGMS: GET OUT OF HERE SEAN!

Sean: OK...

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ROCuevas<strong>

Name: CrazyGremlinBoy

Age: 15

Theme Song: Mega Madness (Search it up)

Appearance: Messy Dark-Brown hair, eyes are brown except left is dark-brown while the right is light-brown. Wears torn shorts.

Weapons: Likes using things that go boom.

Personality: Friendly, CRAZY, and able to talk very fast that it sounds like gibberish but people still understand him.

Special Skills: Able to make bombs out of anything.

Final Smash: SH*T BE GOING DOWN!

It has three outcomes.

Outcome 1: Bombing the area  
>Boy starts to throw bombs around the arena and basically everything in the area is blown up.<p>

Outcome 2: Missle control room  
>He goes into a missile control room. He sees a big screen and looks down to see buttons that unleash missiles. He presses one and sees that a missile has been launched. He shows a big smile and starts to press as many buttons as possible to the area and basically the area is being bombarded by missiles.<p>

Outcome 3: Nuke the Town  
>Same as outcome 2 but if the missiles fail to hit a single opponent he sees a big button that reads "Time to go BOOM!" which unleashes a Nuke that would obliterate the area instantly knocking out all opponents. This outcome is quite rare and it only happens if the missiles fails to hit his opponents.<p>

Weakness: Super hot sexy women.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ShadowOfHeart<strong>

Name:Jake Heart

Age:18

Species:Human/Angel

Theme Song : "His World" (Sonic 06 Version)

Appearance:Short Black Hair,Red Jacket,Black Shirt,Black Wings,Eyes That Change To Match his Emotion,Blue Pants With A White Dragon On Them,Red And Black Shoes,Wears A White Chain Around Neck,And A Single Black Glove On His Right Hand.

Personality:He Is A Brave And Kind Hearted Guy,He Will Risk His Life To Save The ones He loves,He is Mostly A Serious Guy But He Does have His Fun Side And Jokes Around,Cheers Up People Who Are Hurt Or Depressed,He keeps His Brother Out Of trouble,he Can Be Sweet To People,Always Keeps His Promise,Likes To Make Friends,And Protect The Weak.

Final Smash:Judgement Heart,Jake Grabs His Enemy And Teleports Them To A Pure Black Area,Jake Has Black Aura Surrounding Him And Attacks With His Sword And Deals A Few Critical Blows and Then Fires Judgement Beam Which Damages More If The Enemy Has Darkness in Their Heart,They Both Return To Normal Area

Final Smash 2:Shadow Jake,This is When Jake Is Very Mad and has Black Aura Surounding Him,He Has A Demonic Sword That Is Powerful,The Stage Turns Black And he Uses the Darkness To His Advantage,He Attacks At full Speed And Deals Critical Blows Until he Fires Shadow Blast Which Is Very Powerful If You Make Contact with It. Area Turns Back To Normal.

Weapons:A Pure Black Sword With A Red Ribbin On The Hilt,The Black Glove that he has Can Summon A Shadow Bow With Nightmare Arrows,And Knows Hand to Hand Combat.

Special Skills:He Can Fly And Can Read people Thoughts

Weaknesses :He Cant Swim

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by dragon19kyoshi<strong>

Name: Dragon Ray

Age: 20

Theme Song: Dragon's Lair (Sonic and the Black Knight)

Appearance: Red hair, green eyes, red battle trunks and yellow shirt with a dragon on it.

Personality: He's a warrior fighting with fun and burning with passion.

Weapon: Fire Breath Sword

Final Smash: Super Slashing Fire Breath Finish  
>Dragon will use his sword to do a ten-hit slash combo and attack it with one big fire breath, sealing the enemy in a big fireball. When Dragon says "FINISH!", he'll snap his finger and the fireball explodes.<p>

Special Skills: Because Dragon use his sword for fire-based attacks, he can also use his dragon abilities to boost and fly during his battles.

Weakness: He has none.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Link's Princess<strong>

name: Mochi

age: 16

personality: CRAZY HYPER and she loves cookies and rainbows and unicorns X3

appearance: Mochi is a cat girl. Her ears and tail are white but turn black when she's mad, which rarly occurs. For a shirt she wears a light pink corset (i think thatz how u spell it) that has white lace at the top and her stomach is exposed. She also wears very short blue jean shorts with a brown belt. She has neon pink eyes, and the left one is covered by her light blue hair. She wears her hair up in pigtails.

theme song: uuhhh...

weapons: Her long fingernails turn to steel during battle and will sometimes leak a deadly pison when she is really angry. She is aso extremely strong despite her delicate appearance.

final smash: she will yell "WHO ATE MAH COOKIE!" and turn into a giant black kitty and cause mass destruction.

weakness: cookies and yarn.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned By BladeStar360<strong>

Name:Jade

Age: 17

Theme Song: New KI uprising theme song * check the japan website to hear it*

Appearance:Sky blue eyes, Long brown hair down to her waist, Hylian ears pierced, Light blue tainktop that exposes her stomach with an upside down orange raindrop gem on the middle of her shirt. sepret light blue sleves, gold bracers on her right arm, long dark black jeans,Green scaled boots, white angel wings

Weapons: A large flat light blue sword called " artic nova" with a nova beam on the side of its blade, her sword can slash at things very greatly and can shot nova beams at her opponent and at full power her sword can transform and attach to her arm and become an ion cannon and shoot powerfull nova beams that destroy anything in its also has two scarlet daggers that can deflect anything and slice through many thing with ease.

Personality: Is very nice and is very kind to people she meets, she dose have a bit of a temper sometimes and can blow easly

Special Skills:She is world renound treasure hunter and loves to tell some of her storys if shes in a good mood and may share some of her loot to her friends.

Final Smash: " Heavenly Sword"

A glowing aurora covers Jades entire body and in a flash she transforms into her powerfull skyform * ill let you describe it but for a little heads up its kinda like armor thats the color of the sky*. Her wings glow a color of blue aurora and grow out very long. She then takes to the sky as a glowing light starts to form in the palm of her hands and she shoots the ball of light straight into the sky and dark storm clouds then start forming over the arena and in a flash of light a heavy rain of heavenly arows piearced from the heavens strikes down on the arena and causes a great amount of damage on her opponents.

Weakness:N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Owned By WhiteFangWolf<strong>

Name: Dark Angelo

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Theme Song: Arceus Battle Pokemon Platinum

Appearance: Creamy white skin, silver eyes, waist-length dark blue hair with silver streaks, and powerful arms and legs. She wears a black coat(that looks like Black Rock Shooter's, go google it), a black shirt under that, jeans, blue combat boots, very deep black wings, and a purple dragon tattoo on her arm. She has a scar running from her neck to her left leg.

Weapons: Anything, since she sometimes wears a silver necklace that summmons any element or weapon, but she  
>prefers ninja stars(which she calls shuriken), kunai knives, daggers, katanas, her lavender moon staff, and her black diamond-hilted double sword. She is very powerful in kicking, punching, and roundhouse punching and kicking. She is an archer, and she can use light arrows, dark arrows, and ice,fire, and poisoned arrows.)<p>

Personality: She is kind, but very fierce. She will protect her friends(Ike, Pit, Link, and all the other OCs. Pit is her nearest friend, and strange enough, she is also is a warrior of Palutena, so she knows Pit from work. She is very dangerous in battle, since she almost killed somebody in battle before. She knows a lot of flying techniques, like gliding. She will taunt angels with fluffy wings, since fluffy wings are a sign of weakness for her(Dark doesn't have fluffy wings, she has regular). She is able to transform into a wolf, that looks like Amaterasu from Okami, except that she has sleek black fur, red ears and a red tail, and a crystal on her forehead. She also has a purple sun that launches sun orbs and moon beams from it. If she bites people in her wolf form, they will die in 1 minute, unless they beg for mercy.

Special Skills: Transforming into her wolf form, air combat(almost killed somebody in air combat before), and invulnerable to any kinds of arrows.

Final Smash: The Big Three  
>She flies into the air, and glows purple, and spins on a shadow tornado. On her right, a girl appears, and on her left, a boy appears. The girl has ankle-length white hair with a green bow, a turquoise dress that reaches her ankles, and tiny blue slippers, and she spins on a water tornado and flashes blue. The boy has hair like Pit's, but black, has gold eyes, and wears a white shirt covered by a red jacket, jeans, and sneakers, and he glows gold, and spins on a thunder tornado. After charging up, the three join together, and combine into a huge tornado, and everybody gets blasted off the stage, and there's no escaping.<p>

Weaknesses: None, she has a lot of strategies to kill, er, I mean defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Also owned by WhiteFangWolf<strong>

Name: Rio Johansen Angelo

Age: 17

Species: Angel

Appearance: Leg-length magenta hair. Sky blue eyes, and a small flame tattoo on her neck. She wears a black chain with three sapphires clipped to them, to cover the tattoo. She wears a blue tank top covered by a white hoodie with red marks and a Smash Ball on the hood, jean shorts that cover her knees, and gold combat boots. She has white wings, and tan skin. She sometimes wears a black mask(like Spectra's from Bakugan) to seal her emotions. Has curves and a fair chest. If she gets really pissed off, or if she's really furious, she will transform into a 20-foot black and red dragon, with a sky blue crystal in the middle of her chest, and she will destroy everything.

Personality: Gentle, but very swift, ninja-like, and strong. She is very nice to people who think a lot of her, and she has a crush on Ike. She is a fighter of Palutena, alongside her sister. She's very good at swimming, especially volleyShe knows that Ike has a crush on her, but she pretends she doesn't notice. ball and softball. She focuses on attack and defense. She gets annoyed if people are being stupid, or if they're pestering her. She knows Amaterasu. She plays electric guitar and violin.

Weapons/Element(s)/Creature: She can summon water and fire dragons with her fingers. She uses shurikens, her sapphire-hilt gold sword, twin katanas, and a silver bow with unlimited fire/ice/thunder arrows. She has a Shiny Glaceon, Level 100.

**Final Smash: **The screen turns a bright red, and flashes black. All the people freeze, and there's no way getting out. The screen then turns a blinding white, and all the people get K.O.'d instantly. If one somewhat manages to survive, the screen gets blasted with shurikens and some lighting arrows. This is called Ice Paralysis.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from devildemon13<strong>

Name: jason (jase)

Age: 13

Personality: really hot headed never helps other ocs and death glares almost all the time. hates happy go lucky people.

Appearance: he wears dark blue jeans with chains wears a dark jacket which isnt zipped which reveals his 8 pack wears a blue baseball cap which says go to hell he has crimson red eyes which are bloodshot.

Theme Song: Bleeding Massacre

Weapon: hand to hand combat with brass knuckles

Final Smash:comes with 2 outcomes depending on the situvation

Outcome 1: if 1 on 1 puts on a hockey mask and chainsaw all his attacks are more powerfull ten folds

Outcome 2: with a team partner brutally defeated he will get supa mad his eyes will be more bloodshot his attacks will do twenty folds the dammage and is invisible after its over he himself will take 500% damage

Special Attributes: Since the kid was born with a six pack, this guy is one tough cookie he wont flinch at normal weak attacks and can endure decapitation and life threatning blows.

P.S. number 1 also happens if the team mates not dead.

Weakness: He maybe fighting fast and attacks deals tons of damage but he rarely dodges any attack leaving him defenseless

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from Princess Blaziken<strong>

Name: Blaze Tempest

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: human fourth-kind (A human or any creature that is the mortal host of a god or goddess)

Appearance: 6'3. Has long curly red hair that falls in perfect ringlets. Her eyes are a blue-grey color that need glasses. She is tall and has a body like any other but has a nice, in men's opinion not her's, chest.

* * *

><p>Sean: Oh yes she does :D<p>

TheGMS: GODDAMIT SEAN STOP INNTERUPTING THE OTHER OCS BIOS BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE OVEN PUNISHMENT AGAIN!

Sean: NO PLEASE NOT THE OVEN PUNISHMENT, PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE I BEG YOU!

TheGMS: I'll let you live, this time

Sean: Really?

TheGMS: WRONG!

Sean: AHHHHHHHHH!

(Is subjected to the Oven Punishment)

TheGMS: Where was I? Oh yes, on to the clothing!

* * *

><p>Clothing:<p>

Regular: Her glasses are blue and frameless, they are her regular pair of glasses. She wears a midnight blue dress without straps that goes to the knees and has gold roses on the hem and top. She wears a necklace made of blue stones in the shape of a rose, her first and most powerful Heart Stone. She also wears a white cloak that is enchanted to absorb any projectile attacks. she has a belt with a bronze rose claps with her sword and it's scabbard on it. Her boots are dark brown and have wooden soles. She also wears purple tights.

Pajama's: A powder blue night gown that goes half-way to her calfs and socks.

Summer: A pair of white shorts and a sky blue shirt that is held up by a strap around the neck. Blue and green flip-flops. Wears her regular pair of glasses.

Winter: Simaler to her regular outfit only the dress is longer and goes to the ground. Her cloak reples the snow and coldness. Wears her regular pair of glasses.

Formal: A blue and green argyle sweater over a green long sleeved tee and khaki pants. Black flats. Wears her regular pair of glasses.

Swimsuit: A white, black, blue, green, and gold swim top with a strap that goes around the neck. A blue skirt that goes mid-thigh.

Personality: She's kinda a softie. She has a hard time staying mad at people but she gets mad easily and it can be a little scary. She is very emotional and easily embarrassed. She is shy but loves fun a cracks up at funny stories. She can solve a problem on any case easily because she loves to read and has picked up quite a few things. She will pull through anything she dislikes just to get it over with. She believes in peace and can easily calm a fight between two people and is great friends with almost everyone she meets, except villans and people like Wario, Captin Falcon, and Snake. See's her rival, Leo, as a friend and nothing more.

Home world: Secretian. A kingdom that borders the Great Sea, Holodrum, Labrynna, and Hyrule. The area is lowly developed except for the capital, Susurro, that is located where all the borders of the kingdoms meet and small towns scattered all over. She was born in Occultus, a beach town located near the Great Sea.

Backstory: She was 8 when she discovered a cave in a cliff, inside she met Farore, the Oracle of Secrets. Farore saw that she was strong and trained her in magic. 5 years later Farore heard a cry for help coming from somewhere on the Great Sea. She had to send Blaze to see what it was because she couldn't leave the cave. Before she left Farore gave her a rose and her mother gave her the rose shaped Heart Stone, Blaze decided to make the rose he symbol then. Blaze tracked the cry to Dragon Roost Island and found the Wind Waker, it had a strange voice coming from it telling her to forage it in a sword. She did that and freed the lost Hylian goddess of weather Blazerella from being sealed in the Wind Waker. Blazerella merged her soul with the new Wind Waker sword and Blaze, declaing her the gaurdian of the weather and her mortal host. She chose her because she was the one who saved her and could hear her voice. They have traveled all over improving their skills, making sure all get a fair say in an argument and they get solved, and righting the wrong that has been done since Blazerella has been sealed in the Wind Waker.

Abilites: Thanks to her Heart Stone she can speak almost any language and undersand Pokemon and Kirby. She can also change into Blazerella but only does it if absolutly necessary. Blazerella can give Blaze advice using telepathy because of the link created between them. Can also play the ocarina.

Weapons and Final Smash: Her weapon of choice is actually the Wind Waker that has been reforged into a double bladed sword that she wears at her belt. She can also focus weather related magis through the sword, like summoning lightning bolt or plauging people with golfball sized hail. He Final Smash is called Hurricane Goddess. She is joined with Blazerella temporally and all her clothes become dark grey, like storm clouds. She floats to the middle of the stage and using the power of the Wind Waker sword to create a hurricane so strong it's supposed to knock the foe right off the stage with just the wind. If that doesn't work hail, rain, and lightning will pour down on the stage, making it impossible to step on any surface. The final part is she swings the sword to the main platform and returns to her like a boomerang and anyone who is hit by it gets sent into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one from Princess Blaziken<strong>

Name: Leonardo 'Leo' Nix

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Race: Human fourth-kind

Appearance: 6'7. Has shaggy blonde white hair and forest green eyes. Muscular and has the kind of face that tells you he has a good sense of humor.

Clothes:

Regular: A long sleeved tee with a light blue intertwining snowflake patteren on the hem and neckline and faded ble trousers. Snow boots and a light sky blue winter jacket with white fingerless gloves.

Pajama's: Red plaid pajma bottom's. That's it.

Summer: A white short sleeved tee and jeans cut at the knee. Wood sandles.

Winter: The exact same as his regular.

Formal: Black dress pants and shoes and a red sweater under a black jacket.

Swimsuit: One of those Speedo body suit things. DON'T ASK!

Personality: He is fun, nice, and loves to tease Blaze. He can become incedibely cold and harsh to those who make him mad, though. Other then that, he's a friendly guy and can always lighten the mood on anything. He is friends with anyone who has a good sense of humor or likes fun. He has a mild crush on Blaze even though their friends and rivals.

Home world: The southern mountains of Secretion. His village is called Refero.

Backstory: He grew up like any normal kid, but Porcella Crysalli watched him and because he grew up on the mountian he is used to some extreme conditions. When he was 15, a year after Blaze merged with Blazerella so Blaze was 14, he got lost on the mountain and was attacked by wolves. He ran into a random cave and grab the best weaon he could find, a giant ice shard, and defended himself against the wolve. When he was sure he was done for some thing happened to the ice shard, it began to glow and was transformed in to a sword made entirely of ice. He stabbed each of wolves, turning them to ice. Procella Crysalli revealed himself to Leo and explained that he has been watching him since he was born and decided he was strong enough to be his mortal host. He had merged his soul with the ice sword and Leo's, making him his host. They traveled around after that, thinking about what they should do when they met Blaze and Blazerella during a fair in the kingdom's capital Susurro. Blazerella and Procella Crysalli immedatly got in a fight about who's host was better and made them each compete in different contest at the fair. Soon they just did it for fun and became good friends, but scince neither god liked that they also decide to be rivals. He has just traveled around doing whatever he can do for towns.

Abilites: He can transform into Procella Crysalli but rarely dose it because he always nags him.

Weapon and Final Smash: His weapon is a sword made entirely of ice that never melts and can freeze anything if he wants it to. Can make ice daggers appear out of thin air and send them flying at opponents. His Final Smash is Sub-Zero, it drops the temperature down way below zero and his attacks power is ampilfed the colder it is and the colder the opponent is. The ground also may become slippery in some places.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from Right 2 Live<strong>

Name: Zach

Age: 14

Theme Song: I Feel FANTASTIC! (Jonathan Coulton)

Appearance: Red "Atari" Tshirt with paint splattered Cargo Pants, Black skate shoes, and leather gloves.

Appearance (Battle): Black hoodie (Hood on), paint splattered cargos, no shoes, and leather gloves, has claws on hands and feet.

Special Attack: Infection

Zach bites another player causing them to gradually take increasing damage over time.

Final Smash: HUNTER KITTY!

Zach pounces the nearest player, ripping into them causing massive amounts of damage.

Personality: A good person on the inside and doesn't like to show it on the outside...a good sport that'll admit when he's fallen and give you a hug to boot.

Style: Tends to use claws most of all...but also relies on C4 and grenades to do the job.

Special Skillz: Zach may be small, but by no means weak, he can dish out massive damage and is lightning quick, but due to his size gets sent flying a lot...but knock him down...he'll just get his ass back up.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from Princess Blaziken<strong>

Name: Lena Rickison

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Race: Vixen (female fox)

Appearance: She stands up to the knees of a regular teenager. She dyes her fur green (reason unknown) and has golden eyes. She keeps her fur well groomed and always has her smile.

Clothes:

Regular: She wears a old fashioned leather flyer helmet with holes cut out for her ears and goggels put on her head if not in use. She wears a brown hoodie over a black tanktop. She wears brown leather gloves. She wears a knee-length brown skirt and yellow converes all-stars.

Pajama's: Pants that have a cloud desing on them and a sky blue tanktop with a plane on it.

Summer: Just like her regular wear only without the hoodie.

Winter: Her regular clothes.

Formal: A long sleeved brown dress with ruffels and brown flats.

Swimsuit: A simpel brown one piece.

Personality: She is always smiling and can cheer anyone up. She is spunky, adventourus, and gets excited when 'airplanes' or 'Tails' comes in to a sentance. When upset she will do one of two things, pout like a little child or hit whoever is annoying or upseting her with her wrentch. But she is really sweet to a lot of people, excluding those who are mean or have terribel hygine.

Home world: Kitty Hawk, North Carolina.

Backstory: Since she was a little kid, Lena has been obsessed with flying things. She went to expand her knowledge of flying things and ran into Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's sidekick and best friend, at the Smithsonian Air and Space museum. They became quick friends and Lena may have devloped a crush on him. Tails taught her how to build machines and fight with some tools and Lena used her knowledge of flying to teach Tails how to fly longer using his tails. She has been traveling around a through out worlds, a nifty little ability she pick up after stumbeling across a Heart Stone, learning more in hopes of making the best flying machine known to man.

Abilites: She can build a fix a lot of things thanks to what Tails taught her. She also can fly very well and the Heart Stone she has gives her the ability to trvel to other worlds.

Weapons and Final Smash: Lena uses a vartiy of weapons. She uses a wrentch, hammer, screwdriver, her paws, and sometimes model toy planes she sends flying at opponents. Her Final Smash is called Vixen Flyer v.1. She build a small toy air plane thats big enough for her to get in. She flys around the stage and shoots people with machine guns and swoops down, the planes blades chopping anyone who gets in the way. At the end she fly s up in the sky and nose dives at the stage, she abandons the plane and it explodes while she floats back to the stage with a green parachute.

* * *

><p>And thats that!<p>

Leonardo: What is the Oven Punishment?

Sean: DON'T ASK! TRUST ME, ITS NOT FUN!

Can it cheeseburger boy! Anyways we will split up the teams into two teams. The teams are

Team Dark (Evil)

and

Team Super Special Awesome Ninja Squad. (Good guys)

For Team Dark we have

1. Nega Sean (Leader)

2. Chris

3. Solleana

4. Nightmare Doom

5. Pimp Daddy McGraw

6. The Shadow Knight

For Team Super Special Awesome Ninja Squad we have

1. Sean (Leader because he's A CHEESEBURGA APOCALYPSE!)

2. Samantha

3. 8 Bit Dude

4. Jake

5. Sarah

6. Catherine The Pink Castle Crasher

7. Dark Angelo

8. Rio Angelo

9. Blaze Tempest

10. Dragon Ray

11. Con The Pokemon Trainer

12. Jade

13. Leonardo 'Leo' Nix

14. CrazyGoblinBoy

15. Robot Sean

16. Lena

17. Zach

Robot Sean: HEY WTF WRITER EXCLAMATION MARK WHY AM I WITH THESE MEATBAGS QUESTION MARK

Because your good that's why...

Robot Sean: NO SCREW THAT COMMA FROM NOW ON THERES ANOTHER TEAM CALLED ROBOTS RULZ PERIOD

Team ROBOTS RULZ

1. Robot Sean (LEADER, KING AND TYRANT, AND DICTATOR BITCH ASS EXCLAMATION MARK)

2. ANYONE WHOS A ROBOT AND NOT A ANGEL PIXIE FAIRY THING EXCLAMATION MARK

Well I hope someone sends in a robot character so we can get Robot Sean back into team S.S.A.N.S

Nega Sean: What the fart! Why do they get a awesome team name and we get a shitty cliche name! And why do they have so many people on their team! Send some evil dudes in to R Tards!

Chris: WHY AM I ON THE BAD TEAM! I'M A GOOD GUY!

Sean: Were just trolling you! Get over here buddy! *Troll Face*

Chris: I'm gonna murder you the first chance I get.

Sean: DO YOU KNOW WHAT SUCK THE HEADS MEANS? CAUSE I CAME DOWN HERE WITH KEITH ONCE, AND HE DIDN'T KNOW. I MEAN IT AIN'T NOTHING BAD, ITS ABOUT EATING.

Chris: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

><p><strong>Please Stand By while we wait for Chris to calm down... and stop stabbing Sean<strong>

* * *

><p>Well anyways... Let's see who goes first first in this round. We have a tie in the polls between these 6 Smashers!<p>

Sean

Samantha

Nega Sean

8 Bit Dude

Robot Sean

And Pimp Daddy McGraw

Now we will roll this giant slot machine that will determine who is first up in this brawl! Drum Roll please!

The four fighters are...

1. Pimp Daddy McGraw

2. 8 Bit Dude

3. Sean

4. Robot Sean.

Nega Sean: GODDAMIT! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER TO ANNIALATE MY LOATSHOME COPY!

We still have the double battles and and three on three battles, you may still have a chance.

Nega Sean: I can wait a little longer.

Besides we also have the race and obstacle course. Great now let's pick the stage...

And the stage is... Weegees Mansion.

Everyone: AHHHHHHH!

Oh sorry. I mean Luigis Mansion!

Sean: Oh thank goodness! None of us would have survived if we did go there.

Robot Sean: I AGREE TOO MEATBAG PERIOD

Now step on your platforms and LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

(Pimp, Dude, Sean, and R. Sean step on their platforms and teleport)

Samantha: GOOD LUCK SEAN!

Nega Sean: I HOPE YOU GET MURDERED SEAN!

Nightmare Doom: OUR LOVE IS ETERNAL SEAN!

CrazyGoblinBoy: GOSEANGODUDE!

* * *

><p>[<strong>Luigis Mansion, SSBB Remix<strong>]

Pff screw that song!

[Popple and Rookie Battle Remix, by CaptainFlippy64 on Youtube]

Pimp Daddy McGraw is carried on a throne by four gimps before they teleport.

** 3 **

8 Bit Dude comes riding in on Tails Tornado and waves him off before turning to fight.

**2 **

A fireball smashes into the ground and Sean jumps out before he puts his fire mask to complete his Pyro suit.

** 1 **

Robot Seans different body parts come crashing onto the stage and rebuild his self

** GO!**

"BURN! BURN! BURN! TO THE GROUND!" Sean shouted as he charged at Pimp Daddy, who was right behind him.

"Kids shouldn't play with fire baby!" Pimp Daddy hollered before leaping over the flames and preparing a Bitch Slap.

"ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! HERE TAKE THIS!" 8 Bit Dude spoke in Text Box before throwing swords at Pimp Daddy and Sean, which struck them hard and sent them rolling away.

"FUTURE FTW BITCH EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean yelled before smashing through the roof and fired his miniguns at 8 Bit Dude, who took full blast and was sent flying away.

"EAT THIS! GNAHHHHHH!" Sean roared before throwing Molotovs around him, hitting everyone and setting them on fire.

"OOOOHHHHHH! DADDY DON'T LIKE HIS MONEY BURNIN!" Pimp Daddy shouted as he ran around trying to put the fire on his cape out while Sean kicked him in between the legs and set his manhood on fire also with a Molotov.

"AWWWWW HEEEEELLLLLLL NNNNNNNAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Pimp Daddy shouted in pain as he stopped, dropped, and rolled.

Robot Sean quickly came up behind Sean and grabbed him, pulled out one of his ion cannon, and hitting him square in the face and teleporting him to the other side of the map. 8 Bit Dude quickly snuck up behind Robot Sean and fired a few bullets into the back of Robot Seans Head, but was met with a uppercut from Robot Sean and was sent flying to the side Sean was on also.

"SUPER SEXY FISTS OF FIRE!" Pimp Daddy shouted as he did a 6 hit combo on Robot Sean, knocking him into the air, and then jumped up high, and stomped him through the mansion, smashing it in half.

"SMASH BALL DETECTED EXCLAMATION MARK DESTROY FOR FINAL SMASH I MUST PERIOD" Robot Sean announced as he flung Pimp Daddy away and charged after the Smash Ball

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sean 59% 2 lives left<strong>

**8 Bit Dude 61% 2 lives left**

**Pimp Daddy McGraw 34% 2 lives left**

**Robot Sean 29% 2 lives left**

* * *

><p>Chris: Wow that Robot Sean can take a lot of damage huh question mark aw shit now I'm doing it.<p>

Jake: So who do you think is gonna win?

Rio: Probably the loud Robot

Dark: I dunno. The weird ass pimp guy might have a chance.

Nightmare Doom: MY SWEET AND LOVELY SEAN WILL WIN OF COURSE WITH THE POWER OF OUR LOVE!

Samantha: Be quite! Were trying to watch the fight

CrazyGoblinBoy: IMAGONNAWINMEMEMEME!

Nega Sean: You aren't even in the fight though imbecile...

CrazyGoblinBoy: Oh... :(

Mochi: WHOEVER HAS COOKIES IS GOING TO WIN!

Catherine: ^_^

Samantha: Theres a Smash Ball!

Nightmare Doom: GRAB IT SEAN MY LOVE!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>And now back to the battle... NEXT CHAPTER MUAHAHAHAHHAHHA... No seriously back to the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p>"BREAK YOU RAINBOW PIECE OF CRAP EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean roared in rage as he fired ion shots at the Smash Ball, which was stronger than usual, and refusing to break open.<p>

"BURGER TIME BITCH!" Dudes Text Box read as he jumped at the Smash Ball and was about to break it open.

"SURPRISE MOTHERF**KER!" Sean shouted as he sliced 8 Bit Dude into Robot Sean with his kukri, where they landed on Pimp Daddy McGraw.

"I CAN HAZ MEME?" Sean shouted as he smashed the Smash Ball and he started to glow. Suddenly, Sean's Flamethrower, Sasha, flew out of his hands and broke into a million pieces before surrounding Sean, covering him in a shield of metal. Soon many more pieces of scrap metal started flying into the glowing ball of metals as it soon disappeared and left behind a sight that made the other three soil themselves. Flying in the air was Sean's most powerful outcome, Fire Overlord.

He stood 29 feet high and weighed over 200 tons. A fiery aura surrounded him and he basically looked like Metal Overlord except made of lava and stronger.

"Prepare your asses for the biggest ass kicking of your lives!" Fire Overlord roared as he charged up a fireball.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rio: Wow! That crazy pyromaniac turned into that?<p>

Samantha: Thats his strongest outcome for a Final Smash, Fire Overlord.

Chris: Outcome? What do you mean by that?

Samantha: Seans Final Smash has different outcomes that occur randomly. Five to be exact.

All the OCs except Samantha and Nega Sean: FIVE DIFFERENT SMASHES!

Rio: What are the other ones?

Samantha: Go check his profile in the first chapter for the rest.

Nega Sean: The one thing that my loathsome copy can do that's bad ass, and I can't even do that!

Nightmare Doom: I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT MY LOVE!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to the battle...<strong>

* * *

><p>[<strong>What I'm Made Of, Sonic Heroes<strong>]

* * *

><p>Fire Overlord (aka, Sean) fired off fifteen fire balls in the directions of the other three smashers, and they all hit their marks. Pimp Daddy, Robot Sean, and 8 Bit Dude were all sent flying far away as they started to plummet down to the bottomless pit around the Mansion below them.<p>

"JETPACK ACTIVATED PERIOD" Robot Sean said as he floated towards the stage.

"Power of Gimps, come to my aid!" Pimp Daddy shouted as he surfed back to the stage on a slide of hoes.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" 8 Bit Dudes text box read as he double jumped back to the stage. But as soon as they landed, Fire Overlord threw a humongous battleship at them, sending the unprepared smashers flying off screen where they all slammed humorously into the screen.

"Tornado Blaze Activate!" Fire Overlord said as he turned into a humongous fire tornado, just as soon as the other smashers spawn shields went down.

"AWWWWWW HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLL NAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Pimp Daddy McGraw shouted as he was sucked into the tornado.

"SON OF A BITCH FIVE EXCLAMATON MARKS" Robot Sean also shouted as he to was sucked into the fiery inferno.

"SNAKE? SNAKE? SNAKEEEEEEEE!" 8 Bit Dudes Text Box read as he to was sucked in. The inside of the Tornado made Hell itself look like the North Pole. Nothing could compare to the immense heat of the inside of this living Hell Tornado. But luckily, it soon passed as the three smashers were fired out of the Tornado in fireballs as they all crashed into the ground. Fire Overlord soon began to shrink back to normal as Sean emerged out of the giant pile of Scrap Metal.

"YOU JUST F**KED WITH THA WRONG PLAYA TODAY DAWG!" Pimp Daddy shouted as he hit Sean in the chest with a Tornado kick, sending him flying far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: Jesus...<p>

Jake: Wow...

Nega Sean: Thats nothing compared to what I could do

* * *

><p><strong>Sean 89% 2 Lives left<strong>

**8 Bit Dude 56% 1 Life left**

**Robot Sean 32% 1 Life left**

**Pimp Daddy McGraw 48% 1 Life left**

* * *

><p>"EAT LASER TIK TAKS EXCLAMATION POINT" Robot Sean shouted as he fired his Plasma Cannons alternate bullet fire at Sean, sending him flying off screen in a explosion of colors.<p>

"HOT POTATO!" Sean shouted as he threw a Molotov at Robot Sean and Pimp Daddys Location from the roof after respawning.

"SMASH BALL DETECTED EXCLAMATION POINT" Robot Sean shouted as he punched Pimp Daddy into the direction of the Smash Ball. And what followed next was pure dumb luck. Seans Molotov slammed into the Smash Ball, and then Pimp Daddy smashed into it, giving him the Smash Ball.

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY LOVELY LADYS! DJ HIT MY BEAT UP!

* * *

><p>[<strong>So Cold, MadWorld<strong>]

* * *

><p>"You can have... MY BIG SEXY DANCE!" Pimp Daddy shouted as Gimps started to appear as Pimp Daddy did King Dededes Big Gay Dance, Except Sexier.<p>

"SHUTTING DOWN!" 8 Bit Dudes Text Box read just before one of the gimps grand slammed him with a spiked bat, causing him to explode into a bloody mess and taking his last life.

"SO MUCH HOTNESS AND SO MUCH PAIN AT THE SAME TIME EXCLAMTION MARK" Robot Sean yelled as he was being kicked and smashed by five gimps.

"Huh... I guess I'm safe up here than" Sean said aloud when he turned around to be slammed in the face with a spiked bat

"Nope! No I am not!" Sean said as he attempted to run but was soon knocked out by another one and soon being clobbered by spiked bats.

"Lovely Ladys Huh? Especially Anistasia, the one that clobbered you. DAMN DOES SHE HAVE A NICE ASS!" Pimp Daddy said.

""Well now back to business... You and me are the only ones left hause. So you just stay right there and let me home run you, and you can see Anistasia some more, Ok?" Pimp Daddy asked as he pulled out a Cigar and lit it.

"The pain... Its unbearable..." Sean muttered, to weak to move

"Now this is going to hurt REAL bad." Pimp Daddy said as he prepared to copy a Falcon Punch.

"FALLLLCOOOOONNNN" Pimp Daddy began to charge it up.

"SURPRISE MOTHER F**KA EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean shouted as he rocketed up from under Pimp Daddys feet, sending him flying into the background and KOing him.

"NOW FOR... YOU... ME...AT...B..A...G..." Robot Sean deactivated before exploding, KOing him and KOing Sean immediately after he was destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>This Games Winner Is... Sean!<strong>

**(Sean does a little victory dance)**

**10 points for Team SSSANS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad: YEAHHH!"<p>

Team Dark: F******************************K!

Nega Sean: THAT WAS BULLCRAP! He should have been killed!

(Sean emerges from the teleporter)

Sean: CROWD SURFING TIME!

(Sean attempts to crowd surf his team, where he is met with swords to the body like a pit a spikes.

Chris: HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD! I SHOVED MY SWORDS THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKET AND SKULL!

(Chris pulls out his swords from Seans head)

Sean: The power of the Internetz Mai Boi!

Rio: I must say... I was wrong about you being the first to die

Mochi: So how did you do that!

Sean: I actually don't know really. It just happens randomly.

TheGMS: So now we move on to the double battles. For the fighters we have Nightmare Doom, who got the most votes.

Nightmare: YAY!

Solleana,

Sean,

and N. Sean

We will now split the two teams. For team 1 we have Sean and... Nega Sean

Both: WHAT!

N. Sean: I HATE HIM!

Sean: HE HATES ME!

Enough! Or you'll both scrub all the floors of Hyrule! And team two we have Nightmare and Solleana.

Nightmare: SEAN! IF I WIN YOU OWE ME A DATE!

(Team two teleports to Great Temple)

Sean: AW TITS! NEGA! WE NEED TO BEST THEM!

Nega Sean: F**k you I'll kill you as soon as we get into the fight.

(Team one teleports)

* * *

><p>Solleana floats out of a fire pillar that soon disappears<p>

**3**

Sean crashes into the stage in a fireball and puts his mask on

**2**

Nega smashes into the ground and charges a Dark Matter Blast

**1**

Nightmare pops out of the ground riding a group of skeletal hands and jumps off.

**GO!**

"PREPARE TO DIE MY INFERNAL CLONE!" Nega roared as he fired a Dark Matter Blast at Sean... Which didn't even affect him.

"FRIENDLY FIRE IS NOT ON YOU MORON!" Sean shouted up to N. Sean.

"Well just don't get in my way!" Nega roared before zooming off to fight Solleana.

"HI SEAN!" Nightmare shouted from behind him before round house kicking him in the back of the skull.

"CHEESEBURGER!" Sean shouted as he flung a cheeseburger at her, which she blocked. She responded by pulling out her bone sycthe and slicing him a few times and kicking him into the air.

"CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT NIGHTMARE!" Sean shouted as he threw a L0L Cat at her, ending her combo and allowing him to pull out a Molotov and hit her with it, setting her ablaze.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIECE OF CRAP WHERE ARE YOU!" Nega shouted as he searched for Solleana.

"Right behind you" she responded before running him through with her scimitar.

"This isn't some kind of Mortal Kombat tournament" Nega said slowly as he pulled the sword out of his chest"

**"THIS"**

**"IS"**

**"SMASH BROTHERS!"**

Nega shouted with fury before Sparta kicking her over the edge of the cliff.

"I always did want to do that" he thought as he turned around to be looking at Solleana.

"Did you forget I could fly?" she asked before uppercutting him, sending him into a Star KO.

"LAMP OIL!" Sean shouted while he hit Nightmare with some, dazing her.

"ROPE!" he continued yelling before catching her in a rope lasoe and pulling her to him.

"BOMBS!" he finished his special move off by shoving a bomb down her shirt, which exploded and sent her flying offscreen.

"YOU WANT IT, ITS YOURS MY FRIEND, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ENOUGH RUBIES!" Sean finished quoting Morshu and prepared to go help his dark copy, but instead turned to see Solleana. She immediately grabbed him and she started making out with him, causing him damage and healing her.

"AHHHHH!" Nega screamed as he crashed into them, sending Sean rolling away and Solleana to retreat.

"Look, I know that I hate your guts. But we have to work together if we want a chance in winning!" Nega explained to Sean, who had hearts swirling around his head.

"For the love of Chuck Norrises beard..." Nega muttered before bonking his 'clone' on the head, knocking out of his trance.

"OW WTH YOU PRICK!" Sean shouted while rubbing his noggin.

"Alright, now I just heard the Smash Ball spawn sound, if we can get that before they-"

"I GOT THE SMASH BALL!" Nightmare yelled as she started floating up to the top of the screen in a rainbow aura.

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO?" Sean panicked.

"FOS RO DAH!" Nega dragon shouted Sean like a torpedo at Nightmare, where the black skull she was holding had green eyes.

"Prepare for Annila- SEAN!" Nightmare screamed as she spotted him flying towards her.

"NEGA YOU SON OF DUCK!" Sean shouted as he was soon caught in a bone shattering hug from Nightmare.

"That was just phase 1" Nega explained as he teleported behind Nightmare and drop kicked her, knocking the Smash out of her and into him.

"TEAM SMASH GO!" Sean and N. Sean both shouted as the Smash Balls aura appeared around them.

* * *

><p><strong>[Live and Learn, Sonic Adventure 2]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean and Nega Sean started to levitate. Sean surrounded in a Flame Bubble and Nega in a Electrical Dark Energy Sphere. The two spheres then began transforming into giant arrows. The arrows then started to spin in a 360 degree around each other and proceeded to start bouncing off of all the boundaries of the arena.<p>

Solleana was unable to escape and sent flying off screen, eliminating her from the match. Nightmare for some reason was nowhere to be found. After about 30 seconds of the two arrows bouncing around the arena, they both transformed back to Sean and N. Sean.

"YEAH HA HA HA! THAT's HOW ITS DONE RIGHT!" Sean cheered while fist pumping into the air.

"I must admit you exceeded my expectations of you my clone" Nega said, turning to his so called clone.

"Same to you! BROFIST!" Sean yelled as the two fist bumped each other in slow motion.

"Shall we celebrate now that we have defeated our enemies?" Nega asked Sean.

"I know this great little Taco place down on-"

"DEAAAUGGHHH!" Nega screamed in pain from a knife that Nightmare stabbed in his back, sending him off screen and eliminating him.

"Did you forget about me Sean?" Nightmare joked as she picked him up by his collar.

"Yes? AHHHHHHHHH!" Sean yelled as she flung him high up and grand slammed him offscreen wih her scythe, ending the match.

* * *

><p>THIS GAMES WINNER IS... TEAM TWO!<p>

(Solleana and Nightmare high five)

* * *

><p>Back at the arena after the two teams returned...<p>

* * *

><p>Nega: YOU F**KING IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT SHE DIDN'T GET KO'D?<p>

Sean: Hey its hard to see what's happening inside those things ok?

Nightmare: YOU OWE ME A DATE NOW SEAN! Pick out something nice OK?

Sean: For Weegees sake...

Robot Sean: LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH EXCLAMATION MARK YOU HAVE TO GO ON A DATE NOW MORON EXCLAMATION MARK

Not yet! We still have the Triple battles, Race, Obstacle Course, Survival Test, and Boss Battle. Then the next chapter couple of chapters might be about life inside the town we built for all of you to stay in.

New OCS: WE WANT TO FIGHT!

YOU CAN`T FIGHT YET! YOU HAVE TO GET ADJUSTED TO THE RANDOMNESS! But you can still participate in the Race and the precedors Mmkay?

N00B$: Mmkay So now for the first team...

Team 1

Sean

The Shadow Knight

Robot Sean

On Team 2...

8 Bit Dude

Con The Pokemon Trainer

Samantha.

The Shadow Knight: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! ME? PAIRED WITH THIS GREASY ROUND SANDWICH EATING PYROMANIAC, AND THIS CAN OF BOLTS? PEPOSTRIOUS!

We could always send you to the laser shooting, fire breathing Ninja Pirate Bears room...

The Shadow Knight: Ugh, fine. But if you so much as lay a finger on me, I will end your life!

(Sean pokes his armor)

Shadow Knight: THATS THE LAST STRAW!

(Cuts Seans body into pieces)

Jake: OH MY GOD HE KILLED SEAN!

Dragon Ray: YOU BASTARDS!

(Sean pops out of thin air)

Shadow Knight: BY MERLINS BEARD! HOW DID-

Sean: Its not the fight yet, so you can't kill others.

Robot Sean: YEAH EVEN THAT IDIOT CHRIS FIGURED IT OUT PERIOD

Chris: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Robot Sean: BECAUSE I WASN'T ALLOWED INTO OTHER SMASHERS EXCLAMATION MARK

Nega Sean: Your submission wasn't even sent moron...

Sean: Besides, we have Me, Varimid, and Crazy Hand. If you were in it, the readers mind would rip itself apart trying to take in all the randomness. Just like a RubberFruit video

Robot Sean: I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW WRITER PERIOD TIMES THREE

Lets just get the fight started! And this match will take place on... The Great Temple again!

Sean: AGAIN! ?

BEGIN!

* * *

><p>[This Machine, Sonic Heroes]<p>

* * *

><p>A fireball crashed into the stage, and out jumped Sean as he put his fire mask on.<p>

**5 **

Different parts of Robot Sean flew in from random directions before forming into the complete Robot Sean

**4 **

The Shadow Knights Demon Horse galloped onto the stage, where he jumped off and the horse disappeared in a blink of a eye.

**3 **

8 Bit Dude jumped off of Tails Tornado, and gave him a high five before pulling out his gun.

** 2 **

Con looked at a Oran Berrie and a Full Restore, before throwing fifteen Full Restores off the stage and summoned out Sarah the Gardevoir.

**1 **

Samantha levitated down to the stage and pulled out her Sinister Saints (Switch Axe)

**GO! **

"I will go after the strange green and white creature, metal guy, you go for the guy who makes the Dig Dug song when he moves. And cheeseburger guy, you go after the witch with the axe sword thingy." Shadow Knight explained the plan.

"Aw man! I know that TheGMS is gonna make her flirt with me, causing me to be distracted from the fight, and die a horrible death."

"Suck it up you whiny git! Now let's-" Shadow Knight started to say before he took and arrow in the knee.

"ARROW IN THE KNEE! IT's REAL!" Sean shouted as he looked at the knight who was holding his knee in pain.

"INCOMING HOMING SHOT EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean hollered as the two dodged the energy ball, leaving Shadow Knight to take all the damage.

"COME HERE YOU TINY SIZED PIXALATED MESS EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean roared as he chased after the superiorly faster 8 Bit Dude.

"Hi Sean!" Samantha greeted as she threw a car at him, squashing him flat.

"Whats with these random cars that keep hitting me!" Sean said as Samantha sat in the hood of it, looking down at him.

"Pretty weird that were fighting against each other, instead of fighting with each other huh?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah it's pretty weird. Or maybe it's because TheGMS is a colossal douche who likes me being pummeled, stabbed, burnt, poison, ripped in half, eaten, squashed, electrocuted, drowned, and cut into pieces and fed to the Ninja Bears." Sean responded while Samantha lifted the car off of him with her psychic powers.

"Now, would you be so kind and let me win?" Samantha asked another question as she batted her eye lashes.

"Uh... Why would I let you win?" Sean asked.

"Because you like me" Samantha answered as she walked in closer.

"What! Why do you say that!" Sean asked again.

"Because you do" Samantha said as she rested her head on his chest and started cuddling up to him.

"Samantha... This isn't going to work you know? I already went through his in the last 2 fights, so I'm pretty sure your seducing is not going to work." Sean stated.

"What? Who said anything about seducing you? I just wanted to spend some time with you. DO YOU THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE SLUTS!"

"ITS NO USE!" Sean shouted as he was levitated up into the air.

"TAKE THIS!" Samantha yelled as she sent Sean flying off screen in a bunch of colors.

"SARAH USE YOUR SHADOW BALL AND AIM FOR THE WEAK POINT FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE!" Con shouted at his Gardevoir as she looked up at him with confusion.

"What are you speaking naive? Is this one of those Memes that Midget Digging Dwarf and Greasy round sandwich eating pyromancer were fighting about?" Shadow K asked as he looked up at Con.

"Uh... QUICK SARAH USE YOUR THUNDER... SMASH!"

"Now your just taking jokes from Egoraptor now..." Sarah telepathically said to her owner.

"ENOUGH OF THIS LOLLY GAGGING!" Shadow K roared as he charged at Sarah and started slicing her up with his sword.

"Ow, I mean Gardevoir!"

"QUICK SARAH EAT THIS ORAN BERRY!" Con shouted as he tossed the tiny berry to her, healing 1 percent of damage.

"Gee thanks asshole, I mean Gardevoir"

"ENOUGH OF THE EGORAPTOR JOKES! I mean Shadow Knigh- OH GOD DAMMIT YOU GOT ME SAYING IT TO NOW!"

"Hey what's up Shadow K dawg?" Sean said as he walked next to the annoyed Knight.

"What are you doing over here and not burning the witch!" Shadow K demanded for an answer.

"Kevin sent me" Sean answered.

"Whos Kevin?" S.K. asked.

"He said he could hook me up with a deal on live girls, 18-23, he said they had blacks, whites, puerto ricans, Extra Terriestial, Nord, Wood Elf. He said to tell you Kevin sent me so I could get a sweet deal" Sean explained.

"WHY IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF F**K WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD OWN A ADULT DVD STORE! I WAS DEAD CENTURYS BEFORE YOU WERE CRAPPING YOUR DIAPERS YOU FIRE OBSESSED PILE OF SHIT!" S.K. exploded with anger before he got a arrow in the knee.

"Who keeps firing all of these arrows?" Sean said as he looked in the sky and all around for the culprit.

"QUICK SARAH RETURN!" Con shouted while pulling out her Pokeball.

"Wait I didn't even get a chance to figh-" Sarah started to communicate before she was sucked into her Pokeball.

"QUICKLY DOBBY I CHOOSE YOU!" Con screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw the Ultraball on the ground.

"DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!" Dobby the House Elf shouted before he was quickly sucked back into the Ultraball from where he came by Con.

"WHERE IS MY TYRANITAR!" Con shouted as he searched his bag full of Oran Berries.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! That's why you never name your Pokemon so lazily and dumb when I'm around!" Nega Sean started laughing while high fiving Dobby the Tyranitar.<p>

"I really hate that annoying prick, I mean Tyranitar" Dobby said.

"HEY HIGH FIVE!" Nega Sean shouted to Jase, who was sitting far away from the others.

"Piss off" Jase said as he punched his hand away.

"Ok then Mr. KillJoy! Be that way! Not like anyone cares what you do" Nega Sean muttered under his breath as he floated back to where he was sitting before.

"Shut up already! God, why are you so annoying!" Dark and Rio shouted at Nega Sean.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOUR FINAL SMASHES SO OVER POWERED? AND ALSO WHY DOES EVERYONE OF THESE NEW GUYS EITHER HAVE WINGS OR FLY BY SOME OTHER MEANS! I HATE PEOPLE WHO CAN FLY!"

"You can fly to dumb ass" Jake said.

"Oh..." Nega Sean said before sitting back down quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" 8 Bit Dudes Text Box read as he jumped around Robot Seans Plasma Cannon shots and threw cartridges of Bad Dudes at him.<p>

"I HATE NOSTALGIA EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean shouted in a rage as he started spinning around, shooting his Flamethrowers in a full circle, roasting 8 Bit Dude.

"I FEEL ASLEEP" 8 Bit Dude shouted before exploding in his infamous bloody explosion.

"THANK GOD I GOT RID OF THAT HIPPIE PERIOD NOW TIME TO GO KICK SOME BUBBLE GUM AND CHEW SOME ASS EXCLAMATION MARK WAIT I DON'T THINK THATS HOW IT GOES PERIOD" Robot Sean spoke as he headed up to the upper area of the stage.

"GET YOUR CHEESEBURGER EATING ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Samantha shouted as she threw dozens of cars at Sean, who was having a hard time dodging them all.

"HOW ABOUT NO? YOU CRAZY DUTCH BASTARD!" Sean shouted at her.

"I'M NOT DUTCH! AND YOUR NOT DR. EVIL YOU TWAT!" Samantha shouted as she started collecting a whole bunch of debris together.

"QUICK DEMON BANE! USE YOUR THUNDER... SMASH!" Con shouted at his Zoroark.

"THERES NO SUCH MOVE AS THAT YOU IDIOT! I mean, Zoroark"

"Can someone please help me get this arrow out of my knee? It won't come out! How am I going to be an adventurer now!" S.K. asked as he tried pulling out the arrow stuck in his knee.

"METEOR SMASH!" Samantha shouted as she flung a giant Ball of Debris to roll after Sean.

"OHMYGODITSMOTHERF**KINGKATAMARIDAMACY!" Sean shouted as he spotted the litte guy chasing after him on top of the giant ball of boulders and scrap.

"Oh this isn't going to end good for me at all..." S.K face palmed as the ball closed in on him.

"QUICK DEMONBANE USE YOUR... LIGHTNING BOLT SMASH!" Con shouted.

"Screw this! I mean Zoroark with a exclamation mark" Demonbane The Zoroak said before jumping down to the lower level, along with Sean as the giant ball ran over S.K. And Con, who was still yelling something about THUNDER... SMASH!

"Oh thank god he's eliminated! I mean Zoroark with a exclamation mark... again" DemonBane said before he was vanished into thin air, being sent back to the Arena with his master.

* * *

><p>"AW FUDGE I mean Zoroark with three exclamation marks"<p>

"Someone help me get this arrow out of my knee! It hurts!"

"Now you know my pain brother..." Steve the blue mew said.

"Wait when the hell did you get here!" Chris asked.

"Oh about halfway through Seans and Varimids Meme fight" Steve said as he floated over in his bubble next to Nega Sean, and began playing with his red ball.

"Thats your weapon? A little red ball, are you kidding!" Nega Sean asked.

"Who said it's a weapon. Mimic!" Steve said as he used Mimic.

"Ha noob! You can't copy me! But I can copy you!" Nega Sean said as he captured Steve in a black bubble and copied his DNA.

"Wow! You have such weak moves! I bet Sean could kick your ass in a fight!" Nega Sean shouted.

"Do you ever shut up!" Dark shouted at Nega Sean from the front.

"Do you ever shut up!" Nega Sean shouted while morphing to look like Dark and copied her voice perfectly.

"When did you get that?" Dragon Ray asked.

"I got it after I screwed your Momma! In yo bed!" Nega Sean replied, morphing into Dragon Ray and copying his voice perfectly again.

"Just shut up already Jesus christ!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ha! It's two on one Samantha!" Sean shouted at her from below.<p>

"YES GIVE UP NOW AND WE WILL LET THE HOSTAGES GO EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean added.

"Wait hostages? What hostages?" Sean asked.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HOLD THESE RANDOM PEOPLE HOSTAGE AND FORCE HER TO GIVE US THE LATEST EDITION OF MINI POP KIDS QUESTION MARK" Robot Sean explained as he gestured towards the fifteen people tied up and gagged.

"WHY WOULD WE HOLD PEOPLE HOSTAGE FOR MINI POP KIDS! WHO LISTENS TO THAT! NO WE WERE GOING TO-" Sean started to say before he was crushed by a car.

"Why would you think I have Mini Pop Kids? Or even own a single album from them?" Samantha asked.

"I DON'T KNOW COMMA IT WAS HIS PLAN PERIOD"

"Just forget about the plan! ATTACK!" Sean roared.

"ION CANNONS READY-" Robot Sean began speaking before he was knocked off the cliff by a boulder.

"So Sean... How about a date?" Samantha asked as she sat on top of the hood of the car.

"Wait a date? Like a real date?" Sean asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. We can see a movie, have dinner, go on a picnic, whatever. Your choice." Samantha explained.

"ALL OF THE ABOVE! LET's GO RIGHT NOW!" Sean shouted as he pulled himself out from under the car.

"But on one condition... You have to let me win" Samantha said.

"OK BYE SAMANTHA!" Sean shouted as he jumped off the cliff Robot Sean fell down.

"Wow that was simple" Samantha said as she looked over the cliff.

* * *

><p>This Games Winner Is... Team Two!<p>

Samantha: No contest!

Con: WE WON WITH THE REAL SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK!

8 Bit Dude: ALL YOUR SMASH COINS ARE BELONG TO US

* * *

><p>Chris: Wow Sean... Your a bigger idiot then I thought<p>

Sean: Hey I'm going on a date! So here's the question: Whos the REAL moron here?

Everyone: You

Sean: D:

Con: DOBBY THERE YOU ARE! WE NEED YOU TO USE YOUR ...THUNDER... SMASH!

Nega Sean: Shut up! There's no Thunder Smash move in existence! And why would you teach a Tyranitar a Special Attack move! Use Physical attack TMs!

Dobby: Wow... I swear that you were meant to be my trainer, I mean Tyranitar Anyways...

Now it's time... Sean: EVERYBODYS SUPER SONIC RACING! GOTTA KEEP YOUR FEET RIGHT ON THE GROUND! WHEN YOUR SUPER SONIC RACING, THERES NO TIME, TO LOOK AROUND!

Shut up! You stole my joke! Anyways it's time for the race!

Everyone will get their own kart and number. Here is the kart numbers and designated drivers!

1. Sean

2. Nega Sean

3. Chris

4. 8 Bit Dude

5. Robot Sean

6. Mochi

7. Jake.

8. Samantha

9. Nightmare

10. S. Knight

11. Con

12. Solleana

13. Dark

14. CrazyGoblinBoy

15. Jade

16. Sarah

17. Catherine

18. Rio

19. Jase

20. Dragon Ray

21. Zach

22. Pimp Daddy McGraw

23. Blaze

24. Leo

25. Lena

Now for this rounds track will take place in... LUIGI CIRCUIT 64!

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

"ITS ROCKET TIME!" Con said as he turbo'd ahead of everyone else with the help of his Gardevoirs Psychic abilities. The OCs all turned around the bend and hit the item boxes, bursting them all.

"A Banana Peel? Screw that! Hey Cat person! Here have some Yarn!" Nega Sean shouted to Mochi as he tossed a ball of Yarn to her, making her lose control and jumping out of the kart to get it, where it immediately exploded because it was a Detonator Bomb disguised as Yarn.

"Why can't we pass this guy!" Rio shouted in confusion and anger as the rest of the racers were blocked by a invisible wall made by Cons Gardevoirs Reflect.

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" Sean screamed as he flung a Blue Shell, breaking though Cons Reflect and exploding his kart and killing him.

* * *

><p>TheGMS: Oh yeah and this is Mario Kart Death Race 3000, so you can be killed in this.<p>

* * *

><p>"SWEET LETS KILL SOME BITCHES EXCLAMATION MARK" Robot Sean roared in glee before reaching over and ripping off Sarahs head.<p>

"OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES!" Nega Sean yelled as he barreled through the group of OCs with a star.

"Where did he get all those stars!" Jade asked.

"I'm a villain I'll do whatever I want!" Nega responded before tossing 5 bomb-ombs behind him. Killing Karts 22, 14, 19, and 20

"So how will we knock him out of the race?" Jake asked.

"This is how" Samantha responded while pulling out a chain and connecting Nightmares and Seans Karts together.

"SEAN!" Nightmare shouted as soon as she noticed him in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed as he started speeding out of control and leaving everyone else behind.

"AH HA HA, AH HA AH HA HA! WHAT? YOU!" Nega said confused when he spotted his 'clone' outspeeding him and Nightmare tied behind his kart.

"BLUE SHELL BITCH!" Nega shouted while throwing one of the accursed Blue Bombers at Sean, who was now in first.

"NOPE!" Sean responded, hitting the brakes and letting Nightmare pull ahead of him and take the Blue Shells explosion, killing her and breaking the chain connected to the smoldering kart.

"YOU WON'T WIN NEGA, ONLY I HAVE THE BRAINS TO OUTRACE EVERYONE!" Sean shouted as he gave chase to Nega. Now the two are neck in neck with everyone following closely behind! Who will win in this one lap race that's been going on longer than one lap in the game it came from.

* * *

><p><strong>[Catch Me If You Can, Sonic Riders]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute that music is familiar..." Sean and Nega both said in unison.<p>

"SHOW TIME!" a green Mohawk dude shouted as he shot out of a wormhole over the two of them and flattened them with a Mega Mushroom.

"JK!" Sean and Nega shouted in shock as they watched him reach the finish line first, and then both were continuenly trampled by the other racers karts.

* * *

><p>And Sean and Nega Sean come on last place! Now let's see where everyone else ranked!<p>

* * *

><p>1st: JK<p>

2nd: Rio

3rd: Zach

4th: Chris

5th: Samantha

6th: Catherine

7th: Blaze

8th: Jade

9th: Dark

10th: Leo

11th: Lena

12th: 8 Bit Dude

13th: S. Knight

14th: Robot Sean

15h: Solleana

16th: Jake

17th: Sarah

18th: Sean

19th: N. Sean

In rememberance who died in the race, but respawned back at the arena : Dragon Ray, Mochi, Jase, CrazyGoblinBoy, Con, Pimp Daddy Nightmare

And there you have it! We now introduce you to the new two OCs, JK and Alice.

Sean: WA- WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY...

Alice: SEAN!

(Hugs)

Nega Sean: So I see your joining as well Alice?

Alice: Yes I am master.

Sean: I can't feel the bones in my body!

Nightmare: So you love Sean also?

Alice: Yep! We were meant to be!

(Lightbulb)

Alice and Nightmare: LETS MAKE A WE LOVE SEAN CLUB!

Sean: Oh dear lord...

* * *

><p>Name: JK (Full name Jetson Quinston Karlington)<p>

Race: Human

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Yellow eyes, green hair in a Mohawk style, 5'7, has aviator goggles he wears on his forehead out of battle.

What they wear

Regular: A Metallica shirt, baggy black pants, blue combat boots with spikes on the sides of them

Summer: A ACDC shirt, orange shorts, red sandals.

Winter: Grey winter jacket with patterns of tornados on it. Blue snow pants and his regular shoes.

Formal: He will ABSOLUTELY NOT wear anything formal unless he has been either bribed with money or threatened to do so. If he does, he wears one of those classic cheesy baby blue tuxedos that you see in some shoes and movies, his blue combat boots, and a crown on his head. (He proclaims he's the king of a far away land to impress the ladies)

Swimwear: Orange shirt, and blue trunks. (I'll explain why he wears a shirt in the pool)

Personality: Greedy and selfish, he will make bets and challenges that even he knows he will probably lose. Likes to make up lies and rumors, has a very loud and rude mouth, often mouthing off to people without anything to back him up. Often runs away when he is defeated or when not paying at the cash register yelling "I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!" and running like a chicken with his head cut off. Will often get into fights or bets and when he's picked a fight with someone tougher or loses the bet, he will run and hide somewhere in hopes of never being found by the person he picked the bet or fight against. Likes to show off and impress the ladies (which he fails miserably at) by boasting about his wealthy kingdom he rules (which he doesn't) and talking about his giant muscles he hides under his oversized shirt (which he does not have). But when someone wants to see proof or evidence of it, he will always try to change the subject or run away, pretending his rich Dad is calling him. But if he is to meet someone he actually loves, he becomes a pile of mush, being unable to talk, or insanely shy and never looking them in the eyes. He will always wear baggy clothing or fake muscles to try to cover up the fact he has none. He also wears shirts in the pool because he feels that people will judge him badly if he shows his chest, since he lies about having a twelve pack all the time.

Homeworld: Earth, in Ireland to be exact.

Abilities: With the powers of wind riding, he can supposedly go faster than even Sonic, which he uses the lie to call himself 'The Legendary Wind Rider' (Which he stole from someone else...) He also is quite handy with explosives since that's what his family specialized in. He also is a pretty average fighter at hand to hand.

Final Smash: Catch Me If You Can  
>JK will transform into a tornado and home in on the other opponents, capturing them inside the tornado. Once he captures all opponents or after 15 seconds, he will start doing a Hyper Combo, before wind kicking them out of the tornado.<p>

Weapons: He can use the power of winds to harm his opponents. He also can throw explosives at his enemies and is pretty average at hand to hand combat.

Theme Song: In Battle, Catch Me If You Can (Sonic Riders)

Out of Battle Theme Song: Catch Me If You Can (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

* * *

><p>Name: Alice<p>

Age: ? ? ?

Gender: Female

Theme Song: Throw It All Away (Sonic Adventure 2)

Weapons: Wings, Rockets, Double edged sword, can take bosses from different games and control them.

Personality: She seems like a nice and innocent person on the outside. But believe me if you make her mad, she can become very violent and evil. She is also obssessed with Sean and believes they are meant to be.

Special Skills: She can teleport bosses from numerous Video Games and use them to fight. She also has a black hole inside her mouth that she can use to inhale her opponent, much like Kirby. Except instead you would be slowly digested for over 1000 years, or when they finally break out. (She loves to do this to Sean, because he tastes like Cheeseburgers apparently)

Final Smash: Boss Endurance  
>Alice will summon three bosses from three random Video games to attack for her<p>

Outcome 2: OM NOM NOM!

Alice will open her mouth, revealing her black hole mouth, and start sucking in everyone. This is unavoidable and will do major damage and instantly eliminate someone from the match.

Weakness: Is REALLY obsessed with Sean

* * *

><p>On to the obstacle course! For the obstacle course you must...<p>

* * *

><p>1. Avoid the ninja laser shooting pirate zombie bears, then you must avoid falling into the portal to THE ZOMBIE DIMENSION!<p>

(Credit for THE ZOMBIE DIMENSION! Goes to Ninja Mongoose)

2. Grab as much garlic as you can while avoiding Wario

3. Avoid being caught by the Weegees

4. Avoid Chuck Norris

Heavy: IS NOT POSSIBLE!

Anyways...

5. FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM WITH HELP FROM VECTOR THE CROCIDILE!

And 6. and you must do this all while wearing Master Chief outfits, oh and also while avoiding Samus, who is about to fire her Zero Laser at you guys in a few seconds, and you can't fly.

HAVE FUN!

Samus: YOU MUST DIE!

Everyone: WHAT THE FU-

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

><p>And now to our sponsors... Oh wait, we don't have any...<p>

TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!

And let's see what happened back at the obstacle course!

Looks like everyone has 90 degree burns all over there body, except Sean, who is at the end of the obstacle course. How did you do that?

Sean: I just walked around the course during the random Waluigi Time.

I should have put those Disentryporters along the walls. Oh well, five points for Team Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad! And now on to the survival test!

* * *

><p>Survive until the end and you may get a special prize.<p>

Round 1: Creepers

Creeper: Thats a niccccccccceeeeeeeee flamethrower you have there... Be a sssssssshame if anything were to happen to-

Sean: SHUT UP THAT MEMES OVERUSED!

(All the Creepers are dead)

Round 2: Elemental Creepers

Cookie Creeper: Cookiesssssssssssss

Mochi: COOKIES!

(Murders every Cookie Creeper, causing them to explode into cookies)

Sean: Oh sweet chocolate chip! My favor-

Mochi: MY COOKIE!

(Beats the crap out of Sean and takes his cookie)

Sean: rite...

Round 3:... CHUCK NORRIS!

Everyone: WHAT!

(To epic and bloody to describe)

Steve: Wow I'm sure glad that I haven't been submitted yet!

TheGMS: You and me both bro, you and me both

Steve: Did he just shove Sean up Samanthas-

TheGMS: WE CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! LEAVE IT TO THE READERS IMAGINATION!

Steve : Ok

* * *

><p>(After that brutal and humiliating killing spree by Chuck Norris)<p>

* * *

><p>Sean: I think I may be traumatized for life now of where he shoved me up Samanthas-<p>

Samantha: Don't even finish that sentence!

Alice: I wish he shoved Sean up my-

Samantha: YOu would change your mind after you have felt the pain I'm going through in my-

And now for our Boss fight for the week and the winner is... Sephiroth?

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

Nah I'm just screwing with you! The real boss is Shao Kahn! Sorry Metal Madness and Dr. Fetus, maybe you can be the boss another time

Metal Sonic and Dr. Fetus: :(

Now lets head over to Shao Kahns Coliseum!

Sean: Wait dis you say Shao Ka-

(Everybody is teleported)

* * *

><p>Reptile: So how much are we getting paid for this?<p>

Kano: The boss said something about something called Smash Coins? Whatever the hell those are.

(Everyone arrives)

Shao Kahn: Took you long enough puny mortals! Now let's- Wait you! Your that Prisoner!

(Points at Sean)

Sean: No I'm pretty sure that wasn't me I think it might have been Barneys shit over here your thinking of

Nega Sean: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Shao Kahn: Then you can go first

Shang Tsung: Sean VS?...

(Is handed a bag of Smash Coins by Nega Sean)

Shang Tsung: Sean VS Mileena!

Sean: WHAT!

Mileena: SEAN!

Sean: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mileena: YOUR GOING TO MARRY ME AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT!

(Chases Sean out of the arena)

Shao Kahn: I think that's a tie. So then...

Shang Tsung: Nega Sean VS Noob Saibot!

Nega Sean: Hey we share the same initials!

Noob Saibot: Yeah your right! Wanna hang out?

Nega Sean: YEAH LETS GO GET WASTED! I know this great little Taco place where they sell baked bu-

(Is decapitated by a flying hammer)

Shao Kahn: NOOB WINS NEXT!

Shang Tsung: 8 Bit Dude VS Kano

8 Bit Dude: ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?

Kano: I don't even have a girlfriend!

8 Bit Dude: DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE!

Kano: Wait what?

(Gets crushed by a 8 Bit Dodongo)

Shao Kahn: 8 Bit Dude wins!

* * *

><p><strong>A million battles later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Shao Kahn: And the last remaining are Me and... Robot Sean?<p>

Robot Sean: BRING IT ON MAGGOT EXCLAMATION MARK

Shao Kahn: Another clone of that fugitive? No matter I will end you and take over your realm!

Robot Sean: I AM NOT A CLONE EXCLAMATION MARK I AM E-201 GAMMA EXCLAMATION MARK

* * *

><p><strong>One brutal murdering later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: Wow he shoved his ... You know what, down his throat while ripping out his intestines and playing hop scotch with them<p>

Jake: And then he ripped off his head and his heart and shoved the head where the heart used to be and the heart in his neck!

Jade: And he ripped off his limbs and played Through The Fire and Flames with them on a drum set made of his bones.

Dragon Ray: I'm making sure that he's not my roomate!

Con: Lets just go to our rooms and sleep-

Not so fast! Its not even night yet! And we have some jobs for you to work on so you can all learn what Friendship means!

Everyone: Groan...

So here's the list!

1.) Washing everyones clothes- Sean

2.) Cleaning the rooms- Sean

3.) Bathroom cleaning- Sean

4.) Feeding the ninja laser shooting pirate bears- Sean

5.) Septic Tank Duty- Sean...

6.) Making sure we don't run out of cookies- Sean?

7.) Target Practice- Sean again?

8.) OC interviews- Sean once again...

9.) Cleaning Warios toilet- Sean... And

10.) Working at pizza hut- Sean?

TheGMS: I didn't even make this list!

Samantha: Where is Sean?

Oh yeah he was chased off by that crazy woman, my mistake!

(Sean reappears back in the arena)

Sarah: What happened to you?

Sean: Don't ask...

Nega Sean: 'Troll Face'

Sean: Good thing you guys teleported me out of there, I was about to have to... do something i didn't want to... And they don't except Smash coins there... Jerks

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! of this chapter...<strong>

**Now I know what some of you might be thinking... Why did it take so long for this chapter to come out? **

**Answer: Because I have Finals to study for, and also a special project I'm working on. **

**Also, sorry if you were disappointed with the results and the fact your OCs weren't in the brawls yet. They will all have a chance to shine don't worry. And once again sorry if this wasn't something full of explosions and action packed, I'm not the very best at making action based stories. You can still always send in a OC, maximum of five per user. In the polls section you can choose four fighters you want to fight.**

** Again, Sorry if this chapter isn't what you were expecting it to be... I'm not reallly the greatest at this... Anyways you can submit who you want to fight, to be the boss, and your own OCs in the Comment/ Review section also **

**Now the bosses for this week are... **

**1.) MegaLeg (Super Mario Galaxy) **

**2.) Dr Wily (Mega Man series) **

**3.) Metal Madness (Sonic Heroes) **

**4.) Samus after she sees Halo stuff... (Don't ask why...) **

**5.) The Brawlers (Super Smash Bros Brawl) **

**6.) Dovahkiins that spam Dragon shouts (Skyrim) **

**7.) Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure)**

** 8.) The Necromancer (Castle Crasher) **

**9.) WEEGEE! **

**10.) Painis Cupcake, Vagineer, Demopan, Snyphurr, and Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2 Memes FTW!)**

** And if your reading this NM... **

**FUS RO DAH!**

**(NM gets slammed into a wall)**

**Hahahahahha! Paybacks a bitch aint it? I haven't forgotten about that! **

**Robot Sean: ROBOT SEAN OU- **

**Everyone: SHUT UP! **

**Robot Sean: SAD FACE**

**P.S. Here are some more options for your OC Submission Form!**

**Crush (Optional)**

**Job (They will all get one)**

**Who you want yours to share households with (Optional)**

**Friends (Optional)**

**And as for you Mr. Bowser Communist, your OCs can most certainly be in this here story!**


	3. Everyone Gets A Job Part 1

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Tales From OC Town **

**Everyone gets a new job Part 1**

* * *

><p>TheGMS: Well after editing out the list of all the... Minor typos...<p>

Nega: *Troll Face*

TheGMS: We have set up a bunch of shops and workplaces around town, so you can all earn Smash Coins. You will all get an allowance of 100 a week.

Sean: A HUNDRED A WEEK! THAT's AWESOME!

We also have set up the houses where each OC will live. For now two will be in each house, but eventually we will have four in each if more Reviewers decide to send some more OCs in.

Here is the list for housing

* * *

><p>House 1: Alice and Jade<p>

House 2: Nega Sean and Shadow Knight

House 3: Samantha and Rio

House 4: Blaze and Leo

House 5: Lena and Dark

House 6: Robot Sean and Pimp Daddy McGraw

House 7: Nightmare and Solleana

House 8: Catherine and 8 Bit Dude

House 9: Sean and Zach

House 10: Chris and Jake

House 11: JK and CrazyGoblinBoy

House 12: Mochi and Sarah

House 13: Con and Dragon Ray

House 14: Jason gets his own, for now

* * *

><p>Now go and get some jobs and make and spend coins! Except Sean you still have to work at Pizza Hut.<p>

Sean: What shall we spend some money on first Zach ?

Zach: Um... HUG AND RUN!

(Pounces and hugs Sean and leaps away)

Sean: Well that was random. OH I CAN GO BUY WILFRED BRIMLEY DIABEETUS ICE CREAM!

(Sean enters store)

Sean: I would like to buy a triple banana split with Oreo cookie dough and gummy bears mixed in!

Wilfred Brimley: Uh... Um... Uh... Um... That will be 2000 Smash Coins

Sean: WHAT! BUT I ONLY MAKE 100 A DAY AT PIZZA HUT!

(Jase walks in)

Sean: Yo Jase man! Got any Smash Coins I can borro-

Jase: Screw off

(leaves)

Sean: Well I guess I can go and buy something else.

(Enters random store)

Morshu: LAMP OIL! ROPE! BOMBS! YOU WANT IT? IT's YOURS MY FRIEND, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ENOUGH SMASH COINS

Sean: WHAT! LAMP OIL FOR 3000 SMASH COINS! ROPE FOR 2500! AND BOMBS FOR 5000!

Morshu: SORRY SEAN, I CAN'T GIVE CREDIT! COME BACK WHEN YOU A LITTLE MORE MMMMMMMM RICHER!

Sean: God darn it!

Samantha: I just love this new dress I bought

Sarah: And you say you got it for 230000 Smash Coins?

Samantha: Yep!

Sean: Heyo Samantho! So how about you lend old Seanie here some Coins?

Samantha: I might have, if you didn't put me into the class of one of those sluts

(Walks away)

Sean: I guess I have to go and pickpocket someone like in Skyrim. THE GERUDO! I will take some from him!

(Takes pouch out of Coconuts pocket)

Coconut: THIEF!

Sean: NOT A DEMON PUNCH AH!

* * *

><p><strong>On the other end of the town...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So where should we work?<p>

Shadow Knight: I propose that we start one of our own establishments. We can have a job and make a horses weight in Smash Coins!

Nega: But what shall we name it?

Shadow Knight: How about we name Night Mare Enterprise?

Nega: No they used that in the Kirby Anime

S. Knight: Perhaps Nega and Knights Emporium of Evil?

Nega: FANTASTIC! But what should we sell?

S. Knight: Lets go build it first, then discuss later

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Thats gonna leave a mark...<p>

Sean: OH SHIT I HAVE TO WORK! THE BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME!

* * *

><p><strong>After arriving and changing into uniform<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Hello and welcome to Pizza Hut,how may I serve you?<p>

Alice: SEAN!

Sean: NOOOOOOOO!

Alice: Relax Seanie, I just wanted to order a large Anchovy with chives, steak, olives, and stuffed crust. And to this address.

Sean: Ok then...

* * *

><p><strong> Half an hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice: YES PIZZAS HERE!<p>

Sean: Your total comes to 2700 Smash Coins

Alice: Oh gee... I don't think I have enough... Is there any other way I could repay you? *Wink wink*

Jade: I got this Alice. Thank you for delivering

Sean: YES! I FINALLY GOT THROUGH A DELIVERY WITHOUT MY LIFE BEING THREATENED!

TheGMS: Really? INTO A RANDOM FREEZER WITH YOU!

Sean: NOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>At Knight and Negas Gun Emporium...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake: I never heard of a gun that fires magic bullets<p>

Nega: Are you buying or window shopping? HURRY UP!

Jake: How much is the MP5?

Shadow Knight: 200000000 Smash Coins

Jake: Screw that! I'm out of here!

Nega: So far we haven't sold one thing! And that was our only customer!

S. Knight: Perhaps we should open something else up? Maybe a restaurant?

Nega: A MOVIE THEATRE! WE CAN CALL IT NEGA PLEX ODEON!

S. Knight: I don't know what that is but ok let's build that!

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day with Samantha...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: So what would you like to order?<p>

Mochi: COOKIES! WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES!

Dobby The Tyranitar: Order of Tauros Meat and a Caramel Milkshake, I mean Tyranitar

Samantha: Coming right up

(Cooks by using her psychokinesis)

Samantha: That would be 21000 Smash Coins

(Pays)

Samantha: Hello Leo what do you want to order?

Leo: Lime Snow Cone

Samantha: Be right back with that.

(Opens freezer to find Sean frozen in a block of ice)

Samantha: OH MY GOD! SEAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Nega and Shadow Knight...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So we opened up the movie theatre, now what do we play there?<p>

Shadow Knight: Perhaps the people would enjoy viewing Monty Python?

Nega: What about The Dark Knight?

Nega: Hey let's ask that guy over there? Excuse me Random guy, do you have any ideas for us to show at our theatre?

?: Get away from me you piece of crap

Nega: Oh? And who are you to say I should?

?: The name is Jeka Herat bub, and I'm warning you right now to leave me alone or else.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ShadowOfHeart<strong>

Name:Jeka Haret

Age:Unknown But Appears 18

Gender:Male

Theme Song: "Not Yet Forgotten" By Deathkller84 (YouTube)

Species:Angel/Demon

Height:6'5

Personality:Cold Blooded,Evil,Hatefull,Angery,Never Nice,And Very Powerfull,Hates Mortals And Anyone Who Is Good

Appearance:White Hair,Blue Jacket,Red Pants With A Black Dragon On Them,White Shirt,Blue And White Shoes,Black chain Around Neck,He Looks Like Jake,And Eyes That Are The opposite Color From Normal Ones,And Black Angel Wings.

Weapons:A White Sword With A Blue Ribbon On The Hilt,And A Light Bow With Dream Arrows

Final Smash:His Sword Glows Very Bright And Attacks At Full Speed Until He Fires Darkness Beam Which Burns The Enemy and turns them Evil And they Become Under Control Of Jeka.

* * *

><p>Nega: Or what? Your going to fight me? Theres no fighting allowed here unless it's for emergencies<p>

Shadow Knight: Now what in King Arthurs Pantaloons would we need to fight in a emergency for?

Jeka: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my nemesis, Jake

Nega: Woah woah woah, Jake? Jake Heart? I met him yesterday, real goody good. Those good guys, getting the cooler name and leaving us with the shitty Team Dark name.

Jeka: You hate the good fruit baskets also?

Nega: Hell yeah I do! Don't even get me started on my loathsome clone Sean. Loud, arrogant cheeseburger obsessed clone of mine. You think that Jakes bad, you should see my loathsome copy.

Jeka: You and I aren't that different I see

Nega: If you want me and S.K. Here can show you where we last saw him.

Jeka: Very well. Better not be wasting my time. Lead the way

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Samanthas Diner...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: Here, I made you a cheeseburger.<p>

Sean: Do I have to pay for it?

Samantha: Don't worry. It's free of charge

Sean: I LOVE YOU!

(Kisses Samantha)

Samantha: Your welcome... *Blush*

Alice: SEAN! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!

Nightmare: AND ME!

Sean: Oh crap, just let me explain and...

Alice: PREPARE TO BE SLOWLY DIGESTED!

Sean: AHHHHHHHH!

(Runs out of the store)

* * *

><p><strong>At the park...<strong>

* * *

><p>JK: Hey ladies! Check out these bad boys!<p>

(Flexes fake muscles)

Blaze: I already knew they were fake since TheGreatMightySeans ToDs of Awesome Sauce

(Pops fake muscles)

JK: Dammit... WOAH HO HO HO WHOS THAT HOT HONEY OVER THERE!

JK: Hey angel! You the sexy!

?: I hate people like you. And the names Lucy Flower, not Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ShadowOfHeart<strong>

Name:Lucy Flower

Age:18

Gender:Female

Specie:Angel

Height:6'0

Abilities:She Can Fly And Very Steathy

Personality:Sweey,Kind,Nice,Shy,Loves To Make Friends,hates Perverts,Treats Eddie Like A Younger Brother,A Vegertarian,Polite,Good Manners,Great Judgment,And really Sneaky.

Apperance:Long Black Hair That Covers Her Left Eye,A Red Ruby pendant Around Neck,Dark Blue Shirt,Black Pants,White Angel Wings,Purple Shoes,And White Gloves.

Weapons:Carries Two Short Swords,A Bow With Poisin Arrows,Very Sneaky,And A Small Throwing Dagger

Family And Friends:Rose And Micheal Flower Are Her Parents,Alex Is her Brother,Jake Is Her Boyfriend,And Eddie is Like A Younger Brother To her.

Final Smash:She Starts To Glow And Summons Shadows Of Her Enemy And They Attack With Her And Overpower Them.

* * *

><p>JK: Baby you can go by any name just as long as you TAKE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES OFF!<p>

?: Is there a problem here?

Lucy: No Eddie, but there will be if this green haired pervert doesn't leave me alone

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ShadowOfHeart<strong>

Name:Eddie Heart

Age:17

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Theme Song: "The Slyfox And The Curious Cat" By xXSlyFoxHoundXx (YouTube)

Appearance:Black Hair,and Green Eyes

Wear:Dark Purple Jacket,Blood Red T-Shirt,Black pants,Sky Blue Shoes,dark Sunglasses,Black Gloves,And A Gold Watch.

Personality:Funny,Playfull,A Bit overconfident,Likes To Make Jokes,Loves to Make People Smile,Brave,Protects his Friends,Never leaves anyone behind, Never Sad,And Tends To Prank People

Weapons:A Red Sword With A Black Ribbin On The Hilt,A Black Mace,Several Healing Potions,And He Can Summon Fire By Using His Sword

Final Smash:Hyper Eddie,Eddie Grabs The Enemy And Teleports To A White Area,Eddie Has White Aura Surrounding Him And Attacks With his Sword On Fire,He Deals Critical Blows And Then Fires Red Dragon Beam That Continures To Burn The Enemy When They Both Return To The Normal Area.

Final Smash 2:Blade Of The Lucky 7,Eddie Transforms His Swords Blade To Look Like The Number 7 And He Summons A Giant Slot Machine That Has 3 Prizes For Him To Use If He Maneges To Get To It.

Outcome 1:Cherry Bomb,The Slot Machine Symbles Matches Into 3 Cherrys And The Machine Explodes And Deals Massave Damage To Eddie And His Enemy.34% Chance

Outcome 2:Golden Blade,The Slot Machine Matches Into 3 Swords Made Of Gold And It Gives Eddie Alot Of Power And He Cannot Be damage In This Mode.41% Chance

Outcome 3:Magic Heart,The Slot Machine Matches Into 3 Purple Hearts And All Of Eddies And Teamates damage Goes To 0 And Eddie Fires Bad Luck Beam And Bad Things Happen When You Get Hit With It.25% Chance

* * *

><p>JK: Wait... Eddie? Eddie Heart?<p>

Eddie: Yes the very same

JK: OH I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU! Perhaps you knew off my late brother? Used to work at the Wilamette Mall? Witnesses said he was fighting someone with a camera.

Eddie: Do I look like I have a camera on me?

Sean: HEY EDDIE, HEY RANDOM LADY I HAVEN'T MET YET! CAN I HIDE BEHIND YOU GUYS? I CAN? THANKS!

(Hides behind them)

Alice: SEAN! SEAN! SHOW YOURSELF AND I MAY SPARE YOU!

Nightmare: Excuse me new OCs! Have you seen a pyromaniac running around by the name of Sean?

Lucy: I think I saw him running off to the Housing District

Alice: Thank you for your assistance

Sean: Are they gone? Good

Lucy: So your this Sean they were talking about?

Sean: The same

Eddie: Why are they looking for you? And how do you know me?

Sean: They are madly obsessed with me. And I know you because were in Other Smashers together. Remember I was the guy that crashed though the ceiling and squashed Varimid?

Eddie: Oh now I remember

Jake: Hey bro, hey Lucy! Meeting people around town I see?

Eddie and Lucy: Hey Jake!

Jake: I heard Alice and Nightmare yelling about you Sean, how come?

Sean: Its a short and boring story which I'm to lazy to explain. And don't worry about JK Lucy, he's just a douche bag that thinks he's a ladies man.

Nega: Ah Sean, we meet again my worthless clone

Sean: Oh cmon, look Nega, can we not fight right now. I need money and my job at Pizza Hut sucks

Nega: I'm currently not in the whole 'destroy you at all times' character right now, I was actually looking for Jake Heart.

Jake: What is it?

Nega: Theres this gu-

Jeka: JAKE! THEIR YOU ARE! TIME TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Jake: Jeka! Your here too?

Jeka: Yes I will destr-

(Teleported away by Nega)

Nega: We get it, you share a similar relationship as me and Sean.

Lucy: Where did you teleport him?

Nega: To the farthest place away as possible from here. WARIOS TOILET!

Sean: JEEZUZ H MAN!

?: Excuse me, but do you know where the housing district is?

Sean: Its in the Western side of town. Whats your name?

?: The name is Salene Aki. And thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Pandamonium<strong>

Name: Salene Aki

Age: 13

Theme song: Blaze (Tsubasa)

Personality: She likes to keep to herself and has a hard time making friends. However, she's very loyal and will never abandon a friend in a time of need.

Appearance: She has black eyes and long, wavy black hair. She is tall for her age. Salene wears a blue top and a puple skirt with leggings. (If Peach and Zelda can wear dresses, Salene can wear skirts! :)

Weapons: She doesn't have much, but can use a gun a bit.

Special Skills: Salene likes to use water magic, and can control water.

Final Smash: For Salene's final smash, she summons cranes to come and attack eneimes.

Weakness: Her weakness is fire and electricity.

* * *

><p>Sean: Bye<p>

(Salene leaves without saying goodbye)

Sean: That was kind of rude

Nega: HEY ALICE SEANS RIGHT HERE!

Alice: SEAN!

Sean: OH SHIT GOTTA SPEED KID!

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that I would make some small chapters in between each round while I wait for all of the results to come in on the polls, and to keep you guys entertained while you wait for the new round... Hopefully...<strong>

**Each poll will be up for about maybe three days to a week, so vote! You can pick up to four different OCs you would like to fight in the current poll. In the three on three poll, choose 6 OCs.**

**Its never to late to send in your OCs! Just follow these steps to qualify!**

**1)Name**

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad )**

**11) Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want yours to share households with (Optional)**

**14)Friends (Optional)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the mini series Story From OC Town, part 2 may be up tommorrow. Remember, you-**

**Nega: YOU SHOULD GO AND ENJOY A MOVIE AT THE NEGA PLEX ODEON! NOW WITH MORE EVIL!**

**Samantha: COME AND ENJOY A NICE MEAL AT MY DINER! AND NEW TO MY DINER, HOT WING THURSDAYS!**

**Sean: I need Smash Coins...**

**Oh boy maybe this job idea was a bad thing...**

**Nega: Oh and one more thing... WE NEED MORE EVIL OCS! WE ONLY GOT 1 IN LIKE WHAT 6 SUBMITTED! PLEASE! WE NEED MORE!**


	4. Everyone Gets A Job Part 2

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Storys from OC City**

**Everyone Gets a Job Part 2**

* * *

><p>Sean: OUT OF MY WAY! CRAZY WOMAN AFTER ME!<p>

Alice: I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU SEAN!

Nega: QUICK SEAN DOWN HERE!

Sean: Thanks Nega! Wait this is a dead end!

Alice: And now Sean... Your going to love me...

(Starts taking off top)

Sean: IS THIS HOW IT ALL ENDS!

Varimid: AHHHHHHHHH!

(Lands on top of Alice and knocks her out cold)

Sean: VARIMID! You saved my life!

Varimid: We still haven't finished our Epic Meme battle of History yet!

Sean: You win! You deserve it after saving me from the crazy lady that was trying to 'love' me

Varimid: You perhaps haven't seen some of the other OCs around town that Bowser Communist sent also?

Sean: I think I remember seeing Steve while I was running from Alice, who your sitting on top of

Varimid: *nose bleed*

Sean: Lets just get out of here before she wakes up and kills you. She'll probably be mad about you stopping her from 'loving' and also because your owner sent her Attract using Gardevoir to the 4-Kids Dub of One Piece

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by bowser comunist lv x<strong>

Name: Varimid Griizwald Peculiar

Age: 15

Theme song: diggy hole remix

Appearance yellow t-shirt with a star on it with the word invincible, he now has a green base ball hat that is cut in the back so it fits his big head,he has some iron shoulder pads mostly to show epicosity. 4 feet even, and has a thick brown beard,

Weapons: diamond pick, iron katana, a shot gun "boom stick"

Personality: RANDOM AS ALL HECK! he is also very caring and likes to make friends and drinking buddys. And after meeting a other oc he has dialed down the flirt with every woman-ness (tm)

Final Smash: The Forgotten Past: He calls forth a large army of dwarfs that attack like ddd's waddle dee's. At the end he shoots the closest enemy with his boom stick (never remembers using it)

Weakness: women, telepathy(it gets into his memorys), and pokemon (he likes them to much)

Job: Cook, surprisingly good at it

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the park...<strong>

* * *

><p>Pimp Daddy: So this your ball you little rat?<p>

Steve: Give that back it's mine!

Pimp Daddy: Too bad runt! Should have thought of that before you hit me in the back of the head with it while I was making a deal

Steve: I didn't mean to, it slipped out of my hands!

Pimp Daddy: This is getting old, time for more of my- PIMP HAND-

(Is frozen)

?: Steve are you alright?

Steve: Hey Kussa! Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for freezing him and getting my ball back

Kussa: I hate people like him

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by bowser comunist lv x<strong>

Name: Steve

Age:14 (mew years)

Theme Song: Original Pokemon Theme Song from the TV Show

Appearance: Hes a shiny mew not much to say

Weapons: Dragon shouts, and psychic powers. really a plain copy of varimids

personality: he however does not like male pokemon trainers (yes only male)

Final Smash: Fus-Ro-Bomb: Focuses his FUS RO DAH into a bubble and chucks it like a grenade, which its explosion is two times bigger then a smart bomb explosion

Weakness: Female pokemon trainers, arrows,

crush: the normal mew

Job: keeps varimid from dieing (is needed)

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by bowser comunist lv x<strong>

Name: Kussa

Age: 15

Theme:2011 Brentmass mad lib

Appearance: She has shoulder length light blue hair, and a snow white kimono, other then that she looks pretty much looks like an average human girl

Weapons: ice powers, does NOT use (or realizes she can) use her gender in battle

Personality: To strangers she is very shy and will hide like a little kid, but to friends, she makes simon and lewis look like arch enemy's. she is random but it will take a while for her to get used to people to show it, but her anger is one thing that even Chuck f*** Norris fears. Any one who is like a gangster or pimp she will hate and will shoot icicles at him/her any chance she gets.

Final Smash: The Big Freeze: She will stop time and can either

A: send waves of cold to all enemy's.

or B: go all "finish him" on one

Weakness: Is scared of the city and will just kinda breaks down. extreme heat, psychic powers,

Job: snow cone expert :D

* * *

><p><strong>Also owned by bowser communist lv x. Sorry about forgetting to do his D:<strong>

name: Sage (but he likes to be called coconut)

age:19

appearance: Well for one hes a ginger as all gerudo are, he likes to where a black Jedi like robe but when fighting he has armor some what similar to that of the phantoms in the ds zelda games. he also has a fedora (did i spell that right)

back story: in an alternate universe (yay plot devices) he is the son of ganonderp. but unlike him he had respect for people around 10 he ran away from the gerudo dessert after learning he was going to be used as some battery to power the tri force of power. and met up with link on his first visit to castle town and you know what happens after that (unless not playing oot is a Canadian thing i swear iv met only one Canadian that played oot)

personality: un like my previous oc he can talk to girls so thats a start. hes pretty calm a good thinker, but boy when he gets energized you better hide ya kids hide ya wife cuss he will make them whant to join in to the awesomeness. hes gives good wizdome one liners and will help clueless pepole. but he still likes to see tod and will be random if he finds it safe to be random.

powers:  
>background music: he can make background music to fit the situation<p>

demon pawnch: aka falcons move set

energy ball: shoots a ball of power

Theme: Call The Heros by Daniel Yount

* * *

><p>Varimid: There you guys are!<p>

Kussa: So I see you finally landed after being sent into space by that scary psychic chick?

Varimid: Yep

* * *

><p><strong>[Egg Emperor, Sonic Heroes]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Uh oh, that doesn't sound good<p>

(Egg Emperor bursts through a wall piloted by Alice)

Alice: I WILL KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!

Kussa: Whats that? !

Sean: RUN! F**KING RUN!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Samanthas Diner...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: I see you match the qualities to be a part of the crew, welcome aboard Lucy<p>

Lucy: Great

(Both see Sean, Varimid, Steve, and Kussa being chased by Alice in the Egg Emperor)

Samantha: Oh boy... Stay here for a bit while I go settle some things

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the chase...<strong>

* * *

><p>Varimid: SHES BATSHIT CRAZY!<p>

Sean: SOMEONE, ANYONE, SAVE US!

(Egg Emperor is destroyed by a Halberd and levitated cars and blows up)

Sean: Woah! Thanks for saving us dude! What's your name

?: Don't worry about it. The names Sun Fan

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Phil The Persona Guy<strong>

Name: Sun Fan (pronounced Soon Fan)

Age: 19

Weapon: A halberd called "Raging Thunder"

Theme Song: Eye of the Tiger by Journey

Appearnce: Image Sun Jian (Dynasty Warrior 5) only with less facial hair, paler skin, helmet looks like a dragon is eating the back of his head with a long white mane.

Personality: Sun Fan hates annoying people, aka Children. He tends to be found isolated in his home reading battle reports, The Art of War by his great great grandfather, Sun Tzu. His entire idea is to rival that of his forefathers and father, Sun Quan. He has a soft spot for watching the moon rise, watching enemies suffer, and he is a cook.

Job: Chef at Olive Garden or Master Strategist.

Other: He tends to light stuff on fire if you piss him off.

* * *

><p>Steve: Thanks Mr. Sun Fan<p>

Samantha: Sean! Are you oka-

(Sees Steve)

Samantha: OH MY GOD HES SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM FOREVER!

(Hugs Steve tightly)

Kussa: Steve, I think your nose is bleeding a little

Steve: Oh thanks

Sean: Thank you so much Samantha

Samantha: Your welcome Sean!

Con: A shiny Mew? QUICK DOBBY I CHOOSE YOU!

Dobby: Oh what? I mean Tyranitar with a question mark

Con: QUICK DOBBY USE YOUR THUNDER ATTACK TO WEAKEN THE MEW SO I CAN CAPTURE IT!

Samantha: YOUR NOT TAKING THIS CUTE LITTLE GUY AWAY FROM ME!

(Crushes Con comedically with a anvil)

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the far side of town at the arriving docks...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: So are we joining this also?<p>

Jeff: I guess so, after all since everyone else in Monster Hunter: It Doesn't Matter joined, why can't we?

Hal: Its just that what can we really do in a fight?

Jeff; I dont know. My head was able to knock out a Rathalos and your pretty fast. Maybe we can be like the Ice Climbers? We can tag team?

Hal: Alright lets go and find Sean. He can show us around?

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice: Sean... You will... Love...<p>

Sean: Look, I promise if you stop chasing me all over the town and leave me alone, maybe we can go out for a movie or something OK?

Alice: *Squeal* YES YES! I have to go pick something out!

(flys away)

Sean: Thank god that's over and done with, now I need to make some money.

JK: I think I have a job for you. It won't pay to much, but it's more than what your making at Pizza Hut

Sean: I'LL TAKE ANYTHING, LETS GO!

Kussa: Well... Cmon Steve, let's all go and explore the town and find some jobs

Samantha: Hes only coming if I can hold him!

Kussa: Ok...

(Hides behind Varimid)

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nega Plex Odeon...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: So what movie should we see?<p>

Jake: I don't know, what movies do you play here?

Nega: Well we play Seans most embarrassing and painful moments, Sean gets hit by a steam roller while unfitting music plays, Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows, Mission Impossible, most stuff that's playing in other theaters.

Eddie: What would you recommend?

Nega: I would recommend Sean Getting Run Over By a Steam Roller While Unfitting Music Plays, always makes me crack up.

Jade: I think we'll go for Sherlock Holmes.

Nega: You sure? It isn't nowhere near as good as Sean Gets Run Over By A-

Chris: Were good

Nega: That will be 103000 Smash Coins

(Pays)

Nega: Heres your tickets, enjoy the movie

(The four walk away)

Nega:... F**kers...

Shadow Knight: What will thy naives be having? Some of this yellow buttery corn? Or perhaps the Bears of the chewy variety?

Chris: Order of popcorn

Jake: Nachos

Eddie: Skittles

Jade: And two large Cokes, one large Dr. Pepper, and one large Sprite also

Shadow Knight: Thy total value shall be 53000 Zenny naives

Chris: What?

Shadow Knight: Many pardons, I meaningith 53000 Smash Coins

(Pays)

Shadow Knight: Enjoy thy moving magical pictures... Peasants...

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sean and JK...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Alright so what's the job J to the K?<p>

JK: I need you to unclog my toilet

Sean: What? That's it?

JK: Yep

Sean: Sounds easy as a Egg Hawk. This will be done in...

(Sees toilet is a disgusting mess)

Sean: Aw crap... Here I go...

* * *

><p><strong>A very disgusting toilet cleaning later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Aw man JK what the f**k do you eat?<p>

JK: I already told you in It Doesn't Matter, Bacon Wrapped Scallops

Sean: Alright whatever, just give me my money

JK: Oh sure, it's just right over- I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!

(Runs away)

Sean: You son of a bitch! This. Isn't. Over.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hal and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: So who should we ask for directions?<p>

Jeff: I don't know, let's ask the woman over there

(taps women on shoulder)

Hal: Do you have any idea where we could find Sean? Cheeseburger obssessed Pyromaniac? Yay tall, likes Jntermet Memes

(woman grabs Hal in a chokehold)

Hal: I can't breathe!

Jeff: Woah what the f**k? !

(Woman kicks Jeff away into a cart full of watermelons)

?: Janet! Release him!

Janet: Ah Jace, my brother. Fine. Just wanted to see if the weakling could break out of it

(tosses Hal away and runs off)

Jeff: Woah thanks dude! What's your name?

Hal: So how do you know her?

?: The name is Jace Strongfield, and I know her because... She's my sister.

(que dramatic popcorn eating guy)

Hal: *Whistle* wow. Hey can you help us find a friend of ours?

Jace: Sure what's he look like?

Jeff: Hes yay tall, likes cheeseburgers, has a flamethrower. His names Sean

Jace: Sean? I think I remember a flying blue haired woman chasing after someone shouting Sean!

Hal and Jeff: Alice. Where did you last see him?

Jace: Let me show you

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by WoWMotherFan45<strong>

Name: Janet Strongfield

2)Age: 15

3)Theme Song: This is gonna hurt (Sixx)

4)Personality: Cold and ruthless Ex-spy for government before going awol. Haveing a serious case of 'rule the world' fever. She Mainlly keeps to her self. But conversates wih people willing to share in her goal for world , when no ones around she actually seems to care about others well-being, is she doing it for a more ritchious reason?

5)Appearance:Long black hair tied in a pony tail. Very Pale white skin. White T-shirt with a blood red star on the back, red shoes, white athletic socks. Black cargo shorts, fingerless fighting gloves.

6)Weapons:martial arts, kung fu, jiu jitsu

7)Final Smash: Ultimate Push: Grabbing the ball. She will levitate in the air, phycicly grab all on screen and push them off.

8) Special Skills:Skin is as hard as diamonds.(Due to an accident) White tinted Phycic shild, large lazers out of her hands.

9) Weaknesses: her brother, friends, people who cant let her focus.

10) Team: Dark

11) Crush: Lucas...WHAT!

12) Job: good at cleaning

13) Who you want yours to share households with: any one that will have her.

14)Friends:...Any willing to put up with her...

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by WoWMotherFan45<strong>

Name:Jace Strongfield

Age:15

3)Theme Song: Coming Home (elena siegman) =3

Personality: A polar opposite of his twin sister. He is happy and always willing to help. How every he is naive and can't exactlly tell friend from foe. But after a while will wise up.

5)Appearance: short messy black hair, tanned skin,Black T-shirt with white star on the front with bleeding effect, tan cargo shorts, hightop converse.

6)Weapons: Swordsman uses any sword mostlly katana with a tan base.

7)Final Smash: Full Power: Gathers all phycic energy surrounding him in an a black aura and powers up his physical abilities. Hiting MUCH harder.

8) Special Skills:Healing powers to a very limited extent, lazers and shields like his sister but black.

9) Weaknesses: headaches make him lose control of his powers.

10) Team Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad :D

11) Crush: Princess Zelda, but feels that she wouldnt like him back.

12) Job: A good cook

13) Who you want yours to share households with: Anyone except villans :(

14)Friends: fellow phycics Lucas and Ness

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Robot Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Robot Sean: STUPID RETARDED TOURNAMENT EXCLAMATION MARK ANGRY FACE AM I THE ONLY ROBOT BEING SUBMITTED QUESTION MARK EXCLAMATION MARK<p>

?: You are not the only robot here

Robot Sean: REALLY QUESTION MARK THEN TELL ME WH- HELLO HOTNESS EXCLAMATION MARK HEART

?: Not interested. Now tell me if you have seen the whereabouts of a young man named Chris?

Robot Sean: I MAY HAVE COMMA BUT ONLY IF YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME PERIOD ?:

?: The name is CA-02-001 "Athena". Now tell Me if you've seen Chris or else I'm going to send you to the scrap heap

Robot Sean: SURE THING HOTNESS EXCLAMATION MARK I SAW HIM ALONG WITH SOME OTHER MEAT BAGS HEADING OVER TO NEGA PLEX ODEON PERIOD FOLLOW ME EXCLAMATION MARK

(Runs off somewhere else)

Athena: I'm not following you

Robot Sean: ATHENA WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING ME EXCLAMATION MARK QUESTION MARK

Athena: Woah what the hell! ? How did you get over back over here?

Robot Sean: MAGIC COMMA NOW FOLLOW ME EXCLAMATION MARK

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Ninja Mongoose, DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY WAH!<strong>

Name: CA-02-001 "Athena" (Combat Android, Second Model, Prototype Version)

Age: Appears somewhere between 14 and 17, but has only been activated for seven months.

Theme Song: "Uprising" by Muse

Personality: Despite her being a robot, her personality is surprisingly human. She does not enjoy fighting, but will do it when her friends are counting on her. Generally formal. Her artificial intelligence allows her to memorize anything she hears or reads. She provides this information willingly when needed.

Appearance: 5'6'', flawless synthetic skin, unblinking green eyes, surprisingly realistic synthetic blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders. Always wears a red and gold battle suit. It is a mystery whether or not the suit is a part of her body.

Weapons: Energy blades, machineguns, rocket launchers, shields, electrical weapons, miniguns, railguns, and projectile rocket fists, all of which are incorporated into her armor.

Final Smash: "Metallic Hero" Five CA-02-017 models (They look like Athena with black armor) appear beside Athena. They transform into two arms, an armor piece with wings, and two legs, which combine with Athena to form a giant robot warrior. Afterwards, they fall off, revert back into their humanoid forms, and disappear.

Special Skills: Incredible memory and fighting skills, flight (hidden jet pack in her armor), superhuman speed, strength, and agility, superior stealth skills, and can merge with machines to control them.

Weaknesses (If the OC has any): EMP attacks (good thing none of your OCs have any)

Team Dark, only because she is Chris' ally.

Crush: None, as she is a robot. If Robot Sean develops a crush on her, he shall be rejected.

Job: None, as robots do not desire money or material possessions.

Friends: Chris (Not boyfriend and girlfriend, mind you)

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So I heard you needed some sailors for your ship Sarah<p>

Sarah: Aye! I'd be needing some ship rats for some sailing!

Sean: I'm sorry, I don't speak in cliche pirate gibberish

Sarah: Oh sorry. Yes I need some help on the ship. Need you to clean the poop deck.

Sean: Hope nobody did poop on it. OH HEY BLAZE! Didn't expect to see you here.

Blaze: I love the sea. It's a great wide open blue world full of adventure and fun

Sean: Yep yeah, sounds really good

Blaze: Stop looking at my chest before I star KO you

Sean: Oh sorry. Now what would Jack Sparrow do?

Blaze: He would stop looking at my chest

Sean: Argh god dammit! I know what he would do! Hey pirate crew over there!

Davy Jones: What?

Sean: I GOT A JAR OF DIRT! I GOT A JAR OF DIRT!

Davy Jones: Oh boy... Now time for this random cameo to leave... Were setting sail boys!

(Flying Dutchman floats away)

Sean: So where's the-

(Is Sent flying into the sky by Blaze)

Blaze: I told you to stop three times. And you didn't even stop looking for even a second.

* * *

><p><strong>In the mountains...<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo: I love this new job I got. I love skiing so much.<p>

Sean: AHHHHHHHHHH!

(Crashes higher up into the mountains, where Nega teleports beside him)

Nega: Hey Sean, I have a job for you

Sean: What is it?

Nega: Just take the money and watch

(Gives Sean 20000 Smash Coins and walks far away)

Nega: SNOW BOWL POWER ACTIVATE!

(Creates Giant Snowball and hurls it at Sean, who is caught inside it)

Nega: Ah ha ha! I love it when he gets hurt!

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Leo<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo: Now to ski, all you have to do is-<p>

(Is crushed inside a giant snowball, that rolls all the way down to the lodge and destroys it)

Sean: AGAIN! Oh hey Leo you don't look so happy right now. What are you doing with that-

(Is sent flying far away by Leos Ice Sword)

* * *

><p><strong>At Lenas Workshop...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lena: Almost finished the Vixen Flyer after that jerk Nega crushed it with that Nyan Cat rock in the ToDs. And... Done! Good as new!<p>

(Sean crashes through the roof and crashes into the Vixen Flyer, destroying it completely)

Sean: Oh man... Oh Lena... You don't look so happy right now... What are you doing with that Wrench? WAIT WAIT WAIT! AHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Chris, Jake, Eddie, and Jade...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: Well that was a waste of over 9000 Smash Coins...<p>

Jake: That wasn't even the real movie, it was just a recording of Sean getting punched in the face for a hour and a half

* * *

><p>Nega: HA HA HA! WE GOT THEM GOOD! And now we have more money!<p>

Shadow K.: Now let us go and celebrate our feat with some of Wilfred Brimleys Diabeetus Ice Cream!

* * *

><p>Athena: Chris! Their you are! Tell this bucket of bolts to let go of my arm.<p>

Robot Sean: BUT WE WERE MEANT TO BE EXCLAMATION MARK

Chris: Oh hey Athena. I see NM sent you into this horrible tourney also.

Athena: Yep

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Samantha...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: Shops closing down. You did a great job today Lucy. Heres your paycheck<p>

(Pays 31000 Smash Coins)

Lucy: Thanks Samantha. See you tommorrow!

Sean: Oh god my head... Who knew a little kid could swing a Wrench that hard...

Hal: SEAN! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY MAN!

Sean: Hal! Jeff! You guys joined also?

Jeff: Yep. And Samantha, I see your not using your busty character design

Samantha: I thought I would go for this look. Plus it keeps JK from watching me all of the time. Oh and Sean I was wondering if you and I could... I don't know... go ou-

Sean: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I FORGOT ABOUT WORK AGAIN!

(Runs off)

Samantha: Oh... Ok...

* * *

><p>Later at Pizza Hut...<p>

* * *

><p>Sean: Hello and welcome to... Oh, it's you Chris...<p>

Chris: Yes I would like to order a large Peperroni pizza in the image and shape of my head.

Sean: WHAT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THAT CHRIS!

Manager: OH YES HE CAN!

Sean: But sir... He's an asshole...

Manager: An asshole with money dammit!

Chris: To this address

Sean: Fine... HEY THIS IS MY ADDRESS!

Chris: So? Get to work Slave

Sean: :O

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Seans house...<strong>

* * *

><p>(knocks on door)<p>

Sean: That will be-

(Slams door on his face)

Sean: D:

(Knocks again)

Chris: What?

Sean: Chris, that will be 27000 Smash Coins

(Points both swords at Seans head)

Sean: Cmon Chris seriously dude-

(Prepares a Final Smash)

Sean: OR OR I-I COULD PAY FOR IT!

(closes door)

Sean: UH why does everyone keep doing this to me now? My god!

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Seans House...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: Ha ha. Man do I love this chapter<p>

(Morphs into Nega Sean and stuffs the pizza into Seans Flamethrower)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at TheGMSes Office...<strong>

* * *

><p>TheGMS: Hm... So someone wants the Smashers to join...<p>

OK THEN I WILL DO IT! OPENING PORTAL OF RAINBOWS AND SPAGHETTI NOW! (Starts slowly sucking Smashers out of the Brawl Tourney)

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Nega Plex Odeon<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So you decided to take my offer and join boys?<p>

?: YEAH! WITH THE BADDEST AND COOLEST BROS IN THIS TOURNEY, THEY AIN'T GONNA STAND IN TEAM DARKS WAY!

Nega: Save your Theme Song until next chapter!

?: TOG TI

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have the Smashers joining the tournament also. What crazy hi jinks will happen next? Why does baby Spinach expire so quickly?<strong>

**FIND OUT SOON!**

**P.S. There are also new options to add to your submission form. here they are**

**1) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**2) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**3) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**Now Robot Sean, what do you have to say?**

**Robot Sean: THANK YOU FOR SENDING THIS HOT HONEY INTO THE TOURNEY NINJA MONGOOSE EXCLAMATION MARK I DON'T HATE YOU ANYMORE COMMA BUT CHRIS IS STILL A FAGGOT EXCLAMATION MARK**

**Chris: HEY!**

**Athena: FIRING RAIL GUNS!**

**Robot Sean: WAIT WHAT ARE THOSE-**

**Nega: NOW GO AND WATCH MOVIES AT THE NEGA PLEX! OR I'LL RAPE YOUR OC!**


	5. I'm The Fking Nerd Part 1

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Storys From OC City**

**I'm the F**king Nerd Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>At Nega and S.K.s house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Sigh...<p>

(drinks root beer while watching soaps in his boxers and a wife beater)

?: Boss? Boss! What are you doing here and not at work? And why are you watching these sappy soaps?

Nega: Oh hey Red... I'm just been depressed that's all...

Red: Whats the matter boss? Sean foiled one of your plans again?

(Nega starts choking him)

Nega: Don't you ever bring up that idea again

(releases grip)

Nega: I'm depressed because... I snuck in TheGMSes Office and read the reviews for the story.

Red: And? All I heard was positive feed back?

Nega: It was a recent one from Ninja Mongoose... He called me... Unoriginal! And said my name sucked!

Red: Aw that's all boss? Cmon it's just a revie-

Nega: He said that on a rating scale, I should work at Burger King. Burger King!I hate Burger King!

Red: Hey I know what would cheer you up, some videos of Sean getting beaten up and murdered!

(Nega explodes tapes)

Nega: Theres no point. And he said that Shadow Knight was the polar opposite of Sean! He's my clone, not his!

Red: I know what should work

Nega: What?

Red: HIT UP TRACK 6 ORANGE!

Orange: Got it Red

* * *

><p><em>Red: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, N. Sean<em>  
><em>Looking so down in the dumps<em>  
><em>Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, N. Sean<em>  
><em>Even when taking your lumps<em>  
><em>There's no man in town as admired as you<em>  
><em>You're ev'ryone's favorite guy<em>  
><em>Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you<em>  
><em>And it's not very hard to see why<em>  
><em>No one's slick as N. Sean<em>  
><em>No one's quick as N. Sean<em>  
><em>No one's neck's as incredibly thick as N. Sean's<em>  
><em>For there's no man in town half as manly<em>  
><em>Perfect, a pure paragon!<em>  
><em>You can ask any Blue, Green, or Purple<em>  
><em>And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on<em>

_Red and Chorus: No one's been like N. Sean_  
><em>A king pin like N. Sean<em>

_Red: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like N. Sean_

_N. Sean: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

_Red and Chorus: My what a guy, that N. Sean!_  
><em>Give five "hurrahs!"<em>  
><em>Give twelve "hip-hips!"<em>

_Red: N. Sean is the best_  
><em>And the rest is all drips<em>

_Chorus: No one fights like N. Sean_  
><em>Douses lights like N. Sean<em>

_Red: In a wrestling match nobody bites like N. Sean!_

_Demon women: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_N. Sean: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

_Red: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

_N. Sean:That's right!_  
><em>And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair<em>

_Chorus: No one hits like N. Sean_  
><em>Matches wits like N. Sean<em>  
><em>Red:<em>  
><em>In a spitting match nobody spits like N. Sean<em>

_N. Sean:I'm espcially good at expectorating!_  
><em>Ptoooie!<em>

_Chorus: Ten points for N. Sean!_

_N. Sean:When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_  
><em>Ev'ry morning to help me get large<em>  
><em>And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs<em>  
><em>So I'm roughly the size of a barge!<em>

_Chorus: Oh, ahhh, wow!_  
><em>My what a guy, that N. Sean!<em>  
><em>No one shoots like N. Sean<em>  
><em>Makes those beauts like N. Sean<em>

_Red: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like N. Sean_

_N. Sean: I use evil in all of my decorating!_

_Chorus:My what a guy,_  
><em>N. Sean!<em>

* * *

><p>Red: See? Feeling better now?<p>

Nega: Yes I am. Thanks a lot Red. Now lets go and destroy Sean!

Red: Yeah!

(Nega leaves)

Red: Thanks Ninja Mongoose dude. We finally had a reason to play that song. LETS ROLL OUT ON THE TOWN BOYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sean, Hal, and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Excuse me sir would you like to buy some of our products?<p>

Chris: Oh no not you... What do you sell...

Hal: Well...

Jeff: We sell...

All three: WE SELL PROPANE AND PROPANE ACCESORIES!

Chris: You guys are idiots. No one is going to buy propane or propane accessories.

Alice: I'LL TAKE TEN!

Nightmare: IF ITS FROM SEAN, I'LL BUY THE WHOLE STORE!

Hal: Answer your question?

Chris: Fine just-

(Gets sent rolling away by a giant ice spike)

?: So I see you guys joined the tourney also?

Jeff: Not these dip shits again

Red: ORANGE, HIT UP OUR BEAT!

* * *

><p><em>"KENNY!"<em>

_"JOHNNY!"_

_"MITCH!"_

_"NIKEY!"_

_"MIKEY!"_

_"TIMMY!"_

_"AND WE ARE, THE SPIRIT SQUAD!"_

* * *

><p>Nega: YOU GOD DAMN IDIOTS! WE ALREADY DID THAT JOKE IN IT DOESN'T MATTER AND ITS BEEN USED IN SUPER MARIO BROS Z!<p>

Red: Its Oranges fault, play the real beat Orange...

* * *

><p><strong>[Squeak Squad, SSBB Remix]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"RED!"<em>

_"BLUE!"_

_"GREEN!"_

_"BLACK!"_

_"YELLOW!"_

_"PURPLE!"_

_"ETIHW!"_

_"ORANGE!"_

_"BEST BE STEPPING OUT OUR WAY, CAUSE THE NINJA SQUAD IS COMING YOUR WAY!"_

* * *

><p>Nightmare: That has got to be the most cliche name for a ninja squad I have ever heard<p>

Red: OH YEAH!

Blue: WATER BALL ATTACK!

Alice: So I see you boys are trying to hurt my Sean again I see?

(blocks water ball with her wing)

Red: WHAT! OH HE-HEY ALICE! DID-DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE!

Alice: Mhm. Now why are you trying to hurt my Sean again?

Red: Um noth-nothing just- BOSS YOU DIDN'T TELL US SHE WAS HERE TOO!

Blue: THERE GOES OUR SALVAGE GUYS!

Green: GAME OVER MAN GAME OVER!

White: ECILA SAH EHT TSECIN SSA I EVAH REVE NEES!

(All 8 start sucking their thumbs and rolling on the ground in a fetal position)

Nega: Oh for the love of god...

Alice: So I see they still recognize me.

Nega: CMON YOU SLIME! Cowboy up and fight!

Red: Hes right guys! So Blue you go and fight first!

Blue: Yeah I'll go and fight first- WAIT WHAT! ?

(Other 7 jump into portals along with Nega)

Blue: Oh um... This is starting to remind me of It Doesn't Matter all over again...

Jeff: I know what's going to happen now... And I'm going to enjoy every second of it

Alice: It was a good thing I was craving something... BLUE to eat right now...

(licks lips)

Blue: AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

(Gets eaten by Alice)

Jeff: Ha ha! That never ceases to make me laugh!

Sean: Alice NO! Bad girl! Spit him out!

Alice: But-

Sean: Buts are for sitting, and toilets. Now spit him out now, or the date is off

(Spits out Blue, who is covered in black sludge)

Sean: Now go back to your bros and leave me alone.

Blue: Thanks for saving my bacon again man!

* * *

><p><strong>At Samanthas House...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: *Sigh* And I bought this wonderful dress just for him... Why can't me and him just be alone for a while by ourselves? It always has to be either he's late for work, or one of those whores chase him off because they 'love' him. Maybe if I changed to my alternate character design would he notice me? But it would mean that I would have to return the dress and buy a new one because it won't be able to fit my... Yeah, I think I might buy a new dress first and refund this one, and change character designs! Maybe then will Sean will notice and we can spend time together. By golly, I'm changing character designs!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At Sean of the Hills Propane and Propane Acessorie Outlet...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Well, we made over 200000 Smash Coins from two obsessed women.<p>

Hal: I say this was a great day.

Jeff: Yeah and now we got a King Of The Hill reference in this chapter. Now we probably won't have to put another one in for a long time.

Sean: Hey do you smell something burning?

Sean: Wait a minute...

All Three: OH SHI-

(Store explodes in a mini mushroom cloud)

CrazyGoblinBoy: EXPLOSIONSYEAHYEAHYEAH!

Con: I bet you would enjoy Michael Bay Movies

?: Hahaha. That should teach them for making a store filled with combustable materials. Let's see what other mayhem I can cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Nega Plex Odeon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: WHO IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF ASS DESTROYED ALL THE FILMS AND FILM PROJECTORS ! ?<p>

S.K: That Blue skinned woman! She must be the culprit! You stop!

?: Huh? Oh no I was just checking out the theatre that's all. But I think I saw some strange men heading for the projector room.

Nega: Oh well thanks. We'll go check that out

S.K: Did thou see the rack on thy woman?

Nega: I think they might be bigger than Nightmares!

S.K: Perhaps, but they definetly don't compare to Alices. Those are the biggest by far.

(Both enter the projector room to find the Ninja Squad tied up in chairs with frozen yogurt cups shoved in their mouths)

Nega: What! Who did this! Who touched my gun!

(Runs over to Shotgun and cradles in arms)

Red: IT WAS SOME CRAZY WOMAN, WHOS SKIN WAS SO PALE, IT KINDA LOOKED BLUE! IN A DRESS!

White: EHS DAH EMOS ECIN STHGILDAEH!

Nega and S.K: That lying bitch...

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Robot Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Robot Sean: ME QUESTION MARK EVEN MORE UNORIGINAL THAN THAT MORON NEGA SEAN EXCLAMATION MARK QUESTION MARK I AM SO MAD I'M GONNA SHOOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD FOR NO REASON<p>

(Shoots a bullet at his head, bouncing off and ricocheting around the room until it lodges into his foot.

Robot Sean: Huh what? My voice box, it's fixed! Somehow... I can talk normal now and not have a speech pattern like Dr. Let's Shake! And now... A little backstory... I am Sean, thank you very much Mr. Mongoose. Not in appearance, but in soul. You see, I am Sean, but my soul was placed into this machine for a 'prototype' program in a alternate Timeline. And I was forced into here by- Nope! No spoilers! Now that I'm done explaining my very short backstory, time for me to show my new voice to Athena!

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Sean, Hal, and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Well, we lost all the money in the explosion... What do we do now?<p>

Hal: Wait a minute... Isn't that Samus?

Sean: Samus? ! SAMUS!

(Jumps on her power armor shoulders and hugs)

Samus: Not you! GET OFF ME!

(Flings Sean off with her grapple beam)

Hal: I thought this was for OCs only? And there's Link!

Jeff: And Lucas, and Sonic, and Lucario! WHAT GIVES!

Samantha: Sean? Why are the Smashers here?

Sean: Oh I don't- WHAT THE! *Nosebleed*

Jeff: Hey you brought back your original character design!

Samantha: Yep, thought I would bring it back. So how do I look Sean?

Sean: *Droll* Perfect...

Hal: But what about JK? Isn't he going to start trying to-

JK: HEY HEY HEY! I HAVEN'T SEEN THOSE BIG GUNS SINCE IT DOESN'T MATTER!

Samantha: Piss off JK, not interested in you

(Psychic flings him into the ocean)

Samantha: Now why are all of these Smashers joining?

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Samantha: PIKACHU! I WANNA HUG HIM SO MUCH!

(Starts chasing after a frightened Pikachu)

Sean: What? Why do I have saliva on my chin?

Con: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE POKEMON TRAINER IN THIS FICTION!

Red: What? What do you mean?

Nega: GANONDERP! Still see your a Ginger!

Ganondorf: Why you little get back here!

(chases after a giggling Nega)

Sean: I think we should talk to TheGMS about this.

Hal and Jeff: Agreed

* * *

><p><strong>With Robot Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Robot Sean: Its a super sunshine filled happy day in OC Town. Going to show Athena that I don't talk like a freak and-<p>

(Gets kicked in the back of the head and gets his money pouch stolen)

Robot Sean: HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH EXCLAMATION MARK OH NO I SOUND LIKE A RETARDED COMMODORE 64 AGAIN THANKS ALOT COMMA NOW GET BACK HERE EXCLAMATION MARK

(chases after the culprit)

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Samantha after hugging the Pikachu to death (Not really death, but- OH YOU GET THE PICTURE!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: He actually noticed me! Well not really my face more like my chest. Now I just need to find the perfect dress!<p>

Blaze: Hey Samantha. WOAH WHAT THE ! ? When did you-

Samantha: I'm using my old character design. Nice huh?

Blaze: Uh well-

Robot Sean: STOP THAT CRIMINAL SCUM EXCLAMATION MARK

(Freezes the thief in mid air with her psychic powers)

?: Blaze!

Blaze:Elwyn! Your here?

Elwyn: Yes. Now release me and I will return the money OK?

Samantha: How about I shake you down first?

(Shakes Elwyn very violently until Robot Seans Pouch and a bunch of stolen goods fall out of her dress)

Elwyn: I won't forget this! Blaze I will kill you!

(Runs off)

Robot Sean: I GOT MY MONEY POUCH BACK YES EXCLAMATION MARK THANK YOU SAMANTHA AND ANNIE OF GREEN GABLES EXCLAMATION MARK

Blaze: Hey!

Samantha: Bye Blaze!

Blaze: Bye

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Princess Blaziken<strong>

Name: Elwyn Pendril

Age: 19

Theme Song: Disturbia by Rihanna

Personality: moody, sneaky, likes to mess with people, likes to be in charge or the center of attention, hates those who rival her.

Appearance: Hair that reaches her ankles that's silver-grey and in a braid simaler to Sheiks. Her eyes are neon green fringed with yellow. Her skin is so white it almost seems blue. Her chest could easily rival Nightmare's. Her dress is dark red and covers all the skin on her body from neck down. Her boots are red and knee length.

Weapon: a spear that is made of dark grey steel and has a red diamond pattern.

Final Smash: God Bane. She glows red and she stabs her spear in the ground releasing a shock wave of red energy that expands to others. All enemys on the stage lose special abilities and powers and strength is cut in half.

Special Skills: she can trick people easil depending if they know what she's up to.

Weaknesses: Her jelousey towards Blaze because she is bonded with a goddess while she isn't.

Team: Dark

Crush: Ghirahim (WAAAAAAHT? !)

Job: potion and magic item maker.

Housing: as long as he or she us evil

Friends: all of team dark

Something you should know: a demon that wanted to be bonded with a god. She met Blaze and instantly hated her because of her strong bond with a god. Is her arch-enemy and tries to stop her from freeing other gods so she has a chance to merge with one.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sean, Jeff, Hal, and Zachs House...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Hm I wonder why Samantha changed her character design? Maybe its her alternate costume?<p>

Jeff: Well if you read the inner dialogue she was having a few scenes back you might know, but you can't.

Hal: Thats one thing we have that's special. Breaking the fourth wall

Jeff: To bad we can't go and destroy the fifth wall.

Hal: Who days we can't?

Jeff: The Other Smashers do.

Hal: Whats that?

Jeff: The less you know Hal, the better.

Zach: HUNTER POUNCE!

(Pounces on Hal and Jeff and leaps back upstairs)

Hal: So how often does he do that?

Sean: A LOT

(Knock at the door)

Sean: I'll get it.

Hal: NO NO NO NOT A BLUE SHELL ARGH!

Sean: Whats this?

Con: I don't know. Now go back inside before I use my THUNDE-

(Slam door on face)

Jeff: Whats that?

Sean: I don't know...

(Opens up large box)

Sean: OH.

MY.

F**KING.

GOD!

Hal: What is it?

(Hal and Jeff are shocked st the contents)

Sean: Gentlemen. I'm going to take you back to the past.

Jeff: Why?

Sean: To play... The shitty games that suck ass...

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who knows where that last line is from then you get...<strong>

**Willy Wonka: NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!**

**Ok then...**

**White: FI UOY T'NEVAH DERUGIF TUO TAHT I KAEPS SDROWKCAB NEHT OUY LIAF SA A GNUK UF RETSAM!**

**Remember to vote in the polls!**


	6. I'm The Fking Nerd Part 2

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Storys From OC Town**

**I'm The F**king Nerd Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by me :D<strong>

Name: Hal and Jeff

Age: Both 15

Personality: Love breakiing the fourth wall, nice. Sometimes can be rude or obnoxious.

Apppearance

Hal: Short blonde hair, Red long sleeve shirt, brown eyes, glasses, grey jeans.

Jeff: Brown hair, black eyes, blue short sleeve shirt, orange shorts

Weapons

Hal: He can heal, use a sword, and punch and kick

Jeff: His head is harder than a Rampardoses, he also is quite fast.

Final Smash: The Other Guys  
>There is two different outcomes, depending on the person who is currently the leader<p>

If Hal: Hal will create a healing wave that heals all allies completely, but does damage to enemies  
>If Jeff: Jeff will jump into a bullet bill cannon, where he will be shot out of it and anyone who is hit by him is instantly KO'd<p>

Secret Final Smash: Three is a crowd  
>This Final Smash can only happen if Sean is in the match and they are on the same team.<br>Sean, Hal, and Jeff will stack on top of each other. Using the power of teamwork, the three of them will do WAY more damage, and take decreased damage. The increase of damage is depending on who is on the bottom of the tower.

If Sean: They do six times the damage and their special attack is they all shoot out waves of fire  
>If Jeff: They do four times the damage and their special attack is that they will spin like a tornado and smash into their enemies<br>If Hal: They do two times the damage and fire the Healing cannon, a cannon that does massive damage to enemies caught in it and heals allies in it and increases their defense, attack, speed, and makes their skin harder than diamonds.

The tower lasts for a whole minute, but they can be knocked over if the person on the bottom is damaged enough, sending the tower toppling over and stunning the three.

Weaknesses: They are very lacking in skill with weapons and fighting. They also get distracted easily like Sean.

Housing: Since Hal, Jeff, and Sean are all best friends, they share the same house.

Team: Team Super Special Awesome Ninja Squad

Theme Song: Catgroove (Parov Stelar)

* * *

><p>TheGMS: Ah Sean, Hal and Jeff! Have a seat! Now what would you like to talk about?<p>

Hal: Well... Why are the Smashers here? We thought this was a OC only tourney, and now we have professionals here! How do we compete with that?

TheGMS: People wanted them to join so I opened up the portal of Rainbows and Spaghetti. and for your second question... Well, we have a lot of OCs submitted that can fly, a one man cheeseburger apocalypse, and more of us than them.

Jeff: Are you sure there's more of us?

TheGMS: Yep. And how's the new alternate costume I gave you Sean?

Sean: You sent this awesome costume? Well it's awesome, but it does give me a thing for playing terrible old video games.

TheGMS: Just a short side affect, it will wear off soon. Oh and also, you can't work at the Pizza Hut anymore

Sean: Why?

TheGMS: Well, Alice found meatballs on her pizza, and she hates meatballs. So she inhaled the whole building into her. We replaced it with an Olive Garden. And we also gave you a new store. Its both a store and where you will conduct the OC interviews.

Sean: Oh OK, thanks for the info.

Hal: Bye!

(all three leave)

TheGMS: WHERE ARE THOSE GOD DAMN PICTURES! ? I NEED PICTURES OF SPIDER MAN!

* * *

><p><strong>At Samanthas Diner...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be such a good cook Varimid.<p>

Varimid: *Drooling and nose bleeding* ...

Samantha: STOP STARING OR I'M USING TELEPATHY!

Varimid: SORRY!

Samantha: Now, what could I get for you sir... Sean... Are you wearing?

Sean: Yes Samantha. I am the f**king nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Seans Alternate Costume 1: The Angry Video Game Nerd<strong>

Appearance: Basically the same as what The Angry Video Game Nerd wears in his reviews

Weapons: Shitty games, Nintendo Acessories.

Moves: This Alternate changes up Seans move pool quite a bit, and has it own Final Smashes

Special (B): He will fire a Oddessy Shotgun, doing damage depending on the range of the target  
>Side B: Sean will hurl a pen at his enemy that he can change altitudes for edge guarding (Ain't he a stinker?)<br>Up B: Sean will use a NES controller and swing it up to grab a ledge, like Olimars Recovery move  
>Outcome 2: He will gain a Jet Pack and will float up back to the stage. He can fire two shots from a Super Scope to prevent edge guarding.<br>Down B: Sean will fire a F Bomb out of his mouth in the direction he's standing. He can fire it upwards and place it on the ground for a timed bomb. The after explosion can set enemies on fire like a Smart Bomb Explosion.

Final Smash 1 Super Mega Ultra Death Christ  
>Sean will summon Super Mega Ultra Death Christ into battle, who can fire missiles, lasers, bombs, fly, all while screaming ***KERS!<p>

Final Smash 2 Back To The Past

Sean will grab the nearest enemy with his NES controller and teleport them to the AVGNs gaming room. This is unavoidable and the controller will follow no matter how well you dodge. Once there, Sean will force them to play many terrible games such as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES), Back To The Future (NES), TMNT (NES), Action 52 (NES), and Cheetahmen 2 (NES). The victim will be filled with so much rage and anger they will explode, doing immense damage to themselves. They will then both return back to the stage.

Final Smash 3: I Love The Power Glove  
>Sean will jump off screen and disapear. The screen will then zoom out to show them inside Seans living room, where he puts on the Power Glove with a wicked Smile. Sean will then proceed to Punch the screen, move the camera, flip the screen, causing damage and screwing up the opposition. He will then get sucked into the TV and come flying in atop of a giant Power Glove that will slam into the ground creating a unavoidable wave of mass destruction.<p>

Theme Song: Angry Video Game Nerd Theme  
>Theme Song 2: Angry Video Game Nerd Theme Techno<br>Theme Song 3: Angry Video Game Nerd Tneme Orchestrated

* * *

><p>Varimid: BY HONEYDEWS CHEST HAIR! HE WEARS THE CLOTHING OF THE ANGRIEST GAMER ANYONES HEARD!<p>

Jeff: So when's the tournament starting? I'm getting bored of all these mini chapters.

Samantha: Probably should be about next week, week after.

Jeff: Oh boy... Well at least we still have some Mario Kart Wii, Monster Hunter Tri, and Super Smash Bros Brawl to hold us over for now

Hal: Its weird, we were playing Brawl WHILE in a Brawl Fanfiction

White: NAES YHW ERA UOY GNIRAEW EHT YRGNA OEDIV EMAG SDREN GINHTOLC?

Sean: This is my new alternate costume for the tourney.

Green: It looks pretty cool. Do the games suck so bad that you have to make up your own words?

Sean: Sometimes.

Lucy: Wait, aren't you working for the evil Sean? Why are you being so friendly?

Green: Eh, we may be working for him, but it doesn't mean we can't be nice. Seans a cool guy anyways, he always spared us and even saved a few of us when Alice tried to devour us.

Orange: Its like being in a dark, damp, cold, black limbo inside of her *shiver*

Hal: Maybe we should look for some alternate costumes huh Jeff?

Jeff: Sure why not. We have to do something now. We might even find one of the legendary alternates like Sean is wearing

Rio: Him dressed like a angry nerd is a legendary alternate?

Hal: Yep

Dark: What is a legendary alternate?

Jeff: A legendary outfit is a alternate outfit for a Smasher that not only changes their appearance greatly, but also gives them a new move set.

Rio: Were could we find one of these so called legendary alternates?

Sean: From what I heard, there very rare. Usually only the writer can give them to a OC. Or sometimes it's in a store, but it's very expensive.

Rio: OK then. Thanks for the info

Varimid: *nose bleed*

Samantha: OIE! STOP IT! Or else I'm making you part of the NASA space program again!

(Varimid runs away)

Samantha: So anyways Sean, I was wondering if maybe we could... Sean? Where'd you go? *Sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>With Nega and Shadow Knight...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So the Film and Film Projectors are broken. And the only customers we've had were the four goody goods. And we don't even have enough money to fix them. What should we do?<p>

Shadow Knight: Perhaps we should-

(Kicked into a wall by Jeka)

Nega: Oh I see you finally found your way back. How was Warios Toilet? *chuckle*

Jeka: HAVE AT YOU!

(Stabs Nega in the forehead)

Nega: Tsk tsk. You obviously don't know who I am.

(Morphs into a puddle of Shadow Bugs and covers Jeka, who is furiously swatting them away)

Nega: I am the N. MAN!

(Kicks Jeka out of the theatre)

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Hal and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: So where do you think we should look first?<p>

Jeff: I don't know, maybe-

?: PST! Hey! You looking for a good time? I have some-

Hal: F**k off we already know who you are Pimp Daddy McFail

Jeff: Woah look out!

(Ducks under a flying Jeka and a pursuing Nega Sean)

Hal: WOAH DUDE LOOK OUT!

?: What SNARF?

(Gets knocked over and thrown into a cart full of beer kegs)

Hal: Woah! Are you alright dude?

?: Yeah I think so SNARF!

Jeff: He must be from bowser communist

?: How can you tell SNARF?

Jeff: Just the word SNARF sounds like something crazy he would create. Plus I hacked into TheGMSes FanFiction account and read his PMs and read this submission.

Hal: Oh. Breaking the fourth wall again I see

Shadow Knight: OUT OF THE WAY NAIVES!

(Almost Tramples the three while chasing after Nega and Jeka on his Demon Horse)

Hal: Oh boy him... I remember the grief he caused Moga Village...

Jeff: Yeah... D**k...

?: The name is 47 by the way SNARF!

Hal: Didn't a character in some old cartoon show say that?

Jeff: I think maybe He-Man or Thundercats? Meh, lets just put down his bio underneath this sentence and continue looking for Sean.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by bowser communist lvl X<strong>

Name: 47

age:*old man voice* he was old when this world was young

theme: brental floss ro-bo rolled

appearance: he looks like mega-man but is colored to look like Batman

power: copy ability (just plain scans and copys moves), infinite amount of obsidian blocks.

personality: hes a good friend... sometimes. he's a real a$$ hole he griefs he trolls and he annoys the heck out of youand doesn't care if your good or evil. acts like a protective younger brother to kussa since she re-activated him. and has a strange speach pattern will say "snarf" at the end of most sentences, "derp" if its negative, and "shnarf" if positive.

final smash: flash back: glows purple and goes crazy ends after 1min 23 secs 45mili-secs

weakness: kussa, magnets, extreme heat, falling anvils

job: mechanic

friends, (other then my ocs) robo, rob, some random pidove that lives in his robot belly

taunts: places obsidean block, does the rob (youtube "do the rob")

Different outfits: has a leather jacket that says "sir revsalot" on the back. wheres it for work only

* * *

><p>Red: HEY GMS! You forgot to do our bios!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by me :D<strong>

Name: The Ninja Squad (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, Purple, Orange, and White)

Age:  
>Red, 16.<br>Green, White, Yellow, and Black: 15.  
>Blue, Purple, and Orange: 14<p>

Personality

Red: Likes to be in charge. Kisses up to whoever is the stronger side, but works for Nega because he's afraid he will kill him and his brothers.

Blue: The Rookie of the group. Very easily frightened and impressed. Likes to collect squashed bugs.

Yellow: Fastest of the group. Enjoys chilling and hanging around town with his bros and some friends.

Green: Calm, cool, always worried for the sake of the squad and his brothers

White: The crazy one of the team. Speaks backwards and is a giant pervert, since he thinks that his backwards speech makes him safe from people finding out what he really is saying.

Purple: Sneaky. Keeps to himself because he's very shy when not in character.

Orange: Young Gun of the group. Hates losing. Gets stuff mixed up a lot.

Black: Hates loud people. Enjoys watching scary movies and has a sweet tooth. (They all do)

Appearance: Try to imagine the most stereotypical Ninja outfit you can find, and picture it in their colors. They all have their hair pointing up in one giant spike in their color. Also wear a bandana around their eyes in their respective color (no prizes for guessing who they're referencing).

Weapons

Red: Two small ninja swords. Pyromancer

Blue: One large two handed sword. Aquamancer

Yellow: Two small kunais. Electrosmancer

Green: two large medieval flails. Woodmancer

Black: Spear. Necromancer

Purple: Bo staff (COWABUNGA) Shadow master

White: Large Hammer. Snow manipulating master

Orange: Spiked boxing gloves. Magmamancer

Final Smash NINJA POWER!  
>The outcome of this Final Smash will depend on whoever is currently in the fight.<p>

Red: Red will either mimic a Mario Finale, or Turn into a Ball of Fire and fly around the arena like Pikachus Volt Tackle

Blue: Blue will create a Tsunami that will swamp the battlefield. Or he will use Surf or Muddy Water while surfing on a surfboard and wreck the battlefield

Yellow: Yellow will create a picture in the back ground that can be a star, triangle, circle, or square. He will then push the picture from the background and it will become a giant electrical field on the battlefield in the shape of the image that does immense damage on touch. The Circle is easiest to dodge, but square is unavoidable as it takes up the whole screen and instantly KOs all enemies, but it is his rarest formation.

Green: Green will plant seeds on the ground all over the map, then put some fertilizer on them, and finish it off with watering them. Suddenly, the seeds will grow into giant thorny vines that instant Star KO on contact. He can sometimes even command them to move around the battlefield and follow opponents, causing more grief of dodging the vines.

White: White will summon a Blizzard that will freeze the ground solid and cause damage to anyone who touches it, except Sean, Leo, Blaze, Kussa, Nega, Robo, Athena, and Alice. It will also freeze the opponents eyes, causing them to have a harder time seeing what they're doing. He will finally conclude it by hurling a giant snowball that will roll in one direction and capture any opponents caught inside it and continue rolling until it hits a wall or falls off screen.

Black: He will summon a army of ghosts, demons, skeletons, and a Skeleton Dragon to fight for him. He will then conclude the Smash after all his summoned allies have died by creating a ball of Death and Decay that will become star shaped and start moving around the arena, instantly KOing anyone who is touched by the Star.

Purple: Purple will grab the nearest enemy and the screen will turn black. Faint screams can be heard and suddenly it will show the victim lying on the ground filled with ninja stars under a spotlight. Purple will then come into view in the background smiling and posing. He will suddenly pull out a Warhead and throw it at the victim, KOing them if their damage percent is over 120%

Orange: Orange will summon a giant Volcano that pops up in the middle of the stage that will erupt and shoots Fireballs that home in on targets and Magma that burns whoever touches it for massive damage.  
>(It is like the Ice Climbers Final Smash, but does more damage and actually does something then just staying in the middle of the stage)<p>

Final Smash 2 SUPER AWESOME MEGA DELUXE NINJA SQUADRON POWER ATTACK!  
>All 8 bros will jump on each other shoulders and all begin to spin in a tornado of their element. They will then zoom across the ground at a very fast rate and cause burns, paralyzing, freezing, poisoning, weakening, slow down, and defense and power drops. If the 8 does not hit a single enemy, they will all break off and two of each bro will home in on a enemy of their choice and cause unavoidable damage.<p>

Final Smash 3 A Boss and his Cronies  
>This Final Smash can only happen if Nega Sean is in the match and is on their team.<p>

The Boss and his lackeys will come together as a group and create a plan. Then following is what the plan is

1) Nega will teleport to the nearest enemy and hypnotize them.  
>2) The 8 bros will then spin dash and allow Nega to kick them at the hypnotized enemy<br>3) After all 8 have been kicked, Nega and the bros will form a circle around the victim and start punching, kicking and blasting them around like a game of catch  
>4) Nega will then float up into the air and levitate the bros with him, who are now spinning into tornados again.<br>5) Nega will spin the bros around him and fling each bro individually at the opponent.  
>6) Nega will take the power from the 8 bros and create one giant elemental laser cannon and fire it at the still hypnotized opponent.<br>7) Nega will give the 8 back their powers and they will all stand side by side.  
>8) All 8 bros will soon form a circle around the opponent again and start circling them while holding hands.<br>9) Their circling will become faster and faster until it becomes a multicolored tornado thst fires the beaten up opponent high into the sky who will come back crashing into the ground

And finally  
>10) Nega will then fly up high along with the levitated bros and slam down on the opponent back. Then Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Black, and White will follow suit. Just before the enemy gets up though, White accidentally farts in their face, causing them to gag and become dazed again. White will then turn back to them and either.<p>

A) Stomp their head into the ground (Males only)

Or B) T Bag them (Females only)

Final Smash 4 The Scarf and Bucket  
>This one only happens if Alice is in the match and on their team. Alice will smile wickedly at the nervous bros and lick her lips while they will then attempt to run away. Alice will inhale all 8 of them and can fire all of them at the other fighters or take own of their lives to fully heal and increase her defenses and strength.<p>

Weaknesses: Cocky, Alice (She beats them up all of the time D:).

Theme Song: Koopa Bros Theme (Paper Mario)

Jobs

Red: Mailman  
>Blue: Pokemon shop owner<br>Green: Gardener  
>Yellow: Power source for electricity<br>Black: Book store owner  
>White: Snowman and professional stalker<br>Purple: GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!  
>Orange: Lightouse owner<p>

Crush  
>Red: Blaze (He likes a woman who can use fire!)<br>Blue: Dark (DON'T KILL HIM! IT WON'T TURN INTO ANYTHING I SWEAR!)  
>Green: Nightmare (Crazy woman attract him)<br>Yellow: Rio (DON'T KILL HIM ALSO!)  
>White: Any woman who deems has, a worthy body.<br>Black: Elywn  
>Purple: Janet Strongfield<br>Orange: Kussa (DON'T KILL HIM ALSO BOWSER COMMUNIST!)

* * *

><p>Red: Now that more like it! Now go on to the next part!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sean wares and OC sign up...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Alright so tell me, what's your name?<p>

?: I am DarkWrath

Sean: OK then. How about I just call you angry blue pig?

DarkWrath: MORON! I am not a blue pig nor am I angry!

Sean: Alright alright. Just wanted to throw a Bowsers Kingdom Joke in here. Age?

DarkWrath: 24

Sean: Theme Song?

DarkWrath: I Walk Alone. But I forget the name of the band

Sean: Special Skills?

DarkWrath: I am the most powerful OC you will ever lay eyes upon! Nothing can stop me or my quest for-

Sean: Alright alright your in. Just stop with the cheesy evil dialogue and leave me alone.

DarkWrath: Imbecile. Oh and also there's someone here to see you.

Sean: Send them in

Samantha: Hi Sean. Just thought you would like a chili cheese dog. Sean?

Sean: *Drool* I'm sorry what? Oh thanks!

Samantha: So Sean... I was wondering if maybe you and I can go-

Sean: On a date?

Samantha: How did you kno-

Sean: Rio told me. She heard you talking about asking me out. And I would most certainly go on a date with you.

Samantha: Great! I'll text you when we can go and what were doing. Thanks Sean!

(Exits store)

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by ROCuevas<strong>

Name: DarkWrath

Age: 24 (At time of death)

Theme Song: I Walk Alone! (Forgot the band.)

Personality: Evil, heartless, and serious  
>Appearance: Dark-Brown hair and eyes. A scar over his right eye. Wears Dark SWAT Armor with a left shoulder pad. Has a device on his wrist that he calls a drifter.<p>

Weapons: DarkBlade. Almost like a kitana sword.

Final Smash: Darkness Shall End You! Has 2 outcomes.

Outcome 1: Dark-Slash!  
>Takes out his DarkBlade and starts to do an X-Strike. When done with the X-Strike he releases a dark blast from his hand.<p>

Outcome 2: Time for You to DIE!  
>Takes out his DarkBlade. He teleports behind you and stabs you from behind. He flips you over then teleports into the air and starts to make a large dark ball and then throws it down to do maximum damage.<p>

Special Skills: Teleportation, able to fist fight, unleash dark blast or energy, and skilled with his DarkBlade. His drifter allows him to create clones that can also fight with him.

Weaknesses: Unknown (You can make him one want if you want.)

Team: Dark

Crush: No one. Believes that LOVE makes you weak.

Job: (They will all get one)

Who you want yours to share households with: (Optional)

Friends: (Optional)

Alternate costumes: Alive with mask and alive without mask.

Taunts: Taunt 1: "Pathetic!'  
>2: "Is that all you have?"<br>3: "I will end you!"

Different outfits: Same as regular.

More info.: Was once alive. Came from the future as well as his brother. Killed by his brother. Was resurrected by a Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Lenas shop...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lena: And... All done Robot Sean!<p>

Robot Sean: 12947297482947$$

47: Woops Snarf. Forgot to hook up the wiring to the reactor cell Snarf. Now he should be complete Snarf. How do you feel Snarf- Snarf?

Robot Sean: I can talk... I CAN FIGHT!

(runs out of the store after paying)

Lena: I must admit having a second hand is great. But I have one question. Why do you remind me of someone... Blue?

47: Thats what they all say DERP

* * *

><p><strong>Hal: So that was that chapter.<strong>

**Jeff: Yeah. And the reason were doing the after chapter notes is because TheGMS is drinking so much Chocolate Milk that he can't walk right after finishing his one and only Final Exam. And now he has doesn't have to return to school until February 2nd. Lucky him.**

**Hal: So remember, always look both ways before crossing a street**

**Jeff: Thats not the lesson dumb ass**

**Hal: Oh... Stay in school?**

**Jeff: Not even close...**

**Hal: Fish are friends, not food?**

**Jeff: What the hell are you smoking?**

**Hal: Oh I know it now! No wait NVM**

**Jeff: The real lesson is that you can always send in a OC, and also, TheGMS has taken the character limit away, so you can send in as many as you like. TheGMS will make an announcement once he has enough OCs. Also make sure to vote in the Poll for who you would like to participate in the double battle. I think that you should pick us,since we are the most awesome people here.**

**Red: WRONG BROSKIES! THAT WOULD BE US!**

**Sean: CHEESBURGA!**

**Enough!**

**So now we have the results of the first battle, and now the second poll is up. Now go and vote for who you want to participate in the double battle**

**Robot Sean: Pick me!**

**Sean: Pick me!**

**Weegee: WEEGEE?**

**Robo and Sean: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Runs away)**


	7. Seans Triple Trouble Part 1

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Storys From OC Town**

**Seans Triple Trouble Part 1**

* * *

><p>Hal: I HATE BLUE SHELLS! ARGH!<p>

(Throws Wii Wheel far away)

Jeff: Ha ha I love Blue shells.

Hal: You d**k... Now I'm in 12th!

Sean: Well prepare to experience more of that in the next round. Were racing in a Mario Kart Death Race 3000. Knowing Nega, he's probably storing Blue Shells somewhere in his movie theatre.

(Drinks bottle of Dr. Pepper)

Hal: So I heard you and Samantha are planning on going out.

Sean: Yep.

Jeff: But what about Alice? And Nightmare?

Sean: AW CRAP! Well hopefully they all don't want to go on the same-

(Three texts from Nightmare, Samantha, and Alice. Saying they want to go out today)

Jeff: Well that was pretty convenient

Sean: How am I going to make this work? Well what if I say no to one of them?

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare: JERK! I HATE YOU! <strong>

**(Slices Sean in half with her scythe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: YOUR A HORRIBLE MAN! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! <strong>

**(Inhales Sean)**

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha: Your ditching me for one of them! ? <strong>

**(Crushes Sean under 15 cars and anvils)**

* * *

><p>Hal: Well those day dreams basically told us that you cant do that.<p>

Sean: Now what am I supposed to do?

Zach: I remember hearing about a new store that sells potions. They might have a potion for this.

Sean: Wel than-

Zach: POUNCE!

(Pounces Hal, Jeff, and Sean and leaps upstairs)

Jeff: Whatever, let's just get out of here before someone else comes in randomly

Solleana: Do you mean me?

(Kisses Jeff and takes his life force before teleporting away)

Hal: Holy crap are you alright!

Jeff: It hurts a lot... But it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it...

Sean: Lets just keep moving

Hal: I hope that another Succubus doesn't join the tourney, or else were f**ked

Jeff: Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nega Plex...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So you want to join the movie theatre business? Are you sure you have what it takes?<p>

?: I'm pretty sure I can. Got any Mountain Dew?

Nega: First with the interview. Name?

?: Dirk

Nega: Wait a minute.. Your that guy that I from NM when I asked for... Never mind. You can definetly join the Nega Plex. Welcome aboard hipster imp.

Shadow Knight: Who is this demon? Another Colleague of Team Dark?

Nega: Yes. There's also someone else I think was submitted also along with him. And I hope they arrived...

Dirk: Can I have some Mountain Dew?

Shadow Knight: You want Dewdrops from a mountain? I will see if we have what thou wishes.

(Leaves)

Nega: Now I really only wanted the other one. But you seem pretty cool. Plus you have a Afro! Anyone with an Afro is OK with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with the Ninja Squad...<strong>

* * *

><p>Red: So where should we work? Got any ideas White?<p>

White: NAMWONS SREWOP ETAVITCA!

(Turns into a Snowman)

Green: OK... You go ahead and do... That...

(All 8 start drooling)

Blue: This has got to be the hottest women I have ever seen...

White: REH TSEHC SI EKIL OWT HCAEB SLLAB NI A TRIHS ESIUGSID!

?: I am a quite hungry... Guess you 8 will have to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean, Hal, and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So where did Zach say the potion shop was? Jeff? Jeff? Snap out of it!<p>

Jeff: Huh? What? Sorry, when that Solleana chick stole some of my life energy... I started feeling all sluggish and keep phasing out.

Sean: Oh god... I know man, I know... It still gives me the creeps whenever I think of when she did that to me... And all the other times she did that to me out of the chapters.

Hal: Wait... What's that woman doing? And isn't that the Ninja Squad? Why are they all turning grey?

Sean: All I know is, she has a nice pair.

Jeff: Wait... She's taking their Smash Coin pouches! I don't really care to much, but I wanted to steal from them.

Hal: And she's coming our way!

Sean: STOP YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW! PAY THE COURT A FINE OR SERVE YOUR SENTENCE! YOUR STOLEN GOODS ARE NOW FORFEIT

?: Well whatever do you mean?

Sean: Uh... *nosebleed*

Hal: That must be one of the most revealing tops I have ever seen... And I'm glad... *nosebleed*

Jeff: Those things are giant... *nosebleed*

Sean: Uh what's your name? *Drool*

?: The names Maya handsome...

(kisses on a hypnotized Seans cheek and takes all of their pouches before flying off)

Sean: Huh what? I think someone just took my wallet...

Hal: Oh dear lord... Mine too...

Jeff: I think I'm going to be sick... But she's still hot...

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Ninja Mongoose<strong>

Name: Maya Daemon

Age: 4,525,132 in demon years, 19 in human years

Theme Song: Wake me up inside (Evanescence)

Personality: Self-centered to a certain point. As a succubus, she enjoys seducing men. Is capable of love but sees most guys she likes as "just a mid-afternoon snack." As a result, she lacks human friends, which she does not mind. She prefers Earth, despite her living in the Underworld. Occasionally misses her past human life.

Appearance: 5'8'', Scarlet eyes, violet hair which reaches her waist, "perfect" tan, large … er … chest-area. Has a pair of bat wings and a red devil tail. Wears a VEERY revealing top and excessively short mini skirt.

Weapons: Two red daggers (Revenge in the right hand, Bane in the left)

Final Smash: Two different ones.

If the majority of fighters are male: "Demonic Hunger"  
>Maya grabs the nearest male fighter and drains them completely of their life force, resulting in a KO. Restores damage equal to half of that dealt.<p>

If the majority of fighters are female: "Hellfire"  
>Bolts of flame rain down from the sky, exploding on contact with the ground.<p>

Special Skills: Flight, superhuman speed, strength, etc., almost effortless seduction of men, various demon magic attacks.

Weaknesses: Annoying demons

Team: Dark

Crush: None, but she will use her body to her advantage in battle.

Job: Who needs a job when you can steal people's money when they are staring at you?

Friends: None

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Ninja Mongoose<strong>

Name: Dirk the Devil

Age: He lost count after 8,000,000,000 years

Theme Song: Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO)

Personality: Lazy, rude, remorseless, yet very knowledgeable. However, he seems to be unable to give information without insulting something in some way. Very annoying too. When he's high on Mountain Dew, he's completely insane for hours.

Appearance: Basically appears as an impish version of a traditional devil, with horns, wings, and everything else. One distinguishing feature is his red afro. Wears baggy pants (but no underwear XD)

Weapons: A spiked mace, which ignites when Dirk picks it up.

Final Smash: "Cerberus"  
>Dirk takes out a dog whistle, which calls in Cerberus, who Dirk then rides into battle, snapping at everyone with his three heads.<p>

Special Skills: Fireproof, flight, limited telepathy, and is very annoying.

Weaknesses: Mountain Dew, holy symbols (crosses, etc.)

Team: Dark

Crush: None (Well, maybe Solleana)

Job: Will get a job at the Nega's movie theater.

Friends: None, really

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Robo and 47...<strong>

Robot Sean: Man, it sure is boring around here...

47: Yeah Derp

Robot: Hey I know what we should do!

47: What Snarf?

Robot Sean: We should go and grief the town!

47: Yeah Snarf! Where should we start first?

Robot Sean: Well there's that Salene Aki chick. Watch this...

(Puts kick me sign on her back)

Nega: Huh? The moron put a kick me sign on her back? IT's BUT KICKING TIME!

(Kicks Salene in the kisser)

Salene: Grr...

(Summons Cranes)

Nega: Oh what? Some dumb ass birds are your weapon? How pathet-

(Starts getting pecked at by cranes)

47: Very funny Snarf!

Robot Sean: Hey you have the obsidian block shooting ability right?

47: Yep

Robot: Follow me. I'll show you what were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean, Jeff, Hal, and White (He wanted to tag along)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So this is the place? Elywns Alchemy and Enchanting Store?<p>

Hal: Pretty sure Alchemy involves Potions... Even if it doesn't, let's go in anyways...

(All 4 enter the store)

Elwyn: My first customers! What can I do for you? *Giggle*

White: STI TAHT TOH YDAL TAHT DEIT EM DNA YM SORB PU DNA DEYORTSED LLA FO EHT MLIF SROTCEJORP!

Elywn: What? Me? Don't be ridiculous! I would never do such a thing! *Snicker* Now what do you want?

Sean: Uh... One moment

Hal: I think I have an idea of what we want.

(Whispers to the other 3)

Sean: Got it. We were wondering if you could make us two potions that could turn Hal and Jeff to look like me.

White: MEHA!

Sean: Oh and also one to make White look like... Someone named Janet Strongfield? He has a picture of her here and some of her hair.

(Hands hair and picture)

Elwyn: I'll brew that up right away. Be back in a second

Sean: Oh shit! I forgot we all got robbed by that hot chick! What do we do now?

Jeff: I think I got something. Stand next to me White

White: EIKO EIKOD!

Elwyn: Here is the requested potions. That will be... 45000000000 Smash Coins!

Jeff: NOW! GET BACK GUYS!

(Head-buts White in the forehead while Sean and Hal stand far back)

White: *In Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* Allow me to break the ice. My name is Freeze. Learn it well. For it's the chilling sound of your doom

Elywn: Why is he speaking like Arnold?

[White freeze Elywn]

White: *In Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* Stay cool, Birdboy

[Takes the three potions from Elwyns Frozen hands and brings the two marked Hal and Jeff to Sean]

White: *In Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* What killed the dinosaurs? The Ice Age!

(Jeff head buts White again)

White: TAHW DENEPPAH!

Hal: So all we need now is to find some fancy clothes or something and were all set!

Jeff: I already know how were going to get them

(Headbuts White again)

White: *In Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* The Ice Man cometh!

Sean: Shut up and go and get some Formal wear for us. And make sure you freeze everyone in the store so we don't have to pay!

(White walks out of the store with a freeze gun and enters the store across the street, returning with three tuxedos)

Sean: Lets try these on at my house and then we can wait until when The Three want to meet up

Hal: Or we can play catch with a football in the Tuxedos like in 'The Room'.

Jeff: Alright. Lets just hurry up before the Elywn person thaws out. I read her bio and she seems scary. And I don't want to find out how powerful she is right now.

(All three run home)

* * *

><p><strong>THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY? <strong>

**FRYING AND BUYING BABY! FRYING AND BUYING!**

**Remember to vote on the current poll for who you want in the Double Battles**

**Hal and Jeff: PICK US!**

**Maya: I'm hungry...**

**Red: YOU CAN TAKE LIFE FORCE FROM ME!**

**Blue: YEAH ME TOO!**

**White: COOL PARTY!**

**TheGMS: Jeff, you forgot to turn him off the Mr. Freeze setting.**

**Jeff: Woops he he**

**TheGMS: Well anyways. I was excited to figure out that two of the three Final Exams I was studying for, I didn't need to since I did them early in class. (For some reason). So expect lots of Updates until Febuary 2nd (Thats when I return to School). Its never EVER to late to send in OCs. I will make an announcemnt at the end of a future chapter when i have enough OCs, and that would probably be in the far future. Oh and also, from now on, I'm putting the OC Submission form at the end of each chapter, so you can know what to include for them to qualify.**

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**Sean: WHO GAVE DIRK 200 GALLONS OF MOUNTAIN DEW! HES GOING APESHIT!**

**Nega: *Troll face***

**NOW GO VOTE PLEASE, OR YOU'LL BE LIKELY EATEN BY A GRUE!**


	8. Seans Triple Trouble Part 2

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Storys From OC Town**

**Seans Triple Trouble Part 2**

* * *

><p>Sean: What so you think?<p>

Jeff: I think you look like the Riddler with that on

Hal: What about mine? Sean: Yours looks like something the 80s shit out

Hal: Hey f**k you!

Jeff: Mine? Hal: It looks really... Weird... Did you really need the top hat also?

Sean: So alright. Now who's going with who? I'm going with Samantha.

Hal: Well... Let's have a coin toss to see who's who.

Jeff: Heads you go with Alice, Tails I go with Alice

(Tails)

Jeff: God dammit

Hal: Its not really different than going with Nightmare. So when do we drink the potion?

Sean: Lets drink it maybe 10 minutes earlier than the date. Which is right now

(Hal and Jeff drink it all down. And transform to look exactly like Sean)

Hal: I feel like burning something.

Jeff: Yeah, and I feel like eating a cheeseburger for some reason.

Sean: Well OK... Let's just go.

(All three leave the house and head out to their meet up points)

Robot Sean: Alright 47, do it like we planned

47: Ok Snarf!

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Hean (Hal disguised as Sean)<strong>

* * *

><p>Nightmare: Sean! You finally arrived!<p>

Hean: Uh yeah I did... Memes, cheeseburgers yeah...

Nightmare: Whats wrong Seanie?

Hean: Oh nothing, nothing. Lets just go get this over with. So where do you want to head first?

Nightmare: Hm... LET's GO TO THE OLIVE GARDEN!

Hean: OK... Sure lets go...

* * *

><p><strong>With Jean (Jeff disguised as Sean)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice: SEANIE! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!<p>

Jean: Yeah yeah yeah, we were meant to be and whatever else you say, lets just go and get something to eat.

Alice: OLIVE GARDEN HERE WE COME!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean (The Real Sean)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Hey Samantha.<p>

Samantha: Hey Sean. Cute Tuxedo. I got reservations at the Olive Garden. is that OK with you?

Sean: Its perfect. Let's go.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Olive Garden...<strong>

* * *

><p>JK: Hello and welcome to Olive Garden, do you have a reservation?<p>

Samantha: Yes we do. We reserved a table in the far back.

Eddie: Follow me then.

(The three head to the far back)

JK: Hello and welcome to... Wait a minute... Weren't you

Hean: *Mouthing* Please, don't mention about it.

JK: Nevermind, Eddie show them to their table in the far back

Eddie: Wait... Weren't...

JK: Just take them to their table please

Eddie: Alright then

(The three walk over to their table)

JK: Hello and welcome... What's going on her-

Jean: Just shut up and take us to our damn table. I'm starving.

Eddie: Whats with the-

Jean: JUST TAKE US TO OUR TABLE PLEASE!

Eddie: Alright alright. Let me show you to a table in the far back, it's our only one left.

(All three head over to their table)

JK: This probably won't end well for them.

Sean: I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith fell out the rollercoaster? Yeah, he didn't drop far, mind you, just onto the tracks, but the carnival people wouldn't stop the ride 'cause all the other people paid good money and Keith snuck on for free, so he had to dodge for, like, 20 minutes or so.

Samantha: Well that's a terrible thing for them to do to your friend.

Sean: Yeah... I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith got rolled by a gator in a swamp? Man, he didn't agonize it or nothin', we were just tryin' to grab two so we could piss 'em off and get 'em into a fight. Well, anyway, the third time Keith went under, I realized something was wrong, so I―

Eddie: Sorry to interrupt, but have you decided on what your having.

Samantha: Yes we have. I would like the Herb- Grilled Salmon and a glass of Water. You Sean?

Sean: I guess maybe The Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Eddie: Excellent choices. We will bring that out right away.

(Walks over to Heans and Nightmares booth, which is right next to Sean and Samanthas)

Hean: So Me, Hal, and Jeff were standing there, fighting the dreaded Khezunox, a hybrid of the Gigginox and the Khezu. So I set my flamethrower on Satans BBQ, Jeff pulled out his Bowgun, and Hal readied his Sword and Shield, and we all charged into-

Eddie: Decided on what you two are ordering?

Hean: Oh... Well I'm having the Chianti Braised Short Ribs and she will be having the Mixed Grill. That's what you wanted right?

Nightmare: Yes I did Sean

Eddie: We'll bring that out right away

Hean: And we also need some more bread and Iced Tea

(Eddie walks over to Jeans and Alices booth, which is right next to Heans and Nightmares

Alice: Remember when I saved you from those guards and King in Loc Lac Seanie?

Jean: If by save you mean inhaling me, Jeff, and Hal and spitting us at over 9000 miles an hour where we crashed into the Samanthas and JKs rescue boat, then yes. I do remember that.

Eddie: Decided on what your ordering.

Alice: I'm going to have three orders of the Seafood Portifino, five orders of the Chicken Alfredo, and 7 orders of the Steak Toscano. You my Seanie?

Jean: Grilled Shrimp Caprese. And also I need some more Cola here.

Eddie: Uh... Sure I'll bring those out right away

(Heads to the kitchen)

Jean: Do you really eat that f**king much?

Alice: How do you think I keep these two so nice and big?

Jean: Uh...

(Sees Hean and Sean, who notice each other with shocked expressions)

Sean: I'll be right back. Need to uh, Go to the bathroom yeah that's what I need to do

Samantha: Go and take as much time as you need.

(Sean runs off to the bathroom)

Hean: I need to take a leak. It's a big one

Nightmare: Don't you wanna finish your story?

Hean: I need to go really bad, I'll finish it once I get back.

(Runs off and hides his head in his Tuxedo while running past Samanthas table)

Jean: I need to take a huge dump. I think the breakfast burrito I had this morning is the cause for this.

Alice: Do you want me to come love?

Jean: What? No! It's the Mens Bathroom! I'll be back

Alice: Take your time Seanie

(Runs off to bathroom and puts his top hat over his face while running past Nightmares and Samanthas tables)

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the bathroom...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Hal, Jeff? What the hell are you guys doing here ? !<p>

Hean: She wanted to come here, I really had no choice, she had reservations.

Jean: I'm just here to take a huge dump. Out of the way please

(Goes into Stall)

Hean: So how's your date coming along?

Sean: Its great. It's fantastic to not have some girl obsessed with me. You Hal?

Hean: Its ok. But I'm running out of stories to tell her, and distract her. How about you Jeff?

Jean: Mines f**king terrible! She's so f**king annoying! She keeps talking about having a family and even has names for our grandchildrens childrens children.

(Loud fart)

Hean: Aw man that's just gross!

Sean: Lets try to make sure that our dates, or technically my dates, don't spot each other, otherwise...

Jean: Slice, Inhaled and Crushed

(Toilet flush and a piece of toilet paper stuck to Jeans foot)

Jean: Oh I was holding that in for the last 20 minutes. So satisfying...

Sean: You guys wait five minutes, then Hal goes, then Jeff you go five minutes after him so we don't cause suspicion.

Hean: I have to take a leak anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Nega, Dirk, and Shadow Knight...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: I'm surprised you got the projectors working right they were burnt to shit.<p>

Dirk: Outta Mountain Dew dipshit. Get me some more.

Nega: How about you get yourself some asshole? What am I some slave?

Dirk: Yes

(Long silence)

Nega: Fine... I'll get you some more

Dirk: Thats more like it.

?: We were wondering if you three could help us out.

Nega: What? YOU!

?: Relax, I just want some help on getting revenge.

Nega: On who?

?: Your clone

Nega: THEN COUNT ME IN!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Olive Garden...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nightmare: So when the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard of again!<p>

Hean: He he he

Nightmare: So anyways, that's how I lost my medical license

Hean: 0_0

Sean: Enjoying the food Samantha?

Samantha: Its great

Alice: Finally it's here!

(Inhales all of the orders of food she ordered, plates and all)

Jean: What the hell, I don't even like Seafood! WHY DID I ORDER IT!

Alice: Delicous! Waiter! Check please!

Eddie: Jeez... At least we don't have to worry about cleaning all those dishes. Would you care for desert?

Jean: Just get us our damn bill!

Eddie: Alright. Wait right here.

(Brings Bill to table)

Jean: WHAT THE F**K! 231000 SMASH COINS! ?

Eddie: You did order all of that food...

Alice: How about we get the meal for free and I won't rip all of the bones from you and your brothers bodies hm?

Eddie: O-OK! It's free! Just leave now! And never come back!

Alice: Thank you, let's go Seanie!

(Drags along Jean, who is hiding his face in his top hat)

Hean: I think we need to leave now.

Nightmare: OK Sean, let me pay for it.

Hean: Its a good thing too, I have no Smash Coins.

(Nightmare and Hean leave, without Samantha noticing)

Samantha: Wanna go to a movie now?

Sean: Sure why not?

(Pays and leaves)

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nega Plex...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Welcome to the Nega- SEAN! MY WORTHLESS COUNTERPART! I WILL-<p>

Sean: Can that! What Movies do you play?

Nega: We play most of the crap other theaters in real life would.

Sean: Uh... Can we get two tickets to The Crazy Adventures Of Thalmius The Ninth Of Whiterun?

Nega: OK then my loathsome copy, that would be 45000 Coins

(Pays and head to drink counter)

Nega: ... f**kers...

Shadow Knight: Its the round cheesy sandwich eating pyromancer, and the witch. What will thou be ordering?

Samantha: Large Popcorn and Two Large Dr. Peppers.

Sean: Also a cheeseburger, with extra cheese.

Shadow Knight: Two Drinks of the Pepper variety, A Large bag of yellow buttery corn, and a round cheese sandwich... That will be 67000 Coins

(Pays, gets food, and heads to theatre 7)

Nega: Hello and welcome... Wait a minute... What are you... Nevermind. We only have tickets to-

Hean: Yeah yeah yeah, just give us the tickets!

Nega: Alright. 45000 Coins

(pays and heads to the counter)

Hean: Two Iced Teas and a order of popcorn.

S.K: That would approximately be 23000 Gold

(Pays and heads to theatre 7)

Nega: Alright we only have tickets to-

Jean: Shut the f**k up and give us the tickets already!

Nega: Alright spaz, 45000 coins.

(Pays and heads to counter)

Shadow: What will thy naives be hav-

Jean: Shut up and give us two Coca Colas, three cheeseburgers, 15 hot dogs, and 27 bags of popcorn, and a chicken burger.

Shadow K: By Alduins chest hair... That will be- ITS FREE ITS FREE!

Alice: Thank you!

(Puts Minigun away and heads to theatre 7)

?: Did you get them all in the same theatre?

Nega: Yeah I did... And I can't wait for what your going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the movie theatre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Enjoying the movie?<p>

Samantha: Yes I am Sean.

Nightmare: This is pretty good popcorn

Hean: My Nachos didn't get any cheese or salsa on the side... D:

Alice: Want me to eat the hot dogs nice and slow for you Sean? And hows yours?

Jean: GET AWAY FROM ME! And I rather shove King Kong up my ass along with the empire state building and Mt. Fuji than finish this crappy chicken burger.

Samantha: Oh and by the way...

Nightmare: We need to tell you something...

Alice: We know all about your little hair brained scheme.

(Lights turn on and the emergency sprinklers go on, that wash away Hal and Jeffs disguises)

Sean: Uh oh...

Hal: How did you know?

Nightmare: We had help from some others...

(Elywn and Nega walk on stage, along with someone else)

Jeff: Oh f**k its her! How did she thaw out?

Elywn: Allow me to explain...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback time!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There I was, inside of my own store, frozen like a streaker in the north pole, when suddenly, I was released from my icy prison by Lupus Hitchico here.<em>

_ He saw the whole thing from outside from one of the windows. _

_He also told me about your moronic scheme to make yourselves look like mr. cheeseburger apocalypse there, and fool the three girls your with. _

_I thought, maybe instead of making you pay extra, I should step into your plan. _

_I met up with your old friend Nega here and asked him to only keep this theatre open. _

_And before you three were able to reach your dates, I talked to each of them individually and told them about your scheme. _

_They wanted in on the plan to and here we are, exactly were we wanted you three._

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback...<strong>

* * *

><p>Elywn: And now... We begin the final phase of the plan... The end of all of you!<p>

Sean: QUICKLY! ESCAPE!

(Hal, Jeff, and Sean run to the theatre doors)

Elywn: Don't bother, The Ninja Squad and Dirk have barred them from the outside.

Green: Yeah! Start praying guys!

Elwyn: And before you even try, the screen is in front of a concrete wall, so you can't get through there. And also we locked the Emergency exits. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up all of the shattered ice that came from my frozen prison.

(Lupus and Elwyn leave through a portal Nega conjured)

Nega: Just want to place this camera here, for some new footage for another movie here. Have fun Sean! *chuckle*

(Enters closing portal while Alice, Nightmare, and Samantha surround the three, pull out their weapons, and prepare their final smashes)

Sean, Hal, and Jeff: Oh f**k...

* * *

><p><em>TheGMS: Now while those three are getting the shit beaten out of them, let's put up the newest OC to join this crazy tournament up.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Princess Blaziken<strong>

Name: Lupus Hitchico

Age: 18

Theme Song: None

Personality: Loner, slightly perverted but hides it well (unless it's Blaze, something about red hair just turns him on), hard to get to smile or cry, often stays out of arguments or situations unless they are annoying him or he can make things go wrong, also is sneaky, smart, and will do anything to survive.

Appearance: a long sleeved black tee and jeans with black sneakers, fingerless gloves, and black baseball cap. Shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Slightly muscular. 6'8.

Weapons: a whip, a knife, a pistol, his strength, and dark magic

Final Smash: Wolf House. The moon comes out and he howls to call on his adoptive family, a pack of wolves, that includes his mother (the biggest, white fur), his father (2nd biggest, grey fur), his older brother and sister (Both 3rd, boy black, girl brown) and little brother (his height, grey spotted with brown and and black). They run rampet and attack to help him while he becomes twice as strong and fast.

Special skills: can understand wolves and most canines, faster then most humans, can survive in the wild without gear.

Weaknesses: social problems, Blaze, and people who abuse canines.

Team: Dark

Crush: Blaze

Job: Dog worker (basically he can do any job that involves canines)

Housing: would pefer to be by himself or sleep outside but if not possible someone who won't be up in his space.

Friends: Fox, Wolf, Blaze, those who like dogs or wolves and those who don't mind his social awkwardness.

Other: was abandoned in the woods as a new born and the wolves found him and raised him. He swore revenge when his home woods were tore down and hasn't stopped since. He has a crush on Blaze because she likes wolves and she was his first friend. Hates Leo and Link because he knows Blaze has a crush on Link and Leo has a crush on Blaze and is a good friend of her's.

* * *

><p>And now back to our three clobbered OCs...<p>

* * *

><p>(Sean, Jeff, and Hal are all blasted out of the theatre through the roof and fly so high up their floating momentarily by the moon.<p>

[The Moon, Duck Tales]

Hal: Oh my god... I think I broke something...

Sean: Check to see if Scrooge mcduck is on the moon!

Jeff: All I see is that shitty Transformers 3 trailer...

(All three start flying back to earth at a very fast rate)

Sean: Hey look! Were like PK Starstorm!

Jeff: MY ASS IS ON FIRE!

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Town...<p>

* * *

><p>Wario: WAH HA HA! That stupid women left all of that money lying around. Maybe that should teach her about leaving a giant pile of money lying around. IMA WARIO, IMA GONNA WIN!<p>

(Is crushed by Jeff)

Jeff: Huh? AHHHHH!

(Is landed on by Hal and Sean)

Sean: Oh god... That's gonna hurt in the morning...

Hal: At least it could have been worse...

Jeff: Get your fat asses off of me!

(Flips Hal and Sean off of him)

Sean: Hey what's this bag here for?

Hal: I think we flattened Wario...

Jeff: F**k him. Let's see what's in this bag!

(All three look into the bag and are shocked)

Sean: This is my money pouch!

Hal: And mine!

Jeff: Mine too!

Sean: And there's a bunch of other pouches in here! Let's take some more!

Jeff: I don't think we should be doing this...

Hal: Its free Coins! Now quit ya bitchin and grab as much as you can!

Sean: Besides, didn't you want to steal the Ninja Squads Money Pouches?

Jeff: Yeah but... I swear reading about something in the review section...

Maya: *In A Demonic Voice* GET YOUR F**KING HANDS OFF MY SMASH COINS YOU DAMN DIRTY HUMANS!

Hal: Holy f**k! She's gone apeshit!

Sean: *Makes a finger cross* THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!

Maya: I'M NOT A VAMPIRE YOU F**KING DUMBASS!

Sean: Oh... GET TO THE CHOPPA!

(All three run like pansys with arms full of Smash Coins with a enraged Maya in pursuit)

* * *

><p><strong>At their house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: WE ALMOST MADE IT!<p>

Hal: Wait... What's this in front of the doors and windows?

Jeff: ITS OBSIDIAN! ANYONE GOT A DIAMOND PICK AXE ! ?

Hal: Does it look like we have any f**king pick axes on us! ?

Sean: WE NEED A DIAMOND PICK AXE BEFORE THE CRAZY SUCCUBUS KILLS US!

Maya: Too late!

Sean, Hal, and Jeff: OH FU-

(Loud screams of pain, fear, and anguish)

* * *

><p>Robot Sean: We got them good!<p>

47: Ha ha ha Snarf!

Robot Sean: Alright, move the blocks away from the doors and windows and let them inside

(47 destroys the blocks and kicks a bloodied, bruised, beaten, and nose bleeding Sean, Hal and Jeff inside their house)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Nega...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So master, has your strength grown?<p>

_?: Yes it has. And soon we will rule the world!_

Nega: That is most excellent to hear

_?: I also have made you something, use it wisely._

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Sean: The new poll is up! Go and vote, or else the great mighty poos gonna throw his shit at you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OC submission form is here in case you want to send one in<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

* * *

><p><strong>Now we have the results of the Double Battle Poll, and the new Three on Three poll is up, so go and vote for who you want in it.<strong>


	9. Griefing the Town

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Storys From OC Town**

**Griefing The Town With Robo Sean, 47, Sean, Hal, Jeff, and Blue**

* * *

><p>Sean: Its been like a day, and the pain is still unbearable...<p>

Jeff: I know... God damnit she's still hot though.

Hal: I wonder how those Obsidian blocks got there...

Sean: Me too. Lets just go downstairs and eat.

Hal and Jeff: Agreed.

(All three head downstairs and sit at the table)

Mr. Breakfast: Good morning, Sean!

Sean: Good morning, Mr. Breakfast!

Mr. Breakfast: Can I have some Mr. T cereal?

Sean: Okay!

(imitates Mr. T as he prepares his Mr. T cereal)

Sean: I pity the poor fool who don't eat my cereal!

(Pours Mr. T cereal on his cheeseburger)

Jeff: A Pee-Wees Big Adventure joke? That's new.

Hal: Hey! Who took my Sweet Roll?

Jeff: I bet that Maya chick did it, after beating the crap out of us for taking our money back which Wario stole from her which she stole from us earlier yesterday

Sean: STEALCEPTION!

(Inception horn)

Hal: Woah where did that come from?

Sean: I don't know...

(Doors bell rings)

Sean: Jeff you wanna go and see who it is?

Jeff: F**k you I'm eating my French toast.

Sean: Alright I'll go and see.

(Opens door)

Robot Sean: Hello me!

Sean: What do you want Robot me?

Robot Sean: We saw what happened to you with the demon woman, so we decided that you guys would like to join me, 47 and Blue in grieving the whole town. Wanna come?

Sean: Sure why not? Let me finish my cheeseburger.

(Sean heads back to the table)

Hal: So what do they want?

Sean: They wanted us to come with them to grief the whole town.

Jeff: And what did you tell them?

Sean: Yes.

Hal: Let me finish off my Cinnamon Roll first.

Jeff: I'm almost done with my French Toast.

47: Did you say French toast?

Jeff: Yeah why?

Hal: NO I KNOW WHAT HES GOING TO DO!

* * *

><p><em>Do you like waffles<em>

_Yeah we like waffles_

_Do you like pancakes_

_Yeah we like pancakes_

_Do you like french toast_

_Yeah we like french toast_

_Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full_

_waffles_

_waffles_

_waffles_

_dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full_

_Do you like waffles_

_Yeah we like waffles_

_Do you like pancakes_

_Yeah we like pancakes_

_Do you like french toast_

_Yeah we like french toast_

_Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full_

* * *

><p>Hal: I HATE THAT SONG! It keeps getting stuck inside my head!<p>

Jeff: Alright I'm done. Let's go and grief some mother f**kers!

Hal: I haven't finished my cinnamon roll yet.

(Jeff throws his cinnamon roll into the garbage)

Jeff: Now your done let's go!

(Everyone but Hal runs outside)

Hal: You d**ks...

(Chases after them)

* * *

><p><strong>Later after finding a target...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So who are we going to grief first?<p>

Robot Sean: Him

(Points to Chris, who is walking down the street)

Hal: What are we going to do to him?

Blue: Pull the switch and find out

(Hal pulls the switch, and everyones watches as Chris falls into a trap door in the middle of the street)

Jeff: Where did he go?

_Chris fell through the world_

Sean: So we basically killed him?

Blue: Yep. But he'll probably respawn soon... Eventually.

Jeff: Lets go and find another victim.

(All 6 run off while a enraged and confused Chris stomps the ground in rage after respawning)

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Nega Plex...<strong>

* * *

><p>Green: Hey boss! We found a package for you!<p>

Nega: A package from who?

Green: It says it's from someone named Maya.

Nega: GIVE ME THAT DAMN PACKAGE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!

(Nega opens the box and is confused at the contents)

Nega: What the hell is this green turd?

(Pulls out a baby Creeper)

Baby Creeper: *in a squeaky voice* This is a nicccccccccce theater you have here. Be a sssssssshame if anything were to happen to is ssssssssssss!

Nega: OH SHIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the theatre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Ah ha ha ha!<p>

Jeff: Where the hell did you find a baby Creeper anyways?

47: I have my sources

Robot Sean: Next victim search a go go!

(All 6 run off just before Nega bursts out of the theatre doors with murder in his blood red eyes)

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the pier...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic: Man... OC Town sure is boring around here-<p>

(Gets punched into the ocean by Robot Sean)

Robot Sean: YO B BOY THATS JUST NOT THE WORD YA HEARD?

47: Yeah man! Make way for the Griefs, Snarf

(All 6 do gangsters poses)

[Jerk, Awesome Chaotix]

Blue: HEY GUYS LETS GET OUT OF THIS JOINT HEY! SPEAKING OF JOINT!

(Punched in the face by Sean)

Sean: YEAH FOR REAL MAN!

Hal: Can we stop with the Awesome Chaotix references?

Robot Sean: Alright

Jeff: Hey it's that Maya demon Succubus woman! The one that beat the crap out of us and stole all the money we stole which wario stole which she stole from us earlier yesterday?

Sean: STEALCEPTION!

(Inception horn)

Hal: OK... Hey she has our money! Let's take it back!

Jeff: Watch and learn my fellow trolls.

(Jeff heads over to her)

Jeff: Hey Demon Bitch Lady. Solleanas been spreading rumors about your chest being completely fake.

Maya: That bitch! These things are 100% real. Time for me to teach that whore a lesson!

(Flys off and leaves the huge bag of Smash Coins behind)

Sean: I actually can't believed that worked...

Hal: What a dumb ass...

Jeff: At least we got our Smash Coins back, along with the Ninja Squads coins for ourselves.

Blue: Hey! Give mine back!

Jeff: Too bad. I found it I keep it.

Blue: Grrrr...

47: NEXT VICTIM SEARCHING BEGINS NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>At JKs house...<strong>

* * *

><p>JK: Ha ha ha. I haven't had to pay for anything since I got here. I didn't know just saying 'I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!' could work so well!<p>

(Block of TNT flys through JKs open window)

JK: OMGWTFBBQ!

(Explosion)

Sean: I told you it wasn't over shithead!

Hal: Try aiming the TNT cannon at someone else!

Jeff: How about her?

(Points TNT Cannon at Salene Aki)

Hal: NO! Don't fire it at her!

Jeff: Why not?

Hal: Because... Just don't

Sean: I probably bet he likes her.

Hal: I do not!

Jeff: Meh whatever. I'm going to fire it anyways.

Hal: I'm telling you right now dude. Don't you dare fire it at her.

Jeff: Relax, she's already walked away.

Hal: Then who are you aiming at?

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the street below...<strong>

* * *

><p>Janet Strongfield: These weak and pathetic scum stand no match for me!<p>

(Is blown up by a TNT block)

Jeff: THATS FOR KICKING ME INTO THE WATERMELON CART YOU BITCH!

Hal: Hey what about her almost snapping my neck?

Jeff: Oh that too. Meh this is getting boring now. Can we do something else?

47: I have another idea Snarf!

Blue: Lead the way 47!

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the park...<strong>

* * *

><p>Con: Huh? FREE SHINY LEGENDARY POKEMON! ? QUICK BILBO BUTTONS I CHOOSE YOU!<p>

(Sends out Bilbo Buttons)

Bilbo: Huh? I mean... F**k this joke, what do you want?

Con: I NEED YOU TO GO INSIDE THST BUILDING AND GRAB AS MUCH SHINY POKEMON AS YOU CAN!

Bilbo: Fine... But if I don't come out in ten seconds, you have to come inside and help.

Con: ALRIGHT JUST USE YOUR THUNDER... BOLT PUNCH ATTACK TO GET THEM!

Bilbo: Whatever

(Walks inside and hasn't come out in the last 20 seconds)

Con: Alright BILBO I'M COMING TO HELP YA BUDDY!

(Runs inside and sees a pokeball on the floor)

Con: QUICK WHATEVER POKEMON I CHOOSE YOU! (Throws Pokeball on the ground, where nothing comes out of it but a note)

Con: A note inside the pokeball? What's it say?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dumb retarded trainer.<em>

_Prepare to become a Con Pancake!_

_Signed, the Trolls of OC Town._

* * *

><p>Con: What does it mean by being a Con pancake?<p>

(Gets squashed inside the house from all of the pistons making up the inside of the house)

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Bilbo Buttons: Ah ha! Man that was good! Thanks for letting me do the honors of flipping the switch.<p>

Sean: No problem. You did help us lure him in there.

Jeff: And one more thing...

Bilbo: What?

Sean/Hal/Jeff: Turbo Blaze Reshiram

(Is burnt to a crisp from a Reshiram)

Robot Sean: Hey look it's Pimp Daddy Mcfail

Jeff: And who's that women he's trying to hit on?

(All eyes bulge out of their heads except robos)

Jeff: WHAT THE F**K IS THAT! ?

Hal: ARE THOSE LIGHTSABERS?

Sean: Ow. Pimp Daddy is taking quite a beating.

Jeff: Yeah. Did she just him with a tail?

Hal: Thats not a tail! Well, at least I don't think it's a tail.

Jeff: I'm getting bored watching Pimp Daddy get the crap beaten out of him. Let's go and grief someone else.

Blue: INCOMING FLYING PIMP DADDY!

(All 6 run off before a very beaten up Pimp Daddy slams into where they were standing before)

* * *

><p><strong>Later with the trolls...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: I really don't want to do this!<p>

Jeff: Suck it up and put this on.

Sean: But what if 47 can't get it to work?

Blue: Then prepare for smooches.

(Pushes Sean out of the alley with a free kisses sign around his neck)

Alice: Free kisses from Sean? SEAN!

Sean: I think now you should do it.

Robo Sean: Just wait a few more seconds.

Blue: Five seconds from impact.

47: NOW SNARF!

(47 fires a fort of Obisidian blocks around Sean)

Sean: Oh thank god...

Alice: Whats this wierd black block?

Hal: Its Obsidian, it will never bust open, unless you have a diamond pick axe.

Alice: Hm... That dwarf had some! Maybe I can ask him for some! And when I mean ask, I mean threaten to rip out all of his innards and force feed them to him if he doesn't give me some. Later!

(Flys off in search of Varimid)

Jeff: Its a good thing 47 can remove Obsidian blocks, otherwise you might have actualy had to kiss her when she did get some.

Sean: Yeah... Speaking of a dwarf...

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Varimid...<strong>

* * *

><p>Varimid: BUY 1 GET A DOZEN FREE BEERS? NOW THAT MUST BE THE KING OF DEALS! And all I have to do is follow these signs!<p>

(Follows signs into a pitch black house, where a lone button sits in the middle of the single room house)

Varimid: A note?

(Hit the button for beer dumb ass)

Varimid: FREE BEER!

(House opens up to reveal Lava pouring in and a whole lotta beer kegs being melted by it)

Varimid: NOOOOOO!

(Is melted in lava)

Blue: Thanks for helping us out Orange.

Orange: No problem dudes. He did try to kill me in the TODs today, and you know what they say...

Sean: THE MORE THE MERRIER!

Orange: No... Karmas a cheap bitch. Laters!

(Disapears inside of a mini volcano which also disappears)

Sean: Anyone else to grief and troll?

Blue: Yeah I got one.

(Runs out on top of a stage in the busiest part of town)

Blue: HEY EVERYBODY! I THINK SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL SUCKS! *Troll face*

(Is hit by dozens of Final Smashes from Brawlers and OCs alike)

Hal: That had to be one of the stupidest things you could ever say in this story...

(Blue crawls back to the group)

Blue: They obviously can't take a joke...

Robot Sean: Lets go to my house to celebrate our victory!

Sean/Hal/Jeff/Blue/47: OK

(All 6 head to Robos house)

Later at Robot Seans House...

* * *

><p>Robot: Here we are, welcome to my house!<p>

(All 6 enter and see all of the people they grieved standing in his living room with eyes full of anger)

Janet: So your the assholes that blew me up?

Chris: You guys caused me to plummet down through the world?

Blue: Dude... You have wings...

Chris: Yeah... They wouldn't work!

47: Oh yeah... I put heavy metal on his wings so he couldn't fly derp...

Maya: * In a demonic voice* WHERES MY F**KING MONEY?

Sean: If you'll excuse us, we'll just leave...

(Sean, Hal, and Jeff leave out the front door and close it behind them)

Varimid: Now what shall we do first with these giant enemy crabs?

JK: Maybe we can-

(Hal comes back inside)

Hal: I just came back here, I dropped my ID Card around here somewhere... Oh it's under your foot. Would you kindly lift your foot Maya?

(Lifts foot and Hal picks up his ID Card)

Hal: Thanks. Have fun killing the morons.

(Hal leaves and closes the door behind him)

JK: Anyways, maybe we can humiliate them in the worst ways possible?

Alice: Or maybe we can-

(Jeff comes back inside)

Jeff: Just coming back to take all of the Sweet Rolls.

(Ransacks their Kitchen and returns with a giant bag of Sweet Rolls)

Jeff: Also, just want to check to see if everything here is right.

(Inspects everything around the room)

Jeff: I think I need to stare at those a little longer... *nosebleed* OK I'm done looking, have fun killing the douche bags

(Leaves and closes the door behind him)

JK: F**k it lets just use all of our Final Smashes on them.

Robot Sean/47/Blue: Oh f**k...

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Sean, Hal, Jeff, and Zachs house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: That was a surprisingly fun and painless day.<p>

Hal: Usually we lose all of our money or get the crap beaten out of us

Jeff: So we didn't get the crap beaten out of us, we got revenge on Robot Sean,47 and Nega, and we got all of our Smash Coins and even more that Maya stole. Not too shabby.

Sean: So what should we do with all of these coins?

Hal: I think I know what we should do...

* * *

><p><em>Life is like a hurricane<br>Here in Duckburg  
>Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes<br>It's a duck-blur  
>Might solve a mystery<br>Or rewrite history_

_CHORUS:_  
><em>DuckTales (oooh ooooh)<em>  
><em>Every day they're out there making<em>  
><em>DuckTales (oooh ooooh)<em>  
><em>Tales of daring do bad and good<em>  
><em>LuckTales (oooh ooooh)<em>

_When it seems they're heading for the_  
><em>Final curtain<em>  
><em>Cool deduction never fails<em>  
><em>That's for certain<em>  
><em>The worst of messes<em>  
><em>Become successes<em>

_CHORUS_

_D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you_  
><em>There's a stranger out to find you<em>  
><em>What to do? Just grab on to some DuckTales<em>

_CHORUS_

_D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you_  
><em>There's a stranger out to find you<em>  
><em>What to do? Just grab on to some ...<em>

_CHORUS (Twice)_

_Not pony tales or cotton tales, no_  
><em>DuckTales (ooh ooooh)<em>

* * *

><p>(The three dive into a pool of gold coins)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And now we go on to the final poll, the boss poll. Pick your boss. The new round will probably be up before Sunday, but I can't make no promises.<strong>

**Sean: DUCK TALES WOO-OOO!**

**Hal: Maybe that was a bad idea to sing that...**

**Oh yeah, for the next Storys from OC Town, we need some Dares, so if you would kindly send some dares in, that would be helpful. Make sure their EXTREME Dares, but not to Adult.**

**Here are the Contestants**

* * *

><p><strong>Sean<strong>

**Hal**

**Jeff**

**Nega**

**Maya**

**Red**

**Chris**

**Alice**

**8 Bit Dude**

**Blaze**

**White**

**Varimid**

**Steve**

**Robot Sean**

**Samantha**

* * *

><p><strong>Send some ULTIMATE Dares for them for the next chapter, and don't forget to vote for this rounds boss fight.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and heres the OC Submission Form<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**


	10. Game Show Galore

**EVERYTHING I EVER WRITE IS GOING TO BE CANCELLED!**

**YES I DECIDED TO DELETE ALL OF MY STORIES BECAUSE ONE ANONYMOUS PERSON SAID MY OCS SUCK. SO GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**And if you didn't figure it out already, I'm lieing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tourney Of The OCs <strong>

**Stories From OC Town **

**Game Show Galore**

* * *

><p><strong>Sean: Hey GMS, since he said we sucked, can we sing a special song just for the guy?<strong>

**TheGMS: Sure why not**

* * *

><p><em>Sean<em>

_Shut your f**king face, uncle f**ker. _  
><em>You're a c**k-sucking, ass-licking uncle f**ker. <em>  
><em>You're an uncle f**ker, yes it's true. <em>  
><em>NOBODY f**ks uncles quite like you. <em>

_Jeff_

_Yeah, Shut your f**king face, uncle f**ker. _  
><em>Hes the one who f**ked his uncle, uncle f**ker. <em>  
><em>He doesn't eat or sleep or mow the lawn, he just f**ks his uncle all day long. <em>  
><em>- Farting and more laughter - <em>

_Chris_

_ "What's going on here?" _  
><em>- More farting - <em>  
><em><br>__  
><em>_Uncle f**ker. Uncle f**ker. Uncle f**ker. _

_Everyone  
><em>

_S__hut your f**king face, uncle f**ker. (Uncle f**ker.)  
><em>_You're a b**er-biting bastard uncle f**ker.  
><em>_You're an uncle f**ker, I must say.  
><em>_He f**ked his uncle yesterday!  
><em>_Uncle f**ker, that's him U-N-C-L-E f**k you!  
><em>_Uncle f**ker ... _

_Hal_

_Suck my balls_

* * *

><p><strong>And that performance of the South Park song Uncle F**ker by everyone in OC Town is dedicated to the jerk who decided to tell me to get off of FF because my OCs suck.<strong>

**BACK TO ADVENTURE!**

* * *

><p>Sean: Maybe we might get lucky like yesterday and not get killed or robbed<p>

Jeff: Me too. Have any idea what were going to do today?

Hal: Well I heard something about a Game Show going on at the park and there giving away prizes.

Sean: That sounds like a cool idea. Lets do it!

Hal: Can I finish my waffles first?

Jeff: No

(Throws Hals Waffles into the trash)

Jeff: Now let's go! To the park!

Hal: Why can't I ever finish my Breakfast?

(The three run off to the park)

* * *

><p><strong> Later at the park...<strong>

* * *

><p>?: Hello everybody. Here we are at the first edition of OC SUPER ULTIMATE DARES! I am your host Troy, and here are our contestants!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sean <em>

_Hal _

_Jeff _

_Nega Sean _

_Chris _

_Red from the Ninja Squad _

_Maya _

_Shadow Knight _

_8 Bit Dude _

_JK_

_Steve _

_Con _

_White from the Ninja Squad _

_And __Varimid Grizwold Peculiar_

* * *

><p>Troy: And here is my profile right under this sentence!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Troy168 <strong>

Name:Troy

Age:16

Theme Song:None

Personality:Smart,Funny, and Crazy

Appearance:Your typical street clothes that you wear to battle

Weapons:Smart's,Lazer Fu, Magic user,and his own skills

Final Smash:Nightmare Zone:He is able to send people to the Nightmare Zone whenever he want's, the Nightmare zone is something where you can't hurt it, but it can harm you.

Special Skills:Teleportation,Lazer fu, and Speed

Job:Gameshow host

* * *

><p>Troy: Now that we got the bio put in, let me explain the rules of the show<p>

1) You must all do your dares

2) If you fail to do your dare or won't do it, you will be sent to the Nightmare Zone

Hal: Whats the nightmare zone?

Troy: You'll find out when it happens to you, now we get our first set of dares from Mr. Bowser Comunist Lvl X

* * *

><p><strong>bowser Communist lvl X<strong>

**dares: nega: put the super Mario bros movie in your theater and and force the mario bros to watch it**

**8 bit dude: do a 8 bit fus-ro-dah**

**steve: fus-ro-dah that 8 bit fus-ro-dah**

**8 bit and steve: send a fus-ro-dah into alice's black hole belly**

**white: a terces serad rof uoy, zeerf egnaro nllit i ekam ym wen co**

**varimid: simon has a stinky diaper and its your turn, have fun :)**

* * *

><p>Troy: Now Nega, will you do the dare?<p>

Nega: What kind of dumb motherf**king ass question is that? Of course I will! It will teach them a lesson for turning down my application for Super smash Bros 4.

(Teleports Mario and Luigi to a boarded up theater, where they are bolted to the chairs and their eyes are taped open.

Mario and Luigi: WE WERE SORRY! WE WERE A HIGH WHEN WE THOUGHT OF THIS!

(Both start crying as the opening credits roll)

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the gameshow...<strong>

* * *

><p>Troy: You did your dare, so your safe.<p>

8 Bit Dude: FOS RO DAH!

[Dovakiin 8 Bit]

Troy: He completed it, so he's safe.

8 Bit Dude: JOIN THE NINTENDO FUN CLUB MAC!

Troy: Alright Steve, your turn.

Steve: FOS RO DAH!

[Dovakiin, Skyrim]

Troy: Alright now you two both have to fire your For Ro Dahs into Alice Black Hole mouth.

8 Bit Dude/Steve: FOS RO DAH!

(Unrelenting forces into Alices mouth, who let's out a tiny burp)

Troy: Good. And what the hell does this one say?

White: I WONK TAHW OT OD!

(Freezes Orange Solid, who was in the crowd)

Orange: But bro... Why?

White: ESUACEB I TLEF EKIL TI!

Troy: So I guess he completed it. Alright Varimid, go change whoever Simon is diaper!

Varimid: For the sake of Honeydews beard...

(Takes Simon to the bathroom)

Jeff: Were safe.

Troy; Good. Now we go on to the next set of dares coming from Ninja Mongoose

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Mongoose<strong>

**Chris: You stole the toilet gag and the "This. Isn't. Over." from Sonic for Hire. AND THEN YOU DROPPED ME DOWN A RANDOM HOLE! **

**Maya: need ... food ... **

**Dirk: Hm ... this may prove useful for a dare... **

**Athena: I see where you're going and only pain can follow. Let's hear it. **

**Dirk: **

**DARE: Sean, Jeff, Hal, 47, Robot Sean, and Ninja Squad: **

**Forget the fact that you stole Maya's (stolen) money, remember that you neglected to feed her after the last chapter. She's hunting you guys down. 47 and Robot Sean, you guys think you are safe as robots, but once she finds out that you are robots and not humans, she'll just kill you instead. The she'll go to feed off of someone else's lifeforce. Oh, and by the way, I put a Creeper spawner in everyone's house. **

**Your dare: SURVIVE HER UNBELIEVABLE HUNGER! **

**Maya: come here, ninjas ... i don't bite ... **

**X: I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO KILLING YOU SOON! HI-YA! **

**Chris: You aren't in this fic, dumbass! **

**X: I'm not? Aw.**

**Mongoose out!**

* * *

><p>Alright, so Sean, Hal, Jeff, Robo Sean, 47, and The Ninja Squad, step off your booths and come to the stage.<p>

(All of them walk to the stage)

Troy: So you must all survive the unbelievable hunger of Maya. And you can't hide in your houses, as there are creeper spawners inside of them. Good luck!

Red: Yellow... You were supposed to feed her yesterday dude...

Yellow: Nuh uh! It was supposed to be Black!

Black: No! It was supposed to be Blues turn, but he was to busy grieving the entire f**king town to do it!

Orange: SOMEONE COME THAW ME OUT!

Maya: *licks lips slowly* come here ninjas, I wont bite...

All 7 except Orange: COMING MISS MAYA!

(All 7 run to their graves)

Hal: Everyone! RUN!

(Robo,47, Sean, Jeff, and Hal run as fast as they can, while the ninja squad is being sucked of all life force)

Jeff: So where do we hide out?

Hal: ARE YOU F**KING NUTS? NOWHERE IS SAFE!

Sean: I think I have an idea, but it's risky.

Robo: Anything so long as it doesn't involved me being murdered.

(Seans pulls out a phone)

Sean: Clark, I need your help.

Clark: What is it? Just missed a beautiful headshot because of this call.

Sean: I need your... Skills.

Clark: Is it a Spy?

Sean: Uh... Yeah?

Clark: SPYS! BLOODY USELESS! I'll be over in a jiffy!

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Maya: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? I SEE ONE!<p>

(Spots 47, who is holding a neon sign saying kill me down below)

Clark: Steady...

47: No! I DON'T WANNA DIE DERP!

(Maya prepares to dive at him)

Clark: FIRE!

(Fires a Sniper bullet at Maya, which flys past he head but alerts her)

Clark: Aw piss...

(Sniping tower is blown up by Mayas Demonic Blast)

Maya: You don't have any life-force in you

47: Thank goodness snarf! Maya: But it doesn't mean I can't kill you!

47: DERP!

(Is brutally being torn to scrap metal by Maya)

Jeff: Looks like your Sniper friend missed...

Sean: Even so... INTO THE OLIVE GARDEN!

Hal: Lets use them in the restaurant

Robot Sean: Shes so pretty...

Jeff: Oh no he's being pulled in by her charms!

Sean: Cmon Robot Me! We can't do this!

Robot Sean: But she's so beautiful...

Hal: F**k him, let's just leave him here to die!

(All three head to Olive Garden)

Maya: Where are they? Can you tell me please?

Robot Sean: There in the Olive Garden!

Maya: Good little robot. Now die!

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Olive Garden after murdering Robo Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Maya: Excuse me sir, but have you seen three thieves in here?<p>

?: Ah come in come in! Finally! I am Antoine. THEY CALL ME THE KING OF CUISINE! I have been expecting you

Maya: Huh?

Antoine: Well you're, uh, you're a bit late, but its good you finally made it.

(Tastes strange soup)

Antoine: It's true what they say... tastes like chicken.

(Maya prepares to stab him)

Antoine: WAIT! Needs a bit more buttah.

(Heads into the freezer, while Maya looks at the strange meaty soup)

Antoine: This is for you! I have created my, my ultimate dish!

(looks for more ingredients)

Antoine: Daring! Original! Exotic! And fresh... Oh yes... VERY fresh.

(Strokes a gagged and tied up Kussas cheek, who starts trembling)

Antoine: You and your readers will find it easily worthy of 4 stars!

Maya: My readers? What the hell are you talking about?

Antoine: You... You're not the reviewer? But I have been WAITING FOR YOU!

(Locks Kussa in the freezer)

Maya: Who would want to eat this crap ! ?

Antoine: HOW DARE YOU ! ? I AM ANTOINE! I AM THE KING OF CUISINE! !

(Walks over to kitchen counter)

Antoine: No matter no matter. This can still be a once in a life time meal.

(Pulls out a chef knife)

Antoine: So sit... relax...Antoine will make you...DINNER!

(Laughs like a psychopath)

Maya: You fat f**k!

(Pulls out daggers and starts fighting Antoine)

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Olive Garden...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: What the hell? Why is Maya fighting Antoine?<p>

Hal: You mean that chef guy from Dead Rising 2?

Jeff: Yeah. Didn't you say you thought his guy before Sean.

Sean: I did. The asshole kept eating and eating, healing himself. And I can see Mayas having trouble with it too.

Hal: As soon as I saw all of the blood on his shirt, I knew it was bad news.

Sean: Lets just go and find a place to hide.

(A decapitated Antoine comes flying through the window while Maya casually walks out)

Maya: You three! Would you please come over here and feed me?

Sean: Uh no...

Hal: Do you think were falling for that?

Jeff: Uh... Sean: Not you too.

Jeff: Its not it's just-

Maya: *Winks*

Jeff: I- Uh...

Maya: Come on Jeffy. I know you can't resist me. Come over here, and I promise it will be nice and gentle...

Jeff:... ELEPHANT!

(Burger King head comes out of nowhere and hits Maya, knocking her to the ground)

Hal: A Nostalgia Critic reference?

Maya: *In a demonic voice* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL TO DEATH!

Sean/Hal/Jeff: NO! (Runs away)

Maya: *In a demonic voice* GET BACK HERE!

(Flys after them)

Sean: Wait a minute... I just got a idea!

Jeff: Does it involve another of your Team Fortress 2 friends?

Sean: No, but it does involve someone here.

Hal: Who?

Sean: Just keep running!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nega Plex...<strong>

* * *

><p>S.K: So how long have they been in there?<p>

Nega: About two sittings of the movie.

S.K: Ow. They will probably be in Sovengarde soon.

Sean: Hey Nega!

Nega: SEAN! MY WEAK AND PATHETIC-

Sean: SHUT IT! Maya wants to see you.

Nega: What? Why?

Jeff: She says she wants to take your life force.

Nega: THEN I TAKE HER UP ON THAT OFFER!

(Flys out of the theatre to Maya)

Hal: We bought ourselves some time.

S.K: What is thou naives ordeal?

Sean: Blue forgot to feed Maya. We joined a game show, and one of the dares is for us to survive her unbelievable hunger.

S.K: Say no more peasants. You may hide here as long as it takes for it to end.

Jeff: Your helping us? Why?

S.K: I know of the same problem your having. I almost made one of her kind my wife, but four kids from colorado sang a song backwards, sending her back to whence she came.

Sean: Isn't that from a South Park episode?

S.K: Now hurry and hide! I think shes done absorbing your evil clones life force. I will steer her elsewhere.

(Sean, Hal, and Jeff hide behind a cardboard cutout.)

Maya: Excuse me, but have you seen three morons?

S.K: I cannot say I have. Now be on your way hellish fiend.

Maya: You could have just cooperated and told me.

(Absorbs all of his life force)

Hal: So how do we get out of this one?

Maya: You don't.

Sean: HOW DID SHE KNOW WE WERE BEHIND THIS CSRDBOARD CUTOUT? AND GOT BEHIND US WITHOUT NOTICING?

Maya: You three are so damn loud, and also you couldn't spot a piece of hay in a hay stack.

Jeff: Great. Just great.

Maya: Now which one should I start with first? The tallest one? Probably filled with more life force, or should I save it for later, and savor every bit of it?

Sean: How about you don't drain me?

Maya: Or maybe the shortest one? A nice and quick appetizer just before the main course?

Jeff: Not me!

Maya: I think the middle ground would be the best.

Hal: WAIT WAIT WAIT BLAHHHHHH!

(Drains Hal of all his life force and tosses his grey and shriveled up corpse away)

Sean/Jeff: HAL!

Maya: Hm... Not too bad.

Sean: You son of a bitch you killed him!

Maya: You shouldn't speak like that when your in this kind of situation. I guess you can go next

Sean: BLAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!

(Is drained of all life force by Maya and dropped near Hals corpse)

Jeff: Holy f**k!

Maya: That was great!

Jeff: I'm getting out of here!

Maya: You could do that. Or you could see my swimsuit.

Jeff: Wait what Swimsuit?

Maya: You heard me. I bet you would love to see it.

Jeff: Uh... What does it look like?

Maya: Its a white two piece that is basically see through when it gets wet.

Jeff: WHAT! *Major nosebleed*

Maya: If you want, I can show it on me to you.

Jeff: HELL YEAH! (Follows Maya)

Jeff: Wait... Oh god am I dumb... AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Troy: So it looks like they all failed their dare, and were burnt to cinders.<p>

Maya: At least I'm satisfied now.

Troy: So now we will revive them all.

(Revives Sean, Robo, 47, Jeff, Hal, and the 7 dead Ninja Squad members)

Troy: Sorry guys but you lost your dares so... TO THE NIGHTMARE ZONE WITH YOU!

(All of them fall into a trapdoor under each of them)

* * *

><p><strong>In Seans Nightmare Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Oh god... Well at least I can see what the Nightmare Zone is...<p>

Nightmare Alice: Darling? Is that you?

Sean: Wait... This is a nightmare I was having last night... Where I was married to Alice!

Alice: Sweetheart! Your home! I need you to take the kids to their dental appointment.

Sean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>In Hals Nightmare Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: Ow... Wait, whats that coming towards me?<p>

?: Hello weakling.

Hal: HOLY CRAP NOT HER!

?: Time to snap your neck!

Hal: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY NIGHTMARE ABOUT JANET!

(Starts getting choked by a nightmare Janet)

* * *

><p><strong>In Jeffs Nightmare Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: So this is the Nightmare Zone huh? What's that over there?<p>

Nightmare Maya: *In a demonic voice* WELCOME TO DIE MOTHER F**KER!

Jeff: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>In Robos Nightmare Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>Robot Sean: Where did I end up? Wait, is that Athena? ATHENA!<p>

(Attempts to hug, but passes right through her)

Nightmare Athena: Get lost tin can, I'm talking to a real robot.

Nightmare RoboCop: Get out of here you pathetic fool.

Robo Sean: GAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>In 47s Nightmare Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>47: Where did I end up snarf? Hey, that's Kussa!<p>

Nightmare Kussa: Oh Orange, you are the best thing in my life.

Nightmare Orange: As are you Kussa

(Start kissing)

47: NOOOOOOOO DERP!

(Starts attempting to kill nightmare orange, but all of the obsidian blocks pass though him)

47: DERPPPPPPPP!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Ninja Squads Nightmare Zone(Minus Orange, as he is still frozen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Red: Dudes... Where did we end up?<p>

Green: Is that the boss?

Nightmare Nega: I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!

Nightmare Red: Please boss! Give us another chan-

Nightmare Nega: YOU HAD YOUR CHANCES, NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR OTHER BROTHERS IN HELL!

(Kills the Nightmare Red, which reappears and they repeat the scenario)

Red: I don't wanna lose you guys!

Yellow: Neither do we big red!

(all 7 share a group hug)

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the gameshow...<strong>

* * *

><p>Troy: I think they've been in there long enough, teleport them back here!<p>

(Teleports Sean, who is rocking on the ground in a fetal position, Hal, who is holding his neck in pain, Jeff, who is shaking like crazy, 47, who is attempting to rip off his own head, robo, who is crying tears of oil, and the Ninja Squad, who are crying their eyes out)

Troy: And that answers your question about the Nightmare Zone.

Sean: I regret everything... I regret everything...

Hal: I can't get her out of my head... I can't get her out of my head...

Jeff: I don't want to be sucked of all my life force...

Robo: WHY! WHY MECHA SONIC DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO BAD ASS IN SMBZ! WHY!

47: I'LL KILL YOU FOR KISSING KUSSA ORANGE!

7 Ninja Squad members: I wish we could go back home!

Troy: So anyways. Everyone has left except for Maya, who is still waiting for her first place prize. Are you all done with your litle show?

All victims of the Nightmare Zone: Yeah... We guess so...

Troy: Great! Maya has won a years supply of milk!

Maya: WHAT! I WAITED ALL OF THIS TIME FOR A YEARS SUPPLY OF MILK? F**K THIS , I'M GONE!

(Flys off into the sky)

Troy: Alright, so Sean, Hal, Jeff. You guys win 500000 Smash Coins for runner up. Robo, you win a gift card to Mcdonalds, and the rest of you, you-

Willy Wonka: YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!

(Disapears in a explosion of gobstoppers)

Troy: What he said, now get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Sean, Hal, Jeff, and Zachs house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So we were chased down by a hungry Succubus, killed, revived, and put into our worst nightmares, and got a huge Smash Coin reward for coming runner up. This wasn't half bad.<p>

Hal: Besides the whole taking of all our life force and getting subjected to our worst nightmares, then yes. It was not half bad.

Jeff: So we have probably over 1000000 Smash Coins, what now?

Sean: Where are we even keeping the coins?

Hal: We hid them under your bed.

Sean: No wonder I'm having back problems!

Jeff: And we already reenacted the whole Duck Tales Opening, what now?

Hal: I say... F**k it. Let's just go to sleep. I'm pooped.

Sean: Getting all of your life force drained from your body wears you down.

Jeff: And I'm still wondering why Antoine Thomas was in the Olive Garden?

Sean: Just for a joke probably. So what was your worst nightmares?

Jeff: Oh... Weegee.

Hal: Mine was... Painis Cupcake, you?

Sean: Uh... A recall on cheeseburgers.

Hal: Alright, now good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>?: So I see you are not in any of this rounds battles?<em>

Nega: Yes master, I am not.

_ ?: Very well. But you will still be in. _

Nega: How though?

_?: You will see soon enough young Shadow clone. In due time_

* * *

><p><strong>OC Submission Form<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**and introducing...**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES!**

**Basically you can create a team Final Smash that your OC can use with another users OC or with another OC you sent in. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Jeff: HEY MAYA! WE STILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR STOLEN MONEY BITCH!**


	11. Round 2 Finally

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Round 2... Finally...**

* * *

><p>TheGMS: Were finally beginning round 2 of the tourney and thanks to everyone who sent in OCs. We went from 12 of my own, to over 45! Thanks a lot everybody for your contributions!<p>

Robot Sean: Especially the submission of Athena!

Athena: I hope I get to kill this annoying piece of junk in this round... I probably might do it now anyways...

Varimid: PREPARE TO BE SKEWERED!

Sean: THAT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Varimid: RELEASE THE BOGUS!

Sean: YOU MUST DIE!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

And now we go on to the free for all. We will also be introducing the new OCs as well.

And here they are

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Warrior of The Healing Flame<strong>

Name Kuro

Age 19

Theme Subata 1(No more heroes 2, Alice Twilight's boss theme)

Personality Calm , Calculating , Melancholy, Whimsical , Feirce , serious and a somewhat happy side

Home Santa Destroy(No More Heroes)

Appearance Long and slightly spiky snow white hair, midnight blue eyes, wears leather combat leggings , a stringless white bikini top decorated with a red skull , Onyx Combat boots, white gloves that extended up to her shoulders.

Weapons ASURA-6

Final Smash Phantom Goddess

Kuro will teleport everybody on the stage including herself to the third Arkashtetic point (Look it up) where her mentor fuses with her attacking everyone who is in the location for five minutes. After that everyone returns to the stage.

Seceret Outcome The No More Sin

She can use this attack when everyone else falls to their last stock during her normal final smash. After everyone returns to the stage, she can now wield Rose Nasty in addition to her weapon for two and a half minutes during which she deals more damage.

Special Skills Aside from Unique swordsmanship , she is the prodigy of Alice Twilight.

Weakness Pure dislike for Pimp daddy Mcgraw and a even more burning hate for Jasper Batt Jr.

Team Super special awesome ninja squad

Job Counter girl

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by JJ436 <strong>

Name:Iris

Age:17

Theme song:I hate every thing about you(Three Days Grace)

personality:She is sadistic,cruel,but deep down inside shes looking for somebody to love her,to care for hee,Iris is very short-temper and will punch a bitch if she wants to,she has a slight crush on snake

Appearance:Black hair in a high ponytail,deep brown eyes, and light caramel skin

Weapons:Iris likes to use her guns and knives,sometimes even the surrounding objects

Final smash: Iris's eyes glow a pure white and call upon the hells to a dragon made entirely of fire

Special skills:Iris can use magic,like she can control fire,water,lighting,and water. She has a beautiful singing voice that can call any animal she wants to attack the person

Weakness:none really

Team Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by bowser comunist lv x<strong>

Name B.C

2)Age 14

3)Theme Song: its the end if the world as we know it (and i feel fine)

4) Personality (i am not lying in this this is how i really am): random random random. a good friend who would give a bro a fake id and passport to mexico, especially to his ocs. gets flustered by girls like... ok take lucas make him 13 now take samus put her in a bikini. that is how flustered i get. has an "aww" weakness for baby animals. has a huge fear of zombies.

5)Appearance( this is when i lie) pretty tall, short dark hair, usaly has on a crepper hat along with a black shirt that says "i am the king of nerds fear my knowledge of your color printer" and some jeans. has a very weak mustache but it is there  
>6)Weapons duel beam swords both have a blue core and a yellow highlight around the core, his vast knowledge of geekdom<p>

7)Final Smash #1 FRAGE: grabs a ps3 controller and shakes it in anger causing an earth quake  
>#2 memory's: using all of his embarrassing memory's he makes a lightning bolt that hits the nearest enemy<br>#3 they are my family (waning extreme sappiness at 12 o-clock) : focuses the knowledge of his oc and makes ghost that attack one after the other on a single target

8) Special Skills: large amounts of knowledge, good cook (i watch food network to go to sleep)

9) Weaknesses girls, zombies, girls, anvils, girls, did i say girls

10) Team: Super Awesome Ninja Squad

11) Job: zachs food truck of fooditoode

12) Friends his oc are like family to him... yep pretty much every one else wants him dead

* * *

><p>Well That does it for the new OCs, but if I missed any-<p>

Red: STOP WHAT EVERYONES DOING!

Blue: WE HAVE JUST GOTTEN A BRAND NEW TEAM MEMBER!

Red: Say hello to our honorary second in command, Silver!

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by WhiteFangWolf<strong>

Name: Silver

Age:16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Silver hair tied up in a hairstyle like Anko Miterashi's(go google it). She has grey eyes, pale skin, a fair chest, and she is 5'6". She wears the same ninja gear as the Red and the others, but it is more feminine, and it is grey. Her shoes are black combat boots, though. Her mouth is not visible, for it is covered with a silver scarf.

Personality: She's very calm, but once she snaps, she gets pretty uncontollable. All the Ninja Squad has a crush on her, and she is considered leader, next to Red. She is very agile and swift, and she is very powerful, almost killing someone in one blow to the head. She is very kind, and can see others true form...literally. Hates girly girls. Very good debater. A tomboy.

Theme Song: Ryoshima Coast in Okami

Weapons: Shadow kunais, her feet and hands, ninja stars, knives, and any swords. In battle, she always uses knives and/or swords, since the steel and metal is silver. Can summon ghosts and snow dragons.

Final Smash: She becomes a blinding silver light, and the screen turns black, dizzying the opponents. With a strike of kunais, knives, and her sword, she attacks everybody on the stage. If that seems to fail(it's a 99.9% chance), she'll raise spirits and command them to attack.

Weaknesses: None.

Special Skills: Actually a reall good cook, and a really good electric guitar player. She can raise snow dragons and spirits from the dead.

Job: A Pokemon breeder, or a blacksmith.

Friends: The Ninja Squad, Dark, Rio, Sean, and Samantha.

* * *

><p>Red: Oh yeah... I forgot we did... PURPLE! GO BACK TO CHAPTER 6 AND CHANGE OUR CRUSHES UP NOW!<p>

Purple: OK Red

And now its time to see the results of the Free For All poll for this week!

And the two with the most votes is...

Alice and Blaze!

Alice: THANK YOU VOTERS!

Blaze: Thanks voters!

And now we have ties all over the place for the runner ups, here's the ties.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare Doom <em>

_Sean _

_8 Bit Dude_

_ Jake Heart _

_Jeka Herat _

_CrazyGoblinBoy _

_Mochi _

_Sage (Coconut) _

_Lena _

_CA-02-001 "Athena_

_Chris_

* * *

><p>We will now roll this giant slot machine to determine the other two fighters for our Free For All...<p>

And the two are...

1) Sean

And 2) Chris

Sean: Dammit!

Alice: I'll win this one just for you my Sean!

(Blows kiss at Sean, who dodges it)

Leo and Lena: Good luck Blaze!

Blaze: Thanks!

Jeff: Oh boy... Good luck Sean...

Hal: Your going to need it with her in the free for all...

Chris: Oh boy! I finally get to kill him!

(All four enter their teleporters)

And the stage is.. Battlefield!

* * *

><p>[Battlefield v.2 SSBB]<p>

Sean came crashing onto the stage in a fireball where he jumped out and put on his fire mask to complete his suit.

3

A black ooze appeared on the ground that soon formed into Alice.

2

Blaze floated in on a tornado and pulled out her double bladed sword.

1 Chris floated down onto the stage and pulled out both of his swords.

GO!

"Hey Sean!" Chris shouted to the pyromaniac while he was holding up a picture of him.

"Hey best bud! You got a picture of me? Thats pretty cool" Sean shouted back to Chris, just before he drove Solstice through the picture.

"...Well that was a waste of a picture..." Sean muttered before he was hit by a wind ball.

"Ow..." Sean groaned as he attempted to get up, but Alice grabbed him, threw him into the air, and hit him with a missile that she shot out of her mouth.

"WHAT THE F**K IS EVERYONE GOING AFTER ME FOR!" Sean shouted after he crashed into the ground.

"Because-"

"Is it Sean Pilgrim VS The World?" Sean asked.

"What?" the other three fighters asked him.

"Do I have to fight 7 evil ex's? Cause I don't really think I'm in the mood for it" Sean continued.

"YOUR NOT SCOTT PILGRIM!" Chris shouted as he started hitting him with a barrage of sword swipes and booted him in the chin while he was in midair, sending him offscreen.

"Ow... Alright, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Sean yelled as he hit the switch on his flamethrower to 'Classic Recipe'

" ITS A TIME FOR YOU TO- Oh what's this?" Sean asked himself as he picked up the pokeball.

"Wonder what's gonna come out of it" Sean said as he tossed it the ground, where a Deoxys popped out and started floating up to the top of the battlefield.

"AIRBLAST BITCH!" Sean roared while air blasting the other three into the Deoxys Hyper Beam, Star Koing them all.

"I know what this calls for. CHEESBURGA!" Sean shouted before pulling out a cheeseburger and biting into it.

"Your really eating a cheeseburger in the middle of battle?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. HERE CATCH!" Sean yelled at Chris as he flung the Cheeseburger st him, smacking into his face and was soon followed by a Weegee head thrown at him, sending him rolling away.

"SMASH BALL!" Sean shouted when he noticed the Rainbow energy ball floating near him.

"God dammit why did I say that out loud?" Sean thought as he ran after it.

"I CAN HAZ-"

"Got it!" Blaze said as she jumped off his head and broke it open, surrounding her in a rainbow aura.

"Challengers hear me out!" A voice boomed from Blaze that was completely different from her regular voice.

"I am Blazerella, lost Goddess of the Weather" She continued shouting with force.

"To show why the goddess was lost, feel our power!" Blazerella shouted as she raised her sword up skyward, and out came a giant hurricane that started to push the others of the stage with extreme force.

"Seanie! Catch me!" Alice shouted to Sean as she lost her footing and was flying out of control in the air towards Sean.

"F**k that!" Sean shouted back at her as she soon disappeared in a flash of colors offscreen

Alice Defeated!

"Thank god it was her and not me!" Sean said as the winds died down and soon a storm rolled bits of hail soon started to hit the fighters, well only Chris, as Sean has stuck his Flamethrower above him and used it to melt the hail. Rain then came almost immediately after and caused a Flood that made Sean cringe. He hated Water. Water meant no more fire, and also because Nega took his swimming capabilities away from him. He almost immediately jumped up onto the platform above him and held on for dear life. Chris however, was swimming as hard as he could against the flood, but it obviously was taking a toll on him. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the water, shocking Chris and sending him high up into the air. Chris soon slammed into the platform above Seans, dazed from the immense 'shock' therapy.

(Insert Rimshot Here)

Sean was hit with a bolt of lightning, but instead of damaging him, he absorbed it, since the outer layer of his Pyro suit is completely rubber.

"Well I'm safe from that. And it looks like the Huricanes stopped too" Sean pointed out while he got off of the platform he was hiding on.

"That actualy wasn't half bad, I think I might-" Sean started to say when he was hit by Blazes thrown Wind Waker, sending him flying upwards. Blaze immediately caught it like a boomerang and turned back into her regular self.

"I stand corrected... Sean said after he face planted into the ground.

"I guess I have no choice..." Sean mumbled as he started getting up.

"GOOD MORNING MR. BREAKFAST!" Sean shouted exactly like Pee Wee Herman as he threw a pancake face at Blaze, who ducked under it and it hit Chris instead.

"Alright, I didn't want to use this..." Sean said to them as he reached in his back pocket.

"JARATE!" Sean yelled as he threw a jar at them, covering them in a yellow liquid.

"Oh god... Is this" Chris said as he sniffed his shirt

"Oh my god! Who does something like this!" Blaze shouted as she looked st her Jarate drenched clothes.

"SPAI SAPPIN MAI SENTRY!" Sean shouted again as he pulled out a wrench and ran at the two, whacking them in the forehead with it and knocking them backwards.

"Oh hello what's this?" Sean said sarcastically while he looked at the Ultra Hammer that spawned behind him.

"Well don't mind if I do he he he" Sean joked again as he picked up the Hammer, and started swinging it in front of him like a madman, hitting Chris and Koing him.

Chris, defeated!

"One more to go! This is going to be a piece of ca-" Sean tried to say when the Hammer disappeared and he was hit in the back of the head with a Bomb-Omb, Star Koing him.

* * *

><p><em>This games winner is... Blaze Tempest!<em>

_(Blaze pulls out her Orcarina and starts playing the Song Of Healing)_

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So Chris... No hard feelings?<p>

(Raises hand out to shake, but is instead stabbed though the hand by Umbra)

Sean: I take that as a maybe?

Alice: Why didn't you catch me Sean!

Sean: Because I didn't want to. And also if you didn't notice, it was a FREE FOR ALL, its not Team battles. It's a Battle Royale.

Jeff: Wow Sean, you fail

Sean: Hey I got runner up! Have you fought yet? Didn't think so!

So now we move on to the Double battles and we have the first team here.

Team Ones Two fighters both got the highest amounts of votes, and they are...

1)Janet Strongfield

2) Jace Strongfield

And for Team Two... We have another tie.

So we will roll the giant slot machine again!

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

(No ones does it)

F**k you guys then... And for Team Two we have...

1) Hal and Jeff

And 2) Athena

Jeff: Wow we were chosen?

Hal: Obviously we were. So who's this Athena person anyways?

Athena: That would be me.

Jeff: Holy shit a robot? I guess we have a chance of winning this match after all.

Janet: Remember me you two?

Hal: Yes, obviously we know you, we fired a block of TNT at you a couple chapters ago!

Jeff: Alright so let's get this battle over and done with.

(All 4 enter their teleporters)

Stage: Temple

* * *

><p>3<p>

Janet and Jace fist bumped each other as soon as they arrived, then turned back to the battle

2

Athena flew in on her jet pack and pulled out her rail guns

1

Hal and Jeff casually walked on stage and had a game of rock paper scissors. Jeff won so he could take the first break. Hal on the other hand pulled out his sword and prepared for battle

GO!

"What the hell! Are we the only people who can't fly?" Hal asked Jeff.

"Probably. Are you sure we can take them down?" Jeff asked a question to Hal.

"If I can beat a Gorilla in a tie in a arm wrestle, and a Austrian Rathian, I can beat some psychic people. Plus we have a robot on our sides. What can go wrong?" Hal asked Jeff just before he was hit square in the face from a laser shot from Janets hands.

"That. Now get up and fight!" Jeff shouted to his friend.

"Uh. Robot woman? Can you take care of the guy? I want to take down that annoying woman myself"

"Understood" Athena responded as she charged towards Jace, while Janet marched up to Hal.

"Its time for you to meet your maker!" Hal shouted at her, pulling out his sword, which Janet ripped out of his hands with her psychic powers.

"Oh... Ok then... LOW KICK!" Hal shouted before swinging his leg at her feet, which she jumped easily over and pulled him into a chokehold.

"Jeff... Help... I can't breathe..." Hal coughed out while attempting to pull out of her powerful chokehold.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Let me finish reading the Star Power section of the new Nintendo Power" Jeff mumbled while reading his Nintendo Power, not caring that his friend was being choked to death by Janet.

"Cmon dude... I think she might snap my neck soon..." Hal coughed out a plea that fell onto Jeffs ears.

"Almost done..." Jeff mumbled again.

"Wow your friends a d**k..." Janet said, still holding Hal in a choke hold, but releasing her grip so she wouldn't actually kill him... Yet.

"Yeah he can be a d**k sometimes" Hal also said as the two watched Jeff whistling 'Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'

"Hey I got a favor to ask you" Hal said to Janet.

"What is it?" she asked as Hal whispered to her.

"HEY WHO THE HELL BURNT MY NINTENDO POWER!" Jeff yelled when Janet fired a laser at his magazine from her palms, incinerating it.

"Thanks" Hal thanked her.

"ALRIGHT, HAL! GO TAKE A BREAK, I'M TAKING HER DOWN MY SELF!" Jeff shouted at his friend, who happily sat down on the sidelines while holding his sore neck.

"CHARGE!" Jeff yelled as he charged at Janet, head butting her in the chest and sending her rolling.

"You hit me in the boob!" Janet yelled at Jeff.

"And guessed what? I liked it" Jeff said with a smirk before lowering his head again and charging headfirst at her, and was grabbed, spun around her with her powers, and slammed into the ground, causing him to resemble a ostrich.

"Good thing I brought another issue of Nintendo Power in case Jeff destroyed the other copy" Hal thought while cracking it open to the review section.

"Hey Hal" Sean greeted.

"Hey Sean- What are you doing here!" Hal asked Sean.

"Mayas hungry, it was my turn to feed her, so I jumped into the teleporter and came to watch" Sean explained before taking a bite out of a double cheeseburger.

"What did they say?" Hal asked again.

"They actually wanted me to go. And they also said to throw this into the match" Sean continued explain as he pulled out a Smash Ball from behind his back to show a shocked Hal.

"Give me that!" Hal shouted at Sean ad he tried to grab it, but Sean threw it up into the air and it started floating around the stage.

"Jeff! I need you to-" Hal started to shout at Jeff, until he noticed he was in a choke hold and his arm was being twisted by Janet.

"F**king idiot... OK guess it's up to me then" Hal muttered to himself as he jumped into battle and chased after the Smash Ball, which was floating over to where Athena and Jace were fighting.

"ROBOT WOMAN! GRAB THE SMASH BALL THINGY!" Hal shouted to Athena.

"The name is Athena" Athena responded as she fired her minigun at it, shattering it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Celldweller-Switchback]<strong>

* * *

><p>Five robots that looked exactly like Athena popped in out of nowhere that soon combined with her, creating a giant robot.<p>

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!" Jeff cheered.

"NO! NO POWER RANGERS!" Hal said as Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out two bullet bill cannons.

"Why do you have two of them?" Hal asked Jeff, who was preparing to throw them.

"Just watch" Jeff responded as he threw the cannons, which landed perfectly on The giant robots shoulders.

"Sweet, what now?" Hal said when he felt a strange power lift him and Jeff towards the robots head.

"Now. Let's kick some ass" Jeff said before the two went into the different cannons.

"FIRING CANNON ONE!" The giant robot shouted as it prepared to fire cannon 1.

"Thats me" Hal responded as he charged up power, which came out of the cannon as the Heal Cannon, hitting Jace with the multiplied power of Hals Power increasing abilities given to the giant robot Athena from the Heal Cannons healing abilities. In short, Jace was blasted off screen in a bright explosion.

"Hey Robot Woman. Aim me at the bitch. I need to teach her a lesson"

"Firing Cannon 2" The Giant Robot boomed as it turned to Janet, who was trying to destroy the robots with her laser blasts with very little success.

"HOMING SHOT GO!" Jeff shouted as he was fired out of his cannon, and started to home in on Janet, who was fleeing.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME SHITHEAD!" Jeff yelled at her as he closed in on her. Just before Jeff was able to ram into her however, Janet did a loop de loop in the air above him, and slammed down hard on his back, crushing him into the dirt.

"Did you honestly think you were going to take me out?" Janet asked him, when he suddenly started to shake.

"What the?" Janet shouted confused as Hal began to glow white, and exploded with the power of 20 Smart Bombs, sending Janet flying towards the giant Athena robot who falcon punched her into a Star KO.

"Shutting down" The giant robot announced as it fell apart, and the five robots changed back to normal and disappeared.

"Great job. There's no way we can lose now!" Hal cheered.

"There is a high probability that we will emerge victorious" Athena commented.

"OH REILLY? Hey Jace! Take this Assist Trophy!" Sean told Jace while tossing the item to him, where he caught it and summoned out a brown haired mailman with thick glasses.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" Carl Schliff shouted while he tossed a small roughly packaged box to them.

"What the hell is this?" Hal asked the other two as they picked it up. The package was none other than a bomb, which blew up in their faces and sent them flying off screen from the massive explosion it created.

"THIS PACKAGE REQUIRES A SIGNATURE!" Carl yelled while thrusting his Shotgun up in the air in victory.

"Thats it. Time to rid of this bomb throwing organism!" Athena shouted just before she charged st Carl with Miniguns at the ready.

But she was met with six close range shotgun blasts at close ranging, knocking her back far away.

"OH SHIT!" Carl cried as he was having trouble reloading his shotgun.

"Nows our chance!" Jeff said before charging at Carl head first, sending him flying off of the cliff.

"Good, now that's taken care of-" Jeff tried to say but was kicked into the air by Jace and Janet flew up over him and caught him in a pile driver, slamming him into the ground with a sickening crack.

"Janet! You broke his head open!" Jace shouted at his sister as they observed Jeffs Corpse.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hal asked Janet as he inspected his dead friends busted open skull, blood and grey matter spilling out of it and onto the ground.

"Its not my fault his skull is more fragile than a egg" Janet said while cracking her knuckles.

"You just KILLED someone, and from how far up you pile drived him, of course his f**king heads gonna bust open!" Hal argued.

"BORRING!" Janet taunted while stretching her arms out and letting out a yawn.

"THATS IT! I'M ENDING THIS!" Hal flipped out, charging at the two unprepared fighers, grabbing them and running off the side of the stage and heading to edge and jumping off, KOing all three of them and concluding the match.

* * *

><p><em>This games winner is... Team Two! <em>

_(Athena pulls out one of her miniguns and a little sign thst say BANG! Comes out, while Hal and Jeff simply just do a fist pound)_

* * *

><p><strong>After returning to the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: Oh god... All I remember was being thrown into the air, grabbed in a pile driver, and then everything went black<p>

Hal: Yeah... Janet somehow managed to bust your head open, blood and brain everywhere, really gross.

Jeff: That bitch...

So now we move onto the Three on Three battles, and here are our Teams!

Team 1 Janet Strongfield... Again

Sean Hal

and Jeff

And for Team Two.

Samantha

The Ninja Squad

Jace Strongfield... Again

Now everyone step on your teleporters and... Wait... Where's Sean?

(Seans shriveled and grey corpse land on stage)

Maya: He tastes like cheeseburgers...

Alright someone revive him...

(Sean is revived and jumps on his teleporter and all 6 are sent to the Green Hill Zone)

Maya: Lazy ass finally fed me.

Mochi: Has anyone seen that evil Sean?

Dark: F**k him! Who cares about him, he's just an annoying pain in the ass

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mens Bathroom...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So have you prepared the troops master for me?<p>

_?: Yes. But I need something of you. _

Nega: What Master?

_?: I need you to go an copy some peoples DNA from the seats in this coliseum. It will increase your power ever greater _

Nega: Say no more Master

(Nega rips of his arm, which forms into a swarm of Shadow Bugs that head out to the people in the coliseum, while a new arm regrows instantly)

_?: Most excellent. Once it is time, step into the toilet and flush. _

Nega: Are.. Are you serious?

_?: Yes. And do not doubt my judgement. On the signal, step into the toilet and flush it. _

Nega: Whatever you say.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Green Hill Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean crashed onto the stage in a fireball, and jumped out and put on his fire mask, completing his Pyro suit.<p>

5

Hal and Jeff walked on stage. They then had a rock,paper,scissors match. It was a tie, so both of them had to fight.

4

Janet landed on stage, and cracked her knuckles while laughing maniacally.

3

A Small Tree grew on stage, and out from the tree fell Green of the Ninja Squad, who put the tree away and pulled out his weapons

2

Samantha floated on stage and pulled out her Devil Crush (P)

1

Jace floated on stage and charged up a aura around him that soon disappeared.

GO!

"Why the hell am I on your team? You people suck!" Janet insulted Sean, Hal, and Jeff.

"Do you want to win, or you wanna lose?"Sean asked her.

"Win obviously dumb ass" she responded rudely.

"Then quit ya bitchin and let's rumble!" Sean yelled as he charged at Green.

"Oh and one more thing... Whites taking pictures of your ass" Jeff pointed out to Janet, who turned around to see White lieing on the ground and taking pictures.

"HU HO!" White shouted in fear as Janet began pounding her fists.

"Alright, now let's take out Samantha. We don't want something like in the first round again" Jeff explained their plan.

"Wait... How did you know what happened?" Hal asked Jeff.

"It was on The Smash Channel, it comes on after Wolfs Retarded Mission" Jeff answered to Hal who followed after Jeff to Samantha, who was charging up a super hammer smash and charging towards them.

"OR IS IT THE BAGEL?" Sean asked while throwing a sesame seed bagel at Jace, who was hit in the face and flinched.

"FIREBALLS YUM!" Sean continued yelling Memes while he shot a fireball out of his mouth, hitting Jace again.

"I CHISELED IT!" Sean yelled, throwing a stone football at Jace, who caught it with his psychic powers and hit it right back at him.

"How do ya like me now ya little fricking perv huh?" Janet asked White, who she was Kung Fu chopping him with little resistance from White.

"Ow!" Jeff shouted while he flew through the air after being hit by Samanthas Super Pound.

"Smash Ball! Oh crap I just gave it away again didn't I?" Hal said when he figured out his mistake of announcing the Rainbow ball Of energy popped in out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mens Bathroom in the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p><em> ?: None have lost a life yet... We shall wait until the next Smash Ball.<em>

Nega: Good thing too master, my Shadow Bugs just came back with the DNA.

_?: Most excellent. Now we shall bid our time some more. We must time it perfectly. Even missing a second would result in the Secret Item I gave you useless._

Nega: Understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Green Hill Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>"ITS TIME FOR US TO SHINE!" Hal and Jeff boomed as they used their Final Smash.<p>

Sean jumped onto Jeffs back, who then jumped on Hals back, creating the Mega Tower.

"Thats your Final Smash? You guys just jumping on each others shoulders? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Janet insulted them again.

"Oh so this sucks?" Hal said, firing the Heal Cannon at White, Samantha, and Jace, blasting them all into the sky and in a Star KO.

"Thats all?" Janet asked.

"Just get on top of the tower so we complete it fully" Sean ordered her.

"Yeah, I vet you would like me to do that wouldn't you? Pervert"

"Just get on top of my back so we can increase the power of it" Sean sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"Fine! But if you try thinking of doing something while your down there, I'm busting your skull open, temporary ally or not" Janet explained to Sean while climbing up the tower and sitting on Seans back.

"MEGA TOWER GO!" Sean, Hal, and Jeff roared as they charged at the respawned enemy team, who scattered when the tower attempted to use a healing shockwave on them. "Alright Janet, you use your Psychic powers to push them towards use, so we can use a close range Heal Cannon got it?" Sean explained to her.

"No" she responded, looking sown at him.

"What? Why! We need-"

"What we need, is more of you shutting the f**k up. If you speak one more time, I'm going to snap your neck. Got it?" Janet asked Sean as she tightened her legs around his neck, choking him.

"Yes... Yes..." Sean spat out.

"Good" Janet said while she pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig of it, before spitting it on Seans head below her.

"WHAT THE F**K!" Sean shouted up to her, which she then threatened to snap his neck.

"Grrr..." Sean growled as she repeated this numerous times, until Hal collapsed from exhaustion and everyone jumped off.

"You wanna take a break or something?" Jeff asked Hal, who was panting loudly.

"Yes that would be good" Hal answered.

"Well too bad. Get up" Jeff denied his request.

"Can I least have something to drink?" Hal asked, and got his wish in the form of Janet spitting water in his face.

"Ew! Backwash!" Hal shouted as he rubbed his face with his shirt sleeves.

"Aw, poor baby. Now get your ass up and fight" Janet patronized Hal some more before heading off to fight her brother.

"I really hate that woman... Yet I can't seem to get her out of my head..." Hal thought.

Soon it was a mad scramble for another Smash Ball as everyone chased after it.

"Out of my way dumb ass!" Janet yelled at Sean while using his face for a launch pad, grabbing the Smash Ball and getting ready to use her Final Smash.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mens Bathroom...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>?: NOW!<em>

(Nega jumps into the toilet and flushes it, teleporting him)

* * *

><p><strong>In Green Hill Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take this asshole!" Jeff shouted as he and Hal did a uppercut to Greens Chin, sending him upward, where Jeff tossed Hal upwards so he could kick him down into the ground.<p>

**[Music Stops]**

"Huh? What happened to the music?" Jace asked as everyone almost immediately stopped.

**[Time Eater Modern, Sonic Generations]**

A small purple fire floated down into the middle of the stage and just stayed there. The other five fighters moved towards the light, curious at what it was.

As soon as all of them had come to look, two humongous white gloved hands ripped out of the fire, revealing a sight unlike anything the fighters have seen.

Floating where the fire was before was a monster with a purple gaseous body and it's hands were severed from the main body, dark green blood still dripping from where the stump where the arms should be connected. The beast wore a silver crown with a ruby swirling with a immense power resided in the middle of it. It also had strange silver rings around it's arms, with large black spikes sticking out of them. The crown had several spikes jutting out of it, resembling the sun a little. White bull like horns protruded from each aide of the crown. But one of the strangest things was that it looked like it's skin was melting, proven by the skin attached to both the top and bottom lip. But the most defining feature was inside it's mouth.

A large, pulsating, bloodshot eyeball was inside it, staring at the Fighters every move.

"What in the name of Navaldeus is that! ?" Samantha asked everyone else, who were as shocked as he was.

**"ALL LIVING THINGS BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER!"** The creature boomed so loudly and with such force it sent Green of the Ninja Squad rolling away.

"Its a good thing I have this Final Smash!" Janet said as she prepared to use her Final Smash. But before she had a chance to use it, the creature slammed it hands together, and the Final Smash was knocked out of her and disappeared.

"WOAH! HOW DID IT CANCEL A SMASH?" Orange shouted.

"Lets just kill this thing and continue fighting!" Hal said as all the fighters jumped at the creature. But before they could even get into attack range, the creature created a clock like motion with it's arms in the air, which sent out a blast so powerful it sent everyone flying far away.

"Thats it! Get ready to taste some flames!" Red shouted as he prepared to fire a fireball at the creature... And nothing happened.

"MY FIRE POWERS! THERE NOT WORKING!" Red exclaimed while he looked at his hands with disbelief in his eyes.

"OURS TOO!" The other 7 bros shouted as they tried to use even the simplest spell they knew, and nothing happened.

"MY HEALING POWERS HAVE DISAPPEARED!" Hal also shouted when he tried to heal himself, with no avail.

"OUR POWERS! THEY'RE GONE!" Jace and Janet yelled in unision when they tried testing them all of the listed disappeared.

**"ALL LIVING CREATURES WILL BOW TO MY MASTER!"** the creature boomed again with the same disturbing smile still plastered on it's face, as more blood spilt out of the red eyeball inside of it's mouth. The creature suddenly began shaking wildly

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: What the hell is that!<p>

Kussa: That looks disgusting. Look at that nasty eyeball dripping blood inside its mouth!

Kuro: My ASURA-6, its gone!

Dark: My wings and arrows!

Chris: My wings and Swords!

Athena: All of my weapons! They've vanished!

What the hell is happening!

Mochi: Wait... Look whats happening on the screen?

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Two large black wings that looked like the ones Chris used to have wings tore out from the monstrositys back, sending green blood splattering behind it, along with another pair of humongous wings that originally belonged to Maya. And finally, two more wings tore out from the creatures back that were identical to Darks.<p>

**"COME BROTHERS AND SISTERS!, AND LET US ANNIHLATE ALL OF MANKIND!"** the creature roared as ten portals opened up around the Green Hill Zone, where many strange creatures like Armights, Shaydas, and Primids popped out of and charged at the six five fighters.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the arena..<strong>

* * *

><p>Steve: What is that thing!<p>

Kussa: And where did it come from?

Chris: How did he take my f**king wings!

* * *

><p>Back at the battle...<p>

* * *

><p>"This is actually pretty tough without our elemental powers dudes!" Blue said as he kicked a Fire Primid in the face, making it explode into Shadow Bugs.<p>

"RO SI TI EHT LEGAB?" White shouted as he slammed three primids with his hammer, crushing them into Shadow Bugs. The six fighters soon finished off the last Primid and they were nothing but Shadow Bugs. But instead of the Shadow Bugs disintegrating into the ground, they all started to float towards the beasts hands, where they soon started to form two giant versions of Chris's swords, Umbra and Solstice

"How did he get those?" Jeff asked as the beast swung 'Solstice' at the group, dealing massive damage and destroying parts of the stage. And soon, more white wings burst out of it's backside, and a lone black wing appeared also.

"Hey look I'm Safer Sephiroth!" The creature joked and sounded exactly like Nega Sean.

"ITS THE BOSS!" Yellow shouted after hearing the joke.

"ITS SAFER NEGA SEAN!" Purple yelled

"IT MEANS HES SAFER NOW!" Black also shouted.

"PREPARE TO BE ANNIHALTED!" The Nega Sean Monster shouted as he started charging up power again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris: THAT PRICK STOLE MY SWORDS!<p>

Rio: How did he transform into this?

Varimid: MY PICK AXES! THEY HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AND WHERE IS MY SHOTGUN?

Lena: Its charging power. Its going to do something!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the burning Green Hill Zone (More like Fire Field Zone OOOHHHH! F- Zero Reference!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega Matter charged up so much energy that the ground was shaking like mad., disorienting the fighters. Nega Matter suddenly slammed the Nega Umbra and Solstice together to recreate them into a crystal like version of Blazes Wind Waker sword. It soon began waving the sword around like it was conducting and soon enough, a powerful hurricane formed inside the middle of the stage that started pulling the Fighters in, which they only had to make a slight jog to escape being pulled inside.<p>

"Oh? Is that too easy for you? Well how about this?" Nega Matter asked as it held it's gloved hand up high, creating a back orb in its hand, and tossed it inside the hurricane. The orb soon turned into a airborne recreation of Alices Black Hole ability, causing much more grief for the Fighters, so much that Jeff was pulled in and vanished into the black hole.

"JEFF!" Sean, Hal, and Samantha shouted when they saw they're friend sucked into the black hole.

"I ain't done yet f**kers!" Nega Matter shouted as he began swinging his arm in mid air, creating a wave of giant versions of Mayas Daggers 'Bane' and 'Revenge' which he fired up into the air.

The Daggers soon came flying in from off screen, hitting Green, Orange, and Blue, knocking them off they're feet and sending them into the Black Hole Tornado.

"BROS!" Red yelled when the three bros were knocked into the Black Hole Tornado and vanished.

"I've had enough of this!" Silver said as she jumped up high into the air and threw a shadow kunai at Nega Matter, hitting him in the red eye inside it's mouth, which obviously caused him pain since he let out a horrifying and ear raping scream, and the Black Hole Tornado cancelled itself out.

"I GOTTA GIVE YOU A 'HAND' SILVER!" Nega Matter boomed while the gloved hands floated down to the battlefield. Both of the hands soon started firing lasers at them from their fingertips like a certain pair of gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Pit: Those gloves...<p>

Link: They can't be...

_?: Smashers... Help... Us..._

All the Smashers: MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND!

Jake: How is it controlling them?

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Green Hill Zone...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Its Master and Crazy Hand!" Sean said when he heard the plea from the gloves inside his head.<p>

"EVERYONE! ATTACK THE GLOVES!" Sean commanded as the others heard his call and started firing all of their strongest attacks at the gloves, and soon, the gloves suddenly came free from some strange gold chains and floated there for a couple seconds.

"Thank you Smashers! We will settle this" Master Hand thanked the surviving fighters just before Crazy and Master charged through the air at Nega Matter, and collided with him with a loud punch.

**"STUPID HAND ACESSORYS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MASTER OF ALL!"** Nega Matter responded as out of it's bloody stumps grew dark versions of ASURA-6 for hands, and stabbed the gloves through with the beam katanas attached, and flinging them away, where they crashed into the ground near the fighters.

**"DARK MATTER CANNON FIRE!"** Nega Matter boomed, holding it's hands in a kamehameha and firing a Black version of Hals Heal Cannon ability, aimed at the two stunned gloves. But just before the cannon hit, Sean air blasted them out of the way, pushing them to the far right side of the stage and preventing their deaths.

**"SEAN! YOU... YOU!"** Nega Matter roared in rage as it watched Sean save the gloves life where it floated down over the stage.

**"NO MORE FOOLING AROUND FOR ME! THIS TIME, YOU WON'T WIN!"** Nega boomed as it held out the ASURA-6 hands, where they began spinning and shooting out a high amount of Fire like Seans Flamethrower from its palms, where everyone dodged by jumping in the air, but the gloves somehow managed to teleport out of the stage before they were incinerated.

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! STAY. THE F**K. STILL!"** Nega Matter raged while he summoned three small tornados that soon combined into a giant one that knocked everyone off stage, copying Darks Final Smash, eliminating Team Two and taking 1 life from Sean, Hal, and Janet.

"I forgot you morons still had a extra stock, no matter, I can still destroy you" Nega Matter said, as he charged up a huge wave of Shadow Clones that transformed into a Shadow Clone version of Athenas Final Smash, and freezing the Three with Rios Final Smash.

But just when it seemed like it would be the end, A big bright green star landed on Sean, causing him to start glowing bright.

"WHAT? WHO?" Nega Matter gasped while looking up to see Master Hand and Crazy giving him the finger before teleporting.

"HI YAH!" Sean screamed, now in his Ultra Sword power mode.

**"QUICK YOU STUPID BUCKET OF SCREWS! DESTROY HIM!"** Nega Matter shouted at the Giant Shadow Robot, but before it could even respond to his order, Sean sliced it in half with one slice of the Ultra Sword.

**"NO! I WILL STOP YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"** Nega Matter roared as he charged at Sean head on, using the giant crystal versions of Umbra and Solstice again where they both locked swords.

"Sorry Nega... Looks like you can't screw the rules" Sean joked as he soon began overpowering Nega Matter.

**"GODAMMIT!"** Nega Matter cursed as the dark Umbra and Solstice were destroyed and he soon was met with a barrage of swings from a giant sword, Cleaver, Galaxia, a Training sword, and even a giant Halibut.

**"NO MASTER! I HAVE FAILED YOU!"** Nega Matter screamed as he started shaking violently and starts melting and spewing blood from the eyeball in it's mouth, which soon fell out.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!"** Nega Matter screamed out one final cheesy yell before exploding in a white flash. And once the flash disiptated, floating in the air was a unconscious Nega Sean. A strange object fell off his head, landing near the Three survivors and allowing them to take a good look.

The object that fell off of his head was a strange crown, with many strange black tentacles moving around on it. There was also a Smash Ball crystal in the middle of the crown, which soon fell off and shattered and sent a strange energy into Sean.

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED, ULTRA COMBO! 30g

"Sweet" Sean said as the three were teleported back to the arena.

* * *

><p><em>THE WINNER IS... TEAM ONE!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: Sean, are you alright?<p>

Sean: I am... But how did he manage to possess Master and Crazy hand?

I think we may need to cancel the rest of the round...

Sean: No... No let's just get this over with...

Hal: Jeff! Your alright!

Jeff: It was worse than being inside Alice or bring drained of all life force by Maya...

Red: Dudes! Your safe!

Yellow: How did the boss manage to do that?

Master Hand: I think it may have to do with this

(Holds out the Strange Crown that Nega was wearing)

Chris: My wings and sword are back.. Perfect for stabbing Sean!

Athena: My weapons have returned also.

Varimid: And my picks and shotgun as well! But my free Beer gift card... I lost that...

Jeff: Its under your foot dumb ass...

Varimid: Oh... So it is...

Sean: So where is Nega? Has he been seen anywhere?

TheGMS: No he hasn't... And some others have disappeared also...

Jade: What do you mean?

Master Hand: Some members of the tourney have disappeared from the town... For example, Lupus, S.K, Janet, and even Jeka.

Sean: Alright... Should we search for them?

TheGMS: We have... No sight of them anywhere...

Sean: so let's continue on with this round and we can go look for them again.

Alright... Now it's time for the race biacthes! Here are the cart numbers!

* * *

><p>1 Janet Strongfield (MIA)<p>

2 Lupus Hitchico (MIA)

3 Dark

4 Jake Heart

5 Jeka Herat (MIA)

6 Nega Sean (MIA)

7 Blaze

8 8 Bit Dude

9 Rio

10 The Shadow Knight (MIA)

11 Salene Aki

12 Pimp Daddy McGraw

13 Varimid Griizwald Peculiar

14 JK

15 Samantha

16 CrazyGoblinBoy

17 Sage (Coconut)

18 CA-02-001 "Athena

19 Eddie Heart

20 Maya Daemon

21 Leonardo

22 Alice

23 Dirk

24 Mochi

25 Lena

26 Jason (Jase)

27 Catherine The Pink Castle Crasher

28 The Ninja Squad

29 Sean

30 Kussa

31 Zach

32 Solleana

33 Chris

34 Sarah

35 Hal

36 Jeff

37Nightmare Doom

38DarkWrath

39 Steve

40 Elywn Pendril

41 Jace Strongfield

42 Con The Pokemon Trainer

43 47

44 Jade

45 Sun Fan

46 Dragon Ray

47 Lucy Flower

48 Kuro

49 B.C

50 Red

51 Silver

52 Yellow

53 Blue

54 White

55 Black

56 Purple

57 Orange

58 Green

59 Troy

And we start our one lap race at... BOWSERS CASTLE 64!

* * *

><p>3<p>

2

1

GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: I have brought you three here right here to confirm something...<p>

S.K: What is it? Nega: You allegiance...

Janet: Allegiance? What the f**k are you talking about?

Nega: Your allegiance... To the grand master of all... The true master of this Universe... Master Tabuu...

S.K: TABUU? TABUU! THE NERVE OF YOU TO KIDNAP US AND TAKE US TO THIS STRANGE AND BLANK DIMENSION!

Nega: Ugh... I knew this would happen, so that why I brought you this!

(Holds out strange green Shadow Bugs)

Lupus: What the hell are those?

Nega: Their Control Bugs that I pulled straight from my... Nevermind... Here S.K, since you wont swear your allegiance to Master Tabuu...

(Rips off the front of his helmet and shoves the Green Shadow Bug down his throat, possessing him)

S.K: Hail Master Tabuu...

Nega: Alright now for you. Great job on killing Jeff by the way.

Janet: I am NOT touching that or eating it. Where's the exit, I'm leaving!

Nega: Oh? And lose your chance of ruling the world like you so wish too?

Janet: Ho- How did you know that?

Nega: In the heat of battle you were having with my brothers and sisters, some of my siblings Shadow Bugs caught onto you and absorbed some of your DNA, as I can prove to you right now...

(Snaps fingers and a Shadow Clone of Janet appears next to him)

Janet: What the?

Nega: Back to the main platter, do you want to return to the lame tournament, fight in it, and just go back to your owners? Or would you prefer to fulfill you goal of ruling the world, no, MORE WORLDS THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE?

Janet: Alright I'm in!

Nega: Good..

(Shoves Control Bug down her throat, possessing her also)

Nega: And what about you wolf boy?

Lupus: I refuse, you will never win!

Nega: But don't you want to destroy Leo and Link? And get with Blaze?

Lupus: I know your a liar and a douche, now return me back to the tournament at once!

Nega: *Chuckle* I was hoping you would say that, it looks like I didn't waste any time in capturing THEM

Lupus: You don't mean-

(Nega summons a cramped cage with all of Lupses family inside it)

Lupus: You monster! Let them go!

(Attempts to attack Nega, but is frozen in mid air, unable to move)

Nega: Tsk tsk, you wouldn't wanna miss out on the main event would you?

(Creates a small, rusty dagger from Shadow Bugs)

Nega: I always did want to a nice WOLF fur rug and matching bedsheets *chuckle*

Lupus: Don't you even dare!

Nega: Now which one should I start with first? The youngest ones? Or your oh so precious mother?

Lupus: NONE! RELEASE THEM NOW!

Nega: Your precious mother? I guess I shall then *snicker*

(Attempts to start stabbing Lupuses Wolf mother, but is bitten very ferociously in the arm by her)

Nega: Shoot... I was hoping you would have given up hope you flea infested monsters, guess I have to grow back a new one...

(Rips off his wounded arm with a loud snap, and tosses it away, while a new one regrows)

Nega: Now... I shall put this on you

(Creates Shadow Muzzles on each of the wolves mouth)

Nega: And don't think of trying to pull them off, they're designed to tear your skin off as you pull them off, but I would enjoy to see you tear off all of your skin *snicker*

(Starts slowly pushing the rusty dagger into Lupuses wolf mothers side, causing her great pain and suffering)

Lupus: NO! I'LL JOIN! STOP HURTING HER!

(Nega continues slowly stabbing his wolf mother until he gets bored of her slowly bleeding out to death and just rips her ENTIRE skeleton out of her mouth, killing her)

Nega: Oh? Did you say you were planning to swear your allegiance to Lord Tabuu now?

(Lupus nods)

Nega: Oh do pardon me, I was just having OH SO MUCH fun with her slow and painful death, until it got boring, so I decided to rip her skeleton out *chuckle*

Lupus: Please... I swore allegiance! Let my family go!

Nega: And when did we ever bring that in to this? But... Since you did get me some great footage of Sean and his two retarded friends getting beaten up his OWN girlfriend, I think I might let them go...

Lupus: You will?

Nega: Nah I'm just f**king with you! I'm just going to explode them from the inside

(Snaps his fingers and all of Lupuses family explodes, covering him in their blood)

Lupus: NO!

Nega: Look on the bright side kid, their blood on your shirt probably will stick on it, so you'll be wearing them on you all of the time. AHAHAHAHA!

Lupus: You killed my family...

Nega: OH BOO HOO! So what? They were a bunch of filthy, disease carrying, piles of dog shit! Just like you are.

(Punches Lupus in the side of the head, knocking out some teeth)

Nega: And now... Just before we conclude this and head back to see who won the race... I'm going to enjoy doing this...

(Levitates all of Lupuses dead families organs next to him)

Lupus: No...

Nega: Open wide! Trust me, once you get past all of the blood and it's the fact your eating your so called families organs, they taste great! Just like Mayas.. WOOPS DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? How moronic of me! And don't worry, you'll get your Control Bug also to swallow it all down. And would you care for some of your dead mothers blood to wash it down? I heard Wolf blood is great for the soul, Ahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena after the race...<strong>

* * *

><p>And Sean won! How did you beat JK?<p>

Sean: It was just pure luck!

(Hides Star Spawner in his back pocket)

And now we move on to the obstacle course! For the obstacle course this time!

1.) Walk across the tightrope hanging over the laser shooting shark pit

2.) Lookout for LOTSA SPAGHETTI!

3.) Don't OBEY WARIO, and MARIO IS NOT YOUR ENEMY!

4.) Avoid Saxton Hale, who thinks you're all a bunch of smooth hand hippies

5.) Avoid Morshus LAMP OIL! ROPE! BOMBS!

And 6.) Run from t

* * *

><p>he Dirk, who was given OVER 90000000! Gallons of Mountain Dew<p>

Hal: Wouldnt that kill you though? From all of the caffeine and shit

Jeff: Its a fanficiton. Not much makes sense here, and also it's TheGMS's Fanfic, so he can do whatever he wants

(Dirk is about to attack everyone, but is crushed by Nega Sean who popped in out of nowhere along with Janet, Lupus, and S.K.)

TheGMS: Nega! I have some-

Nega: HELLO EVERYBODY! I WISH YOU LUCK ON THIS, BUT I'M GOING TO WIN FIRST! AND MAYA, NICE CHEST! BYE!

(Nega completes the obstacle course in less than 12 seconds)

TheGMS: Wow... I guess he won than... And someone put Dirk in the Bear Shark pit!

* * *

><p>Ok now we move onto the survival test! And let us begin!<p>

Round 1: Spamming Scouts

Scout 1: NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE!

(Devoured by Maya)

Other Scouts: THIS DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!

* * *

><p><strong>After Maya finished her satisfying her RAGING HUNGER!<strong>

* * *

><p>Round 2: Endermen<p>

Endermen: THATS A NICE PYRO SUIT YOU HAVE THERE. BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO IT!

Sean: Sorry but that only works with the Creepers

Endermen: Oh...

(All Endermen head back to Endworld)

Last Round: NYAN CAT!

Everyone: YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!

* * *

><p><strong>A short round later...<strong>

* * *

><p>And everyone died... Except Sean who was singing along to it! And here's your prize...<p>

1000000 Smash Coins!

Sean: MO MONEY! And now we go on to the Boss Battle, and it's... THE BRAWLERS!

Wily and Weegee, get the f**k out!

Dr. wily and Weegee: WEEGEE?

Oh yeah... TIME TRAVEL! (Teleports them far away)

Alright so for the first round we have...

8 Bit Dude VS Mr. Game and Watch!

8 Bit Dude: JOIN THE NINTENDO FUN CLUB TODAY G&W!

G&W: Beep Boop (ONLY I CAN BE THE NOSTALGIC GUY HERE ASSHOLE GET OUT OF HERE!)

8 Bit Dude: ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE HERE TAKE THIS!

(Throws a sword at G&W, decapitating him)

8 Bit Dude wins!

Next... King Dedede VS JK

JK: A giant penguin with a bathrobe and a mechanized hammer? Who's comes up with this stuff?

Dededeman: I AM A SUPER STAR WARRIOR!

JK: OH GOD HES GOING TO DO-

* * *

><p><strong>DE DE DE THATS A NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW<strong>

**! DE DE DE HES THE KING OF THE SHOW!**

**YOU'LL HOLLER AN HOOT!**

**HE'LL GIVE KIRBY THE BOOT!**

**DE DE DE IS THE ONE!**

**HE COMES RIGHT BACK AT YA!**

**HE COMES RIGHT BACK AT YA!**

**GIVE IT ALL THAT YOU GOT TAKE YOUR VERY BEST SHOT**

**HE'LL SEND IT RIGHT BACK AT YA FOR SURE YEAH!**

**HOW CAN I HELP YOU KING DE DE DE?**

**I NEED KIRBY TO CLOBBER THAT THERE DE DE DE!**

**THAT's WHAT WE DO BEST AT N.M.E!**

**YOU BETTER GET IT WIH A MONEY BACK GUARANTEE!**

**DE DE DE IS THE ONE!**

**COMIN AT YA!**

**YEAH!**

* * *

><p>And it looks like DEDEDEMAN won, because JK died while listening to it from epicness.<p>

Dededeman: THAT FOOLS NOT LUCKY THAT I LEFT HIM ON THE CUTTING ROOM FLOOR!

Next fight...

Nega VS Ganondork!

Nega:... Not in the mood...

(Explodes Ganondorf)

Nega wins!

Next battle is...

Sean VS Link!

Sean: LAMP OIL!

Link: Oh no...

Sean: ROPE!

Link: Not...

Sean: BOMBS!

Link: NOT THE CDI! AHHHHHHH!

Sean: YOU WANT IT? IT's YOURS MY FRIEND, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ENOUGH RUBIES!

And Sean killed Link and Toon Link... Even though he's never heard of the CDI before...

Next fight...

Hal and Jeff VS Mario and Luigi

Hal: Wow we have to fight them?

Jeff: Yeah... I call Luigi...

Luigi: WIt a minute brother! I have an idea!

Mario: What is it a brother?

Luigi: Just watch!

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I'm back bitchs<em>

_I'm back with auto-tone_

_Yo shut up you better listen to me_

_I'm gonna tell you about all them big boobies._

_Big, small, black or white I don't care your boobies are just right_

_All the boobies out there in the universe I don't care about them its your pair I wanna observe._

_DO YOU LIKE THE BOOBIES! hell yeah, hell yeah._

_DO YOU WANT THE BOOBIES! so hard so hard._

_DO YOU LIKE MY BOOBIES! hel...uhh wha...no..._

_Will you bend me over?_  
><em>Hey hey hey hey I aint gay aight! I'm just curious.<em>

* * *

><p>Jeff:...<p>

(Shoots Mario and Luigi with a Desert Eagle)

Hal: When did you get a Gun!

Jeff: I bought it from some strange guy in the market place, he kept saying 'WHAT ARE YA BUYIN?' or 'NOT ENOUGH CASH STRANGER' so I boosted this and killed him.

OK... Next match...

Robot Sean VS R.O.B.

Robot Sean: I know his one weakness...

R.O.B.: No please no!

Robot Sean: Playing track 63!

IrateGamer: SOMEBODY CALL 911, CAUSE I'VE BEEN R. O. Bed!

R.O.B.: AHHHHH!

(Explodes)

Robo wins!

And... I think we can have one more match...

Now...

Samantha VS Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo

Samantha: OH MY GOD HES SO ADORABLE!

(Starts hugging Kirby tightly)

Kirby: Poyo?

I guess that means... We won... So you know what that means guys?

Everyone: What?

Oh nothing, just go back home ass clowns!

Everyone: OK...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Round 2!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, Nega is a huge and colossal D**k!<strong>

**He's a bigger d**k then all of the Collosi from Shadow Of The Collosus combined!**

**Now this weeks Boss fights are...**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Egg Dragoon (Sonic Unleashed)<strong>

**2) Jasper Batt Jr (No More Heroes 2)**

**3) Dr Wily (again...)**

**4) TF2 Memes (TF2)**

**5) CDI Zelda bosses (Face of Evil, Eand of Gamelon, Zeldas Adventure etc,)**

**6) Sean**

**7) Legendary Pokemon (Samantha: OH MY GOD!)**

**8) Biolizard (Sonic Adventure 2)**

**9) Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes)**

**10) CHUCK NORRIS (A CHUCK NORRIS!)**

**and here's the OC submission form down here... Again...**

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES!**


	12. I'M BACK BIATCHES!

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Stories From OC Town **

**Chapter 12: I'M BACK BIATCHES!**

* * *

><p>Nega: HEYO READER! Surprised to see me? I knew you would be.<p>

(Sips glass of water)

Nega: Now you may be wondering to yourself... Why is this handsome, bad ass, and awesome Shadow Lord talking to you? Simple... Your Allegiance to the Dark Arms of course!

(Closes Facebook profile hes creeping)

Nega: You may be asking another question to yourself... What is this most dashing club of coolness? The place to swear your allegiance to the lord and conqueror of realms, Tabuu! Now the guidelines to be on the Dark Arms are very simple... Just have your OC be on our team of course! And don't worry! EVERYONE will join the party, they'll be cake, blood, murder, balloons, decay, presents, did I mention the destruction of all worlds? AHAHAHAHAHA!

Orange: Boss? What are you doing in the broom closet?

Nega: GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!

(Kicks Orange in the face, knocking him out of the broom closet)

Nega: And as a side note to a certain someone... What I meant was my very thirsty Shadow Bugs were parched, so they had some 'milk', and I can safely say... I LOVE DEMON BYPRODUCTS! AHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean, Hal, and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: Well... We've been doing nothing but ToDs lately... But were back...<p>

Luigi: YEAH I'M BACK BITCHES! I'M BACK WITH AUTOTUNE!

JEff: SHUT IT LUIGI!

Sean: What should we do this chapter?

(Nega pops in unannounced)

Nega: Sup bitches!

Sean: NEGA! I'M STILL PISSED OFF ABOUT YOU THROWING ME INTO THE CAGE WITH... THAT MONSTER!

Nega: Whatever... Look! I kidnapped your girlfriend and have her under close watch by the Ninja Squad! Go and find her now, or else the lovely leading lady might be found DEAD in her dressing room! AHAHAHA!

Sean: LET US GO AND BE SUPERHEROES!

(Hal, Sean, and Jeff fly out of the front door like Superman)

Neag: And with those assclowns out of the picture, time for some more recruitment!

(Teleports away)

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Nega Plex...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Join us and we shall rule all worlds!<p>

Dirk: F**k you. Go and get more Mountain Dew for me

Nega: O RLLY? Well, I was hoping you would say that

(Goes to the Mountain Dew Storage area and opens it wide)

Dirk: What are you doing?

(Nega starts lighting the Mountain Dew on fire, burning it to purple ashes... What? He screws with physics all the time. Why would he give a shit now?)

Dirk: NO! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!

Nega: Your bolted to the chair, now join GRAND MASTER TABUU!

Dirk: Fine... JUST STOP BURNING MY MOUNTAIN DEW SUPPLY!

(Nega brings the only surviving can to Dirk)

Nega: Here have it

(Dirk starts chugging it down)

Nega: And now that you drank half of it, nows the time to tell you that I pissed in it

(Dirk spits it all out comedically in a weatherman's face)

Nega: Time to find some more recruits! And enjoy your Mountain Piss Dirk!

(Teleports away)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean, Hal, and Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So this is the place huh?<p>

Hal: Any ghosts in here?

Jeff: I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS!

(All three run inside to see Samantha tied to a chair over a pit of laser shooting sharks)

Sean: EASIER THAN MYSTERIO FROM SPIDER MAN 2!

(Starts running, but a Ice Spike lands in front of him)

White: T'NAC TEL OUY OD TAHT RATS XOF!

(Red,Blue,Green,Yellow,Purple,Black,White,Silver, and a un-named new ninja jump out from the shadows)

Red: The boss said no way in hell are any of you getting past us! And heres our new team member! GOLD!

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by WhiteFangWolf<strong>

_Name: Gold_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Female_

_Appearance: Gold hair that reaches her shoulders, and the ends are dipped in emerald green highlights. Orange-yellow eyes, tan skin, and an okay chest. She wears the same ninja gear as Silver, but it is gold, and her boots are a blinding yellow. She wears a gold bandanna around her head, and her mouth is covered in a plain scarf._

_Personality: Somewhat of a shy person, but once you get to know her, she will become friendly. She may look like a weak ninja, but she is full of defense. She is an okay attacker, but she is a very awesome defender. In the middle of tomboyish and girly-girlish. She is sister to Silver._

_Theme Song: Pokemon Black and White: Team Plasma Battle_

_Weapons: Light arrows, and a sword that glows a blinding light if you approach it very close. She can use the element of light._

_Final Smash: Her eyes glow white, and she floats into the air. She will stare at the sky, and 1 to 10 stars will shoot across the sky. If it is a one to three stars, small comets will rain onto the stage, giving the hit opponents 20 damage. If it is four to seven, bombs will drop onto the stage, followed by embers, giving the hit opponents 50 damage. If it is 8, 9, or 10, huge meteors about the size of Giga Bowser's fist will rain down on the stage, making the stage collapse, which will make the opponents fall. If one opponent manages to survive, she will strike light arrows at the person, instantly K.O.'ing them._

_Weaknesses: Cute animals._

_Crush: None._

_Special Skills: Able to play the flute. A light user._

_Job:A pet-sitter._

_Household: Ninja Squad_

_Friends: The Ninja squad, and Mochi_

_Alternate Costumes: ..._

_Taunts: _  
><em>1= Ribbons of light blow around her.<em>  
><em>2=She smiles, and she'll do a one-handstand.<em>  
><em>1+2=She will slash with her sword, and if Silver is on stage with her, they'll high-five.<em>

* * *

><p>Sean: Just move over please guys...<p>

All 8 Male Ninjas: OK!

(All 8 move out of the way)

Silver: Thats it? You guys just move out of the way and let them win?

Green: YEP!

Black: He asked nicely!

Gold: You guys fail...

(Sean unties Samantha, and the four leave the building)

Red: PURPLE! You forgot to change our crushes up!

Purple: Sorry Red! I'll go change it right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Nega...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: HELLO EVERYBODY! IT's GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL SO ALIVE AND WELL!<p>

(Runs off)

Dark: Theres something f**ked up with that guy...

Nega: Oh god... I cant take this whole 'nice' thing anymore... And there are my targets!

(Grabs Solleana and Pimp Daddy and teleport)

* * *

><p><strong>In Subspace...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tabuu: So I see you brought back new recruits Nega?<p>

Nega Sean: Yes master Tabuu. Now will you join me and the lord Tabuu in the conquest of all?

Pimp Daddy: Only if you have some money!

Nega: And what about you Sollleana? What is it that you so much desir-

Solleana: I'm in

Nega: What? No resistance? No torture?

Solleana: Just as long as I have a steady supply of men for me. Then I'm in

Nega: WHATS THE FUN IN DOING THIS IF THERES NO TEARS, PAIN, OR TORTURE? I was hoping I could do with Lupus and the murder of his family!

Tabuu: Wait... YOU DID WHAT?

Nega: I murdered them and made them into a nice fur rug and bed sheets, just like you wanted me to do

Tabuu: I NEVER SAID TO DO THST YOU MENTALLY DEPRIVED CLONE!

Nega: Oh. Oopsie daisy on my part then... I'll fix them, and return them back to the Wolf boy.

Tabuu: What good is he to us without a Final Smash?

Nega: But before I go and do that... I need to get some more 'Milk'

(Rips of arm, which turn into Shadow Bugs and crawl into a portal)

Nega: WHY U HATIN READER?

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Sean, Hal, Jeff, and Zachs house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Crisis... Make it happen...<p>

(Chugs down a whole large bottle of Root Beer)

Nightmare: SEAN! LOVE ME!

Sean: HEY HATTER! LOOK! ITS ALICE!

Mad Hatter: Alice? Wait... MY ALICE DOES NOT HAVE BREASTS! But we can fix that up nice and easy

(Pulls a knife from under his hat)

Nightmare: GET AWAY FROM MY CHEST YOU FREAK!

(Nightmare runs way from Mad Hatter, who is chasing after her)

Mad Hatter: BUT ALICE! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR TEA!

Jeff: Dumb ass... She has a bone scythe and dark magic... He has a tiny knife and a hat that mind controls people who wear hats...

Hal: Yeah...

(Long silence...)

Sean: PLAY US OFF KEYBOARD CAT!

Gaston: NO ONES PLAYS KEYBOARD CAT LIKE GASTON!

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW I WILL PUT THE OC SUBMISSION FORM DOWN HERE! AND SOME OCS BIOS I FORGOT SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT CAN"T STOP NOW GOTTA GO FASTER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! (Optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>HERES THE FORGOTTEN BIOS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Phil the Persona Guy<strong>

_Name: Charle Vangelwitz_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

_Apperince: Silver hair, grey eyes, grey T-shirt, black jeans, leather belt, black leather jacket, a silver ring with an emerald in it, and a top hat._

_Personality: Gentlemenly, only speaks when spoken to, he tends to ne reckless if a friend is in danger, and is very honorable._

_Weapon: Blade of Kusanagi (okami)_

_Powers: Can summon a Persona, light energy, and his sword._

_Persona: Yamata no Orochi_

_Persona apperince: Orochi from Okami_

_Persona Powers: All of Orochi's from Okami_

_Taunts: 1, Summons Yamata o Orochi, who roars. 2, Makes a ball of light in his hand. 3, yells "Have at you!". _

_Alternate Costume: Black Samurai armor_

_Final Smash: Yamata no Orochi's 8 Sacrafices - Yamata no Orochi is summoned and all 8 heads attack all enemies._

_House: Sun Fan_

_Job: Pyschologist... Even though he's not old enough to even go to collage for his licence..._

_Theme song: I'll Face Myself - P4_

_Friends: His team._

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by a unknown user<strong>

_Name:Greg Martena_

_Age:18_

_Theme Song:Monster (Skillet)_

_Personality:Crazy madman,Smart, Cool_

_Appearance:He's halve Man, halve Robot, and he cover's his body with his Typical Clothing_

_Weapons:His Blades in his body, and His guns in his body that he can take out._

_Final Smash:Death Combo:He grab his oppoment,Choke slam's then to the ground, which cause's a ground bounce, in which he does a 30 hit combo, and he end it with him grabing his oppoment using his gear in his hand, slices his oppoment throat and slam him to the ground._

_Special Skills:Immune to Virus and Poison, and Strength_

_Team:Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad_

_Job:Science Experiemt_

_He'll share his Household with Sean,Troy and Zach_

_Friends:Troy_

_Team Final Smash:Death Zone:Required Troy:Greg does a combo while Troy was setting up the location where Greg knocks his oppoment and Troy sent his oppoment towards the Nightmare Zone_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Three are all owned by CrystalWolf5430<strong>

_Name: Sankai_

_Age:17_

_Race:Kitsune_

_Appearance:Sankai is 5"3 with long midnight black hair that falls past his lower back with silver highlights, ruby red eyes, black fox ears with white on the tips, and five long black fox tails. He wears a black form fitting shirt with black hakama pants, black fingerless gloves, and a black collar with a dark blue crystal on it._

_Fox form:It is a black fox that is as tall as a race horse with silver colored paws, black fox tails, silver markings on its body, and red eyes. The collar still shows._

_Weapons:Sankai uses an aura longbow to shoot aura arrows with and a black blade katana that gives off a pure dark aura. He also fights in hand-to-hand combat and his movements are very swift and pack a tremendous force. Sankai also has devastating kicks that can shatter a boulder and sharp claws that can cut through anything._

_Gender:Male_

_Special abilities:Sankai can use blue and dark aura for many things such as creating illusions of mythical beasts, creating barriers, and healing himself or commrades. He can also transform into his kyuubi form anytime._

_Final Smash:Aura Flare Storm:Sankai gathers then releases a tremdous amount of aura in the form of a cyclone or tornado. However, this move will leave,Sankai extremely drained since it requires him to use,alot of energy._

_Personality:Sankai is very social when he feels like it. He is very trustworthyand overprotective of his friends and will do anything to protect them, even if it means risking his own life._

_Weakness:Sankai is still struggling to fight the demons in his past, and sometimes he will have flashbacks that will affect his entire movements and mental perfomance._

_Team:Ninja awesome squad( if that is the good side)_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Niyomai<em>

_Age:20_

_Race:Kitsune_

_Gender:Male_

_Appearance:Niyomai is 6"2 with crimson red shoulder length hair, golden amber eyes, red fox ears, and four red fox tails. He wears a dark blue short sleeved shirt with black hakama pants, black fingerless gloves, and a crimson red scarf around his neck._

_Fox form:Similar to Sankai's only that it is red with amber colored eyes and paws._

_Weapons:A red blade katana named Flame Dragon. Niyomai's sword is a zanpaktou similar to that of Hitsugaya Toshiro's zanpaktou from Bleach. Like Sankai, Niyomai is also very skilled in close combat._

_Special powers:Niyomai has the ability to control fire in three different colors. Black flames induce excruciating pain into his opponents, Blue flames burn then paralyze his opponents, and Silver flames can be used as barriers or create an illusion of a three headed kyuubi. He can also fight in his fox form._

_Final Smash:Tri Color Flare Vortex:Niyomai summons all three of his flames to create a tornado like flame cyclone. Then he uses it to trap and burn his enemies._

_Personaltiy:Niyomai is calm and calculating, but he can also be alittle bit impulsive. He is overprotectetive and a bit laid back, especially when he fights. However, Niyomai can also go berserk when he has reached jis limit. He likes yo prank his friends and mostly people he can't stand like Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Mario._

_Weakness:Niyomai has a hard time working in a group with unfamiliar people and he can be alittle absent minded sometimes._

_Team: Good_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Kaiyoma<em>

_Age:14_

_Race:Cat/Fox hybrid_

_Gender:Male_

_Appearance:Kaiyoma is 5"1 1/2 with waist length silverish white hair, silver white foxcat ears and tail, and sky blue eyes. He wears a hakama shirt with long sleeves, black hakama pants, and a collar similar to Sankai's only it has a topaz colored crystal._

_Fox/cat form:Similar to Kirara, Sango's pet from Inuyasha, only it is silvery white with two tails, sky blue paws and eyes, and the collar still showing._

_Weapons:A giant boomerang that is almost as tall as Kaiyoma, it is black, alittle lighter, and slimer. Kaiyoma is also very skilled in close combat._

_Special powers:Kaiyoma can control ice and he has psychic powers, which also allow him to control the movements of his weapon after he throws it. His ice powers are similar to Niyomai's fire powers. Kaiyoma's ice powers can come in four colors, topaz, amythist, aquamarine, and black. Topaz does minor damage and may even cause confusion. Amythist hits pretty hard and has a 35% chance of poisoning opponents. Aquamarine blocks attacks and also heals injuries and status conditions. Black causes tremendous damage and stabs the foe with very sharp shards._

_Final Smash:Ice Shard Dragon Calling:Kaiyoma uses all four ice shards to create a three headed komodo dragon. Kaiyoma controls every movement this dragon makes._

_Personality:Kaiyoma is somewhat shy and quiet, but when he is battling he becomes cold, serious, and deadly. However, he is very kind and enjoys being around his friends, Sankai and Nyomai._

_Weakness:His shyness and inability to socialize with new people._

_Team: Good guys_

* * *

><p><strong>And the Double battle Poll is up! Vote now and Mad Hatter might just throw in a free hat! But don't put it on... You'll become his mindless slave...<strong>


	13. Lockdown Part 1

**Tourney Of The OCs**

** Stories From OC Town **

**Chapter 13: Lockdown Part 1**

* * *

><p>Officer: So young man... Do you know why your here?<p>

?: I DIDN'T DO ANYHING! I'M INNOCENT!

Officer: Don't give me that bullshit! We know and you know why your in this building!

?: NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Officer: YES! YES! WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR INNOCNET GIRL!

?: NO!

Officer: She had a promising future in the world of hunting! Until you ruined it!

?: NO! NO! NO!

Officer: YES! YOU CAUSED SO MUCH DAMAGE IN THE OC TOWN! BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY! YOU MURDERED AND R**PED POOR AND INNOCENT SAMANTHA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT MR. SEAN?

Sean: I NEVER DID ANY OF THIS!

(Officer throws a coffee mug at Sean, hitting him in the forehead, and then proceeds to flip Seans chair over violently while he's still in it)

Officer: YOUR GOING TO ROT IN PRISON YOU SERIAL RAPIST!

Sean: NO!

(The Officer drags Sean out by his hair, out of the station, and throws him into a S.W.A.T. Van filled with other criminals)

?: Well this is new. Never knew the Pyro would be sent to jail for arsony *Chuckles*

Sean: I'm no Pyro! Well I am... But I didn't get sent to jail for that

?: Then what is it then?

Sean: I don't wanna talk about it... I didn't even do it...

?: Leave him alone Galmer.

Galmer: Shut it Jack! We'll tell you what we did if you tell us what you did

Sean: But I didn't do it!

Galmer: Alright cool. I was arrested for the illegal possession of 1- Ups. Apparently it's illegal to give yourself a extra life during a brawl. Jack here was in possession of the blue prints for the Cliff Grapple.

Sean: Cliff Grapple? What's that?

Jack: The Cliff Grapple was going to be in Brawl. It was going to be revolutionary! The ability of being able to grab your foes while hanging on ledges! But they took it out and replaced it with... Tripping! Bloody Tripping! Like thats going to help anyone!

Galmer: And Carlos here was arrested for the murder of his family and eating their corpses.

Carlos: But don't worry muchaco. I only go for the LARGE ladies 'if you know what I mean'!

Galmer: Now that we've gotten our introductions complete, tell us how you ended up here.

Sean: I don't even know! But I guess I can tell you what I saw on the recording footage...

Jack: Good enough

Sean: Well...

* * *

><p><em>It all started as a regular chapter... Just going to have a average day with my two best friends Hal and Jeff. And later on I was going to go over to my girlfriends place. Me, Hal, and Jeff all went to work at our newly built shop after our old propane store was blown up. It was a slow day, but I was just itching to go and meet my girlfriend.<em>

_I made it to her house, I knocked on the door for a bit, and I got no answer. I tried to lean against the door to rest a little, but when I did, the whole door came down. I fell into a pool of red crimson blood, and just from seeing it, my heart stopped. I ran into the living room and there she was..._

_Lying on the ground was my girlfriend Samantha, covered in her own blood and breathing very slowly. I ran to her, but I was taken down by a Police Officerwho took me to away before I dragged me away, took me to the station, and showed the footage to me._

_The footage showed that I apparently had destroyed the market place by burning it down with my flamethrower Sasha._

_They showed me another video after that was home recorded from a cheap camera. It showed me stabbing my girlfriend, and then proceeding to r*pe the corpse. I was then interrogated, and here I am now, going to prison for something i didn't do._

* * *

><p>Carlos: Wait a minute... Samantha you said right?<p>

Sean: Yeah

Galmer: THE Samantha?

Sean: What do you mean by THE?

Galmer: Here, tell me if this is her

(Galmer holds out his iPhone, showing a picture of Samantha)

Sean: Thats her.

All three: SHIT MAN!

Sean: Whats the big deal?

Jack: WHATS THE BIG DEAL? WHATS THE BIG DEAL! YOU WERE THE LUCKY BASTARD DATING HER!

Sean: Whats so great about it? I mean she's really nice, but why are you getting all excited?

Carlos: Samantha is a monster hunting legend! She's taken down so many monsters it's unbelievable!

Sean: Yes she's very good at her job. And is she really a legend?

Galmer: Just check this out

(Holds iPhone up again, showing her monster kill count is over 900000)

Sean: Woah! I didn't know shes killed that much!

Jack: Oh man your lucky! Wish I could have someone like her.

Carlos: I would eat her till there was no meat left on her bones!

Galmer: What I would give to hit that.

(Truck stops and the doors slammed open)

Prison Officer: Alright you scum! Single file line.

(Galmer, Jack, and Carlos jump out first)

Sean: Well hopefully-

(Sean is slammed against the side of the truck)

Prison Officer: How does it feel that you murdered and r**ped my childrens role model punk?

Sean: I didn't do it!

Prison Officer: Get in the prison and rot with the others!

(Throws Sean into the line)

Galmer: Just stick close to us dawg. We've been to prison before. Just follow our lead...

(Carlos, Jack, and Galmer walk in front of the inspection officer)

All 3: F**K THE POLICE!

(They all attempt to run away, but are shot down with miniguns, rocket launchers, pistols, gatling guns, and even a AC-130)

Inspection Officer: You want to attempt to run also?

Sean: No...

Inspection Officer: Alright... YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN STUPID!

(Drags Sean into his cell and locks him in)

?: Why the hell am I in prison for? I just got submitted.

Sean: So I guess your my new cell mate. names Sean.

?: Names Drake De Vinci

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by DracoFreezeFlame<strong>

Name: Drake De Vinci

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Theme song: Team Fortress 2 (Team Fortress 2)

Personality: Fights with those who are on the good side, loyal and always willing to help his teammates, IQ of 150, friendly

Apperance: Charcol colored hair(36454F), Dark Violet eyes(9400D3), Maroon shirt, Iceberg color pants, Rich black jacket, Navajo white skin, Persian blue colored shoes

Weapons: "bane of the darkness" a wakizashi made of mythrial and cobalt; "piercing striker", his Naganata made of gold and obsidein, which he throws like a spear and returns back to him by itself, which is shortened so he may use it as a one handed weapon like his wakizashi; "Bow of the Black mage", a Bow made of fiberglass and "dragon wood", a special type of wood unable to be burned by fire, which uses a complex system of pulleys to make arrows shoot straighter and with more force, and he uses special elemental arrows(fire, ice, electric, poison, spread, explosive, bouncing, piercing, and homing arrows)

Powers: Pyrokenisis, Cyrokenisis, Geokenesis, Electrokenesis, Hydrokenesis, and Psychokenesis, ability to jump higher then most human beings

Final Smash: Nuclear Power House- jumps high into the air and then appears high above the stage near the middle of the stage surrounded in glowing purple aura. He then

Shoots His homemade destructive arrow, the nuclear arrow, which make a explosien if they hit the ground and do big damage when it hits, onto the stage in volleys of 8 if small stage, 12 if medium, and 16 if big every half a second or second. After 12 seconds of this, he comes back down with such force that it damages anyone standing on the stage and/or in the area near him when he lands.

Weakness: none

Team: Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad

Crush: Samus Aran

Shared household: sean

Job: Scientist, Plumber, and Electrican

* * *

><p>(The cell door slides open)<p>

Prison Guard: Alright you two, to the OC room with you. Go and meet some of the other criminals

(Drake follows the guard, while another drags Sean brutally along the floor and takes them to a large glass room)

Sean:Whatever you do Drake... NEVER DROP THE SOAP

Drake: Don't have to tell me that.

Prison Guards: Go and make some new 'friends'

(Throws Drake and Sean inside)

?: You the supposed king of Memes?

Sean: Yeah. I say about 100 memes in one day!

(Is punched in the stomach and thrown into the other side of the room)

?: Good. I have a punching bag now

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at OC Town...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: I can't believe Sean murdered Samantha!<p>

Jeff: He couldn't have. Unless he had a reason to

Hal: They liked each other a lot. They never had fights or problems. So what made him do it?

Jeff: Lets go search Samanthas house to see if they're any clues of what might have caused it.

(Both run off to Samanthas house)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sean survive prison? <strong>

**Will Hal and Jeff discover what made Sean snap? **

**Will Nega stop being a bigger pervert than White?**

**Find out next time.**

**Same Fanfiction Author! **

**Same Fanfiction Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Submission Form<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! (Optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nega: Alright I recruited more people. And I didn't get to torture them... <em>

_Tabuu: Excellent. Our forces are growing larger everyday. And for all of the hard work Nega, I brought you a old friend _

**_?: Eat. Kill. Murder. _**

_Nega: REXXY! I MISSED YOU OLD BOY!_

**_ ?: Kill. Eat. Nega. Master. Don't eat. _**

_Nega: I missed you so much Rexxy! _


	14. Lockdown Part 2

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Storys from OC Town**

**Chapter 14: Lockdown Part 2**

* * *

><p>Sean: Who the hell are you!<p>

?: Names Jin asshole, know it well.

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by WhiteFangWolf<strong>

_Name: Jin_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Race: Kitsune_

_Theme Song: Ninetails Battle_

_Personality: Very silent. He can be a little cold and give you the cold shoulder often, but he is very speed and attack-based. He hates people who say more than 100 memes a day, and people who are annoying(he will try to murder). He is always seen in his kitsune form._

_Appearance: Black-purple hair that looks like Link's (without his cap), with a bang that covers her left eye, red right eye(the left one is literally gone), and pale skin. Wears a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt under that, jeans, and black boots with straps and spikes on the back. Also a gold side belt._

_Fox Form:(A kitsune is basically a fox with multiple tails)Dust-brown fur, right amber eye, amber paws, eight amber tails, sharp fangs, and the elements of Orochi on each tail;fire, dark, wind,earth,light,water,poison,and lighting. Fire is a flame, dark is a moon, wind is the galestorm technique(from Okami),earth is a circle,light is a V-shape,water is a raindrop,poison is a skull, and lighting is a lighting symbol._

_Weapons: The Blade of Kusanagi(The reason, if you will ask me Phil the Persona Guys, is because he is a kitsune, and Ninetails is a kistune, too. Since Ninetails used Kusanagi, then I'll make Jin wield Kusanagi as well)_

_Final Smash: Demon Lord of Elements: The screen glows dark, and Jin transforms into his kitsune form. All his tails will glow, and the element symbols on his tails will grow. All the elements will remove from his tail, and all elements will storm the stage, instant K.O.'ing everybody. He will also float, and if someone manages to survive, dark tendrils will grab that opponent, and fling him off the stage._

_Special Skills: Transforming into a Kitsune._

_Weaknesses: None, but hates getting splashed with cold water._

_Team: Dark (Hehehe...)_

_Crush: None, but Nightmare Doom kinda likes him._

_Job: Car dealer_

_Household: You will choose!_

_Friends: Nightmare(kind of), and all the other dark people. Acquaintances with Silver and Gold._

_Alternate Costumes: None_

_Taunt:_

_1=He brings out Kusanagi and strikes it into the ground_

_2=He transforms into the Kitsune form, and will backflip._

_1+2=He does a two jabs, and two uppercuts, while he flashes a blinding light._

* * *

><p>Sean: Just let me sit in peace over here in the corner...<p>

Jin: Hell no! I hate annoying people like you

(Continues beating the shit out of Sean while the guards watch)

Guard 1: How much you wanna bet Jins gonna kill this one.

Guard 2: If he does, it's going to be the 60th guy he's murdered and beat the snot out of in a week.

Guard 3: Alright... SHOWER TIME YOU PRICKS! AND MAKE SURE YOU WASH BEHIND YOUR EARS!

Sean: Oh jeez... Remember Drake... Don't drop the soap...

Drake: Stop telling me that please!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the town...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Now what should I get for Rexxy? Perhaps one of the OCs? A Smasher? I think I might just feed him that woman over there! No wait... That's the Kuro chick... Can't mess with someone with a beam katanas... How about Dirk? He probably would taste like Mountain Dew... Rexxy hates Mountain Dew...<p>

I know! I'll feed him that girl over there! She's new, and no one will probably care if she's devoured.

(Attempts to kidnap the girl, but her gun randomly goes off in its holster and hits him in the knee)

Nega: F**********************K! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH! THAT WAS MY KNEE!

?: Woah! I'm so sorry mister!

Nega: I'LL KILL YOU!

(Is hit in the other knee by Jeffs assault rifle)

Jeff: Quit your whining. And don't worry about his threat. He's to lazy to do them usually.

?: Oh ok. Names Ashley

Jeff: Names Jeff

Ashley: Hehehe... He he he...

Jeff: I think your blushing...

Ashley: I'LL BE ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW!

(Runs off)

Jeff: Weird... Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Hal at Samanthas house to look for clues!

(Runs off to Samanthas house)

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by Pandamonium<strong>

_Name: Ashley_

_Age: 15_

_Personality: VERY annoying, but sweet and caring. She acts like a eight year old at times._

_Appearance: Always wears purple shirt and jeans. Ashley's dark brown hair is always in pig tails. She's a bit short, but she doesn't mind._

_Weapons: Even though she's a bit immature, she carries a gun, but doesn't really know how to use it, so a times, it accidentally goes off._

_Final Smash: She summons millions of Nyan Cats to attack everybody._

_Special Skills: She can stand the Nyan Cat for several hours. ^^_

_Weaknesses: BANANAS!_

_Team: Super Secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad but it would be funny if she joined the Dark team and annoyed people._

_Crush: Hal or Jeff_

_Job: An ice cream seller!_

_Friends: Since she's new, she doesn't have any_

_Different outfits: Nightwear: Ashley had too big pajama pants Formals: A sleevelss dark purple short dress with sparkles. Swimwear: One piece purple bathing suit._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in prison...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Well... So far so good...<p>

(Drops his soap)

Sean *In Over Dramatic Slow Motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

?: Pick up your soap man.

Sean: Thats alright. I think I'm all done

?: Did you wash behind you ears?

Sean: No...

(Picks up the soap and cringes in fear)

?: Why are you cringing?

Sean: Uh... I thought...

?: Did you actually think? No that's in some kind of creepy p**n fanfiction is what your thinking about. It's all good here. Names Galvin by the way

Sean: Well that's good. That's one thing that I don't have to worry about.

(Sean goes back to showering, when the shower room doors slam open)

?: Hello boys!

(Everyone but Sean starts having a major nose bleed,who is to busy washing behind his ears)

Sean: Why is there so much blood on the ground and- WHY THE F**K ARE YOU HERE SOLLEANA!

Solleana: I've was being a very bad girl. And can you help me wash Seanie boy?

Sean: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Runs out of the shower room doors)

Drake: You forgot your clothes dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Shower room...<strong>

* * *

><p>Guard 1: WE HAVE THE SEAN OF A BITCH STREAKING IN THE OC BOX! I REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE WHITE, GREEN, AND YELLOW!<p>

Guard 2: Whats a code White, Green, and Yellow?

Guard 1: A white male streaking who wears green and is the main character of a fanfiction.

Guard 3: This is funnier than when we took Two Faces coin away from him!

(Sean passes out from exhaustion, as the other prisoners walk out of the showers and look down on him)

Galvin: I think he's dead...

Jin: Good riddance

(Solleana pushes through the crowd, and starts dragging Sean back to the shower room by his legs)

Sean: Huh? NO PLEASE! ANYONE! SAVE ME!

(Disapears into the Shower Room, screaming and sobbing)

Jin: F**king idiot...

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the middle of the night...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: *Crying his eyes out and rocking back and forth on his bed*<p>

Prison Therapist: Its alright now. Just get some sleep and try to think happy thoughts.

(Locks Sean in to his new cell)

Sean: Shes right. I should get some sleep and think better thoughts

(Crawls into bed and starts sleeping)

Solleana: You ready for round two handsome?

(Sean is now whimpering and shaking as Solleana strokes his cheek)

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Samanthas house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal: Dude WTF! It's been a day! What took you so long?<p>

Jeff: Maya. Hungry. Ninja Squad forgot to feed her. She's already eaten the Ninja Squad, and now she might be still on my trail! Let's get inside in case she is!

(Both run inside and break through the Police tape)

Hal: Alright gang! Let's split up and search for clues!

Jeff: I'm the only other person here! I'll take upstairs, and you'll take downstairs

(Both head to their appointed locations and begin searching)

Jeff: HAL! GET UP HERE QUICK!

(Hal barges into Samanthas room, which Jeff is standing in)

Hal: What is it? OH MY GOD!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Prison...<strong>

* * *

><p>Drake: You seen Sean?<p>

Galvin: No actually. Got any fours?

Drake: Go fish

(Sean is dragged into the box by a guard and thrown into the box, while Solleana happily skips in and sits on a table in the corner of the room)

Drake: You alright man?

Sean: Guh... I hate her so much...

Galvin: Why does she have wings anyways?

Sean: Shes a Succubus.

Galvin: So that's why she's so hot! Think I should get her number?

Sean: NO! NO! She'll devour your soul!

Galvin: Alright whatever.

Drake: Lets break out of here

Sean: How so?

Drake: Well there's only one guard on watch today, and he's not a smart one. So maybe we can blind him somehow.

Galvin: We can throw this towel on his face.

Drake: Very stupid idea. But it's all we got right now. So let's go with that. I'll go and drop it on his face. You guys cause a distraction

Sean: I think I know just how...

* * *

><p><strong> A few minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: HEY SOLLEANA! YOUR CHEST IS FAKE!<p>

Solleana: *In a monstrous tone* WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

(Starts stomping over to Sean, knocks him to the ground, and prepares to tear him to shreds)

Drake: Now!

(Drake drops the small dish towel over the guards face)

Guard: WHAT WHAT! IT's CHOKING ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!

(Passes out)

Drake: That worked out surprisingly well... LET's GET OUT OF HERE!

(Doors open which Sean and Galvin run out)

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Prison...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Oh shit! The alarms gone off! We have to move now!<p>

(Is slammed into the ground and punched in the face by Jin)

Jin: Your not leaving here alive!

(Prepares to rip Seans heart out)

Galvin: A RANDOM ASSIST TROPHY!

Drake: DON'T JUST LOOK AT IT! USE IT!

(Galvin uses the Assist Trophy)

Random Kid: I like trains

Jin: Huh? What has that got to do with anythi-

(Jin gets run over by a speeding train)

Galvin: GET ON THE COLE TRAIN

(Galvin, Drake, and Sean jump on the front of the train, which starts zooming back to OC Town)

Sean: Were safe now. We can head home now...

(Solleana flies in and lifts Sean up into the air by his shirt collar)

Solleana: YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY DEAD AFTER I'M FINISHED EATING YOU!

Sean: AHHHHHHHHHH! BEHIND YOU!

Solleana: WHAT IS IT!

Painis Cupcake: I am Painis Cupcake

Solleana: Huh?

Painis Cupcake: I will eat you *Smiles*

Solleana: AHHHHHH!

(Flys off scared from Painis Cupcake, which was a hologram made by Galvin)

Galvin: Were almost there. Maybe there I can start a new life

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a random bakery...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So what type of pie would you feed to a pet?<p>

Store owner: PIE FLAVOR!

(Holds up a pie, while a little pie jumps out of it)

Nega: I'll take 300 of those

(Crushed under by the train Sean, Galvin, and Drake were riding)

Drake: Good. Finally out of that prison.

(The three are surrounded by the Police)

All three: Fricking crap...

* * *

><p><strong>In court...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So what do we say?<p>

Galvin: That were a hundred percent innocent!

(The judge walks out, which is Nega)

Nega: *Slams hammer* GUILTY!

All three: WHAT!

(All of them are put into handcuffs and are about to be walked out, when the court room bursts open)

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION! The three are a hundred percent innocent you honor!

Hal: And we have proof right here...

?: Thats right

Sean: SAMANTHA!

Samantha: That bastard Nega tied me up inside my bedroom closet and caused all that damage!

Nega: And how do you know that?

(Floats a Giant tv screen in, goes on YouTube, and opens up a video)

Samantha: Thats not Sean at all! Look at the eyes and skin! Last time I checked, Sean doesn't have blood red pupiless eyes and purple skin!

Nega: Uh.. We-Well what about the the murder and r**e?

Samantha: Evidence two

(Plays the second video)

Samantha: Right there, he left a empty bag of fake blood on one of the chairs, and thats a blowup doll of Maya! Do I have Violet hair! And once again thats Nega

Nega: ... DAMMIT! I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TO IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING OCS AND YOUR DAMN YOUTUBE!

(Falls into the Nightmare Zone, which Troy summoned)

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: I'm so glad that you actually weren't dead.<p>

Samantha: I hope your day in prison wasn't to bad...

Sean: Uh... It wasn't one of my better days...

Samantha: So you wanna come over to my house and help beat Castle Crashers?

Hal: Sure. And we never had a doubt you were innocent Sean

Sean: Thanks guys. Now I call playing the Red Castle Crasher!

Samantha: Necromancer!

Hal: Green Castle Crasher!

(Jeffs dead corpse lands next to them while Maya flys off)

Sean: And Jeff will be... A Skeleton I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys really think that would kill off one of my favorite OCs and send my first and favorite to prison forever? If so, that hurts a little (not really, just a saying) <strong>

**So anyways, now I've decided that I will usually put the new Poll up when I complete a mini story, unless I don't have enough poll data. **

**SO REMEMBER! WHEN A BUNCH OF ANIMALS ARE TOGETHER IN ONE PLACE ITS CALLED A ZOO!**

** (Decapitated head falls on to the ground) **

**UNLESS ITS A FARM!**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Submission list.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! (Optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Negas Nightmare...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nega: Groan... NOT THIS STUPID PLACE AGAIN!<em>

_(Looks on the ground and sees a Teddy Roosebelt from Team Fortress 2) _

_Nega: Now what's a Teddy Bear doing here?_

_ (Teddy Roosebelt sits up and stares at Nega)_

_ Teddy Roosebelt: *In a high pitched voice* YOU AND ME HAUSE!_

_ (Pimp slaps Nega so hard that some skin tears off his cheek) _

_Nega: HOLY CRAP! _

_(Gets back up) _

_Teddy Roosebelt: *In a high pitched voice* I'M TIRED PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU!_

_ (Teddy starts charging up immense power) _

_Nega: BON VOYAGE BIATCH! _

_(Pulls out two miniguns and fires at Teddy Roosebelt) _

_Teddy Roosebelt: ... NOPE! _

_And then Nega died_

* * *

><p><strong>Later... Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tabuu: So let me get this straight... You were brutally killed by a ... Teddy Bear? <em>

Nega: Depressing.. But true...

_Tabuu: You failed miserably Nega, so now I took away your only bucket, because of this. And your grounded from getting Demon Milk from your 'Special One' _

Nega: SO NOT FAIR! Oh and I have to talk to Rexxy!

(Floats over to a Rexxy)

Nega: Hey look Rexxy! It's Sean!

(Holds up picture of Sean)

**_?: GREEN FIRE ONE! HATE! KILL KILL KILL!_**

(Devours picture, along with Negas arm, which regrew easily)

Nega: Don't worry boy... You'll have your chance.

* * *

><p><strong>New Three on Three Poll is up! So go vote! Or otherwise... PAINIS CUPCAKE WILL EAT YOU!<strong>


	15. 121 GIGAWATTS!

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Stories From OC Town**

**Chapter 15: 1.21 GIGAWATTS!**

* * *

><p>Sean: Well... TheGMS explained to me that we have a new house member.<p>

Hal: Who?

Sean: Drake

Jeff: The guy who helped escape prison?

Drake: Yep... The same

Hal: Well it's Valentines Day... Means most of the OCs are going to be hanging out with their crushes...

Jeff: Hey look! Back To The Futures on!

Sean: Hm... I think I just got a idea...

* * *

><p><strong>A hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Drake: HOW DID YOU BUILD A TIME MACHINE DELOREAN!<p>

Sean: I don't know.. But I'm a try it out!

(Jumps in and presses a button, which flings him out the ejector seat and makes the car speed off and disapear into time)

Sean: 88 MILES PER HOUR!

(Car returns two seconds later, almost running over Sean)

Hal: Woah! It's smoking! And I think someones inside it...

(Doors slowly open.. And a cloud of smoke floats out)

Sean: Let me check it out

(Sean leans in to try to search the car, when a sword stabs right through his eyes and then flung him away)

Jeff: OH SHIT!

?: Marlwin! You just killed a random civilian!

Marlwin: Huh... I guess your right Valethron...

(Two people jump out of the time machine)

Valethron: So sorry about your friend there. Marlwin can sometimes be too cautious.

Sean: *Gets up with the sword still through his left eye* Nah that's alright. I'm not dead anyways!

Marlwin: HOW ARE YOU STILL BREATHING!

(Sean pulls the sword out of his face and tosses it to Marlwin)

Sean: Cool sword by the way.

Marlwin: So sorry about

Sean: I'm Sean, that's Drake, Hal, and Jeff

Drake: Hey

Hal: Sup

Jeff: Uh... H-H-Hi...

Valethron: Is something the matter? Also what are you looking at?

Jeff: NOTHING NOTHING!

Valethron: So I see...

Sean: How did you get here in my time machine anyways?

Marlwin: A time machine? What is a time machine?

Sean: Lets go inside and explain there.

Marlwin: As well as our stories as well.

(All 6 enter inside)

?: ENTIRE TOWN IS BABIES!

?: Zo I zee thiz iz where Zean has been for a while now... And I ztill zee TheGMZ ztill givez me thiz cliche German accent.

?: THIS TOWN IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF HIPPIES! NONE OF THEM DESERVE MEDALS! OR TO BE CALLED FIGHTERS!

?: Huddah huddah huh

?: Maybe we should wait until we meet with Sean

?: I agree with hard hat.

?: So its settled. We wait for the right time, and then we meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Both owned by WoWMotherFan45<strong>

_1)Marlwin Starfinder _

_2)15 _

_3)Ensiferum - Deathbringer From The Sky_

_4)Marlwin Starfinder - The personallity of a mercinary dosnt like anyone getting in his way. Brought to an unknown time and place he is definently at his limits. He has difficulty grasping the consepts often asking his partner questions about it._

_Past: As a reagular kid at the age of 5. He discovered his power over holy energies. But in anger to his drunkin father beating his mother he unleashed a light attack the smashed into him crushing his rib cage. In horror he ran from his home. Traveling and mastering his powers. Untill he bacame a mercinary at 11. Then meeing his best friend Valethron during a misiion never leaving each others side. _

_5)Appearance:ight gold mail shoulder guards gauntlet, black leather belt white robes underneath. Black hair that bairly makes a poneytail,around 5'8,Yellow eyes_

_6)Weapons:Vernidia's Wrath, his sword named after his mother. This sword was found in a rock at a sea side. Hand to hand combat._

_7)Final Smash:Vengence: Vernidia's Wrath charges up with light. When it is full Marlwin will stab it in the ground sending out a huge explosion._

_8) Special Skills: Swordmaster, completely mastered the ways of the sword, and the light. _

_9) Weaknesses None_

_10) Team :Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad_

_11) Crush any girl that seems intrested in him._

_12) Job: Teacher (Swords)_

_13) Who you want your OCs to share households with: Hal and Jeff_

_14) Friends: Hall and Jeff, Sean, Jace Janet(of course. .), The Shadow Knight _

_15) Alternate costumes Yellow and black striped shirt, tan shorts black shoes._

_16) Taunts: Clashes swords with each other. Darkness and light swerl as one. High five each other while switching places._

_17) Different outfits (Ex. Simple black tux.,normal or alternate, alternate armor, Yellow boxers black muscle shorts, Yellow plade swimtrunks_

_18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! The sword: The two take turns using a mysterious yet powerfull sword they found, untill togeater they do a windmill like attack (like the axim rangers in smbz.)_

* * *

><p><em>1)Name Valethron Kinderfall <em>

_2)Age 15_

_3)Theme Song (Optional)_

_4) Personality surprisinglly quiet girl for a mercinary, but is the voice of reason for Marlwin. Can act alittle childish and has fun with her friens._

_Past: Valethron Kinderfall - Best friends with Marlwin. Is daughter of a knight wealding the legendary sword Dragonsmane. At 10 her father was killed in front of her to take the blade. But then something awaked in her. She went on a rampage trough her town untill finding her fathers killer. Taking the blade. Meeting Marlwin, the two became nsepriable. Quelling the darkness in her heart. To her serprise she feels no hate to anything since shes been with Marlwin._

_5)Appearance Golden blond hair goes just below her sholders, 5'2, purple plate shoulder guards, and breast plate, mail gaunlets and boots. _

_6)Weapons - 'Dragons mane' a large claymore like blade with dragon tattoos on the blade. Has the power of darkness at her command acting much like Marlwins. But more speed based then attack based unlike Marlwin._

_7)Final Smash Will use her powers concentrating them into dark wips wraping the opponnts and trowing them at her leiser._

_8) Special SkillsAgile even in heavy armor, quickly learned modern cultcher_

_9) Weaknesses none_

_10) Team Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad_

_11) Crush: Jeff_

_12) Job: A liberian, student_

_13) Who you want your OCs to share households with Marlwin_

_14) Friends (Optional)above_

_15) Alternate costumes Waires a black hoodie black shirt underneath, short jean shorts, knee high socks and sneakers_

_16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Above_

_17) Different outfits Greenflowwy dress, her alternate,Jeans snakers and blacklongsleave , her armor, eather armor or her alternate, large pajama pants purple baggy t-shirts, Black two piece_

_18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! Above_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside Sean, Hals, Drakes, Jeff, and Zachs house...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: And that's how you get drugs out of a donkeys anal<p>

Marlwin: I don't understand what's that got to do with what's happening right now, but ok.

Sean: Woops, wrong scenario. What I meant to say was that this is a tournament for fictional characters users created.

Marlwin: Whats a user?

Hal: Just forget that part. Now how did you two get in the machine and travel to this time?

Valethron: We were taking a well deserved break when the silver beast crashed through the wall. We decided to inspect it to see for any ideas where it came from. But as soon as we stepped inside, the doors slammed shut and then time travelled to the future. And that's how we got here.

Drake: Strange...

Hal: So do you have any idea where you two are going to stay?

Marlwin: Well I suppose we can stay at the in-

Jeff: YOU GUYS CAN STAY HERE!

Marlwin: I don't think we really want to be a bother and I hea-

Jeff: NONSENSE NONSENSE! You two can stay with us as long as you like!

Sean: Sadly we only have one bed. After what happened in... The Rubber Incident... But one of you can sleep on the couch.

Valethron: I'll sleep on the couch.

Marlwin: You sure Val? I'll be more than glad to take this couch.

Valethron: No, it's quite fine with me.

Marlwin: Well alright. But I'll take it anyways if you want later.

Jeff: Great!

(hit in the head by a baseball)

?: Woops! Didn't mean to do that

Sean: Wait a minute...

(Turns around)

?: SURPRISE!

Sean: MERCS! HOW ARE YOU GUYS!

Jane Doe(Soldier): THAT PYRO OUTFIT IS OWNERSHIP OF THE RED TEAM! GIVE IT BACK NOW!

Sean: Geez... I'm not giving it back

Tavish(Demoman): Oie! Whos the medieval maniacs over there!

Hal: They came back from the past. After Sean built a Time Machine Dolorean.

Sean: Correction! I stole it from Christoper Llyods garage.

Dimitri(Spy): And you did this without being caught?

Sean: Oh I was spotted... But I just grabbed a bag of Skittles and blew up the security guards

Zach(Scout): Bad ass!

Jeff: Are you guys joining the Tourney also?

Clark(Sniper): Nah we just were brought here to say hi, and also because TheGMS started playing TF2 again.

Sean: Well your not staying here, we have no more room.

Rictofen(Medic): Thatz ok. We have our own house! And why do I still have this cliche German accent!

Dell(Engineer): Goodbye everyone! See you around town

(The 9 Mercenaries leave the house)

Hal: Well that was a unexpected visit... Well I'll be off to go the early future to buy a Sports Almanac, and then use it in the past to make me rich!

Drake: Except there's one flaw with your plan

Hal: And what's that?

Drake: Nico Bellic is driving off with it

Nico: ROMAN! WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE FUTURE!

(Drives off)

Hal: GET BACK HERE!

(Chases after the time machine)

Sean: Well I have something to do right now and I'll be on my way.

(Heads upstairs)

Marlwin: So I guess it's just us now.

(Shadow Knight bursts through the wall)

S.K: I HEARD SOME OTHER OF MY KIND WERE IN THIS VILLAGE! AND THE RUMOR IS TRUE!

(Pulls out Xcalibur)

S.K: Show me what you two got

(Starts having a epic sword battle with Marlwin and Valethron that starts leading to the town)

Jeff: Well I guess it's just us now...

Coach: CHEESEBURGA APOCALYPSE!

Drake: OH SHIT!

(Runs away from Coach)

Jeff: Then it was me... Well Zachs still here, but he's usually upstairs...

(Sean comes running back downstairs with a large burlap sack)

Sean: Got everything here, so I guess I'll just be-

Samantha: Hey Sean!

Sean: SAMANTHA!

(Hides Burlap Sack behind back)

Samantha: Do you like my dress I just bought? I bought it just for Valetines day!

Sean: Uh... Yeah I do.

(Samantha walks in closer)

Samantha: So I was wondering if maybe you and I could-

Sean: CAN'T STOP NOW GOTTA GO FASTER!

(Runs through the hole in the wall)

Samantha: Hm.. Why is he so jumpy? And what's he hiding from me?

(Starts following Seans trail)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Nega...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: God damn Teddy Roosebelt... I'm still having nightmares about it!<p>

(A random girl jumps on his back and starts hugging him)

?: NEGA!

Nega: JOCKEY ON MY BACK!

(Nega starts running around trying to pull her off)

?: I'm no Jockey! Don't you remember me?

Nega: No. I probably would remember someone that randomly jumps on peoples backs

?: Its me M.L.P!

Nega: Oh yes. The girl that gave me the bucket. So why are you here?

M.L.P: I joined because Tabuu stole your bucket. I brought you a new one!

(Gives Nega a brand new bucket)

Nega: Why thanks. I did need one after he stole my 'milk' bucket... Hey I just got an idea!

M.L.P: What?

Nega: Come with me!

(Teleports himself and M.L.P to somewhere)

* * *

><p><strong>Owned by My Little Pwny... (NO WARS!)<strong>

_name: my little pwny communist, "pwny" for her friends, "beelzebub" by her bro bc_  
><em>age: 14 2mins "realllllyyy picky on that detail"<em>  
><em>theme song: friendship is magic theme<em>

_personality: INSANE MORE SO THEN BC, TGMS, AND NM COMBINED. (Nikolai: IS NOT POSSIBLE!)_

_ has mega mood swings but would sooner bite her hand off then hurt a friend, dislikes anyone that believes theirs good in everyone no matter how evil, fav pastime kicking bc in the balls... repeatably. cares for bro when others are hurting him though and tries to be nice to his ocs, a heavy shipper that has made shipping for the freaking oc's. (ie winter sunset, orange+kussa. thank god parents refuse to give her e-mail)_

_appearance: long neon blue hair with ender pearl color eyes, she wheres a white t-shirt with 3 hands doing the signs for "cut" "it" and "out" in sign language, she has blue jeans and a scar on her arm that she will kick you if you point it out_  
><em>weapons: fire balls of red, green, yellow, and purple, the colors dont mean anything they just look cool. a stone shovel and a unlimited supplies of buckets.<em>

_final smash: BLIND YOU WITH SCIENCE: will summon over 9000 robots to attack the field ending with a cyborg rainbow dash(look up death battle rainbow dash vs starscream for the fear you should have)_

_special skill: is the best with robots and has made several including 47 and his failed bro 67 she can make a near perfect copy of any robot master from megaman, she also can find secrets like nobody's businesses dont even try hiding it_

_weakness: nega, shellfish, and just physically crashes after awhile._

_team: dark _

_crush: nega _

_job: mechanic_

_friends: kussa, 47, ninja squad (hold silver and gold, nega, any male evil dudes (weather they want it or don't)and Alice_

_different outfits: has a skyward sword zelda costume she wheres when she feals like it, as soon as fall comes she gets Halloween-afied getting in a new costume every day, refuses to go to formal events beyond a big minecraft update, pink bikini for swimming but will never go unless dragged by a semi truck_  
><em>team smash: <em>

_with bc _

_runaway twins: we renact the olimar and cpt falcon join the brawl cut-seen adding the exact commentary as the runaway guys turning us into captain falcon (bc) and olimar (mlp) clones_

_with 47: she opens up 47's control panel and presses colorful buttons cussing plain havoc among the stadium (think techno kitty adventure)_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So are you sure they won't blow up?<p>

Tavish: Very! Use 'em as me Smissmas lights every year. Just make sure you don't let them shake or bump into stuff to much.

Sean: Alright thanks.

(Turns around and bumps into Samantha)

Samantha: So your buying pipe bomb lights?

Sean: Uh... Yep yep yep!

Samantha: Well alright. So like I was trying to ask before you ran off at your house. Maybe me and you could-

Nightmare: Here Sean!

(Shoves card in his face)

Nightmare: I made you a Valentines card!

Sean: Well thanks.

Nightmare: Read it!

Sean: Alright alright.

* * *

><p><em>My dear beloved Sean. <em>

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_Marry me now and have kids with me_

_P.S. This cards going to explode in your face unless you look up right now_

* * *

><p>Sean: Wait why do I need to-<p>

(Looks up and is kissed by Nightmare)

Samantha: Uh hello! I'm right here!

(Nightmare continues kissing Sean)

Samantha: Oh for f**ks sake...

(Nightmare stops kissing Sean, with a loud pop)

Nightmare: Happy Valentines Day Sean!

(Happily skips off)

Sean: Uh? What just happened?

Samantha: So like I was trying to ask. Do you wanna-

(Alice shoves past Samantha and shoves a box of chocolates in his face)

Alice: I made them just for you.

Sean: Well thanks Alice.

Alice: Well go on. Try one!

(Sean opens the heart shaped box)

Sean: Sorry Alice. But it's not going to work.

Alice: Whatever do you mean?

Sean: I know these chocolates are laced with a love potion, so I will fall in love with you

Alice: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!

(Sean pulls a card out)

Sean: you left Elywns Potions Shop business card inside the box

Alice: SHOOT! Oh well.

(Kisses Sean)

Alice: Happy Valentines Day Seanie!

(Flys off)

Samantha: Like I was trying to say again, do you want to...

(Finally notices that Seans run off again)

Samantha: DAMMIT!

(Starts searching around for Sean)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanhile with Nega... Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>M.L.P: What is this place? It's so barren, dark, and cold.<p>

Nega: Why it's my very home! And here's the Almighty and Great Lord Tabuu!

M.L.P: Tabuu? Isn't he evil?

Nega: Yes. Very evil.

M.L.P: So why did you bring me here again?

Nega: I wanted you... To join the Dark Arms!

M.L.P: Dark Arms? I don't think I want to join...

Nega: Come on now.

M.L.P: Sorry, but I don't think I should...

Nega: But won't you do it for me?

M.L.P: Uh..

(Nega drapes his arm over her shoulder)

Nega: Come on now. I was in love with you as soon as you sent that dare in

M.L.P: Yo-You were?

Nega: Yes I was indeed. With that single dare, you were able to cause Samantha to murder every single one of those idiots. But that damn Dr. Fetus rewound time, causing the dare to never happen.

M.L.P: Uh well...

Nega: Will you change your mind after this?

(Starts making out with M.L.P, and stops after 20 seconds)

Nega: So how about now?

M.L.P: *Blushing* Yes I will

Nega: Thank you so much

(Hugs)

Nega: HEY TABUU! SHE's JOINED!

Tabuu: Excellent. Now we can bring your pet out instead of hiding him with my other pets before he eats them.

(Opens a large cage, in which the creature walks out of)

M.L.P: WH-WHAT IS THAT THING!

Nega: Relax. He won't hurt you. Our minds are intertwined, so I control him.

M.L.P: Can I go pet him?

Nega: You most certainly can, just try to stay away from his jaws.

(M.L.P heads over to the monster)

Nega: *Whispering* Hey B.C! I have your sister! *Troll Face*

M.L.P: WEEEEE!

**_?: BLUE HAIRED HUMAN! GET OFF BACK! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Samantha...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: Finally found Sean again... And changed into something he would probably notice me more in.<p>

(Hides behind corner and watches Sean)

Samantha: Subject is buying red paint... And now he is buying a pillow...Strange...

(Sean starts heading towards her hiding place)

Samantha: Shit! He's heading towards me! Hide the notes!

(Shoves notes down her dress)

Samantha: Hi Sean

Sean: Woah! Samantha why are wearing a dress that Solleana would wear!

Samantha: I don't know, I just thought it would be more comfortable. So-

JK: SAMANTHA! I LOVE YOU!

(Kicked in the manhood by Samantha, and then telekinetically flung overhead)

Samantha: Not interested.

White: AHTNAMAS! I TNAW OT YRRAM UOY!

(Kicked in the face by Samantha and then is burnt with a lighter she throws on him)

Samantha: How about no?

Red: You shouldn't have done that...

Samantha: Why?

Red: Because-

(White transforms into Nemesis)

Nemesis White: STARS!

(Stomps off to find Jill Valentine)

Samantha: Oh yeah... I forgot about that... So like I was say before Sean... Dammit he's gone again!

(Starts searching again)

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Seans, Hals, Jeffs, Drakes, Zachs, Marlwins, and Valethrons house... (Deep Breath)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: So boring... I hate it when I join a bunch of noobs in Mario Kart Wii...<p>

(Valethron and Marlwin return back inside)

S.K: YOU TWO WEREN'T HALF BAD! PERHAPS WE I SHOULD BUY YOU GUYS SOME CHOCOLATE MILK! Laters!

(Leaves through the hole in the wall)

S.K: Almost forgot about this!

(S.K lifts up the wall, and puts it back into it's original place)

Jeff: Alright, well at least we don't have to worry about that anymore. Even though destroyed property is fixed the very next chapter...

Marlwin: Well... I'm off to use the lavatory! I will be right back!

(Heads upstairs, while Valethron sits next to Jeff on the couch)

Valethron: So what are you playing?

Jeff: Mario Kart Wii

Valethron: I think I saw someone named Mario awhile back, during our fight with Shadow Knight

Jeff: Thats him. One of the most iconic characters in gaming.

Valethron: Oh... Can I try playing?

Jeff: Sure. Extra Wii remotes over on the side table

(Grabs Wii Wheel and studies the remote)

Valethron: What is this contraption?

Jeff: A Wii Remote.

Valethron: Can you show me how to use it?

Jeff: Sure why not?

(Explains how to play the game)

Valethron: I think I got it now.

Jeff: You sure? Well let's test it out in battle mode!

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: HOLY CRAP! My team lost 13 to 87 against you! How did you do that?<p>

Valethron: I learn things quickly.

Jeff: Hey. I should teach you some other modern day things.

Valethron: Like what?

Jeff: Just follow me, I'll show you...

(Grabs Valethrons hand and races out to the town)

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Samantha... In the late evening<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: *Sigh* So I can't find Sean anywhere... And I didn't even get to ask him if he'd like to come watch some movies with me at my house...<p>

(Heads upstairs and stands in front of her door)

Samantha: He probably figured out I was stalking him... God am I terrible at sneaking...

(Opens her bedroom door, when Red and Pink confetti flys in her face)

Sean: SURPRISE!

(Blows little part kazoo while lying down on a heart bed, with the bedroom walls now pinkish red. And he is wearing a shirt with a heart with Sean plus Samantha equals heart)

Samantha: What is all of this?

Sean: Its what I've been planning for the last week and a half now!

Samantha: Is this why you were so jumpy?

Sean: Yep.

Samantha: And the pipe bombs... There lights?

Sean: Yep. Carved them into hearts myself.

Samantha: And the paint? And the pillows?

Sean: All for this!

Samantha:...

Sean: Happy Valentines Day Samantha!

Samantha: *Starts crying*

Sean: Woah! Don't cry please! I hate when you cry! I'll take this stuff all back I'll-

(Is telekinetically flung back onto the bed, while Samantha jumps on top of him, and closes the door and pushes every piece of furniture except the bed in front of it)

Sean: *From inside the room* Woah Samantha! So I guess you aren't sad? Wait.. Why are you taking off your dress? And there goes your undergarments... Wait that's my clothes and boxers your taking off!

(Is the last thing thats heard from Sean before he's dragged underneath the covers and the smooching begins)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Jeff...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff: I can't believe you got all tracks, all characters, all karts, the golden wheel, and 9999 VR and BP in just five hours...<p>

Valethron: I guess I learn even faster than I thought...

Jeff: Well goodnight...

(Heads upstairs)

Valethron: Wait Jeff!

Jeff: What is it?

Valethron: You left the Wii Wheels turned on still

Jeff: So I did... Well goodnight now

(Heads upstairs again)

Valethron: Jeff!

(Heads back downstairs)

Jeff: What?

Valethron: You left the TV on

Jeff: My mistake. Now goodnight..

(Heads upstairs again)

Valethron: Jeff!

(Heads back downstairs again)

Jeff: What now?

Valethron: Uh... Can you get me a glass of water?

Jeff: Fine...

(Gets a glass of water)

Jeff: Anything else?

Valethron: Uh...

Jeff: Vale! Are you daydreaming or something?

Valethron: My apologies! And I'm all good now.

Jeff: Good.

(Drops Heart shaped box of chocolates on her lap)

Jeff: I also got these for you. Thought you would like it, since it's kinda your first Valentines Day. So Happy Valetines Day Vale

(Heads upstairs for the last time)

Valethron:... Happy Valentines Day Jeff...

(Finally goes to sleep, with the box of chocolates still in her arms)

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nega: Why hello there doctor<em>

_ ?: You... You were the one patient that was crying like a little child. Do you want to experience your worst nightmares still? _

_Nega: No. I want to buy all of your supply Jonathan Crane. _

_Jonathan Crane: You want all of it? What for? _

_Nega: I want to cause immense Chaos for the town._

_ Jonathan Crane: And what's in it for me? _

_Nega: I'll make sure that you aren't killed in Arkham Asylum by Killer Croc. _

_Jonathan Crane: You can do that? _

_Nega: If I can spread the Green Flu all over North America, then I can stop some giant lizard freak from eating you _

_Jonathan Crane: Alright. You got a deal _

_(Brings in ten giant boxes)_

_ Jonathan Crane: Thanks again. Gotham will tear itself from the fear that I will inflict._

_(Nega teleports with the ten boxes to someplace else...)_

* * *

><p><strong>And now we move on to the boss poll! <strong>

**Wait... It seems as though the computers chosen the boss already... And it will be Sean! **

**So now we have a new addition to the OC Submission Form! **

**And that is The Submmited OCs Fears!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Submission Form<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! (Optional)**

**19)Fears**


	16. Round 3 MOTHA TRUCKER!

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Round 3 MOTHA TRUCKAS!**

* * *

><p>Nega: Can we just start this stupid round now?<p>

No. We have to wait for Sean and Samantha.

Nega: Who the f**k cares about them?

Sean: Eh he he he he...

Drake: Why does he have hearts floating around his head?

Samantha: Uh... No reason...

(Bonks Sean on the head)

Sean: WHAT? Oh... Were here now!

Sweet let's begin this!

So for the Free For All, we have Nightmare, who won a whopping three votes! Which is a lot when only 4 people vote

Nightmare: Thank you guys!

And then we have Jace Strongfield as a runner up!

Jace: Cool

And we have only two more spots left!

So let's spin the wheel! And here are the results!

1.) The Shadow Knight

And

2.) Samantha

So let's get ready to rumble! Or watch as a bunch of stupid shit happens! That will most likely involve Sean popping in unannounced and throwing something like Heavy Lobster into the battle! Which will probably won't happen.

Sean: Go Samantha!

Samantha: Thanks Sean.

Nega: You suck d**k S.K!

S.K: I ponder why I'm still your ally.

(All 4 jump into their respective teleporters and enter the battlefield, which is The Pirate Ship)

* * *

><p>Shadow Knights Demon Horse Galloped onto the ship, where S.K jumped off and pulled out Xcalibur<p>

3

Jace Strongfield floated down onto the stage and got into a battle stance

2

A large skeletal fist burst out of the ground, in which Nightmare hopped off the skeletons hand, which left immediately afterwards

1

Samantha floated down onto the stage and pulled out her Alatreon Revolution (Great Sword)

GO!

"I DO NOT HAVE SILVER HAIR NM!" Samantha yelled to the skies before charging immediately at Nightmare, running past Shadow Knight and Jace, who were clashing swords and... Psychic powers?

"Samantha! Seans mine!" Nightmare yelled at Samantha and pulled out her bone scythe.

"Yeah! Over my dead body you are!" Samantha yelled back, the two woman charging at each other and exchanging blows, although Nightmare had the upper hand, since Samanthas Great Sword swung slowly while Nightmares scythe was quicker. But for every five quick hits Nightmare got in, Samantna gave back two powerful swings that knocked Nightmare far back.

"SO MANY GOD DAMN PEOPLE WHO CAN FLY IN THIS GOD DAMN STORY!" Shadow Knight yelled to the skies as Jace flew above, pelting him with psychic blasts.

"Well it sucks to be you then" Jace yelled down to the raging S.K, when suddenly he was stabbed in the back and slammed into the ground by a in blood red armor.

"Good work Percival! Go get a cup of ale! On me!" Shadow Knight complimented the red armored knight, who caught the coin pouch and jumped into a swirling dark portal.

"Hey... Why can't I use my powers!" Jace asked as he discovered the inconvenient truth.

"Percival is a master of disabling psychic powers. While you were distracted by my fake little temper tantrum, he snuck in and disabled your powers. What you got now?" S.K taunted, but was stabbed through the chest with a sword Jace pulled out.

"Thats what I got" Jace joked before uppercutting S.K.

* * *

><p><strong>[Pingas Hill]<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE F**K ARE WE LISTENING TO!" Nightmare yelled up to the skies.<p>

Woops sorry man, er woman! Crazy just got on the computer!

* * *

><p><strong>[Nyan Cat]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honestly..." Samantha groaned, putting her face into her palms<p>

Sorry about that again!

* * *

><p><strong>[Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick Astley]<strong>

* * *

><p>WERE DOING IT LIVE! F**K IT!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Music is turned off]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fine. Anything but Rick Ass-" Nightmare was going to say, until she was hit by a launched bomb from a watchtower far off in the background.<p>

"YOU PIG F**KER!" Nightmare roared in rage, flying far off into the background, and soon the boat floated past the watchtower, and everyone stopped to listen to the squeals of pain and fear coming from the Moblins.

Seconds later, Nightmare slammed back onto the boat, gnawing on a Moblin head and shaking her head around like a dog.

"I don't even care anymore..." Samantha sighed, charging her Great Sword to full power and slicing Nightmare, sending her flying offscreen so fast that a speeding Scout couldn't even catch up.

"GOD DAMMIT!" S.K screamed, flying off into the background after being thrown off screen by Jace, disappearing in a star twinkle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Zach(Scout): No seriously! You all suck!<p>

Jane Doe(Soldier): A true fighter would actually know how to fight!

Sean: Looks like Samantha is kicking ass!

Solleana: Sean.. Feed me I'm hungry!

Sean: NO! Eat JK

JK: WHAT!

Solleana: Well alright then... He better taste good!

(Drags a weeping JK to the bathroom, which is soon barricaded from the inside)

Hal: Thank god it was him and not one of us.

Sean: I'M GOING IN!

TheGMS: YOU BETRAYED THE LAW!

(Sean jumps into a teleporter)

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Pirate Ship...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jace Defeated!<p>

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KILL HIM PROPERLY!" Shadow Knight yelled at the announcer.

"Go assist trophy!" Nightmare yelled, pulling a Assist Trophy from her dress and out jumped out Metal Man, who began throwing Saw Blades at everyone, cutting S.K in half and KOing Samantha.

Shadow Knight! Defeated!

"Serves the asshole right" Sean muttered, preparing to take a bite out of his cheeseburger like Mcgruff the crime dog takes a bite out of crime.

"AHHHHH!" Samantha shouted, tripping off her platform like a klutz and landing on top of Sean, knocking the cheeseburger out of his hands and to it's watery doom at the bottom of the Great Sea.

"Sean! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Samantha asked Sean, still lying on top of him.

"I can't breathe!" Sean shouted from underneath her, and she immediately rolled off and got on her feet.

"Sean can you-"

"SEAN!" Nightmare shouted when she finally noticed him sitting on the stage, jumping on him and making out with him.

"Screw off!" Samantha yelled at Nightmare, grabbing her and flinging her to the far side of the arena.

"Her breathe smells like dead pig..." Sean muttered, wiping his lips of Moblin blood.

"So like I was saying. Can you help me win Sean?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha. I can't help"

"Pretty please?" Samantha asked in a childish tone, batting her eyelids also.

"Uh... I have to call someone... Go and continue fighting" Sean answered, looking away from her eyes and grabbing a cellphone, dialing someone.

"Fine..." Samantha sighed, getting up and charging at Nightmare, who threw a sticky bomb at her.

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Samantha yelled, exploding and landing at the front part of the Pirate Ship

"Well well well... Looks like I win Seans heart" Nightmare taunted, standing over Samantha, pinning her to the floor with her boot.

"Why does Sean even like you? I'm twice as pretty as you and-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nightmare screamed a blood curdling scream as her head was cut off by a unknown person, her head flying high into the air and her body taking rag doll physics and flying into the sea.

"What the?" Samantha started to ask, when Nightmares head, with a horrified expression on it, landed on to a large gloved hand, and was crushed just by its holder clenching it's fist.

It was none other than the Horseless Headless Horseman himself, towering over Samantha with it's Jack O Lantern face creepily smiling down on her.

"No please!" Samantha pleaded as the HHH reached out it's hand and... Helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Lemming" Sean strode up next to the HHH, who started glowing white and transforming after helping Samantha to her feet. And as soon as the white light faded, floating in the air was a young boy who looked exactly like Sean, save he had grey hair, green glasses, and a baseball cap.

"So your the Tenth Class Sean told me about?" Samantha asked the ghost.

"Yep. It was great to meet you Samantha. Goodbye Sean" The Lemming said his goodbyes before vanishing into the air.

"So now it's me left..." Sean mumbled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a Smash Ball.

"Use it on me" Sean told Samantha

"Why?" Samantha asked, looking at the Ball.

"You have to beat me to return and be victorious. Don't worry I don't mind" Sean said, closing his eyes and preparing for his doom.

"Well alright then" Samantha said, grabbing the ball and glowing in a rainbow aura.

She puckered her lips up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused him to explode in a heart shaped explosion.

* * *

><p><em>This Games Winner is... Samantha!<em>

_(Samantha waves to the crowd)_

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Silver: Good job Samantha.<p>

Samantha: Thanks.

Nega: WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET TWO NEW FEMALE MEMBERS!

Red: We thought you wouldn't like the idea so-

Nega: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! OF COURSE I LIKE TO HAVE FEMALE NINJAS! WOMAN ARE HOT! NINJAS ARE AWESOME! SO COMBINE THEM AND YOU GET HOT NINJAS! WHAT's NOT TO LOVE ABOUT THAT!

(Is hit in the back of the head with a Shadow Kunai)

Alright on we go to the double battles! And we have our first team with the highest vote count.

Team 1

1) Blaze Tempest

2) Lupus Hitchio

And for Team two, we have to roll a slot machine again!

Team Two

1) Sean

2) Kuro

And here we go! To Weegee- I mean- Luigis Mansion we go!

Sean: Now I can test my new Alternate Outfit out! Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold! Thanks to my Mercenary friends from Teufort, I got an idea for this!

The One Man Fortress Alternate!

* * *

><p><strong>One Man Fortress<strong>

_Appearance_  
><em> Ear piece (Scout)<em>  
><em>Military Helmet (Soldier)<em>  
><em> Striped Suit (Spy),<em>  
><em>Bandolier over his shoulder (Heavy)<em>  
><em>Eyepatch on right eye (Demoman)<em>  
><em>Small round grey glasses (Medic)<em>  
><em> Rubber glove on left hand (Engineer)<em>  
><em> Scar on right cheek (Sniper)<em>  
><em>and Pyros boots (Pyro).<em>

_Weapons: Black Box, Force a Nature, Sandvich, Scottish Resistance, Ubersaw, Ambassador, Loch n Load, Frontier Justice, Mini Sentries, Sydney Sleeper, Degreaser _

_Final Smashes _

_Outcome 1: Team Fortress _

_Sean will blow a whistle, and his friends will come out to help as followed. _

_1.) Zach the Scout will speed around the stage, BONKing people with his bat_  
><em>2.) Nikolai the Heavy will fire his Minigun at enemies <em>  
><em>3.) Tavish the Demoman will charge in with a Eyelander and Splenid Shield. <em>  
><em>4.) Clark the Sniper will snipe people from afar <em>  
><em>5.) Dimitri the Spy will sap any machines or robots and backstab people.<em>  
><em> 6.) Kyle the Pyro will run around and burn everything <em>  
><em>7.) Rictofen the Medic will keep the Medigun on Sean and Uber him when the Final Smash is about to end <em>  
><em>8.) Dell the Engineer will build three sentries around the map to hit enemies<em>  
><em>9.) Jane Doe the Soldier will hit people with Crockets and make speeches about war and MAGGOTS! <em>

_Outcome 2: TF2 Memes!_

_ Sean will transform into one of four things _

_1.) Saxton Hale- Sean will become the video game equivalent of Chuck Norris, running around punching enemies, causing PROPERTY DAMAGE! Killing hippies, eat steak, and being to manly and even yelling his name scares his opponents. _  
><em>2.) Painis Cupcake: Sean will transform into the dreaded Painis Cupcake, who will slide around, eating all he defeats. If someone is to hit him though, he will go into a insane rage mode where he moves at ten times the speed and kill people insantly by eating them, eliminating them from the match <em>  
><em>3.) Horseless Headless Horseman Junior- Sean becomes the HHH Jr, who will then run around, cutting off heads and teleporting and scaring enemies. <em>  
><em>4.) Christain Brutal Sniper- Sean will transform into Christain Brutal Sniper, complete with one hit kill Hunstman arrows and the Triblemans Shiv. <em>

_Outcome Three: BOOLET PROOF! _

_Sean will pull out a customized Kritzkrieg, ubercharging his ally/allies, making them invulnerable AND giving their attacks powerful crits._

* * *

><p>Nega: That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard... AND GET OFF MY ARM!<p>

M.L.P: Nope

Alright let this Battle commence!

(All 4 step onto their platforms)

* * *

><p><strong>[Airship Theme, New Super Mario Bros Wii]<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaze floated in on a tornado and pulled out her wind waker sword<p>

3

Lupus leapt onto stage, let out a howl, and pulled out his pistol

2

A teleporter landed on stage, and out stepped Sean.

1

Kuro landed onto the stage and activated her ASURA-6

GO!

"CANNED BREAD!" Sean yelled, throwing a can of bread at Lupus, who simply caught it and flinged it back at him, hitting him square in the face.

"HEY CATCH THIS DUMMY!" Sean yelled, pulling out his Sandman, batting the ball at Lupus and stunning him. And soon Lupus was met with a few hits with the wooden bat, before snapping out of it and kicking Sean in the face and leaping back.

"Give it your all" Kuro said to Blaze, jumping in close and clashing swords.

"PIECE OF PISS!" Sean yelled after missing Lupus, who ducked underneath his Sydney Sleeper, which accidentally hit Blaze, drenching her in...

"NOT JARATE AGAIN!" Blaze yelled as she got a good whiff of it. It stunk so bad that Kuro had to step back a bit.

"GET HER! YOU GET MINI CRITS!" Sean shouted to Kuro, who got three to four swings in before being blown back by a mini tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: *In mind* Now who should I test the powder on first? I know! The mewborn!<p>

(Sprinkles a little of some strange orange powder on Steves nose)

Steve: Wait... I hear something...

(All of a sudden, a bunch of female Pokemon Trainers tore through every one of the arena walls and started hugging Steve)

Steve: NO! NOT LIKE THIS!

(Starts weeping on the ground)

Chris: Why is he rolling on the ground and crying?

Jake: Hes from Bowser Comunist, it's probably what happens daily there.

Chris: I guess so... And I can't wait to use this he he he...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'M GONNA SAW THROUGH YOUR BONES!" Sean yelled at Blaze, pulling out his Ubersaw and swinging it at her, which she dodged easily and sliced him up, and then blasted him away with a wind blast.<p>

Smash Ball inbound!

The Smash Ball spawned in immediately after the narrator or whoever explaining the fights yelled out, starting a mad scramble for the Ball of Energy.

"I AM PAINIS-" Sean yelled, but was flung back down to the ground by Lupus and Blaze grabbed it before Kuro could.

"BOOOOOOO!" Sean jeered as the opposing team jumped to the far sides of the mansion and pulled out their own unique whips, then swung them to the middle of the stage, interlocking them, and Blaze sent in a large amount of Lightning to surge through it.

"I would suggest moving" Kuro said, climbing up to higher ground

"I HAVE MY PYRO SUIT! I can't be electrocuted!" Sean pointed at his clothing, but realized that only his Pyro boots was part of his attire.

"Aw crap- GAHHHHH!" Sean screamed in pain as he took the full surge, blasting him upwards and onto the roof.

"Set some mines up here" Kuro explained to Sean, pointing towards the far right side.

"Gotchya!" Sean replied, heading over there and placing 14 Sticky Bombs and equipping his Grenade Launcher after doing so.

"One haring twitch from them! And KABLOOIE!" Sean yelled, when Lupus jumped up on the Mansion roof and shot a bullet into Seans eyes

"AHHHHHH!" Sean yelled, firing four pipe bombs randomly around, which all stuck back to him, knocking him onto his mines and next to 3 Bomb Ombs. And after that explosion, nothing was left of the Mansion, or everyone else.

The two teams respawned rather quickly and immediately, a Smash Ball spawned in, which Kuro was able to grab easily.

Kuro raised her arms up into the air and immediately a mirror landed down in front of Sean, scaring him half to death.

"This is it? A mirror?" Sean asked himself, looking into the mirror, when he noticed something was off. The reflection of himself was holding a small fire axe.

Sean then decided to see that maybe he can trick it, by doing as many crazy poses as he could, and even then, it still just followed his every movements.

"Well I guess this was a waste..." Sean started to say when he noticed the background in the mirror changed to a burnt down house. And his reflection changed into a pale burnt bloody little kid. And before Sean could even react, a large red gloved hand grabbed him by the face and dragged him inside of the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: What happened to him!<p>

Jeff: I think I recognized that house from somewhere...

Samantha: Somethings coming out of the mirror now

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p>The mirror shattered, and someone, or something jumped out of the mirror.<p>

Standing where the smashed mirror was, stood a fairly obese man who wore a large pair of white overalls and a red undershirt, along with a belt across his torso holding molotov cocktails, a toolbelt, and red boots and gloves. He also was wearing what seems to be a boxing helmet with a baby faced mask.

This man is also known as Matt Helms, or by Travis Touchdown 'Psychotic F**ker!'

"What the hell? Why am I in- AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Seans voice was drowned out by maniacal childish laughter.

"What was that- HA HA AH HA HA HA!" The laughter began again as Matt Helms/Sean walked up towards Blaze and Lupus, and swung his giant oversized axe at them, knocking them offscreen in one hit.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy! And I have new- AH HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nightmare: EW! DO NOT WANT!<p>

(Throws her scythe at the giant television screen, smashing it into pieces)

YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COST! Actually nothing, BUT IT TAKES MY BRAIN POWER TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE!

Jeff: I knew I saw that house and kid from somewhere!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the fight...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Subuta.2, No More Heroes 2]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok this laughter is really getting- HA HA HA HA!" Sean broke out into maniacal laughter, tossing Molotovs around like a mad man, setting the mansion ablaze.<p>

"What the hell is this fat guy!" Lupus asked

"Matt Helms" Kuro said, sneaking up from behind and hitting him with a powerful ten hit combo eliminating him from the match.

LUPUS! DEFEATED!

"One more! Now I can get my revenge for last round on Blaz- AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Sean continued laughing like a maniac, lowering his Axe at Blaze. And before she could react, she was hit with insanely powerful flames, and then six Beam katanas thrown by Kuro, eliminating her from the match

* * *

><p><em>This games winner is.. Team Two! <em>

_(Kuro simply stands there and waves, while Matt Helms/Sean lights himself on fire, turning himself back to Sean)_

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: So what was the big difference between Sean and the fat baby faced f**k? Oh wait, NONE! Ah ha ha ha!<p>

(Kicked in the manhood by Samantha, then Nightmare, and then Alice)

Sean: I think my pyromania has gone up a little bit... Better drink some water before I burn down the whole arena...

Alright and now we go on to the Three on Three battle! And here are our two teams!

Team One

Sean

Ninja Squad

Varimid Grizwald Peculiar

Team Two

Rio

Chris

B.C.

Chris: Great! Now I can beat the crap out of Sean.

Sean: *Snicker*

Chris: Whats so funny?

Sean: Nuthing... GET YO ASS IN THE TELEPORTER!

So we have Team random retards and a crazy dwarf VS Team Seans best bud, A flying angel chick, and a author who screwed the rules and somehow joined in...

Chris: I AM NOT HIS BEST BUD!

Sean: Sure you are!

(Throws Solstice through his head)

Sean: I think you might have lost your grip on your sword.

Rio: Your very oblivious aren't you?

Sean: Huh? What were you saying?

Rio: Nevermind...

Alright, let us go to uh... SHADOW MOSES ISLAND!

Snake: METAL GEAR!

(All 6 are teleported away)

* * *

><p>A bolt of electricity hit the stage, and out jumped Yellow of the Ninja Squad.<p>

5

Sean jumped out of a teleporter and pulled out his Sandman

4

A small laptop opened and burst open, showing B.C standing there

3

A hole was dug from underground and out from the hole jumped Varimid, with Diamond Picks at the ready

2

Chris floated down onto the stage and pulled out Umbra and Solstice

1

Rio floated down to the stage and prepared for battle.

GO!

* * *

><p><strong>And then everyone died... <strong>

**Nah just kidding here's the real battle!**

* * *

><p>"GIVE EM HELL BOYS!" Sean shouted to his team while smacking a baseball at Chris, dazing him and hitting him with a pipe bomb.<p>

"But I can't fight Rio!" Yellow complained.

"And why is that?" Sean asked.

"Because I love her"

And as soon as he said that, he was stabbed by her and slammed into the ground.

"GOTTAMOVETHATGEARUP!" Sean yelled, building a mini sentry that started pelting B.C with mini bullets, but he counter deflected them back at the sentry and blowing it up.

"ROCKET TIME!" Sean boomed, aiming his black box at his feet and jumping into the air, and performing the Soldiers trademark rocket jump, and landed on top of Chrises head with his Mantreads, doing major damage and pissing Chris off even more.

"STOP PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Yellow pleaded to the annoyed a rio, who then began stabbing him even harder and swifter.

"The creation vs the owner! Let us fight!" Varmid said as he charged B.C, and hit him in the face with a pick and then was kicked away by B.C.

"KABOOOOM!" Sean cheered, blowing Chris up with a set of sticky bombs and KOing him.

"And that's what ya get for touching that!" Sean joked.

And as soon as Chris respawned, he grabbed Sean, and flung him through the walls of Shadow Moses, KOing him and hitting everyone else that was fighting with the power of the was such a throw that Sean was still dizzy after respawning.

"Smash Ball!" Yellow said, still somehow being alive with his whole body full of holes.

"Take you to the pain train station... And I snnnnnnooooreee" Sean mumbled in his dizzy state, randomly reaching out and grabbing the Smash Ball, and then crushing it.

"Huh? IS GOOD TIME TO RUN COWARDS!" Sean yelled while activating his Team Final Smash.

Varimid threw his pick into the ground and out came a army of dwarves to attack the opposition. The first few went down very easily, but the others that were gaining speed towards Team Two suddenly were chain ubercharged by Sean, making them invulnerable. And Yellow joined in by hitting the dwarves with electricity, making their weapons stronger, faster, and making their own movement twice as fast.

The opposing forces were no match and being beaten up by the army of dwarves that soon disappeared, leaving them bloodied and bruised.

Varimid pulled out his shotgun and blasted the three, and sent them flying towards Sean, who did a Sandman taunt, home running them into a instant kill.

Chris! Defeated!

"YOU ALL DESERVE A MEDAL!" Sean congratulated the others.

"I should buy you all some ale!"

"I hope I didn't hurt Rio..." Yellow whispered, and then he was stabbed from behind by her, killing him and taking him to one stock.

"HOLY DOOLEY!" Sean yelled, looking at the corpse and being hit from behind by a beam sword, knocking him into a wall and stunning him.

"BURN HELLISH FIENDS!" Varimid shouted, pulling out his shotgun again, but was KO'ed before he could even fire.

"So we all have one stock left... And Rio looks mad pissed... What should we-"

"SMASH BALL INBOUND!" The announcer said just as one of them spawned.

"That was barely a few moments ago. But we can definetly win now!" Sean said, trying to break it open with his Triblemans Shiv, but it darted away from his swing.

"Huh?" Sean grunted, swinging it again and again, with no luck.

The Smash Ball suddenly became enveloped in a purple gas and started zipping towards Rio.

"Oh for Koridais sake... NEGA!" Sean yelled up to his clone, who gave him the finger and zipped out throughh a portal just as Rio smashed the Smash Ball

"Oh f**k..." Sean muttered before the Final Smash began.

Sean, Varimid, and Yellow all froze into one place, unable to move, while the screen started to fade to black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed, that soon faded away along with the screen.

The screen soon became completely black, with little to no sound whatsoever. That is, until the screen flashed red and was followed by painful screams, which soon came back to normal. Sean somehow had managed to survive the instant K.O Final Smash, since his Pyro boots absorbed some of the Smash, but he was at 999 damage.

Yellow survived with little burns, mainly because he is a Electrosmancer.

The only one to not survive however, was Varimid, who sadly was gibbed, his arms and legs scattered around the arena.

Sean got up, hurt very badly but alive, and looked around to see he was living.

"AH HA HA! CHEERS MATE!" Sean cheered, tossing a bottle of Dr. Pepper to Yellow and began chugging his own down.

But the Final Smash wasn't over yet, as Sean was hit by a bolt of lightning so powerful, he was gibbed also, his limbs flying around the base and Dr. Pepper spraying everywhere.

Yellow was once again, unscathed as he was a Electrosmancer, who continued sipping his now burnt Dr. Pepper (Yes thats how powerful the lightning was), watching Rio land on the ground, who turned to him and began heading towards him. Yellow just stood there, staring at her with wide eyes and a goofy grin on his face, as he was in love. Rio just rolled her eyes, stabbed him, killing him and finishing the match.

* * *

><p><em>This Games Winner is... Team One! <em>

_Chris: *Stabs a dummy that looks like Sean*_

_ Rio: Glows pink and floats into the air* _

_B.C: *Punches a Creeper*_

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Yellow... You freaking idiot...<p>

(Gets stabbed in the back of the head by Chris)

Chris: You got owned!

Sean: Nope!

(Randomly explodes, sending Chris into a wall)

Nega: Yellow... I never new you liked Tinkerbell over there

Yellow: Uh... Sorry...

Alright, now on we go to the races!

And here's the cart numbers!

* * *

><p>1 8 Bit Dude<p>

2 Sage (Coconut)

3 Chris

4 Eddie Heart

5 Jake Heart

6 Drake

7 The Shadow Knight

8 Con The Pokemon Trainer

9 Jin

10 Nightmare Doom

11 Steve

12 Jace Strongfield

13 47

14 Sean

15 Iris

16 Hal and Jeff

17 Janet Strongfield

18 Sarah

19 JK

20 The Ninja Squad

21 Salene Aki

22 Jason (Jase)

23 Kussa

24 CA-02-001 "Athena

25 Kuro

26 Dirk

27 Greg Martena

28 Alice

29 Jeka Herat

30 Lena

31 Solleana

32 Niyomai

33 Mochi

34 B.C

35 Rio

36 Varimid Griizwald Peculiar

37 Catherine The Pink Castle Crasher

38 Zach

39 Sankai

40 Samantha

41 Maya Daemon

42 Sun Fan

43 Dark

44 Lupus Hitchico

45 Charle Vangelwitz

46 Kaiyoma

47 DarkWrath

48 Leonardo

49 Jade

50 Nega Sean

51 Elywn Pendril

52 Blaze

53 Dragon Ray

54 Lucy Flower

55 Pimp Daddy McGraw

56 CrazyGoblinBoy

* * *

><p>So let us go to Toad Circuit!<p>

3

2

1

GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Are you all set boy?<p>

?: Hungry. Ate small furry dog. Tasted bad.

Nega: Rexxy! I told you not to eat Lupuses family!... How did he react?

?: Angry. Shot small little cylinders at me. Didn't hurt. Stepped on him.

Nega: Alright, I forgive you now for stepping on him and making someone mad. I was hungry. And if your still hungry, just wait for a little. You'll soon be in a all you can eat buffet! He he he..

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>And Shadow Knight won!<p>

JK: Only because he used his demon horse and knights. And then he used a dragon! Causing mass mass Toad Genocide!

S.K: And it was glorious!

Alright so now we go on to the obstacle course!

And here's what your up against!

1.) Pit of rabid fangirls, walk across the plank to the other side (But don't tell them that whoever steps on it first will collapse it)

2.) We locked Saxton Hale inside a box that will open once you guys get to the and pit filled with Sticky Bombs that are cloaked. And he's mad pissed

3.) Take a teleporter, any teleporter, but only one takes you to the last challenge.

4.) The first person to get there, camp next to the treasure chest and knock anyone that makes it there to into the pit of sharp pointy things (not that you sick f**k!)

Alright so go!

Green: This is easy. Just walk around it and- AHHHHHH!

(Blown up by a sentry)

Dell: How'd that plan work out for ya dummy?

Finally got the disentryporters up, so how go!

(White runs across first, and collapses the bridge, and falls into the pit. And nothing remained once he hit the arms of the hungry fangirls)

Jeff: So how do we get across now?

(Sean sticky jumps to the end)

Hal: Cheater...

Sean: Now time for some fun... He he he he

(Pulls out Machina)

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the start...<strong>

* * *

><p>Red: Quick! Ninja bridge!<p>

(All 7 male ninjas make a bridge, and are soon trampled by everyone else and fall into the pit of fangirls, and are eaten in five seconds flat)

Saxton Hale: SAXTON HALE!

Everyone: God dammit

* * *

><p><strong>A very brutal beat down of 'hippies' later...<strong>

* * *

><p>And so we only have Dirk, Chris, Samantha, Gold, and JK left, and now they move on to the teleporters!<p>

(Dirk gets headshotted by Sean)

Sean: PIECE OF PISS!

Chris: Screw this

(Flys over to the mini bridge)

Chris: He he he... Wanna say hello to Umbra and Solstice again Sean?

Sean: IT APPEARS YOU HAVE TRODDED ON ME MINES!

(Points to his feet, which are covered in sticky bombs)

Chris: For the love of fu-

(Explodes)

Sean: Hey JK!

JK: What?

(Gets an arrow to the face)

Sean: I used to be a dumb ass like you, until you took an arrow to the brain!

(Samantha pops in)

Samantha: Hi Sean!

Sean: It appears you have trotted on-

(Sticky Bombs get pushed off the bridge)

Sean: Uh...

(Tries to fire Black Box and Machina, but has run out of ammo)

Sean: Aw piss...

Samantha: I won't kill you Sean.

Sean: Really?

Samantha: Only if you let me win though

Sean: ... I already know whats in the box anyways... So go ahead...

(Cracks knuckles, grabs Gold, unpins grenade)

Sean: Come 'ere cupcake!

(Explodes along with Gold)

Samantha: So what's in the chest?

(Opens chest Legend of Zelda style)

Samantha:... It's a box of oatmeal raisin cookies...

And Samantha won, so now we go to the survival round

Mochi: COOKIES!

(Grabs box of oatmeal raisin cookies and swallows them all in one bite)

Anyways...

* * *

><p><strong>Round 1: Gutsmans Ass!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gutsmans Ass: *Dramatic Music*<p>

Everyone: *Turns into Megaman for a second*

Alright, that was easy!

* * *

><p><strong>Round 2: Cheetos<strong>

* * *

><p>(All Cheetos are devoured by Sean)<p>

Easy also...

* * *

><p><strong>Round 3:... White... When he's hit by a snowball<strong>

* * *

><p>(Random Snowball hits white, turning him into Vagineer)<p>

Vagineer/White: HURR!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>And then everyone died.<p>

Alright now we move on to the boss battle! Which will be Sean! So everyone, I'm teleporting you to the beach of rainbows and spaghetti! So have fun in the sun! And spray some of Seans blood on the sand!

Sean: Aw crap...

(Everyone is teleported)

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: Alright, Rexxy! Go and eat!<p>

?: Eat. Kill. Hungry

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere... Else...<strong>

* * *

><p>Samantha: What? This isn't the beach<p>

Chris: I wanted to kill Sean some more!

Alice: I wanted to catch some rays!

TheGMS: Well... I don't know what happened... But everyone go and check out the arena.

(Both teams go inside the arena)

"Hey this is where we all met for the first time" Hal pointed out as they walked around the arena.

"I just felt something brush against my leg" Maya shouted as she jumped a little

"Stop being a big cry baby" Dirk responded, who got a dagger in the back for a response.

"I just felt the ground shake" Valethron alerted as she stood still, pointing to the ground, which was shaking wildly

"Wait a minute..." Jeff pondered while standing next to her, remembering something involving a old story his mother told him about when the ground shakes, the ground starting to shake wildly.

"GET DOWN!" Jeff warned, grabbing Valethron and diving out of the way of a humongous beast, propelling itself out of the ground, swinging around wildly and sending some unaware OCs rolling along the ground.

The creature towered over the OCs, who had no idea what it was. Its clubbed tail smacked the ground, while its feet clawed at the ground. But its most distinguishing feature was two 10 foot large horns on its head, which looked like they could gore anything that was unlucky enough

The creature was the fearsome Devil of the Desert...

The Diablos!

The creature let out a piercing scream so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears to prevent their ear drums from exploding.

"Son of a bitch!" Samantha cursed, pulling out her Rising Soul and preparing to fight.

The Diablos made the first move, lowering it's head and charging at a alarming pace, but hit none of it's targets and slammed into a rock wall, lodging it's horns into it and leaving it completely helpless.

All the OCs charged in immediately and started firing bullets, lasers, arrows and many more ranged weaponry at the beasts body, although most of them bounced off its sturdy and tough shell.

The rest were up close and personal, slashing at it's feet and climbing on it's back to slice it up, but the skin of the Diablos is sturdy and tough.

The Diablos finally dislodged itself from the walls and in a fury, swung around in a 360, flinging the OCs off it's back and hitting the ones surrounding it with it's large club like tail. The beast quickly started digging and in no time had disappeared from the Fighters eyes.

"I can't sense it's heartbeat or heat signatures anywhere!" Athena said, giving up on finding the underneath behemoth.

"Don't worry. We can bring him out to us" Samantha explained as she pulled a small silver orb out of her pocket, and prepared to aim it where Dirk, Pimp Daddy, and Con were standing.

"DON'T HURT US!" They all shouted in fear while flinging their arms in front of them, as the small orb simply hit the ground underneath their feet and made a loud ping.

"Thats it? A ping? Well that's-" Pimp Daddy was going to insult, but was interrupted from the Diablos poping up halfway out of the ground, flailing around, trying to pull itself out of the hole it, knocking the three away.

"FRRRRREEEEDDDDDOOOMMM!" Jeff roared, firing a few short bursts of a Assault Rifle into the beasts eyes, actually taking out one of it's eyes, and leaving it a cyclops.

* * *

><p><strong> Nega: Go Rexxy go! <strong>

**?: KILL! EAT! LITTLE GREEN PREY! HATE! KILL KILL KILL!**

* * *

><p>"We got this guys, it's going to go down soon! Just look at it's wings droop!" Samantha pointed out the Diablos sign of soon dieing.<p>

But before Sean could finish it off, a large creature burst out of the sand underneath him, sending half of the OCs flying high into the air and slamming down roughly back down.

"EVERYONE HIDE NOW!" Samantha commanded to everyone, who obeyed immediately and hide behind rocks, boulders, burnt towers, and other debris as they observed the giant creature looking down at the Diablos.

"What the hell is that?" Marlwin asked Samantha.

"Its the Nomadic monster... The monster that causes species to go extinct... The Deviljho..."

Any seasoned hunter or huntress knew that even the Deviljho was something beyond their skills.

The Deviljho was known as the Nomadic Monster because of it's wandering tendencies.

The Deviljho can survive any type of conditions, it could stand in a Magma flood and it wouldn't be affected.

The Deviljhos are a very rare species and for a good reason. The Deviljho can and will eat anything.

People, animals, Monsters, Dead Monsters, each other, they even eat their own severed limbs if they get the chance.

The Deviljhos immense body heat and high metabolism makes it use lots of energy, which means it must eat very often.

The Deviljho eats so much that it can cause a Island to go extinct! And once all monsters and people have been devoured by it's unsatisfiable hunger, it will simply stomp off to make another ecosystem die.

"Well... Were f**ked" Purple said as they all decided to plan on what to do, when a Aptonoth walked into the arena, looking up at the Deviljho and trembling.

"Don't tell me it's gonna-" Gold started to ask when the Deviljho pounced on top of the Aptonoth , locked it's jaws around its body, and bit it in half, sending it's blood and chunks of flesh and bone splattering everywhere and answering Golds question.

"Lets continue working on a strategy" Sean said , turning their attention back to the plan drawn in the sand in front of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kill. Eat. Prey. MUST FIND NOW!"<strong> _The Deviljho thought, searching around the arena after leaving nothing buts bones of the two weaker monsters, and a certain red Afro catching it's attention.

_**" Red Fuzzy Ball. Inspect. Search**_

* * *

><p>"So we'll send Dirk out for bait as a giant chicken man and-"<p>

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE DISTRACTION!" Dirk asked everyone

"Because we said so that's why" Chris answered, when droplets of green spit dripped onto Dirks Afro.

"AHH! THIS SHIT BURNS!" Dirk shouted, patting at his hair and looking up to see the monstrous Deviljho looking down at him with green drool dripping out it's blood red jaws.

"Oh Fu-"

The Deviljho pounced onto Dirk and viciously chomped him, catching him in it's jaws, and flinging Dirk so high into the sky, that he disappeared in a twinkle of light.

"Screw the strategy! Everyone get ready!" Samantha alerted everyone out into the open, as the Deviljho stomped forward and roared so loudly that it shook the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>[Deviljho Theme, Monster Hunter 3]<strong>

* * *

><p>The Deviljho attempted to pounce on them again, but the OCs all rolled out of the way and homed in and started attacking it's feet.<p>

The Deviljho easily swung itself in a 360, hitting basically everyone with it's giant tail. The Deviljho then started thrashing it's head wildly while moving forward, sending a few OCs flying high into the sky.

"Screw this!" Chris shouted, taking to the skies along with Dark, Rio, Dragon Ray, Athena, Maya, and you get the picture.

The flying brigade charged in and pelted the Deviljho from the sky with Demonic blasts, bullets, and arrows, making the Deviljho irritated and start lowering it's head to the dirt.

"Why don't we just do this technique?" Dark shouted down to the people down below, before Dragon Ray was hit with a large boulder and sent plummeting to the ground.

"Because thats why" Sean shouted up to them as the Deviljho became more enraged and started flinging more boulders at them, which they all dodged with ease.

"Seriously! Stop making it mad!" Samantha shouted up to them.

"Isn't it mad already?" Maya asked, while the Deviljho swung it's head up to the sky, roared even more loudly than before and started changing.

A dark red haze suddenly surrounded the Deviljhos face, complete with glowing blood red eyes. Its muscles swelled up also, increasing its already a giant size even more, and also showing its many battle scars, and one very large burn scar over the side of its face, which Sean knew very well who made it.

And before the OCs could react, the Deviljho lifted it's head up high, and fired it's trademark Dragon Breath (Not Pokemon) at the flying OCs, hitting them brutally and sending them slamming into the arena walls.

Below where a wall smashed from the flying brigades impact though was Valethron, who was caught under a large fragment from the arena walls, helplessly trying to pull herself out as the Deviljho stomped towards her, looming over her and preparing to rip her to shreds.

"HEY YOU GIANT GREEN HELL PICKLE! OVER HERE!" Jeff turned the beasts attention to him by throwing a couple Dung Bombs at it's head, making the Deviljho chase after Jeff and ignore Valethron, who was being helped out by S.K.

"Hes coming! Get ready to attack! " Sean shouted to the others as they hid behind the corpse of the Aptonoth and watched Jeff run past the pitfall trap and barrel bombs, and the Deviljho stepping into them and activating the red stone connected to the TNT and the Barrel Bomb L+'s, causing a massive explosion to envelope the Deviljho and sending the group slamming into a Arena Wall.

After the large explosion settled down, the Deviljho was lying dead, burning inside the pit, it's jaws hanging open with drool still dripping out.

"We did it!" Varimid cheered as he led the way and stood in front of the beasts corpse, admiring his work by standing on it's lower jaw and making poses like it was a amusement park cut out, while Kussa snapped photos.

Snap...

Varimid held a mug of ale in front of him for his first picture

Snap...

Varimid sat down on its jaw and did 'The Thinker' pose

SNAP!

The Deviljho slammed it jaws so quickly that Varimid was unable to escape and was never seen again.

"VARIMID!" 47, Kussa, and Steve shouted as the Devilljho jumped out of the hole, parts of it's skin melting and showing the tissue underneath, and Varimids diamond pick axe lodged in it's chin.

"Thats it! I am sick and tired of these motherf**king Deviljhos in this Motherf**king arena!" Sean shouted, pulling a bag out and dumping out a whole lot of Smash Balls onto the ground.

"Take some! NOW LETS FINISH THIS THING OFF! FOR VARIMID!" Sean roared, and got no cheers to back up.

"Ok then... So we can go back home?"

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAARRHHHHH!" Everyone else roared, picking up Smash Balls and charging at the beast and unleashing their Final Smashes on this monstrosity.

"You like to eat huh? WELL EAT THESE!" Maya shouted, using her Final Smash 'Hellfire' summoning bolts of flame to come crashing down onto Deviljho, who fell over from the pain and was struggling to get up.

"I still hate these things!" Jeff yelled, jumping into a bullet bill cannon and slamming into it's chest at high speeds, causing it to vomit out a Varimid

"Why do these things have to exist!" Chris exclaimed, combing Umbra and Solstice together and running the downed Deviljho through its chest, causing it great pain, but even with the giant sword going straight through its body, the Deviljho jumped back up on it's feet, with the giant sword still lodged in it.

The Deviljho was obviously becoming weaker and weaker as it became more sluggish from all of the blood loss.

"YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT US!" Logan yelled, freezing time and cutting the Deviljhos tail in a X formation, and brought time back to normal. And as soon as he did, the Deviljhos tail was cut off and it was sent falling onto the ground, where it struggled to get up.

"THIS IS FOR EATING ME YOU SON OF A GHAST!" Varimid roared, summoning a army of Dwarves, where they all charged at the downed Deviljho and started hitting it with Diamond Swords, Bows, and Pick Axes. The Deviljho finally got back up on it's feet and stomped the ground, sending all the dwarves flying out of the arena. And before the Deviljho could turn to continue attacking, Varimid pulled out his Shotgun, jumped high into the air, and blasted it in the side of the face, breaking it's chin and creating a long scar over it's face.

The Deviljho was ready to retreat, limping over to where it's tail was by the center wall opposite to the doors and began eating it's own tail to regain it's lost stamina.

"YOUR NOT HEALING YOU GIANT MONSTER CUCUMBER!" Lena shouted at the beast, hitting it with a few bullets from the Vixen Flyer V2, making the monster flinch and attempt to knock the flyer out of the sky. But as soon as it turned to the skies to attack, it was hit dead on in the face by the Vixen Flyer, exploding in it's face and leaving burns on it's chin.

**_"WEAK. ESCAPE. RUN."_** Deviljho thought as he began limping back to where his tail was, when dark tendrils latched on to it's body from Valethron, making it unable to move. And then Elwyn came in and threw a potion in its face, causing it to become paralyzed, making it shake violently from the electricity surging through its body

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I COMMENCE THIS BOSS BATTLE... " Sean shouted as he jumped up in a small ledge with a large button, picked up a Diamond Pick from a dead Dwarfs back, and hit the button.

"OVER!"

The Legendary Dragonator burst out of the wall so fast that not a single drop of blood came out of the Deviljho, as it let out a loud and ear shattering roar of pain as it stood there with the Dragonator stabbed right through it's side. The Dragonator spun back into the wall, leaving the Deviljho to stumble and fall onto the ground. Some OCs had to run or fly out from it's area to avoid being crushed by its massive weight

The Deviljho smashed onto the ground with a loud thunk and started attempting to get up and fit, having no more energy from all of the blood loss. It soon turned it's attention to Sean, who was very close to it.

_"Green one... Kill... Eat... Kill..."_ It thought as it very slowly attempted to stretch its neck out to try and devour Sean, but before it could even try, it's life was ended from one slice to its exposed brain from Samanthas Rising Soul.

"What... What the hell was this doing here?" Jeff asked everyone else, who obviously knew as much as him of the monsters appearance in the fight.

"Theres the portal. We can go and ask GMS about this" Sean said, leading the way to the portal to return them home.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega: THEY KILLED REXXY! THOSE F**KS! I'LL MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!<p>

_Tabuu: Relax, you will get revenge. Take care of this egg. You might find it... Most helpful in the future...After seeing that, I think I might take a trip to the black haired ones home dimension._

Nega: Heres a list of ones you might want to check out and capture.

_ Tabuu: Thank you. I will leave you to do whatever you want here. _

(Tabuu leaves through a portal)

Nega: What should I do? Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>(Nega is in nothing but his underwear, chugging down a keg of Mountain Dew stolen from Dirks supply while blasting rave music)<p>

Nega: F**K YEAH! I'M HIGH ON MOUNTAIN DEW!

* * *

><p><strong>And so we end Round 3, and now we have a new addition to the OC Submission Form...<strong>

**Enemies!**

**And I already know whos going to be on everyones...**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Submission Form<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1)Name<strong>

**2)Age**

**3)Theme Song (Optional)**

**4) Personality**

**5)Appearance**

**6)Weapons**

**7)Final Smash**

**8) Special Skills**

**9) Weaknesses (If the OC has any)**

**10) Team (Dark or Super secret Special Awesome Ninja Squad)**

**11) ****Crush (Optional)**

**12) Job (They will all get one)**

**13) Who you want your OCs to share households with (Optional)**

**14) Friends (Optional)**

**15) Alternate costumes (Optional)**

**16) Taunts (Maximum of three) Optional**

**17) Different outfits (Ex. Formal, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Nightwear, Swimsuit etc) Optional**

**18) TEAM FINAL SMASHES! (Optional)**

**19)Fears**

**20) Enemies**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the town...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: So I won one match and lost another... So that means I've won over 9000 cheeseburgers and- Hey Chris! What are you doing?<p>

Chris: Its a full moon out tonight Sean... He he he

Sean: Ok... Hey is that a Portal Gun? Where did you get one?

(Chris fires a blue portal at Seans feet, and then the orange one at the moon)

Sean: What did you do that for? Shouldn't you try using it in like a test chamber or something? So you can get cake?

Chris: Goodbye Sean.. He he he

Sean: Goodbye? But I'm not going anywhere-

(Gets sent to the moon through the portal)

* * *

><p><strong>In Space...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean: Wait... Is that?<p>

Space Core: SPPPPPPPAAAAAACCCCEEE!

Sean: AWESOME!

Wheatley: Oh for the love of god...

Sean and Space Core: WERE IN SPPPPPPPAAAAAACCCCEEEEEEE!

Space Core: Spovakiin! Space Born!

Sean: Space! Space! Space! Were in Space!

Wheatley: SHUT UP!


	17. The Worlds Greatest Champion!

**Tourney Of The OCs Stories from OC Town **

**The Worlds Greatest Cha-Champion of This Story**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, walking down the street was a odd little creature of the sorts.<p>

This was Cha Cha, a lost Shakalaka child, or how he referred to himself 'the proud wandering lone-wolf cha-champion of the great Shakalaka Tribe'.

After recently running-

"DEPARTING ON A IMPORTANT MISSION NARRATOR!" Cha Cha yelled to the sky.

Sorry, 'departing on a important mission', he went out on his own to prove how amazing he was. After recently discovering a website called ''FanFiction" and reading a story called "Tourney of the OCs", Cha Cha decided to head out to this tournament and pwn all of these OCs... But he wasn't allowed since he wasn't a OC.

"Cha Cha tried many laka times... And all ended in shaka shame..." Cha Cha mumbled, remembering all of his past attempts to sneak into the tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Que Cheesy Flashback Transition<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cha Cha must make it to this cha cha kooky tourn-tourn... But how?" Cha Cha thought to himself from his bush camoflauge when he noticed a small green haired fox girl starting up a small plane.<p>

"Have to get my luggage. Can't wait to meet Blaze and Leo there!" The green dyed fox girl spoke to herself before heading back inside a small shack to collect this luggage.

"Wait... Blaza and Leoniel?... CHA HA! The two that I saw on that Blaziken Princesses profile! They were reported to be in the tournament! I can sneak on board and take this strange metal bird to the tourney!" Cha Cha whispered to himself.

Finally coming up with a plan, he quickly ran out on the plane track, making sure that the fox girl was still inside collecting her luggage. He jumped onto the landing gear of the plane and held on tightly, trying to make himself as invisible as possible, which was a little tricky, but nothing was impossible for this Shakalakas determination!

Soon the green haired vixen came outside with a few bags of luggage and a tool kit. She threw them in the back seat and started the plane up. Cha Cha held on for dear life as the plane began moving up the track. And he started screaming for his lone wolf life as the plane took to the skies and over the ocean.

"CHA HA! OC TOURNEY PREPARE FOR A TASTE OF CHA CHAS AWESOMNESS!" Cha Cha screamed when he calmed down.

"Pulling in landing gear" the jolly voice of the fox girl flying the plane said, and was followed by a few clicks.

Cha Cha felt the wheels he was holding onto retreating into the metal flying bird.

"NO NO NO CHA! CHA CHA NO GUSTA THIS AT ALL!" Cha Cha yelled, holding on to the wheels, losing his holding.

"What the? The landing gear is stuck? No problem!" Lena thought as she pulled a crank, activating a mechanical gloved arm to start making it's way to the landing gear.

Cha Cha was stuck, as he was so scared of the humongous fall into the ocean, that he had gotten his big headlodged into the landing gear panels.

"CHA NOOOOOO!" Cha Cha screamed when he felt the mechanical glove wrap around his body and dislodge him from the landing gear panels, which shut immediately.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he continued screaming, as the gloved hand had thrown him below, and it was a very long and dangerous fall to the ocean below.

* * *

><p>"Is that screaming I hear? Guess it was just my mind playing tricks on me" Lena thought, continuing her way onwards to the tournament.<p>

* * *

><p>"IS THIS HOW THE GREAT MIGHTY CHA CHA MEETS HIS END!" Cha Cha continued screaming his head off, when he suddenly landed on something, and was blinded by a soft magenta colored surface.<p>

He pushed the soft material out of his face, looked down at it, and realized it was hair. He looked up to try to learn of who's it was, but even more blew into his face and tangled around him.

"Cha... Hairy hair smells nice..." Cha Cha sighed, sniffing the hair in his face. Going back to finding out who this was, he untangled his 'hairy' prison and looked at the persons head, and if his mask could, his eyes would have been hearts.

He didn't even see the womans face, or anything else, but once he saw the two white wings he was sitting in between, he fell in love instantly, thinking as this was a angel who had heard his cries of fear and swooped in to save him, and he would be right about the first thing.

The woman he was sitting on, who was flying with these wings, wore a white hoodie that had red markings on it and a symbol of the Smash Ball on it.

"Cha ho... Those jerks at Hal deny the great mighty Cha Cha a chance to join... They even denied me being as a assist tropy!" Cha Cha thought angrily when he saw that symbol, while looking at the black bandana with the tigers eye on the back of it staring at him.

"Never knew a angel could have a third eye" Cha Cha thought, looking around, only to have his eyes become hearts again when he saw the person behind him.

He loved her dark blue hair with silver streaks, and her mesmerizing silver eyes. He glanced down to see her gem necklace, her black coat, and her black wings, but was more focused on the black shirt that was exposing her belly, mostly on her belly. Cha Cha looked back up to the womans face, which had a look of confusion and annoyance at this strange thing checking her out. He just sighed as he watched her summon a bow and arrow and pull back a ice arrow, which hit him directly on, knocking him off the other woman and falling towards the ocean below, with a few locks of magenta hair in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Dark! Why are you aiming at me!" Rio shouted to her sister.<p>

"There was some weird thing on your back sniffing you hair and holding it" Dark answered.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure" Rio said sarcastically, the two both continuing to this tournament in which they had to fly to since the GMS was a ass and made them all find their own ways of transportation.

* * *

><p>"CHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cha Cha screamed when he finally found out he was falling towards the ocean below as he was busy before sniffing the hair from the woman he was sitting on before.<p>

He started flailing his arms around wildly in hopes of grabbing something to catch his fall. Luck was on this Shakalaka childs side, as he caught on to a midnight blue dress, and held on for dear life.

"Cha! MUST A NOT LOOK UP WOMENS SKIRTY!" Cha Cha yelled, covering his eyes when he realized he was holding on to the bottom of a womans dress. But luckily for him, she was wearing purple tights underneath.

"Brrr! Harsh winds down here! Cha Cha needs to get to cover! But where?" Cha Cha thought, looking up at the womens body to see she had a white cloak on.

"Cha ho! Cha Cha wonders how lady is floating on tornado" Cha Cha continued thinking, climbing under the womans white cloak, and trying to find the warmest spot to warm himself up.

"Cha ha! Warmness for Cha Cha!" Cha Cha cheered in his mind, climbing upwards and finding the warmest spot on the womens body, and rested his head, with red curly hair that fell perfectly in ringlets as a cover to keep warm, and he soon began sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaze! You ready for... Uh..." Leo began to ask Blaze, when he noticed something peculiar.<p>

"Whats wrong Leo?" Blaze Tempest asked her good friend Leonardo Nix.

"What is that?" Leo pointed to below her. Blaze looked down and her face grew into a look of confusion as she looked down at the strange creature cuddled up to her chest and using some of her hair to cover itself

"Ah... Hey... Where did my blank a blanket go?" the little creature yawned when Blaze moved her hair away from it to get a closer look.

"DAHHHH! I HAVE BEEE CHA-CHA-COMPROMISED! FLEE I MUST!" The little guy shouted, jumping away from Blaze, but quickly realizing he was still high above the ocean, and screaming his head off.

"Uh... What was that?" Leo asked.

"No time to figure out, were going to be late for the Tournament if we don't hurry!" Blaze shouted, picking up speed in her small tornado.

"Are you sure we shouldn't save it?" Leo asked.

"Yes now hurry up!" Blaze shouted from ahead, and making the small tornado Leo was riding in pick up speed.

* * *

><p>"CHAAAAANOOOOOOO!" Cha Cha screamed, plunging farther and farther, closer and closer to the ocean. Cha Cha continued falling, and saw a motorboat underneath his flight path.<p>

"CCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" Cha Cha cried falling towards the motorboat. And everything went dark red.

* * *

><p>"Huh? What?" Cha Cha said, looking at the little grass field he was in, in some kind of dream sequence.<p>

"Hey moron!" his rival Kayanba shouted at him.

"KAYANBA!" Cha Cha yelled when he heard the insult from his rival

"Get your lazy ass up! No wonder I beat you in everything moron!" the other Shakalaka responded while making a raspberry sound.

"CHA CHA NO MORON!" Cha Cha

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Lupus asked, looking at the little person sitting in the now disturbed Elywns lap, shouting about 'Cha Cha' and 'Morons'.<p>

"All I know is, it's going to shut up right now" Elwyn coldly said, pulling out a little vial with purple blackish liquid, uncorking it, and opening the little guys mouth.

"What did you give it?" Lupus asked as Elwyn finished pouring the last of the liquid down its throat.

"The deadliest poison I just finished that I was gonna use on Blaze, just wanted to test it out firs-"

"CHAAA WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! THAT TASTED DELICOUS! THANK YOU A VERY MUCH!" the little being shouted with glee when Elwyn tried to finish her explanation of the deadly poison she poured down his throat. Cha Cha began analyzing the two, first starting with the male.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He also had shoulder length black hair and Cha Chas favorite dish, 'Cha Cha Chocolate!' colored eyes. He looked back up to the girl, and once again was in love.

The women had very long silver grey hair tied into a braid much like the She Male Sheik. Her confused and annoyed eyes were neon with a fringe of yellow. She wore a Dark red dress that covered everything on her body and also went along with matching dark red boots. Cha Cha looked down from her face and began drooling a little.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO GOING TO THE TOURN TOURN ALSO?" Cha Cha asked the two confused OCs.

"Uh yes..." Lupus said, instantly regretting it when the creature did a little dance.

"EXCELLENT! CHA CHA GONNA BE BIG! Can I come with you two? You can be my lackeys!" Cha Cha asked, jumping on the now annoyed Elwyns lap.

"Why I just remembered! We have a special portal of happiness that can take us there instantly!" Elwyn lied while a portal appeared.

"CHA-SWEET! OCS BEWARE THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT MIGHTY CHA CHA!" Cha Cha cheered, standing near the portal and doing a little dance!

"Alright piss off now" Elwyn said, having enough of the strange little creature drooling at her and tossing him into a portal her boyfriend (Not Lupus!) conjured up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"And then that took me to the Ninja of the Mongooses house for noobs." Cha Cha continued reminsicing of his past attempts to make it here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Transition Away!<strong>

* * *

><p>"NM... Why are you sending us to this stupid tournament?" Chris asked his author.<p>

"Because I feel like it, now go and pack you four, your going whether you like it or not" a voice from the sky shouted, as the four OCs walked inside of their house and got their luggage.

* * *

><p>"Hm... Perhaps Cha Cha can hidey hide in one of their lug-luggages!" Cha Cha said to himself, checking for anyone else outside, and ran towards the luggage bags that were left outside while they got the rest.<p>

"Hm... This one is full of dew from mountains... Person must be crazier than BC-Cha to drink this..." Cha Cha thought, moving on from the bag labeled "Dirk".

"Hm... Person must be a party animal like Cha Cha to pack all these clothes..." Cha Cha thought, going through the next bag filled with revealing tops and excessively short skirts labeled "Maya".

"... Cha Woah! This person likes weapons a lot if they have so much ammo for those strange guns!" Cha Cha continued searching through the bag labeled "Athena", which was full of extra ammunition before moving on to the final bag.

"Hm... Cha Cha likey like this shirt!" Cha Cha shouted, putting on a graphic t shirt from the bag labeled "Chris".

Little did Cha Cha know... That he had woken up the pet of NM, Aonuma.

"Hm... Cha Cha thinks me have been working too hard when hes had nothing to drink this whole chapter. Maybe I should try some Dew from Mountains!" Cha Cha said to himself, turning around to be face to face with the wolf, which was growling and hungry.

"..." Cha Cha remained silent, slipping a grill like mask on his head.

"CHA CHA NO SEE WOLF! ONLY WALKING STEAK!" Cha Cha screamed, chasing the wolf away.

Well.. Not really scaring it away, more like it got confused and went back to sleeping in its spot.

"Now... Back to trying some of this Dew of Mountains!" Cha Cha cheered at his victory, before diving into Dirks bag and taking a sip of one.

"MMMMMMMM! CHA CHA LOVES DEW!" Cha Cha giggled, and started going through the whole luggage bag full of Mountain Dew cans.

"Bleh... Cha Cha thinky he drank to much of this Dew..." Cha Cha groaned, holding his sore stomach, and looking up at the four owners of the luggage bags.

"Why the hell is it wearing one of my shirts!" the one name Chris shouted.

"KILL THE F**KER! IT DRANK ALL OF MY SUPPLY OF F**KING MOUNTAIN DEW!" the demon with the red afro roared, pulling out a flaming mace and preparing to swing.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cha Cha screamed, running underneath their legs and into the house of OCs.

"Whats with all the yelling? OH GOD!" the green haired OC named Augustus cried when Cha Cha came running into the kitchen and knocked him over.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Kassie asked before Cha Cha stomped on her head, sending her face into her plate of pancakes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE F**K!" Dirk shouted in a demonic tone, swinging wildly at the evasive Shakalaka child.

"CHA HA HA! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH ME YOU CREEPY BIG HAIRED DEMON!" Cha Cha taunted, when he was picked up roughly by his head by Hybrid X.

"Enough of this bullshit!" X shouted, throwing Cha Cha into the air and kicking him through the tv, smashing it to pieces. In fact he kicked him so hard, he tore apart time and space, and somehow ended up in a strange world...

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>"But thanks to that kid! Cha Cha can show everyone here the true power of the great Shakalaka tribe!" Cha Cha continued on, walking into a random house and remembering the strange land he had ended up in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREME FLASHBACK TRANSITION! WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cha ow... That reminded me of lackey in that Other Smashees..." Cha Cha rubbed his mask, making sure that it wasn't damaged.<p>

"Why can't I come guys!" a small voice shouted from out of the bushes Cha Cha was peering out of.

The one who was complaining was a young boy who had green hair in a bowl cut with a large red mohawk in the middle, and nothing but white baggy clothes.

"Were making sure darkness can't eat you Simon don't worry" the only female of the strange group said to the little kid.

The girl had bright blue hair that went down to her shoulders, and was dressed in a white kimono that was tied with a orange rope, and also had purple eyes.

"Don't worry Simon. Maybe BC might submit you too! Even though for some reason hes submitted himself and MLP" a strange short fellow tried to comfort the young boy.

The strange short fellow was obviously a dwarf, complete with iron shoulder pads and a short brown beard and blue eyes. He also wore sweet pants and a shirt with a star with eyes that had the words "Invincible" written on it.

"CHA HA! Like he's near invincible as the great mighty Cha Cha!" Cha Cha scoffed at the shirt and continued looking at the other people.

The other two were a blue mew, which Cha Cha had always wanted to have a Mew lackey, and Zero from the Megaman X series, except he was coloured like batman.

"Hey guys... I think you forgot to get some more stuff!" Simon pointed out.

"MY PICKS!"

"I forgot to lock the darknesses cage!"

"My red ball!"

"DERP!" the four crazy cast of characters shouted, running inside to get these items.

"Hey you in the bushes! It's safe to come out now!" The little boy named Simon shouted to Cha Cha in the bushes.

"How did you know that Cha Cha was in the bushies?" Cha Cha asked.

"I'm a psychic pokemorph. So why are you spying on us?" Simon answered and asked the Shakalaka.

"I need to get to a tourn tourn. And I heard about someone named comunist bowsers X lvl submitting characters that fit their description. So I was Shaka thinking of snaking with them!" Cha Cha explained his reasons.

"Say no more. Just help me pull some of Kussas kimonos out of her luggage bag and you can hide in here" Simon shouted, starting to pull some of the kimonos out.

"Why you helping Cha Cha out?" Cha Cha asked the pokemorph and helping pull some kimonos out.

"I don't know. But I think you should be able to go, just like I am someday soon" Simon answered, pulling out enough kimonos so Cha Cha could hide.

"So remember. Don't move around to much and try to hold in your wastes. Cause Kussa would probably kill you if she found her kimonos soiled." Simon went over the rules while Cha Cha climbed in.

"Cha... These strange kimonos are super duper soft!" Cha Cha yawned while Simon placed the kimonos he pulled out over Cha Cha.

"Alright, we got everything now. So be good Simon and don't talk to strangers! And eat your vegetables!" Kussa kept spewing out random cliche reminders for parents to say to their kids when they leave on a trip.

"Good luck Cha Cha!" Simon thought before heading inside and continued building a giant sculpture of Honeydew and Simon of the Yogscast.

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm... OOOHHH! What did Cha cha find in here!" Cha Cha whispered, running over to the small nightstand next to the bed in the upstairs bedroom he claimed as his own.<p>

Two katanas were propped up against the nightstand, which was what Cha Cha was staring at in wonder.

The first of the two was black and had a gold hilt, which was apparently called Umbra, or how the little sticky on the flat side of the blade said "Insert into Seans brain". The second of the two swords was white with a diamond hilt called Solstice, or how the sticky said "Insert in Seans hand".

"Cha ha! New weapons for Cha Cha!" Cha Cha did a little victory dance, which somehow turned the two swords into versions small enough for him to strap on his back.

"AND LOOK! My t-shirt!" Cha Cha accidentally cheered aloud, running over to the familiar shirt from one of his flashbacks and put it on, which shrunk to his side.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" the owner of the swords, shirt, and bedroom shouted when he was woken up by Cha Chas cheering, named Chris... Obviously...

"Chu oh... EPIC CHA CHA SHAKA ESCAPE!" Cha Cha cried, running out the bedroom and jumping off the balcony.

"Chris what the hell are you doin-" Athena tried to asked Chris, but was cut off by Cha Cha using her robotic head as a launching pad so he could smash through the window and into the streets, where he jumped into a random house.

"GET THAT LITTLE BITCH! HE STOLE MY SWORDS! AND GMS WILL GIVE ME GUNS IF I DON'T HAVE UMBRA AND SOLSTICE! AND I SUCK ASS WITH GUNS!" Chris shouted with IMMENSE ANGER! And Athena chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Hm... Cha Cha don't know what this is..." Cha Cha mumbled to himself, having claimed a new bedroom for himself, and inspecting a strange thing.<p>

"And what are these?" Cha Cha wondered, reading over some sketches and notes.

"Take over the world plans... Janet Strongfield..." Cha Cha read when he placed the strange black device on his head, so it looked like a super hero mask.

"NOW I AM THE GREAT MIGHTY SUPER CHA CHA! And why does this thing smell like sweat and evil?" Cha Cha sniffed his new device, having not realized he woke up the owner of the bedroom.

"The hell you wearing my sports bra on your head for!" Janet asked the confused Cha Cha, not giving him time to answer, having flung him out the window and into the clouds over the city, where he soon landed into another house.

"Oh shit! He has my new plans to take over the world!" Janet realized, and ran outside to search for the Shakalaka kid.

* * *

><p>"Now where in the name of Jhen Mohran am I?" Cha Cha thought, looking at the room and spotting one of the angels he was in love with, the one with the blue hair and streaks in them.<p>

"Cha ha... Maybe this be best spot to rest..." Cha Cha thought, crawling into the bed and moving close to the woman and moving her arms so that they held him in a hug.

"Wait... Necklace look pretty..." the unintentionally oblivious Cha Cha looked up at her neck and looked at the necklace around her neck.

"Should Cha take... Or should Cha stay and sleep with lovely love." Cha Cha thought over, but his very childish mind kicked in.

"Take the necklace I shall!" he thought, grabbing the necklace from her neck and putting it on him.

"I wish I had some steak..." Cha Cha grumbled, and a small dagger made completely out of steak appeared in his hands.

"CHA AWESOME!" Cha Cha shouted, shoving the steak into his mouth and awakening this rooms owner, Dark.

* * *

><p>"MMM! If Cha Cha knew that weapons could be this tasty! I would have gotten something like this necklace long ago!" the little creature cheered after devouring something Dark wasn't able to see. Soon, bows and arrows made of licorice, spears made of bacon, swords made of unbaked cookie dough, and even a large shield made of jello. She watched as the creature started to do a little dance, which actually made the weapons made of snacks and food grow twice the size they were, making it giggle with joy.<p>

Remembering this weird thing as the creep who was sitting on her sisters back and sniffing her hair when they were flying to the tournament, she ran backwards and prepared to kick the little prick out the window. She ran forward, and sent the little creep flying out the window and into another house far away with a powerful punt.

"SHIT! WHERE's MY NECKLACE!" Dark cursed, searching around for her necklace. It must have been on him! She knew it! She just had to be right! And she soon flew out the window and began searching around town for that little unintentional troublemaker Cha Cha.

* * *

><p>"Cha... Where am I now?" Cha Cha thought, looking around the room and spotting a strange sword. It was a sword, but something inside it was giving some kind of ancient power, somewhat like from a game on his old "Cube of Games" called "Waker of Winds". And Cha Cha was a expert in ancient power! Especially in Pokemon!<p>

He did his Special little dance again, causing the double bladed sword he would call a "Wind Waker" into his pouch, and jumped up into the bed, and instantly recognizing the person sleeping in it as the woman with the warm spot.

"Cha Cha! This is the best bed to sleep in!" Cha Cha cheered, climbing under the bed sheets and cuddling up to the womans 'warm' spot, and using some of her curly red hair to use to cover himself.

"Cha... Good night red hair person with warm spot..." Cha Cha mumbled, falling asleep

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Was the first thing Cha Cha heard when he woke up from his wonderful sleep the following morning.<p>

"Oh choot... Cha Cha forgot she doesn't know me yet..." Cha Cha thought as he looked at the shocked expression on her face.

"Good day to you! I am Cha-" he was cut off from his introduction when a small tornado shot him out of the house and into the streets below.

"It has my sword!" Blaze thought, running downstairs, still in her night gown, to go and reclaim what was hers.

* * *

><p>"Oohhhh... Guess Cha Cha isn't the lady man type..." Cha Cha thought, looking at the familiar red Afro demon he had just flattened.<p>

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PRICK! HAND ME MY SWORDS BACK NOW!" Chris shouted when he caught sight of him, grabbing him by his sports bra mask and shaking him up, literally.

"WHERES MY SECRET FILES" Janet yelled in his face, grabbing him by 'his' graphic tee-shirt.

"AND MY NECKLACE!" Dark joined in.

"AND MY SWORD," Blaze finally got downstairs and came into the group.

"NO ONE BOSSES AROUND THE GREAT MIGHTY SUPER CHA CHA! CHAY YA!" Cha Cha jumped out of Janets grasp and started doing cheesy karate poses.

"COME AT ME BRO! CHA CHA KNOW KARATE! CHAY YA!" he taunted, flexing his non existent muscles. And was kicked in the face by Chris.

"Who beat up the demon slime ball without me!" Maya stood behind the dazed Cha Cha, having heard Dirks cry of pain when Cha Cha landed on him. The littlelooked behind him and accidentally looked up her... Skirt...

"Cha wow..." was the only thing Cha Cha said before fainting, with hearts floating out of him every now and then.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since he had passed out from that sight he saw.<p>

"Aww... They even took my special super hero mask..." Cha Cha whined, having been stripped of all his 'totally not stolen' possessions.

"Cha Cha?" the familiar voice called his name, which belong to-

"SAM SAM!" Cha Cha cried out when he heard that voice, and jumped into Samanthas open arms.

"Oh wow... Hey Cha Cha" Sean greeted the happy Shakalaka.

"Hello number one lackey!" Cha Cha greeted back.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Samantha asked the little one.

"Its a very laka long story... Larger than a Plesioths hit boxes... But I will tell you all... But do you guys have any Dew of the Mountain variety?" Cha Cha asked, getting snickers from the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you actually met a whole bunch of OCs before we actually did?" Samantha asked, pushing the bowl of deep fried beef jerky that was dipped in butter towards him, which he devoured in five seconds flat.<p>

"Cha yes..." Cha Cha replied with his mouth full of deep fried beef jerky dipped in butter.

"Oh hey it's Cha Cha!" Jeff said, coming downstairs with Hal, Marlwin, Valethron, Drake, and Zach.

"Worst lackeys! And other people I don't know! And pretty girl!" Cha Cha shouted when he saw the two, and threw a boomerang at Jeff, cleaning his clock.

"So your staying here too huh?" Hal asked the lost Shakalaka child.

"Yes. And don't you dare try taking any of my hard boiled eggs covered in salt, pepper, tuna, and bacon!" Cha Cha threatened, pulling the bowl away from Hal, who had no intentions of eating the strange and disgusting combo.

"Alright... We just came down here randomly cause GMS wrote it like that... So goodnight" Zach said, heading back upstairs with the others except Valethron, who took her spot on the couch.

"Where did Samantha go? Oh well... I guess you can sleep wherever you want. Just try to not steal stuff from others Cha Cha. Especially Dirks Mountain Dew" Sean said to the little child before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

"Anywhere hm?" Cha Cha thought to himself, looking over to the couch and heading next to the sleeping Valethron.

"Why is she holding a heart?" Cha Cha thought, slipping the red heart shaped box out of her arms, placing it on the table, and climbing into her arms and placing them around him in a hug.

"SHE HAS WARM SPOT TOO! CHA YES!" Cha CHa thought, cuddling up to the 'warm' spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Back upstairs with Sean...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welll after barely being in this chapter... Its time I get to sleep..." Sean thought, opening his door to find a surprise.<p>

The only lighting in the room was some dimly lit candles around the room, and Samantha was lying on the bed in a 'paint me like one of your french girls' pose.

"Samantha... Why are you wearing something that can't be described because it would automatically put this story in the rated M section?" Sean asked nervously.

"I just wanted to give you my Valentines present" Samantha seductively said from the bed.

"It looks like a combination of Maya and Solleanas most revealing clothing... TIMES TWO!" Sean said, unaware that Samantha was floating him to the bed with her, while he did his best to wipe the blood coming out of his nose on his shirt.

"Sam... I want to know where your Frog is... And-" Sean tried to change the subject, but was cut off when Samantha locked lips with him and dragged him under the covers, while the outfits flew out and the wardrobe filled with Smash Coins was pushed in front of the bedroom door from Samanthas powers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'M BACK!<em>**

**_And who is Cha Cha you may ask? Why the successor to Chuck Norris, Saxton Hale, and Fawful! Coming from Monster Hunter Tri on the Wii and the hopefully to be released in the west Monster Hunter Tri G on the Nintendo 3DS!_**

**_Anyways, this chapter might not have been great, but I needed a chapter to get back into the swing of things after such a long break, and this was it!_**

**_And if you wanted to know why it took so long to get this chapter out... Two Words..._**

**_Enigma. Conundrum._**

**_That misson in Arkham City is such a pain in the ass, having to go through all the game looking for 400 Riddler secrets! And why was this chapter so focused on Cha Cha you may ask? Well, I was thinking about an idea for a Assist Trophy that could work in brawl, and I decided Cha Cha would be a great idea!_**

**_He can attack with his little stick, and he can do dances that can provide multiple effects! And hes been on Wii and now on 3DS!_**

**_Anyways, hope this chapter didn't suck ass, and the next one will probably be out on the weekend or next week_**

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked!<strong>

**Cha Cha Slide! 15 GMS Points!**

**Recruit the bad ass Shakalaka child as a Asisst Trophy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked!<strong>

**A kick in the ass! 45 GMS Points!**

**Stop using the lazy as hell script formula (no offense to those who use it, which includes me) on your SYOC story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked! <strong>

**K.I.S.S.I.N.G... And 'doing' something... 10 GMS Points!**

** Samantha and Sean, together in a bed...**

_Does this have to really be a achievement?_

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked! <strong>

**Three For One! 50 GMS Points!**

** Get three achievements in one chapter! **

_Ok this is getting retarded, stop it!_

* * *

><p><strong> Achievement Unlocked! <strong>

**Cr0wned! 30 GMS Points!**

**Crown a Witch! **

_WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S FROM LEFT 4 DEAD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked!<strong>

** Piss off GMS! 80 GMS Points!**

** Go choke on a d**k and die GMS I can do anything I want! **

_Ok that's it I'm kicking you ass! _

_(Stomps off)_

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked!<strong>

** Internal Bleeding! 9000 GMS Points!**

**Have the person making these stupid achievements and being an ass who's making the chapter go on unnecessarily longer eternal bleeding!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

**Achievement Unlocked! **

**Open Casket! 0 GMS Points! **

**Murder the Achievement maker guy and finally end this joke that has been carried on for too long!**

* * *

><p><em>There... You can all... Leave now... Nothing else to be done her-<em>

_Cha Cha: WAIT WAIT WAIT!_

_What is it now!_

_Cha Cha: I WANT TO ASK SOME AUTHORS A QUESTION!_

_Alright... Just hurry up!_

_Cha Cha: THANKS A LAKA LOT! First one is for the Ninja among Mongooses! I want to be Samanthas sidekick in Rebirth! After all, seeing how weak everyone is in that story... They need a hero like Cha Cha to guide the poor lost souls through so they can save the world! And..._

_What is it Cha Cha?_

_Cha Cha: I already know what the answer is going to be... I don't wanna ask it..._

_Just go ahead and ask! I want to finish this up already so I can go attempt to sneak into Notches house and steal his Notch Hat!_

_Cha Cha: Ok loki! This is for Blaziken Princess! I was wondering if I could sleep with Blaze. NOT IN THAT WAY SOLLEANA PROBABLY DOES EVERY NIGHT AND HOW MAYA WISHES SHE COULD WITH JACKSON! But shes so warm! And if no, then how about if I could with Dark or Rio FangWolfWhite?_

_I already think I know what the answers are gonna be... So don't get your hopes up..._

_Cha Cha: No one can deny the Great Mighty Cha Cha!_

_Hey! That's my pen name!_

_Cha Cha: Its mine now! Cha Pa!_

_(Disappears)_

_Alright... Answer those questions... Even though I probably know the answers he's gonna get... And this has gone on for too long..._

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked! <strong>

**Wasting More Time! Minus five IQ points! **

_HOW ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS! _

**I wasn't really dead mother f**ker! And this story will end with a loud scream of anger. **

_FUUUUUUUUUUUU! _

**See? I told you! Maybe I should make that a achievement... Oh wait! Achievements for you people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement Unlocked! <strong>

**Your still reading this stupid crap? 2 GMS Points?**

** Your still actually reading this? This is the end of this chapter, so go away now! And don't flame! Otherwise I will spam more achievements in to your inbox!**


	18. Beach Time

**Tourney Of The OCs Stories from OC ****Town **

**Beach Time! Even Though Its Cold as Shit Here...**

**Subtitle: *Written in messy crayon* CHA CHA OWNS THIS CHAPTER TITLE!.**

* * *

><p><em>And to DracoFreezeFlame, I don't know why you can't really see the dialogue, but it appears on my computer and Ipad fine, and other people could see it, So anyways, Sorry about that.<em>

_Cha Cha: You could only see what you saw because you don't understand awesome Cha Cha! CHA PA!_

* * *

><p>"Hey mama Sam Sam?" Cha Cha asked, finally having pushed the door open, which was barricaded with the wardrobe full of Smash Coins.<p>

"Mama Sam Sam? Are you in here?" the little Shakalaka wandered into the room, and spotted Samanthas long black hair hanging over the side of the bed.

"SAM SAM! I was wondering if we could go to the... Beach..." Cha Cha stopped, when he spotted number one lackey in the SAME bed as Samantha, snoring loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MAMA SAM SAMS BED!" Cha Cha began clubbing Sean over the head with his stick, waking him up and chasing him out of the house in his Riders at Midnight shirt and his shorts.

"Cha Cha! What did I tell you about attacking Sean?" Samantha scolded the little one.

"But he was in the same bed as Mama Sam Sam!" Cha Cha whined.

"No butts! Now do you want to go to the beach or not?" Samantha asked him, who nodded his head so hard that his mask fell off.

"Can we come?" Hal and Jeff asked, already downstairs with their swim trunks on and umbrellas.

"Fine..." Samantha muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the beach...<strong>

* * *

><p>"CHA HA! NOW I CAN DOS THE 'KNOW I'M SEXY AND YOU SHOULD KNOW IT' DANCE!" Cha Cha cheered, until he noticed the sign with three rules.<p>

1.) No dancing to "Sexy and I Know It"

"CHIT!" Cha Cha cursed, but apologized when he saw Samanthas glare of death.

2.) No selling of revealing two pieces on the beach at all.

"DAMMIT!" Nega swore when he read that aloud, and teleported away with his "tight and revealing bikini selection"

And 3.) No Maya or Solleana on the beach at all.

"SO I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!" Maya shouted when she saw that, while Cha Cha shyly moved away from the Succubus and Jeff nosebleeded a little at her swimsuit.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Hal cheered, running off to find a spot near some cute girls along with Jeff.

"CREAMY ICE FOR CHA CHA!" Cha Cha shouted, running across the hot sand to the ice cream stand.

"Samantha... What's wrong?" Sean asked the Monster Hunting legend, who was rubbing her arm nervously.

"Uh... I... Um... I CAN'T SWIM OK!" Samantha finally yelled out.

"Really? You fight Lagiacruses, Royal Ludroths, and Plesioths all the time!" Sean asked.

"Thats because I always ride on either Azuras or Frogs back when I do that! Now let me go back home and hide ok!" Samantha cried, trying to pull out of Seans grip.

"Cmon Samantha, who said you needed to go swimming?" Sean asked her in a attempt to calm her down.

"LET GO OF ME NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!" Samantha shouted, trying to pull her arm out of Seans grip.

"Cmon Samantha... Your acting like Cha Cha when he was fishing that one time... Now cmon and we can-"

THUNK!

Samanthas longsword named "Rising Soul" went right through Seans forehead, and came out through the back of his skull after she stabbed it into there, and glared at Sean.

"Alright then, I'll just drag you there.." Sean muttered, dragging Samantha behind him, who was trying to bite Seans hand off from her arm.

* * *

><p>"Simmy!" Cha Cha cried when he spotted his pokemorph friend at the ice cream stand.<p>

"Its Simon. See? I made it Kussa!" Simon shouted up to the Froslass Pokemorph behind the stand.

"Yep. So what do you two want?" Kussa asked the two children.

"Vanilla Ice Cream!" Simon said.

"Cha Cha Chocolate!" Cha Cha shouted out.

"Ok, here you guys go and... Sean looks like a human pin cushion..." Kussa pointed out towards further up the beach, where Sean was trying to calm Samantha down, and was full of many long swords, arrows, knives, swords, and even a lance or two, while Samantha was attempting to bite his foot off.

"Alright, here you two go, it's on me." Kussa handed the two kids their ice cream cones, still watching as Samantha actually did bite off one of his feet, which regrew instantly and he just wrapped her up in a whole bunch of towels and tied them together.

"Cha Ho ho ho! Cha Cha Chocolate is delicious!" Cha Cha cheered, having eaten his ice cream cone in a single bite.

"Yep. But Vanillas better" Simon disagreed, finishing off his.

"NUH UH! CHA CHA CHOCOLATE IS THE VERY BEST!" Cha Cha yelled, about to get into a fight with Simon for saying Cha Cha Chocolate wasn't good as bland vanilla, when he noticed a roll of paper (NOT THE TOILET VARIETY!) sticking out of a bag.

The bag belonged to a woman with brown waist length hair, and pierced ears that resembled something Cha Cha heard call, A "Hylulean".

"Whats this?" Simon asked after Cha Cha brought the roll of paper after 'totally not stealing' it.

"CHA HO! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" Cha Cha shouted when they both unrolled the brown piece of paper, showing of the town, with a X over a small cave near somewheres along the beach.

"Whats a Kuputakongu?" Simon asked, reading the little note on the treasure map, while Cha Cha danced a little.

"Kuputakongu was a famous King Shakalaka who helped us reside into Mo-Mo- Moga Island! He supposedly had hidden a ancient artifactual treasurey item somewhere in this story! At least that's what I laka learned" Cha Cha explained.

"How did you know that?" Simon asked.

"Google. They have everything on their. Now lets go and get some supplies! Cha Cha just got an idea for a mask my mama Sam Sam could make me !" Cha Cha shouted, the two young ones walking past a crying Nega, being dragged by MLP in a pink bikini to the beach.

"Hold on. Just need to call someone" Simon said, dialing a number into a strange phone.

"Send it in boys" Simon suddenly said in a much more serious tone. And just after that, a large black limousine with tinted windows drove up next to them.

"Hello boss" A man dressed in a stripped black suit greeted Simon. And was for some reason keeping a Tommy Gun hidden in his coat.

"Cha cool! This is awesome!" Cha Cha said and was about to climb into the back seat, when a gun was held at his head.

"You wired?" another man in a stripped black suit asked Cha Cha.

"Its cool boys. He's my friend" Simon saved his life, and ordered the two men to help Cha Cha jump into the car.

"First stop, I need some hair and dew from mountains!" Cha Cha shouted to the driver, giving him the coordinates for someplace evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Sean the Living Pin Cushion...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Samantha... It's been an hour... You can go swimming now" Sean said, to Samantha, who before had stuffed as much hot-dogs, fries, and any other food she could into her mouth in hopes of either giving her a upset stomach or the whole 'no swimming after eating' rule.<p>

"Uh... I ate just now! So I have to wait another hour!" Samantha shouted, taking a burger from a sleeping Varimid and devouring it.

"I also forgot to mention that the rule about swimming after eating doesn't work here anymore" Sean told her, making her smug grin into a frown.

"SINCE WHEN!" Samantha shouted into his face, shooting crumbs as she didn't even finish eating most of the burger that was still in her mouth.

"Starting now since GMS is getting tired of you trying to make excuses to not go swimming!" Sean responded.

"Does the young lady need help swimming?" A strange man asked, since he had been eavesdropping.

The man had blue hair that was slightly shaggy and streaks of yellow in it, blue eyes, and wore a blue tux with one of those frilly ties. The sleeves of the tux went past his hands that gave the appearance of wings and also wore a pair of yellow rain boots.

"NO! I DON'T NEED TO SWIM!" Samantha pouted and went to work on cleaning Seans blood and brain matter from her "Rising Soul" long sword.

"Yes she does" Sean answered for her.

"Then I can be of assistance. The names Gill. Gill Fitz. Now come along young lady, and I can teach you how to swim." Gill introduced himself and held his hand out to Samantha.

"Fine... But first..."

THUNK!

Samantha stabbed "Rising Soul" through Seans forehead again, who just simply began pulling arrows out of his body.

"Uh... Are you alright?" Gill asked Sean, who was pulling arrows out of his chest.

"Nah I'm alright, shes done worse to me"

"I don't remember you having a sword in your head the last time I saw you" someone asked from behind him.

"And where exactly do you remember me from- HRRRNRNNNNGHGHGHGHHGH!" Sean spazzed out, shooting a gallon of blood out of his noise, and then melted into a heart shaped puddle.

"Ok... That was just stupid..." Someone else said.

"Hey Sean... We were wondering if you could- HRRRNRNNNNNGHGHHGGHGHHGG!" Hal and Jeff shot out a gallon of blood also out of their noses and melted into two heart shaped puddles.

"I think we should get out of here... In case that mohawk dude and the creepy shadow clone are here also" the woman said, leaving the beach with two others.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Cha Cha and Simon...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So why are we at the Nega Plex?" Simon asked, the two walking inside.<p>

"The big creepy demon guy is the reasey that's whya!" Cha cha pointed to Dirk, who was once again just sitting in his chair, drinking Mountain Dew while reading the newspaper.

"Watch the way of the sneaky sneaky shakalaka" Cha Cha whispered, and began crawling towards the demon along the ground.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Cha Cha was standing right behind the demon with the giant red Afro.

"HELL HATHETH NO FURY LIKE A CHA CHA CHAMPION!" Cha Cha roared, causing Dirk to jump, and was knocked unconscious with a flurry of whacks from Cha Chas stick.

"Pass me the special gel I took from that pretty Elweenie ladies shop" Cha Cha asked Simon, who handed him the potion.

"Now while I pour this in his hair, you get some of the Dew from Mountains!" Cha Cha told Simon, who went to the supply of Mountain Dew, while Cha Cha poured the liquid into the devils hair.

And pop!

Dirks entire Afro popped clean off his head, undamaged and in one piece.

"Cha woo! Let's go Simin! We need to go put this in my super duper awesome house that's insanely crowded" Cha Cha cheered, putting the red afro on his head.

"Alright, come out front boys" Simon told the limousine driver. The two walked out with the giant red Afro in hands along with two cases of Mountain Dew.

"Hm..." Shadow Knight thought while watching the two kids carry the listed items, leaving a now bald and unconscious Dirk on the floor, with multiple bruises to his forehead.

"A Shakawhatchamaccalits and a pokemorph carrying a devils giant red Afro and his last two cases of Mountain Dew, and then getting into a limousine with armed gangsters?" Shadow Knight said to himself aloud, watching the limousine drive off.

"Eh... Serves the naive right, since he didn't tell me that Mountain Dew didn't come from the mountains. But it did give me a chance of killing a dragon by the name of... I think Alduin? Anyways, bottom line, go on to the next scenario narrator" Shadow Knight said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the beach...<strong>

* * *

><p>"See? It isn't so bad once you get to the basics Samantha" Gill said to the Monster Hunter, who was swimming around horribly.<p>

"I guess... I still don't trust this..." Samantha said, looking like she was going to faint any second.

Back with Sean on the beach, he had his eyes stabbed out by Chris, who was still pissed that Sean had somehow came down from space.

"She has a boyfriend..." Jeff muttered while giving a "Okay" Face

"Always the hottest ones!" Hal shouted angrily, giving a "WHY U NO" Face

"If Samantha knew she was here... I would have probably been dead by now..." Sean muttered also.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Nega...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nega, with his face now covered in pink kisses thanks to MLP, finally was able to crawl away from her.<p>

"Cough... Good thing... She just... Randomly crashed..." Nega wheezed out, gasping for air

"Young Shadow Clone" The voice of his master Tabuu came up on his phone of EVIL!

"What? Evil? EVIL! EVVVVIIIIIILLLLLL!" Mermaidman randomly screamed, and then jumped off a random cliff and fell into a raisin bran factory.

"Yes Grand Master Tabuu?" Nega Sean asked the being of mystery.

"Execute Order Fire Thunder, Lightning, and Water" Tabuu responded, before hanging up.

"OH HELL YEAH! THIS WILL DEFINETLY TEACH TNAT DUMB BITCH SAMANTHA A LESSON!" Nega cheered quietly to himself before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Cha Cha and Simon...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So should we drink one of these to see if they taste good?" Simon asked, reaching for a Mountain Dew, but Cha Cha slapped his hand away with his stick.<p>

"NO CHA! WE MUST MAKE SURE ALL ARE SAFETY SAFE!" Cha Cha yelled, when the doorbell rang.

"WHO DECIDES TO RINGY RING RING BELLS FOR DOORS THIS FAR INTO THE CHAPTER!" Cha Cha shouted, annoyed at the disruption.

"Is this the house of Sean?" the boy asked.

The boy had white hair, silver eyes and wore a wolf patterned necklace. He also wore a white jacket, blue shirt, white pants and shoes, and had strange wings, claws, and tails that reminds little Cha Cha about something called "Dusty Star Dargons".

"Yes yes. What do you why why do you wanty want to know?" Cha Cha asked.

"Because"

"EEEEHHHHHH! TOO LATE MORON! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Cha Cha yelled, slamming the door into his face so hard that he flew backwards to the other two members of the group.

"Alright, step aside Duncan . Let me handle this" the shortest one of the group moved past Duncan and knocked on the door.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF GOBULS CHINY CHIN CHIN HAIR IS IT!" Cha Cha yelled, opening the door and gasping in fear.

The person at the door wasn't a person at all! It had white fur, pale skin, rings on its wrists, dark red spiked shoes, emerald eyes, and strange symbols all over its body. This thing reminded him from one of his worst nightmares! The nightmare were they decided to make a Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and Blaze Unleashed series of games.

"MONSTER! ACHYA YA CHA! I WILL SMITE YOU! PREPARE FOR CHA CHA POWER!" Cha Cha screamed, pulling the unprepared werehog into the house.

Many loud smashes, grunts of pain, the shattering of glass, and some thumps were heard from inside the house. And suddenly, the werehog flew out of the house chimney, covered in bruises and soot from the inside of the chimney.

So you didn't succeed either Eclipse... Alright, I think I can handle this" the only female of the group said, pushing her hair behind her back and heading up to the steps.

"CHA CHA MIGHT JUST GO "HERES NORMANDY BATES" IF ONE MORE PERSON RINGS THE DOORBELL AND-" Cha Cha stopped his rant and his jaw dropped when he looked at the woman standing at the doormat.

Her beautiful red hair with black streaks shined in the brilliant heavenly sunlight behind her.

Like literally, the heavenly glow effect was behind her because I paid a random homeless ninja bartender to stand there and hold this giant heavenly glow light effect up.

Her golden eyes mesmerized Cha Cha even more than Darks eyes. Around her neck was a dragon patterned necklace. She was dressed in a black tank top with matching black pants and boots. One strange thing was that she had the ears and claws of something related to Pocket Monsters...

"ZOARK!" Cha Cha thought, although his mind was bombarded with thoughts of this beautiful women standing in his doorway. And the one thing Cha Cha was continuously looking at was...

"HOLY CEADEUS BEARDS! THAT MUST BE THE WARMEST SPOT EVER!" Cha Cha thought, thinking about nothing but the 'warm' spot.

"Aw. Hey little guy" the woman said to the Shakalaka child drooling waterfalls now.

"Hi- *Almost chokes on his own drool* Hel- *Gurgle* Hi..." Cha Cha finally responded, trying his best to stop his drooling.

"Is this by any chance the household of Sean and Samantha?" The woman asked, looking around the inside, seeing Simon currently watching Shadows of Israphel on the TV somehow.

"Lackey does laka *gurgle* here... And mama Sammy Sam livey lives here too..." Cha Cha held back more of his drool, still focused on her 'warm' spot.

"Since when did Samantha live here?" Simon asked from the couch.

"SHUT UP YOU SHAKA MORON! CAN'T YOU SEE CHA CHA IS TALKING WITH SMOKING HOT WOMAN!" Cha Cha shouted, throwing a handful of nickels from the little jar on the side table near him at the pokemorph, who didn't even flinch. Cha Cha instantly turned his attention back to the woman when she let out a giggle that was like steak dipped in chocolate and orange crush to his ears, basically meaning it was the sweetest sound he has probably heard in his life.

"Is it ok if me and some of my friends come inside and place some stuff in here?" the woman asked him, batting her eyelashes at Cha Cha.

"WHY A LAKA NOT? GO AHEAD AND LIVEY LIVE HERE FOR FOREVEES IF YOUS WANTS!" Cha Cha opened the door wide for the other two people, and was scooped up into the womans arms and given a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" She thanked, making Cha Cha love her more than he could have before.

"Cmon guys, you can come in now" the woman yelled out to the other two, who were currently dusting themselves off and pulling the bags of luggage in.

"Of course it was Alexia..." Eclipse muttered, walking past them and placing some bags on the table.

"Alexia is a very nicey nice name" Cha Cha kissed up to her.

"Why thank you" Alexia thanked him and then placed him on the ground. She turned to go get her bags, but Cha Cha began holding back tears, as though he was about to start bawling his eyes out.

"Alright fine" Alexia finally gave in to the sniffing and soft sobbing, picking Cha Cha back up and hugging him tightly to her chest.

"CHA CHA WAS RIGHTY! THIS IS WARMEST PLACE EVER!" Cha Cha thought before instantly falling asleep in her arms.

"Aw, he's sleeping!" Alexia said to the other two OCs.

"Yes, because something that clobbered me with a stick and threw me out the chimney is so cute" Eclipse grumbled under his breath, putting Alexias bags on the table while she sat down, still hugging the little Shakalaka child.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cha Cha woke up a couple hours later, feeling cold, as the women with 'the warmest spot he's ever felt' was gone.<p>

"*Sniffy sniff* Guess Cha Cha is Forever a shaklone..." Cha Cha whimpered, but then saw the treasure map on the table.

"Huh? OH CHIT! SIMON!" Cha Cha shouted to Simon, who had just finished the recent episode of Shadows of Israphel.

"Yes?" Simon asked from the computer room.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE ANCIENT TREASURE OF KUNWHATEVER LETS JUST LAKA GOING!" Cha Cha pull Simon away from the computer and started dragging him to the beach, along with the treasure map owned by someone named "Jade".

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Beach...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow... Samantha you've been swimming for hours, even though it should be sunset and everyone else should be gone but then again it's a GMS story so times screwed up here!" Sean shouted out to Samantha, who was now learning advanced swimming techniques.<p>

"He he he... I wonder if Samantha might not want to even DRINK a glass of water again once I release my little 'plan' out! Once it stops sleeping" Nega watched Samantha swimming around in her gold and silver bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Cha Cha and Simon...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where do you think the cave entrance is!" Simon asked Cha Cha, who was too busy daydreaming about that woman named Alexia.<p>

"CHA CHA! Stop daydreaming and let's find the way into the treasure chamber!" Simon snapped Cha Cha out of his daydreaming state.

"The secret entrance is right here Siminin!" Cha Cha explained, pushing some bushes out of the small hole in the rock wall near the beach.

"Oh... Well let's GOOOOOOOO!" Simon screamed when the hole actually turned out to be a giant slide, that went continually went downwards and downwards.

"WHEN WILL THIS LAKA SLIDE OF SLIDES STOP!" And as soon as Cha Cha said that, the slide dropped them off into a small chamber.

Up a large set of steps ahead of them was a golden mask, adorned with countless crystals, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, pearls, quartz, and even an Enderpearl or two!

"THIS IS IT! THE SUPER SHAKALAKA MASK OF THE KUNAWHATEVER!" Cha Cha cheered, running side to side with Simon to the top of the staircase.

"Woah.. This thing is heavy..." Simon said when he lifted the mask off the altar.

"BE CAREFUL MORON OF MORONS! YOUR GOING TO BREAK IT!" Cha Cha shouted, grabbing the other side of the mask and attempting to take it from the pokemorph.

"We found it together so we share the rewards!"

"YES BUT YOUR GOING TO DROP IT!"

"Fine then! Take it yourself!" Simon said, letting go of the mask, which bonked Cha Cha in the face and started bouncing down the steps to the entrance beside the slide they came down from.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE CHA CHA DO! QUICK! WE MUST GET THE SUPER DUPER MASK OF CHA CHANESS!" Cha Cha shouted, running down the steps with Simon outside where they froze immediately.

The mask bounced across the sand (Saxton Hale: SCREW GRAVITY!) towards the white back of the beast. The instant the mask bounced against the monster, was the same instant it perched its head up and spotted the two kids. The creatures menacing orange eyes stared holes in them, and the crackling energy coming from the crystals on it's back were charging full of power. The beast raised it's head up high, charging a ball of electricity up to fire at the two.

"Teleport!" Simon shouted, teleporting the two, just before the ball of pure thunder crashed into the ground where they stood before, boiling the sea water around the area.

"And now my white reptilian friend... Go and teach those sons of bitches a lesson." Nega said, watching the beast dive into the ocean and swim towards the beach far away from the grotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the beach...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So do you want to try diving underwater now?" Gill asked Samantha, who nodded nervously.<p>

"Just hold in your breath and see how far you can get down before you need to get some air" Samantha told herself before diving below the waves.

Samantha dived under and was amazed at the underwater world around her. Small schools of fish and a few water pokemon floated by her. Many clams and coral stuck to the oceans shore floor. Samantha even petted a Gorebyss that passed by her.

But something scared off the pokemon and fish. Samantha looked far off into the ocean beyond where she was and her heart sank and her eyes became fearful, and she floated there, unable to move from fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Cha Cha and Simon...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Simon! It's time to go home!" Kussa shouted to the young raltz pokemorph.<p>

"Gotta go Cha Cha! It was a fun day! Especially when we took Dirks " Simon said his goodbyes and began walking home with Kussa.

"Cha.. Alexia.. I laka laka love that namey..." Cha Cha sighed, still having her on mind, when he heard her voice from somewhere on the boardwalk.

"ALEXIA! I MUST FIND HER AND GIVE HER A BIG SHAKA HUG!" Cha Cha shouted, running around the corner and using her voice to find her, but his dreams were crushed.

He turned the corner to see his 'true love' Alexia give a small kiss to that Duncaroos or whatever his name was, but Cha Cha was too mad to even care if he screwed the name up!

"HE DARES TAKE MY WOMAN FROM ME! Well he can kiss this" Cha Cha snickered, pulling a small brown capsule from behind his back out and tossed it.

* * *

><p>"I love you Duncan" Alexia said to her boyfriend.<p>

"I love you too Alexia" Duncan shared his feelings back and were about to kiss again, when Duncan got a face and mouthful of-

"SHIT!" The video on JKs laptop yelled from his Youtube playlist.

"Oh Duncan... You reek!" Alexia said, fanning the smell coming off the dung from the disgusted Duncans face.

* * *

><p>"CHA HA HA! IF YOU WANT HER THAT BADLY! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO BE LIKE A SHAKALAKA AND FIGHT!" Cha Cha cheered, but still feeling sorrow, even when he tossed another dung bomb at Duncans face, which some got in his eyes even.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the beach with Samantha...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Its been five minutes, what's taking her so long?" Gill thought, diving under and spotted Samantha just staring at something.<p>

"Samantha... What's wrong?" Gill asked, which Samantha responded by only pointing her finger in the distance. Gill looked up and he too became bug eyed.

The white beast with the blue horns was swimming towards them at a very alarming rate, jaws snapping and ready to tear apart it's new prey.

"GO GO GO!" Gill shouted at Samantha, snapping her out of her state of shock, and swimming back to the beach.

"Alright bring it!" Gill said, preparing a hydro pump.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on shore...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sean was still there at the beach, waiting for Samanthas swimming lessons to be over. He took a bite out of the cheeseburger he recently bought, and still after this whole time... He still had Rising Soul stabbed through his head.<p>

"SEAN!" Samantna came running out of the waters with a very worried expression on her face.

"Samantha what is it?" Sean asked her, but she simply jumped into his arms and started shivering.

"I-it-it's-it's- a whi- whit-" Samantha began chattering her teeth, the two looking at the blue crytals penetrating the waters surface.

"Hmph! I'll build this sand castle just for my Alexia! And then if Duncaroos wants her so badly, he can travel through 8 worlds to get her. And if he wants to defeat me, he can destroy the bridge over the sea of lava by jumping over my head or something and grabbing an axe." Cha Cha muttered, working on his sand castle after recently finishing a life size model of Alexia and one of Duncaroos, which he was using as target practice for when he would challenge him for Alexias love.

Water suddenly began washing around him, faster and faster, more sea foam moving in.

"NOT MY SAND STATUE OF BEAUTIFUL ALEXIA!" Cha Cha cried, being able to push the trolley with the mentioned sand statue away. Cha Cha turned back to the water, more and more water washing onto the beach. From in the middle of the churning water came the strange guy wearing a tuxedo and rain boots.

"What kind of kooky maniac wears rubbery boots and tuxys into water?" Cha Cha thought, being pushed back by the force of the churning water, washing his castle and targeting dummy of Duncaroos, along with washing him right next to Sean with a frightened Samantha in his arms, Scooby Doo style.

"Its a... White Lagiacrus..." Samantha finally spoke out as the mentioned beast burst out of the water.

"And what's worse..." Samantha continued speaking while the White Lagiacrus glared at the three on the beach and turned to them.

"Thats my little Azura..." Samantha sobbed, as she recognized it as HER pet, one of her favorites, and one of the most adorable in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How will the three solve this problem?<strong>

**Will Groose get his own video game? (Cmon FRIGGING TINGLE got one!)**

**And will Cha Cha win Alexias heart and defeat the evil Duncaroos? (Probably never will)**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOURNEY OF THE OCS!**

**Which is right now.**

* * *

><p>"Azura... You mean Cha Chas bestest friend?" Cha Cha asked his "Mama Sam Sam" who only gave him a quick nod.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback AGAIN!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There was a younger Cha Cha, only about five years old at the time, having a nice little fishing day. He sat by the waters of the beach, his little feet dipped into the water, his fishing rod at the ready. He felt a nibble on his line. <em>

_"CHEYEAH! CHA CHA GOT BITE!" Cha Cha cheered, reeling in his prize, it fought back very hard, in fact almost dragging him under. _

_But Cha Chas determination to help his "Mama Sam Sam" catch some fish for her new friend was enough to keep him going._

_ "Don't understand why lackey can't get his own Chamned fish" Cha cha muttered, reeling his catch to the surface, and jumping in fear. _

_A small White Lagiacrus poked it's tiny head out of the water, with the hook caught on one of it's horns. It's small little orange eyes stared at Cha Cha with wonder, playfulness, and curiosity._

_'AHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cha Cha shrieked when he saw the little head stare at him._

_"AZURA! THERE YOU ARE!" Samantha shouted, whistling for the small baby White Lagiacrus to come to her. It leaped out of the water over a frightened Cha Chas head snd began nibbling on a item that lackey called "BurgeryCheesy". _

_"Mama Sam Sam! Why are you feeding it! It just tried to kill me!" Cha Cha asked, running behind Samantha, watching the baby monster nibbling the BurgeryCheesy in little bites, occasionally looking at Cha Cha. _

_"Don't worry Cha Cha, he's only been born for one week." Samantha told the Shakalaka child. After the White Lagiacrus finished its burger, it walked behind Samantha and started rubbing it's head against Cha Cha._

_"Aww. He likes you!" Samantha cooed, when suddenly Cha Cha bonked it over the head with it's stick, causing the little week old monster to run away and hide behind some rocks._

_ "CHA CHA! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT FAMILY!" Samantha scolded him. _

_"THAT IS NO LIVING AND BREATHING SHAKALAKA! THAT THINGY TRIED TO LET MY GUARDY GUARD DOWN SO IT COULD KILLY ME WHEN I WASN'T PREPARED!" Cha Cha argued, the little White Lagiacrus whimpering from behind the rocks._

_ "Apoligize" _

_"What?" _

_"You heard me! Apologize now Cha Cha!" Samantha said again. _

_"Fine..." Cha Cha gave in, walking to the frightended new born White Lagiacrus. _

_"Cha Cha sorry for hitting you over your reptile noggin..." Cha Cha apologized._

_ The White Lagiacrus sprang up and wrapped it's long neck around his head, and put it's claws on his shoulder, somewhat like a hug. _

_"See? He likes you" Samantha said, while Cha Cha returned the hug back to the Leviathan newborn._

_ "Now let's go see how Seans doing with taking care of Rioresu!" Samantha shouted, running ahead by herself. _

_Cha Cha just looked at the White reptilian creature, which looked back up at him with happiness. _

_"Me and you gonna be bestest friends, Cha Cha knows it" Cha Cha told the baby, patting it on the back. _

_It quickly picked Cha Cha up by his arm and put it on his back. And Cha Cha, riding the newborn White Lagiacrus to find lackey and Rios, headed off, on both to find lackey and a new friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cha Cha must help Azura... Cha Cha must help friend" Cha Cha said, stepping in front of the two OCs and staring at the anger filled Azuras eyes with a small hint of sadness and pain in them.<p>

"Wait a laka second... I don't remember Azura having a large purple crystal stabbed into his forehead" Cha Cha thought, looking up at his large Leviathan friends forehead, which indeed have a dark purple gem, swirling with some kind of evil ancient power.

Quickly deciding on that, he aimed his trusty boomerang high, and tossed it in a attempt to break the crystal.

The shot missed, floating by as Azura began charging it's Ultimate Electrical Field, a move so powerful that it could boil oceans.

"I guess we have to kill it Samantha" Sean said, pulling out his trusty flamethrower Sasha, while Samantha only gave a nod and pulled out her trusty Akantor Bow.

But once again, Shakalaka luck was on Cha Chas side, as the boomerang had come back, knocking the crystal out of it's forehead, where it melted into shadow bugs.

Azura froze in place for a second, the electrical energy in the crystals on its back disappearing and it's eyes looking around sadly.

"I think we did it" Sean said, looking at the White Lagiacrus. It let out a tremendous roar and charged at the three, knocked them to the ground, and began rubbing it's head against them, trying to show it was sorry.

"Aw its alright boy! I just want to know what happened to you" Samantha calmed down the immensely sad beast, rubbing it's snout. Azura quickly turned over to the rock wall near the beach, growled, and slapped it's tail at a rock, which turned out to be nothing but cardboard.

"Nega... Why am I not surprised..." Samantha said, looking at the shadow clone holding a camera.

"And what the hell do you have a video camera for?" Samantha asked.

"Oh... Uh... I was filming you... When you came running out of the water, all wet... Time to upload this to the Internet." Nega explained while wiping blood from his nose, leaving in a puff of smoke before Azura could bite him in two.

"That son of a bitch..." Samantha cursed, spending the rest of the walk to the house thinking of schemes to get back at Nega.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the house...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh... Sean... You didn't tell us we were having more company..." Jeff said, wipping some blood dripping from his nose on a tissue.<p>

"ALEXIA!" Cha Cha shouted, running up to her and jumping into her arms.

"Your the little guy who let us in!" Alexia said, patting him on the head.

"Cha Cha! I told you not to answer the door unless its me, anyone that lives in this house, the pizza guy, Varimid, or Chris! But if it's Nega, then grab a baseball bat and bludgeon him to death with it. No! You guys aren't staying!" Sean yelled at the three , and just noticed Alexia was standing right in front of him.

"Please? Just for me?" Alexia asked, giving him a wink.

"Uh... Well... Um.. Duh..." Sean looked over at Samantha, who was glaring holes at him.

"Nope!" Sean answered, holding up a stuffed pheasant.

"Then maybe this might change your mind" Alexia responded, flipping her hair behind her back, grabbed Seans head and-

* * *

><p><strong>WE INTTERUPT THIS PART OF THE STORY TO BRING YOU THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE! BROUGHT TO YOU BY 8 BIT DUDE! <strong>

**"Join The Nintendo Fun Club Today!" **

**WE NOW BRING YOU BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>After what had just happened, JK screamed so loudly that his head exploded from the amount of jealousy at Sean after reading the directors cut version of this story that you can only be read when you sign up for a premium membership at . Nega had just blown a gasket at Seans luck, Cha Cha was absolutely angry, Hal and Jeff were nose bleeding badly, and Sean was pink faced and little hearts were floating around his head.<p>

"You can guys can stay...he he he he" Sean giggled out of his love struck mouth. That is, until Samantha slapped him.

"Its settled! Were staying here guys!" Alexia told Eclipse and Duncan, taking a seat on the couch next to them.

"Hold on one stinking minute! If you guys want to stay here, I need your help Alexia" Samantha said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"This better not have been a lie..." Nega thought, climbing over the fence to Seans pool.<p>

"Hi Nega..." Alexia said from the other side of the large pool in the backyard, blowing a kiss at him.

"YEAH HA HA HA! SKINNY DIPPING WITH ALEXIA!" Nega shouted, jumping over the pool with his video camera ready to record.

SNAP!

"NOOOOOOO! DAMMIT AAAAAAHHHHH!" Nega screamed, having been caught in Azura the White Lagiacruses jaws from below him, and was dragged underwater.

Soon, blackish greenish blood and a smashed up camera floated to the surface.

"Thanks Alexia." Samantha said, wiping Negas blood off of Azuras snout and teeth with a cloth.

"Your welcome" Alexia responded, walking inside the now extended house. After Samantha cleaned off the year old Leviathans large snout, it grabbed the dead Negas head in its jaws and dove back to the pool floor and went to sleep.

"Sleep on the couch dipshit" Jeff said to her as soon as she got in, walking into his bedroom.

"Can I have your bedroom?" Alexia asked.

"No"

"Pretty plea-"

"NO" Jeff slammed the door in her face, meaning she had to sleep on the couch.

She set her spot up and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cha poo... Pretty warm spot girl has room I can't go in now..." Cha Cha muttered, walking to the couch to see Alexia sleeping.<p>

"CHA YEAH! ULTIMATE WARMNESS HURRAY!" Cha Cha cheered, climbing into her arms and cuddling up to her 'warm' area as much as he could.

"I don't even need to use a blank a blanket!" Cha Cha cheered in his head, and soon fell asleep with immense warmness.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff: And if you want to know what Alexia did to Sean, just think about what she did to you Duskzilla after they learned about being unable to switch bodies back until the beach chapters end.<strong>

**Anyways, I think I'm going to use a random number generator to choose who fights in the tournament.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, where the hell is my family now Nega!" Lupus shouted at the projector screen showing the shadow clone.<p>

"I'm not Nega, he was eaten by that bitch Samanthas Azura. Now anyways, don't worry about your family. That is, unless you fail to win this" The Nega clone said.

"Enough! Tell me where they are now!"

"Well heres your little brother" Nega said as a small gate on the opposite side of him opened. Out came his little brother, being chased by three little strange blue raptor creatures half his size.

"And heres what your gonna do to keep your family from becoming my new fur rug." Nega Clone said. A larger version of the strange blue raptor like creatures blocked Lupuses little brothers path to him. And before anything could be done, the beast spat a transparent blue liquid at his little brother, making him fall over and pass out.

"What did you do to him!" Lupus yelled, pushing past the smaller blue raptors, which were hopping around their new prey, checking his little brother for a pulse.

"That is a group of Baggis and THEIR ALPHA MALE, The Great Baggi, and your little brother is under the influence of the Great Baggis tranquilizer. SO! Heres what you do. Kill the ten Baggis and the great Baggi, and I let your family free. Failure in either death or being tranquilized, they become my new fur rug. So are you going to do it?" Nega Clone asked.

"Screw you, I'm finding my family and taking my little brother with me" Lupus responded, picking his unconcious little brother onto his back. But he was ambushed by behind, as two Baggis leapt at him, knocking him over and dragging his little brother back over to their leader very roughly.

"Let me rephrase that. You ARE going to do this challenge, and you WILL do every other challenge I create. Master Tabuu wants me to test the new cavalry out, and I thought since Princess Blaziken was so nice in hitting me in the knee with a arrow and sending a legion of man eating spiders to eat me in her story, I would repay that kindness with some of my own. So now, before we begin this-"

"Nega what are you doing?" MLP asked, coming into the projectors view.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME WHEN I'M WORKING ON SOMETHING!" Nega Clone shouted.

"I brought you another bucket" MLP held a bucket out in front of her.

"Alright. Just kill him while I deal with her!" Nega Clone yelled, pushing against MLPs attempts to kiss him just before the screen went black.

The Great Baggi let out a few roars, which summoned five more little Baggis to join the fight. Lupus pulled out his knife and pistol, and charged forward to save his family.


	19. Oh Look, Someone Else Gets Dialogue!

**Tourney Of The OCs **

**Stories From OC Town **

**Oh Look, Chris Has Dialogue For Once**

* * *

><p><em> It was another horrible day under the ruling of the evil and wicked Duncaroos, holding the beautiful princess Alexia hostage.<em>

_ "YOUR KINGDOMS PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! AH HA HA HA!" the wickedly horrible Duncaroos cackled. _

_"If only someone would come and save me!" The beautiful princess Alexia weeped, being thrown back into the cage rudely by the evil Duncaroos. _

_"Silence you! Now put this dress on! Were getting married!" The horribly horrible Duncaroos began cackling with evil laughter at the sad princess, who was now crying her eyes out into the white wedding dress he threw at her._

_The wedding hall opened up and the frightened princess Alexia walked down the aisle of the dusty and black wedding hall, the benches filled with the creepy Duncaroo clones since no one liked him because he steals peoples love._

_Meanwhile, the creepy HoggyWere thingy Eclop was banging away on the organ, almost popping the poor fair princesses pretty ear drums. _

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of the disgusting and terrible Duncaroos, and the fair princess of the Moga kingdom, Alexia" the creepy demon with the Afro that smelt like dewy mountains spoke, while the only best man was that creepy guy covered in scars and had wings, Hagrid X. _

_"Skip to the end you blockhead!" Duncaroos yelled, grabbing poor princess Alexias wrists to keep her from attempting to escape. _

_"Does anyone have any objections to this marriage?" the demon asked, and no one answered, except the horrible Kayanba in the far back shouting for them to "strip naked and do it!", sitting next to the dusty skeletons of the babies, puppies, disabled elderly, and blind orphans that Duncaroos ate for every square meal of the day. _

_"Yeah. ME!" the most handsome and super sexiest voice shouted, and was followed by the most amazing site ever, Cha Man, The legendary hero of all awesomeness and coolness! _

_His 18 pack abs and amazingly humongous muscles could put a Machamp to shame. His handsome voice made every woman he encountered fall for him. And his trusty spiked stick at the ready._

_ "Cha Man!" The beautiful and dazzling Alexia cried out at his presence, and was slapped to the ground by the nasty Duncaroos. _

_"Oh noes! It's Cha Man!" Duncaroos soiled himself, along with Hagrid X, Drik, and Kayanba. _

_And so, Cha Man heroically and brutally murdered the evil, horrible, and terrible Duncaroos and his evil friends. _

_"Your my hero!" Princess Alexia shouted, jumping into Cha Mans arms and shared a long and passionate kiss._

_ The two returned to Cha Mans secret lair of Chaness and awesome. They went into the super awesome and cool Cha Man bedroom. _

_They both looked at each other, a sense of longing in each others eyes. _

_They both climbed into bed, Cha Man taking off his amazing cape of awesomeness and Princess Alexia slowly changing out of her white wedding dress. _

_The two came closer and closer, lips puckered up for the kiss and-_

* * *

><p>"CHA CHA!" Samantha interrupted Cha Chas dream, waking him up.<p>

Everyone of the house was surrounding him on the couch. The horrible Duncaroos and the creepy hogwere glaring down at him, Hal and Jeff were trying to hold in their laughter, Sean was confused, Alexia was puzzled beyond hell, and Samantha with a look of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, he's only six years old. He doesn't know any better" Samantha apologized, picking up the little Shakalaka and taking him outside.

"Cha Cha was narrating in sleepy again wasn't he?" Cha Cha asked, his mask somehow red from the embarrassment of narrating his dream out loud in his sleep.

"Well... I saw what you brought me and here you go!" Samantha pulled the mask from behind her back.

The mask had Dirks large Afro on it, except it was now brown, and four crushed cans of mountain dew were crafted to use as air filters and goggles for the mask.

"Wow... Get Duncaroos out here so I can test my new mask out mama Sam Sam"

"Ok... I don't know why but sure" Samantha went back inside and brought Duncan out.

"What do you want?" Duncan glared at the little chuckling Shakalaka that threw dung bombs at his face yesterday.

"Nothing really, just wanted to- SUPER SNEAKY SUPRISE CHA CHA ATTACK!" Cha Cha shouted, throwing a handful of dung bombs into his face.

"Cha Cha!" Samantha yelled at the child, who was now rolling on the ground laughing his little ass off.

"I think I need to have a chat with you Cha Cha" Eclipse said, pulling a MP5 from behind his back, Shadow the Hedgehog style.

"Oh really? Well let's go to the backyard and have a chat then" Cha Cha snickered, leading the angry Eclipse back to the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit... Now I have this large scar on my eye..." the real Nega muttered, tracing his fingers along the fresh scar from Azuras nasty bite along his left eye.<p>

"Now get ready guys to sing the song when we see Lupuses horribly mangled up body that's being picked at for scraps from the Baggis!" Nega told the three orange Primids.

"Ahem..." Nega turned the camera and projector on to the arena, and then turned back to conduct the three orange Primids.

"YOU ARE DEAD DEAD DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD DEAD DEAD!" The orange primids began singing the Game Over Theme from Total Distortion. Nega turned back to the camera, prepared to see the mangled body of Lupus, and ready to enrage Princess Blaziken more for denying his breaking of the fourth wall.

"Wait... WHAT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Nega boomed, looking at Lupus, who was sitting on a pile of Baggis and the Great Baggi.

"Now let my family go" Lupus said, sitting with his little brother.

"Did I say you get your family all at once? No. You can have shadow clone versions of them for now. Whenever you complete on of my challenges, I reward you with releasing one of your family members." Nega spoke.

"You son of a bitch"

"Thank you. I've heard worse insults to my character from Microsoft Sam. Now go and do whatever Princess Blazikens OCs do when they aren't seen." Nega said before he turned the projector off.

"And now let's see if Rios has woken up yet. Forgot how lazy these things were." Nega thought, turning on the screen, and low and behold, the beast was asleep.

"Whats that standing near it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the forest outskirts of the town...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm... OCs at tourney probably won't stand a chance for me" the young little child spoke to himself." the young lad said to himself, walking up to a strange tail poking out of a cave.<p>

"Kaya! Mes wonders what this is!" the little guy said to himself, hitting the strange thing poking out of the pitch black cave entrance with his stick. The weird thing twitched for a second, and retreated back into the cave.

"KAYEAH! I have taken down another enemy!" the little one cheered, not noticing the large claw coming out of the cave.

"Kayeah! Kayeah! Kay..." the young ones cheers went silent when he looked at the soul breaking eyes of the creature and the beast crunching a large bone in two.

"HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!" The little guy screamed, running towards the town in the distance with the monster chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Cha Cha...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Wolf werehedgheyhoggerthingy, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cha Cha asked the were hog, who loaded the gun.<p>

"Just talk to the barrel of this gun." Eclipse said, taking the safety lock off.

"DOUBLE SURPRISE CHA CHA SHAKA SNEAK ATTACK!" Cha Cha yelled, jumping on his face, blinding him as he attempted to pull the Shakalaka child off his face.

"NOW AZZY!" Cha Cha, who was still gripping to the pale werehogs face, shouted to the pool. And the large head of Azura the White Lagiacrus broke the calm surface of the water, and locked it's jaws around Eclipse just as Cha Cha jumped off his face.

"NO AZZY! DON'T EAT HIM! Just throw him far away!" Cha Cha yelled up to the Leviathan Subspecie, who nodded, and swung it's head back and releasing it's jaws from around Eclipse, sending him flying far off towards the other side of the town.

"Ah ha ha ha! Great teamwork bestests buddy!" Cha Cha laughed and petted the White beasts snout and fed it some burgerycheesy.

"Hey Cha Cha..." Duncan came from behind the Shakalaka.

"Oh... What do YOU want Duncaroos that takes peoples loved ones..." Cha Cha thought.

"Just you know... GETTING MY REVENGE!" Duncan yelled before firing a giant blast of energy from his mouth at the little guy, surrounding him in a cloud of dust.

Once the dust cleared, Cha Cha was still there, perfectly unscathed.

"HOW THE!" Duncan raged.

"Nah uh uh! Can't touch me!" Cha Cha began dancing and singing.

* * *

><p><em>Juh-juh-juh-juh-just like the bad guys from lethal weapon 2 <em>  
><em>I've got diplomatic immunity<em>  
><em>So hammer you can't sue! <em>  
><em>I can write graffiti even jaywalk in the street<em>  
><em>I can ride the loop not give a hoot <em>  
><em>And touch Alexias teat<em>  
><em>Can't touch me <em>

_Duncan: what in gods name is he doing?_

_Can't touch me!_

_Jeff: I believe it's called the worm_

_I'm a big shot_  
><em>There's no doubt<em>  
><em>Light a fire then pee it out <em>  
><em>Don't like it? Kiss my rump<em>  
><em>Just for a minute let's all do the bump<em>  
><em>Yeah do the Cha Cha bump<em>  
><em>I'm presidential Cha Cha<em>  
><em>Interns think I'm hot<em>  
><em>Don't care if your handicap <em>  
><em>I'll still park in your spot<em>  
><em>I've been around the world<em>  
><em>From Hartford to Bombay<em>  
><em>It's Cha go Cha I'm Cha yo Cha let's see Regis rap this way<em>  
><em>Cant touch me!<em>  
><em><br>_"Except for you Alexia, you can touch me." Cha Cha pointed to the facepalming Alexia with his Afro Dung Mask still on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the town...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey look, I actually get some dialogue" Chris said, looking at his first words spoken since whenever Cha Cha appeared.<p>

_"Yes. Now I need you to do something."_ GMS spoke from the sky.

"What is it?" Chris asked the god of killing peoples brain cells.

_"First of all, turn your head downwards"_

Chris did what the author said, just in time to see some strange little thing crash into his face, shaking.

"Get the hell off me!" Chris shouted, the little thing climbing on top of his head.

_"And also, I would recommend getting away from the gate"_ Chris moved out of the way just as the gates leading outside of the town were blown open, leaving burning wood everywhere.

Standing in the gate doorways was a azure colored dragon, most likely a wyvern as it only had hind legs, as it's arms were only a pair of wings, glaring at Chris, more specifically the thing on top of his head.

_"This is a Azure Rathalos. More specifically Samanthas pet Rioresu. What you need to do is break the purple crystal off of it's head. You must do this or otherwise... It's going to devour everyone in this town and burn the whole place down. And you can't kill it otherwise... Samantha will kill everybody and burn the whole place down. Oh yeah, you also get help from someone" _

"Who?"

_"Him"_ GMS spoke just as soon as Eclipse the werehog slammed into the ground near him.

_"Now both of you break that crystal on its forehead, don't die, and most importantly, don't kill it as I don't want to be eating out of a straw when Samantha finds her pet dead. Good luck!"_

Chris pulled out Umbra and Solstice, Eclipse the Werehog cracked his knuckles, and the little creature jumped off Chris's head and pulled out a little club.

The Azure Rathalos Rioresu clawed the ground with one foot and growled, and prepared to fire a blast of scorching fire at the three.

And now we go on to somewhere else.

"WHAT THE F**K!" Chris yelled.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Why the hell is it that when I finally get to fight or do something important, you go to something else?"

_"Oh I'm sorry. But I'm the author here, meaning if I wanted to make you wear a clown suit I could. Or maybe switch Maya and Dirks hairstyles around. Perhaps making Varimid switch souls with a post box. Maybe I could even put switch Sean and Samanthas souls- no wait that already happened in the ToDs... Point being... JUST BREAK THAT DAMN CRYSTAL!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Cha Cha...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gonna give statue of pretty prett Alexia to uh... Alexia... And show her Duncaroos is a horrible person that hates her." Cha Cha said, puling the trolley with the life sized sand statue of the OC behind him to the house.<p>

"Wait... I sense... HIM! OH HE BETTER STAY THE CHELL AWAY FROM MY ALEXIA!" Cha Cha shouted, leaving the statue at the backyard for Azura to guard, while he ran off to find this person he was speaking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Chris and Eclipse...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Done" Chris said, flying onto the wyverns head and slicing the crystal in half, which melted into Shadow Bugs and disappeared.<p>

"Good. You saved the town. But I still recommend you avoid being seen by Samantha for the rest of this chapter, since you did attack her pet"

"But that little creepy thing attacked her lizard crocodile cobra hooded electric shooting thing!" Chris yelled.

"Hes only six. And he thinks that shes his mother. And by the way, turn around" "Chris turned around to be hit in the face with the stick of the little thing that was sitting on his head before.

"THE F**K YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"YOU TOOK MY PRIZE!" it shouted up to Chris.

"What prize?"

"THE ONE THAT I WOULD CATCHES AND BECOME A POKE MASTER WITH!" it pointed towards Rioresu, who ate Pimp Daddy very brutally.

"Who or what are you?" Chris was getting more and more pissed off.

"You don't know of me nooby OC! I am the super mighty-"

"KAYANBA!" Cha Cha screamed, tackling the creature from behind and began punching him in the head.

"CHA CHA! YOU OF ALL SHAKALAKAS! THIS IS MY STORY TO INVADE! I WAS HERE FIRST!" Kayanba shouted, pushing Cha Cha off him and kicking him in the side.

"Oh great... There's two of them now..." Eclipse muttered, walking back to the house.

"AND YOU STOLE MY NEW MASK IDEA!" Kayanba yelled.

"MY MAMA SAM SAM MADE THIS FOR ME YOU STUPID MORON!" Cha Cha got up and drop kicked him in the chest.

"BULLDROME ASS LICKER"

"CONGOLA BUT PICKER!"

"I think I'm leaving this chapter for the rest of... HEY! WHERE THE HELLS MY SWORDS!" Chris shouted when he saw Umbra and Solstice missing.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END ASS KISSER!" Kayanba yelled, wielding Umbra in his tiny hands.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY ALEXIA!" Cha Cha ran towards Kayanba, wielding Solstice.

"Sons of bitches... They are so dead..." Chris thought, watching the two fight with HIS swords, running off to some kind of workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lenas Workshop...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Megaman Dies at the End... Snarf?..." 47 read on his Youtube recommendations, not watching as two familiar Shakalakas ran out on to the runway.<p>

"47... Why are the planes started up?" Lena asked the robot, too busy to even listen to her question.

"The Vixen Flyer!" Lena shouted, running out to the runway to see her plane and a prototype version take to the skies.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS MY SYOC TO INVADE!" Cha Cha yelled, firing the metal birds machine guns at his rival Kayanbas prototype.<p>

"NO! I'M WAY COOLER THAN YOU CHA-LOSER!" the other Shakalaka responded, firing a missile at Cha Cha, which hit his left wing.

"CHIT! IF I'M GOING DOWN! YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Cha Cha shouted, spiralling towards Kayanbas plane, taking off his right wing with the propellor blades.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in their unflyable planes, which began hurtling to the town far below.

* * *

><p><strong>Down on the ground...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've been sitting around for so long to get a line of dialogue, my ass has turned to jello. Oh hey! My first line of dialogue since the chapters started!" Sean said, eating a cheeseburger after taking a swim in the pool, since he hates large bodies of water, and the fact that Azura was on standby in case he drowned, but who to do the rescue breath? Maybe perhaps Alexi-<p>

"DON'T FINISH THAT! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" Sean yelled at the narrator.

_Oh you don't like it? Well too f**king bad. In fact heres another one he has on his mind._

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

_I bet Alexia would look amazing in a bikini. Source: Seans Mind_

"NO THATS A LIE I SWEAR!"

_Heres another one. I think I should get Azura to eat Duncan so I can have a chance with her._

"THATS A BIG FAT LIE AND YOU KNOW IT NARRATOR!"

_I love this job so much._

"EXCUSE ME?" Samantha asked, having read what the narrator had written.

"I swear! He made it up! I'm not lieing!" Sean defended himself, cowering as Samantha loaded her "Evil Gunlance Rising Rain, reloading a new shell into it.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAAAAAAAAA!"

Two voices rang throughout the air, and the two OCs looked up to see Cha Cha and Kayanba in small planes, bruning up and hurtling through the air towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hal yelled, running outside with Jeff to see the planes in a beeline at Sean and Samantha

The two were saved, as Rioresu the Azure Rathalos swooped in, and using its powerful wings, beat them so fast that the planes stopped in the air and blew out the fire, where the two wingless planes landed on the ground lightly.

"RIOS! I was wondering where you were!" Samantha exclaimed, running up to her pet Wyvern and hugging its head, while it returned the love by making a low growl, trying to do a cats purr. But what do you expect a large dragon trying to purr like a cat would sound like? Anything but a cat that's for sure.

"CHAAAA!"

"KAYA KAYA!"

Cha Cha and Kayanba came jumping out of the planes, and immediately were whacking each other with their clubs.

"Cha Cha! What is this!" Samantha stomped up to the young Shakalaka and picked him up by his mask.

"CHA CHA MUST DEFEND MY SYOC FROM RIVAL! KAYA TRYING TO TAKE MY BEAUTIFUL ALEXIA!" Cha Cha explained, trying to kick out of Samanthas grip.

_"YOUR SYOC?"_ GMS asked from the sky.

"Your grounded young man!"

"WHAT! WHAT DID CHA CHA DO TO BE PUT ON THE GROUND!"

"First, you stole Chris's swords, then, you hijacked Lenas Vixen Flyer and the protoype to try and kill each other. And then you destroyed them!" Samantha listed the reasons, while Kayanba was laughing on the ground.

"HA HA HA! STUPID CHA MORON GETS GROUNDED! HA HA HA!" Kayanba laughed out.

"That includes you too you know that?" Samantha asked.

"Shit..." Kayanba cursed.

"And now your also getting a mouth full of soap"

"CHA HA HA!" Cha Cha laughed, until he got a dose of the Samantha glare.

"What the? What the hell are those!" Marlwin asked, walking into the backyard with everyone else that was in the overly crowded house.

"Them? This is Azura, my adorable little Lagiacrus Subspecie, and Rioresu, my Azure Rathalos" Samantha introduced the two, who nodded when the were named. Duncan couldn't even speak, as he took another large handful of dung bombs to the face.

"CHA HA HA! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY ALEXIA!" Cha Cha cheered, when Alexia walked out of the house.

"Ka ha ha ha..."

"Cha ha ha ha..."

The two little Shakalakas giggled when they saw her, and headed over to her.

"GOD DAMMIT ANOTHER ONE!" Duncan asked after wiping his face clean of dung.

"He he he..." they both giggled, both of them hugging one of her legs, and hanging on.

"Theres two?" Alexia asked, looking at the two holding on to her legs.

"Pretty lady smells nicey nice.." Kayanba sighed.

"You stay away from my future wife Duncaroos..." Cha Cha said to the pissed off Duncan.

"And your still off the hook Sean..." Samantha turned back to the attempting to sneak away Sean.

"Sic him"

Azura and Rioseru let out a roar and began chasing Sean throughout the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the BET Channel...<strong>

* * *

><p>DAMN LOOK AT THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES GO! THEY HAULIN ASS!<p>

(Azura and Rioresu hide behind some buildings)

THOSE THINGS COME BY MY HOUSE I KILL THEM!

(Azura and Rioresu pounce on Sean and start brutally eating him)

THAT LITTLE PYROMANIAC LOOKING THING JUST GOT ATE'N!

DAMN NATURE YOU SCARY!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, while Samantha was watching "Damn Nature You Scary" on television...<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's what you get Sean" Samantha mumbled, taking Seans head from the returned Rioresus mouth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!<strong>

**DAMN NATURE! 20 GMS POINTS!**

**Have Sean piss of his girlfriend so much that she gets her pets to eat him and return his head to her!**

_WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID YOU RETURN!_

* * *

><p><strong>ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!<strong>

**MAGIC! *Snort Snort* 50 GMS Points!**

**Have the Achievement making guy return out of the blue at the end of the chapter!**

****_F**k... I mean GMS..._

* * *

><p><em>And now we will see what Cha Cha and Kayanba are doing! Wait... Their reading the review section... And they look mad pissed...<em>

_Cha Cha: HOW DARE THAT DUNCAROOS KISSES MY WOMAN!_

_Kayanba: AND MINE!_

_Cha Cha: We must team up to take down this enemy ri-rival!_

_Kayanba: I agree on that Cha Cha! But only until we make Duncaroos sleep with the fishes!_

_Cha Cha: You don't mean..._

_Kayanba: Yes... We make him sleep in the fish tank! And put some crabs and sharks in there with him!_

_Cha Cha: CHA HA! I like the way you thinky Kayan!_

_Kayanba: Only I have the brains to rule the "Destroy Duncaroos" club._

_Cha Cha: CHA PA!_

_Kayanba: KAYA PUN!_

_Better watch out Duncan... This is the only time I've seen these two get along... That means they must have a common enemy... SO PREPARE!_


	20. More Stupid Pointless Shit Happens!

**Tourney Of The OCs**

**Stories From OC Town**

**More Stupid Pointless Shit Happens!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Cha Cha, you need to wear this" Sean said.<p>

"Why does Cha Cha need to wear leashy?" the Shakalaka child asked, looking at the collar and leash around his neck.

"Because your making Duncan, Eclipse, and Alexia mad. You just walked into the bathroom when she was taking a shower!"

"CHA CHA DIDN'T MEAN TOO! Cha Cha heard evil version of number one lackey hid a camera in there. So I wanted to check the show-showers in case it was true" Cha Cha defended himself, his mask growing pink at that memory.

"Just put this leash on and-"

"KAYA! SURPRISE TEAM SNEAKA ATTACK!" Kayanba shouted, jumping up from behind Sean and dazing him with one clean hit of his stick.

"QUICKLY! TIE HIM UP AND SEE IF AZZY IS STILL HUNGRY!" Cha Cha yelled, taking his leash up and tying Sean up with Kayanbas help.

"No! I don't want to become Leviathan chow again!" Sean yelled, trying to get out of his holds.

"Cha Cha. Kayanba. Can you put the leashes on?" Alexia came downstairs.

"Cha-what?"

"Ka-huh?"

"Pretty please? Just for me?" Alexia asked, kneeling down next to the drooling Shakalakas.

"Whatever you saw my beautiful Alexia..." They both said at the same time, untying the leashes from Seans arms and legs, and even putting them on their own necks.

"Thanks you guys!" she both gave them a quick hug, making them both faint and not realize that she was heading out with Duncan.

"Shit! Duncaroos kidnapped her!" Kayanba swore, and was grabbed by a sneaky Samantha and given a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Cha ha ha!" Cha Cha giggled, while Kayanba almost gagged on it.

"Quickly! We have to double timey time it!" Cha Cha yelled, leading Kayanba, who still had the bar of soap in his mouth, out to stop the "Evil" Duncaroos and save the beautiful princess.

"So are you still mad at me Samantha?" Sean asked as she walked by.

"No not really. I forgave you a long time ago. Now... Want a cheeseburger with eggs, bacon, ham, gravy, gummy bears, skittles, ice cream, root beer, and cookies on it?" Samantha asked, floating all of the said ingredients over to the counter.

"You know I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT LUPUS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! I WANT TO LET THE CHOIR PRIMIDS SING IT! AND WE CAN'T IF YOU KEEP SURVIVING!" Nega yelled, looking down from the cameras video recording, where Lupus was flipping him off and sitting on a large group of dead dodongos.<p>

"Alright heres your mother, prick!" Nega snapped his fingers, and Lupuses mother appeared in front of him.

"I definetly know this next challenge will be too much for you to handle. Now before I open the gates, any last words?"

"Go eat a sack of d**ks Nega" Lupus flipped the shadow clone on the projector screen again.

"Alright.. RELEASE THE KRA-"

"General Nega!" Janet came running into Negas office.

"How many times does someone have to- WHAT IS IT!" Nega yelled, moving away from the "RELEASE THE KRAKEN" switch.

"We found what you were looking for!" a mind controlled Dirk came in, holding an item out in front of him.

"This is the... Lupus, my man. Here's the rest of your family. And if it wasn't for the fact that Princess Blaziken prevented me from breaking the fourth wall in her story, I would have given you a bonus and apologized. So just take your family and this large pile of money and go." Nega turned back to the projector, teleporting a large pile of cash and the rest of Lupuses family back to him, where they all embraced.

"With this magnificent thing in my hand... The end is imminent... The Subspace will triumph..." Nega said, floating out of the room with his eyes glued on the object in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Cha Cha and Kayanba...<strong>

* * *

><p>"THERE HE IS! STOP RIGHT THERE DUNCAROOS!" Cha Cha got the attention of Duncan, who looked like he was about to strangle someone, or some Shakalaka children.<p>

"OR FACE SHAKALAKA JUSTICE!" Kayanba added in.

"I swear to god if you two don't leave me and Alexia the f**k alone... I'm going to-"

"What? Alexia! Don't trust Duncaroos! He's trying to trick you and pull the wool- wool over your eyes!" Cha Cha yelled to Alexia, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright... I've had enough of this... Cmon out Percival and Gaiwan!" a Palkia and Dialgo appeared in front of them and glared down at the Shakalakas.

"CHA HA! Cha Cha see no Legendary Pocket Monsters! Cha Cha only see walking steaks!"

"ULTRA MEGA WICKED AWESOME ATTACK! KAYABUNGA!" Kayanba jumped up in the air, and bounced off Percivals big toe.

"Uh... That's was meant to happens?" Cha Cha helped Kayanba to his feet.

"Roar of Time Percival"

"Spacial Rift Gaiwan"

"CHA CHA NOT RUNNING AWAY! CHA CHA MAKING TACTIAL RETREAT-TREAT!" Cha Cha and Kayanba ran in fear with the Legendary Pokemon in pursuit.

"Finally... Were alone now Alexia" Duncan turned to his girlfriend.

"Thank goodness..." The two both leaned in to kiss and-

"SLAP MY HAND!" Dimitri the R.E.D. Spy came out of nowhere, holding his hand up for a high five.

"What the hel-"

"CMON CMON! THIS IS NOT A TRICK!" Dimitri held his hand up still.

"You ruined a romantic moment asshole!" Duncan and Alexia stomped off, leaving Dimitri still having his hand held up for a high five.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the giant ass town...<strong>

* * *

><p>"HOLY MOTHER F**KING PIECE OF SHIT! THESE FISHSTICKS ARE HARD AS TITS!" Hal angrily threw his plate of fish sticks away from him.<p>

"Do you like fish sticks?" JK walked up to their table.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like.. Fish sticks in your mouth?"

"Uh... I guess?"

"THEN YOUR A GAY FISH! HA!" JK burst out into laughter.. By himself... Which he realized about after five minutes of him non stop laughing...

"Your all a bunch of faggots..." JK ran off, forever alone.

"BEEP BOOP! I AM A ROBOT! AND I WAS BUILT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Jane Doe dressed in a poorly made robot costume randomly walked up to a woman and literally kicked her ass.

"Why you son of a bitch!" the woman turned to him and began beating the shit out of the costumed soldier. The woman had Jet black pigtils, piercing steel grey eyes, green plade skirt with green and white hoody, knee socks with green converse, and stood at 5'6.

"Oh no! Not you Raychale!" Janet flew off when she heard and saw her older sister in fear.

"Shes cute" Hal said.

_And just to make sure that everyone doesn't forget that the Smashers are in here, here's Lucario._

"Wassup"

"Alright, now get out of here you f**king moron, no offense" Jeff head butted the aura pokemon away."So what did this scene have any relation to the plot? Did it have a purpose? No? Well... Just look at the author... Its freaking GMS! Now on to the next scene!" Hal punched the readers attention down below.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Seans, Jeffs, Hals, Drakes, Samanthas, Marlwins, Valtrhons, Zac *Gunshot* <strong>

**Clark: PIECE OF PISS!**

* * *

><p>"Oh wow... That was a good *burp* cheeseburger..." Sean continuously belched.<p>

"I hope you loved it" Samantha sat on his lap and began stroking her hands though his hair.

"Wait... I'm starting to feel all dizzy now..." Sean kept fading in and out of reality.

"Just go to sleep Sean... And just dream of me..." Samantha said, leaning in for a kiss... And... Her skin began disintegrating?

"What! Your not Samantha!" Sean collapsed to the ground and was unable to run from the dizziness he was feeling, looking up as Samanthas skin disintegrated, revealing it as Nightmare all along.

"Just relax... Your safe with me..." Nightmare leaned down and the last thing he remembered was her cold lips touching his.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at DR. MARIO'S HOUSE OF BRIGHTLY COLORED PILLES!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I AM DR. MARIO AND I AM SAVING-"<p>

"Dr. Mario! Can you just give me what I asked for!" Samantha fired a arrow at the doctor, which bounced off his stethoscope and hit a Toad in the face.

"HA HA HA YOU FELL DOWN!" The doctor laughed at the dead Toad.

"Oh and to test yourself... Take three of these, and take a pee! If the color changes in the toilet, it will show the results." Dr Mario handed her a small brown paper bag.

"Thanks again Dr. Mario!" Samantha left just before the crazy doctor tried to give her brightly colored pills.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh... Where am I?" Sean looked at his surroundings, tied to a chair under a spotlight.<p>

"Good morning faggot. I was hoping you would wake up already"

"Of course... You Nega..."

"Yep! And also with a little friend!"

"Hiya Seanie boy!" Nightmare jumped on his lap and began stroking his chin.

"Nightmare! Were sending this to Samantha in five seconds!" Nega levitated the necromancer away from Sean

* * *

><p><strong>With Samantha...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I got a email on my phone..." Samantha opened up the new message.<p>

"HEY SAMANTHA! YOU MONSTER HUNTING BITCH!" Nega appeared on the screen of her phone.

"Nega... Wil you please just leave me alone..." Samantha was about to close her phone.

"But look who's here!" Nega turned the camera over, revealing Sean tied to a chair.

"Sean!"

"Samantha? IT's A TRAP!" Nightmare walked next to Seans.

"Hey slut! I have my man here that you've stole from me so long ago! And man... I want to... Do something..." Nightmare slowly licked her lips and began reaching towards Seans zipper.

"PLEASE PLEASE HELP! NO NO NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKY WOMAN!" Sean tried squirming as much as he could.

"See? Now if you want to see your boyfriend you... Nightmare what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"So hungry... Need food..." Nightmare continued staring at Sean, a look of hunger in her eyes.<p>

"NOOOOOOO!" Sean screamed as Nighmare locked lips with him. Almost immediately, her tongue went inside his mouth. Seans eyes rolled into the back of his head, his skin went pale, and he began shaking violently while Nightmare moved her tongue in the inside of his mouth.

"DAMMIT! I NEED REAL FOOD!" Samantha broke the kiss off and slid the collar of his shirt down.

"Woah Nightmare... What are you-GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed in pain when Nightmare bit down hard on his neck with her long fangs and began sucking.

"Woah! What the hell are you!" Nega turned the live stream off.

"Mmmmmmm... I was right... He did have sweet blood..." Nightmare licked her blood soaked lips slowly.

"Answer! Now!"

"I'm a vampire silly! See?" Nightmare opened her mouth and revealed the long trademark fangs of a vampire.

"Since when!" Nega looked at the slowly breathing and pale skinned Sean.

"I've been a vampire ever since I tried to begin a new line of spin offs involving Castlevania, where I would go into Twilight and whip all their heads off... But Dracula thought I was a Belmont... So he bit me..." Nightmare wiped some of Seans blood of her face.

"Oh... Jesus... Your a messy eater..." Nega pointed at all of the blood on the floor and as well as Nightmares... Y'know...

"Sorry, I just can't help myself when I have someone this cute to eat! Its not everyday when I can taste the blood of my love... That the nasty bitch named Samantha stole from me" Nightmare pinched Seans cheek with her blood soaked hand.

"Rosebud..." Sean muttered, trying to keep breathing.

"Oh, better not let the rest of this cutie go to waste!" Nightmare plunged her fangs into the two holes she left in Seans neck again, causing him to have a short lived screaming fit, until Nightmare sucked every last drop of blood out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude... Why the hell are you so pale? And your hairs turned black!" Jeff asked when Sean walked into the house, wearing a large trench coat that only showed his black sunglasses and his new black hair.<p>

"Uh... Um... You see..."

"Sean! Are you alright?" Samantha jumped down the stairs and hugged the pyro.

"Uh..."

"And why is your hair black? And what happened to your skin? And what about your-"

"ITS NIGHTMARES FAULT!" Sean interrupted his girlfriend.

"What? What did she do?" Hal came downstairs along with the other dozen members of the house.

"Shes a vampire... So..." Sean opened his mouth to reveal his new fangs.

"Shes gonna get it! But first... Sean... I need to tell you something..." Samantha grabbed Seans hand and walked slowly up the stairs with her, going into his bedroom.

"Hey... Anyone seen Cha Cha and Kayanba anywhere? Usually he would be trying to kill Duncaroos or drooling at Alexia" Jeff asked, while Duncan got a evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"So what is it Samantha?" Sean sat down on the bed with her.<p>

"I'm... I'm..." Samantha just decided to whisper in his ear.

"WHAT! BUT THAT MEANS-"

"Yes... Your going to be a father..."

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK STARE!<strong>


	21. Deception

**Tourney of the OCs **

**Chapter 21: Deception**

**SECRET SUNDAY UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>"So how are we gonna turn me back?" Sean asked.<p>

"Why do you want to turn back? Vampires are awesome! Well, except those Twilight ones, those totally suck ass" Hal turned from the tv.

"Oh, I hired some people to take care of that... That'll teach that bitch Nightmare about biting my neck!" Samantha chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>"Hm... Maybe I should go apologize for turning Sean... And maybe kill that bitch Samantha while I'm at it" Nightmare sat on her bed and continued to work on her Samantha voodoo doll kit she got from a Pimp Daddy. Solleana was currently out of the house, probably thinking of ways to lure Sean away from the safety of his house so she could eat him, buy more overly revealing clothing, or robbing the boys.<p>

"Soon, Sean, we can be together forever!" Nightmare hugged her framed photo of Sean screaming at the sight of her tightly, when there was a few knocks at the door.

"I'll be back soon!" She kissed the photo, placed it on her nightstand, and went off to answer the door.

"Whats her deal?" A light blonde haired, light green eyed boy poked his head out of the large collection of her dirty clothes and undergarments.

"SWEET! FLOOR ICE CREAM!" He dove back underneath the clothing pile again.

"Hello? OH SHIT!" shrieked Nightmare when she opened the door. Every single fictional vampire hunter imaginable was standing at her doorway, including Blade, Buffy, Rayne, Alucard, all the Belmonts, you name it.

"NO! I JUST TURNED MY LOVE INTO ONE ALSO! I was going to wed him and kill his stupid girfriend!" Nightmare braced for her quick death, which would be pointless since she would respawn soon.

"Hm... What's this?" The little boy came out of the clothing pile with one of Nightmares bras strapped to his head, holding a poster of said story.

"Tourney of the OCs? Sounds retarded as 'The Tester 3'!" The boy rolled up the poster, tossed it into his backpack, and headed off into a portal.

* * *

><p>"See? Problem solved" Samantha listened to Nightmares screams of pain.<p>

"Now! Watch in amazement as I transform back into my regular self!" Sean raised his arms up while everyone looked at the pyro. The dramatic music cued up, everyones continued zooming in on Sean...

And he only let out a fart.

"HEY! I'm supposed to be back to normal!"

"Oh, you have to wait a chapter for vampirism to wear off" Jeff said from the couch, his arm over Valethrons shoulder.

"How in the name of Merlins beard do you know that?" asked the vampire Sean.

"D-Man just said so on 'Lifestyles of Dededeman!'!" Jeff pointed to the tv.

_"And next chapter on Lifestyles of Dededeman! What's with the bricking?"_ The poorly drawn author yelled from the screen.

_"Also, Duncan, you forgot to deliver me my twenty thousand bottles of laxatives! Its the only way I can continue writing these horrid chapters! Get me some more now, or else"_ Dededeman yelled at Duncan from the tv.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't feel like moving" Duncan flipped him off. The tv screen smashed open as a giant warhead firing minigun came out of it.

**_"IF YOU DON'T START MOVIN' I'M A GIVE YOU ALL A SHOOTIN'!"_ **Duncan flew off as fast as he could.

"Seriously, has anyone seen Cha Cha? He should be hiding in Alexias hair, going through Janets underwear, or practicing the Team Rocket motto with Kayanba" asked Hal.

"I hope this wears off soon... I tried to bite Blaze... Yeah, Lena, Lupus, and Leo weren't happy with that at all..." Sean showed his frozen hair, bite marks, and bruises.

"Dammit Sean! Were out of food again! Fuck!" Samantha slammed the fridge with immense anger.

"But I just restocked it after your eating frenzy half a hour ago!" Sean defended. Samantha lifted him up by his shirt collar and brought his face close to hers.

"I HAVE FUCKING TWINS INSIDE ME! THEY EAT MORE THAN YOU AT A CHEESEBURGER CONVENTION!" Samantha started shaking him violently.

"No! I don't feel like it!" Sean suddenly heard upbeat and cheerful music.

"Pwetty please, Seanie?" Samantha began making probably the cutest face in the world.

"Uh... Um..." Samanthas cute look began moving closer towards Seans confused one.

"Oh shit! She's using the boi face technique!" Jeff looked away from the new show on tv, Lifestyles of Robotniks Pingas.

"Pwetty please? With a big cherry on top? And a side of sprinkles?" Samanthas nose was touching his.

"FINE! I'LL GO! JUST STOP WITH THAT LOOK! IT's SO ADORABLE!" Sean backed away and attempted to rub the cuteness away from his eyes.

"Thank you, honey! Make sure you get the shrimp, because otherwise" Samantha grabbed him by his neck and brought him close.

"I'll eat you and everyone else in here" She said in a demonic voice.

"Why us?" asked Eclipse.

"Nah, I'm just joking! I'll probably will only eat Hal and Jeff also" Samantha turned back to Sean.

"But how will you eat us?" the trembling Hal asked.

"With some Tempura Bombs I pocketed from Pit" Samantha held the bombs out to prove it.

"BUT IF YOU EAT ME, I'LL BE FINISHED!" Samantha smacked her boyfriend over the head when he made a troll face and said that.

"JUST GO AND GET SOME FOOD!" Samantha pushed Sean out the door.

"Jeez... She's mad when she's hungry..." Sean thought, rubbing his forehead and heading down to the grocery store.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have we lost the monsters yet, Cha Cha?" Kayanba asked, rubbing his helmet of sweat.<p>

"Yeah... I think we ditched them... Stupid Duncaroos... Thinking Alexias a sheep and pulling wool over her face..." Cha Cha thought aloud, looking up at the place they were in.

"Where the heck are we's anyways?" The area Cha Cha and Kayanba had unknowingly escaped to was a beach, but a beach nothing like the one back at OC Town. The beach was covered in dirt and gravel, many bones, broken ship parts, and blood scattered along the shore. The ocean was a deep blood red, with sunken ship masts poking from it's surface. The air was filled with ashes and cinders, floating by the twos heads. Off in the distance was a tower, appearing as it would crumble at the faintest wind, burning brightly. Jagged rocks separated the waters from the ocean, and the skies were blood red and cloudy.

"PSST! YOUNG ONES!" A small meow alerted the two confused Shakalaka children to the water. Floating on a dingy was a small white and brown cat, with big blue eyes, and a paw pad mark on it's belly. On it's head was a sturdy looking iron helmet, looking much like the one from Skyrim, and not to forget his tough looking shoulder pads and mini Magnus Club.

"Chewie! Its been lon-"

"SHHHH! Be quite, children! Look out towards the waters, nya" Chewie loudly whispered to the two and pointed towards the ocean.

Floating on the waters surface was none other than Nega Sean, and levitating in his hands was a large pearl of some sorts. Even from the distance they were, they could see a swirling evil inside of it, moving like it was calling out to be released from it's spherical prison.

_"Long ago was the ancient one sent back to it's slumber, but now it shall rise. May it wreak havoc and decay wherever it may go! RISE! KNEADING BLACK DRAGON! GURAN-MIRAOSU!"_ Nega allowed the orb to hit the water, where it shattered on contact. The ground began to shake violently, and the water begins to boil, so much so that Chewie, Cha Cha, and Kayanba had to climb up onto one of the wrecked ships and off the small rowboat to prevent being melted with it. The creatures head began to emerge from the sea, breaking the used to be calm surface. Fireballs began pouring out of the dragons wings, forehead, shoulders, and body.

**"You have summoned me... Why so?"** The creatures low and booming voice shook the very earth.

"I have brought you from your slumber to help the Subspace reign supreme! And destroy mankind!" Nega responded, trying to not show any fear or terror.

**"I can tell your afraid, small one. The narrator does not lie, most of the time. And I am afraid I cannot help you with your mission. "** Guran-Miraosu's voice spoke out.

"WHAT! I MADE DIRK GO AND DO ALL THAT BULLSHIT, AND FIND MY WAY HERE! AND YOU WON'T HELP!" Nega unleashed his anger.

**"The fight with the silver haired one long ago has drained my power, even now. I am in no condition to fight. But I can give you a gift"** Guran-Miraosu turned back to Nega.

"What is this gift?"

**"My soul. But be warned, you may become drunk with the powers I will grant you. Are you sur-" **

"YES! I ALREADY AM DRUNK ON MY CHEAP ABILITY! So why should I care now!"

** "Very well... You shall relieve the gift..."**Guran-Miraosu's body began glowing even brighter, the symbols on its body pulsing in and out from reality as Nega felt the power rush through him. His back began to feel like it was on fire, his palms begins to melt, and his shoulders and forehead felt like they were tearing apart. Two large, rocklike wings tore out of him and shot fireballs from them. His palms split open, revelaing two large volcanic like holes instead, which shot out even more fireballs. And his forehead tore open, revealing a large volcanic like crater in the middle of his forehead, and fireballs spilt from his head.

"I feel the strength!" Nega boasted, laughing at his newfound power.

"So this is what he's up to! I must report this to young master Samantha right now!" Chewie whispered, preparing to head off.

**"And before you leave. There is three intruders behind that shipwreck."** The dragons tail pushed the the boat the three were using for cover out of the way, exposing them.

**"Feel free to test your new abilities on them. I shall return to my slumber once more... I will return and destroy the one that all monsters fear... Someday... I will feast on her corpse..."** It finally decsended back into the water, disappearing like Nega does when MLP is around.

"So the flea infested pussy and the two brats. I do have some use with your deaths!" Nega roared into the sky, shaking the foundations of the walls, watching them crumble down the cliff walls, and the tower in the distance toppling over.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"NYYYAAAAAAA!"

"CHIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Meteors began descending from the skies, exploding everywhere and leaving behind nothing but smoldering craters. The three were unable to escape as the largest of them all began to head towards them, at a very alarming rate.

"I didn't get to even hug Alexias warm spot!" Kayanba cried.

"HA! I DID!" Cha Cha gloated.

"Nya... You two can't think of anything but killing young Duncan?" Chewie asked, but his question was unable to be answered as the meteoerite was seconds from crushing them all.

"He he he... Let's start pointing some fingers..." Nega flew off with his new powerful wings to his new destination.

* * *

><p>"Alright... I'm back! Sam. And I-"<p>

"DID TOU BRING ME THE SHRIMP! ?" Samantha yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah. I didn't know if I should have gotten regular or breaded. So I got both" Sean said.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" Samantha came running out of their room, literally jumped off the balcony, and glomped him.

"NO! DON'T START A TREND!" Sean screamed while being hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Great Forest...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Intruder inbound! Appears to have the Shaka- Marks of the ancient dragon!" A Shakalaka hollered from the guard tower, sounding the large bell made of Rathalos scales.<p>

"HALT! TURN BACK NOW OR YOU SHALL FACE OUR WRATH!" Two Shakalakas ran up to the man at the gate, carrying a small but very deadly knife, and the other with a paralyzing and poisonous crossbow.

"I demand that I speak to your alpha leader now." The man with purple spiky hair and completely red eyes demanded.

"He has the wings of the old one! The one that took our ancestors homes!" The left Shakalaka noticed the black wings of the ancient dragon on his back.

"You may have the draconic wings of the ancient destroyer-laka. But we will not allow you to step foot in our village." The right Shakalaka spoke.

"Maybe you might change your mind? With this?" the man dropped a large bag on the ground, which poured out well done steaks.

"... HA! What do you think we are? Numbskull! We aren't some Shaka-children, we are the finest picked guards!" The right one laughed at the bag, but noticed his partner was chewing on a steak.

"NO! YOU SHAKA MORON!" the right Shakalaka knocked it away from the left ones hands.

_"Hm... Despite being moronic barbarian savages... They seem to have a high tolerance to even Mayas best spells... She spent days working on that spell in the steaks..."_ Nega thought, watching the two bicker.

"... But I must speak to your king... There is something I must show him" Nega pulled out two objects from his bag, and the two Shakalakas gasped in shock and horror.

"NO! PLEASE! FOLLOW US QUICKLY LAKA! RAISE THE GATE!" The two shouted frantically to the gatekeeper Shakalaka, and sliding underneath the gate when it opened up. Nega followed quickly behind the two, looking around the village at the shocked and scared faces on the women and childrens pumpkin like masks.

"KING GONZORO! WE REQUIRE THAT YOU SEE THIS!" The two guard Shakalakas burst into the largest tent, staring at their leader.

"So... You two allow a outsider into our village, distressing our women and children, and causing a commotion... ALL FOR A LOUSY HUMAN? !" The King Shakalaka, Gonzoro, slammed his fists on his rock desk.

_"So this is their leader? How could this thing be considered a threat?"_ Nega tried to keep his laughter in at Gonzoros burning barbecue spit on top of his head, the big piece of beef that was shaped into a club, and at the two sniveling cowardly guard Shakalakas.

"But it's very Shaka-important!"

"It revolves around the two!" Gonzoro placed the meat club back on it's wall behind his stick throne and placed his hand on his chin.

"Those two... The two who ran off... It's been a long time since they ran off on their own... And for the stupidest reason..."

"Uh... Well, yes. It's about-"

"THEY RAN OFF BECAUSE SOMEONE GOT THEIR NAMES WRONG!" Gonzoro cut Nega Sean off, the spit on his head burning more intensely and making the two guards start crawling backwards.

"GONZORO!" Nega yelled.

"Oh yes, you. Its KING Gonzoro to you, outsider. Now, this better be big stuff. If not, I'll get my men to cut you to ribbons"

"Its... Something you might want to see..." Nega threw the two objects onto the table, and Gonzoro jumped back in shock when they landed.

"They... They were so young... They had great potential to create their own tribes, and have great Shaka families..." Gonzoro almost felt like crying when he weakly picked up the two burnt and black masks of Cha Cha and Kayanba.

"Yes, it was a very dear loss and all... But-" Nega suddenly felt a bone dagger placed at his throat and he was pushed onto his back and to the ground.

"WHO DID THIS! ? WAS IT YOU, YOU HORRID SCUM! ?" Gonzoro stood over Nega, the spit on his head burning greatly.

"No, It wasn't me! But I know who did it!" Nega wiped some sweat from his forehead, since the spits heat was burning so powerfully that it was making him heat up too much.

"WHO WAS IT THEN! SPEAK! OR I PAINT YOUR BLOOD ACROSS THE VILLAGE AND THROW YOUR REMAINS TO THE GIAPREY!" Gonzoro pressed his bone dagger deeper on his neck.

"Let me up, and I'll show you who" Gonzoro slowly got off his neck and had the guards at his tent aim their crossbows at Nega, in case he pulled anything funny. Nega began swirling his arms in a clocklike motion, which slowly began creating a black orb in front of the enraged king.

"The one who did this heinous act is a horrible man." Gonzoro looked into the orb, seeing grey skinned people being set on fire and their screechs in pain as their skin began melting.

"He's a dimension jumper. Constantly screwing with the balance of things" Gonzoro looked into the orb, this time seeing a woman with short black hair, piercing yellow eyes, in a tight very revealing magenta body suit, and wielding two sais, chasing after a silhouette of a man.

"In human tongue, he is Sean. The biggest psycho of mankind" Gonzoro could now see a horrifying image of a blond haired, blue eyed man, surrounded by fire, and holding Cha Chas decapitated head while chuckling evilly.

"No! NO! No more, please!" Gonzoro fell onto his behind, terrified of what he just saw.

"And this is why I'm here. I want you, your army, and the many other surrounding armies around the Great Forest, to come join our ranks" Nega made the orb disappear and slowly helped the traumatized king to his feet.

"And what shall we get in return?" Gonzoro weakly asked.

"Your chance of getting your revenge for the two, a even greater home than this for your entire villages, and serving some irony for that horrible Sean"

"And what happens if we don't feel likes it?"

"Then he will probably come here, and burn your villages and all you hold dear to the ground" Nega explained. "So what do you say?"

"... TO WAR WE SHALL! That man is the biggest example of why we hate outsiders!" Gonzoro quickly ran outside.

"LISTEN, AL OF YOU. WE ARE GOING TO WAR! FOR CHA CHA AND KAYANBA!" The crowd began cheering and giving moral support.

"Eduardo, Yeolin! Go to the other villages and tell them to join us in this war!" The two royal guard Shakalakas nodded, saluted, and ran off to the other villages to spread the news. Gonzoro turned back towards Nega Sean. "Give us the signal of when we shall join you"

"Actually. That won't be necessary" Nega flicked the phone closed. "We finally recruited our last OC. We shall begin today! RIGHT NOW!"

"We shall join up with you soon. I shall accompany you along with a few of my troops to the field of battle. The rest shall arrive later" Gonzoro ran towards some of the militant Shakalakas, rallying them together.

"Too easy..." Nega smirked, watching the armies load up on weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"GUYS! GUYS! YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" Zach ran inside, the house, opening the door to see Samantha and Sean kissing on the floor. "How long did you glomp him?"<p>

"I dunno. Why?" asked Samantha.

"Nevermind. Look, get up to the main fort walls, pronto!" Sean and Samantha quickly followed behind Zach.

* * *

><p>"Oh good. Looks like you guys made it" Lena said, standing on the fort wall with her toolbox.<p>

"Whats happening? And what's with all the Centurions?" Sean asked, looking at all the Centurions and Fighting Alloys on the wall.

"See for yourself" she pointed out to the fields ahead of them, making Sean do a 'Cereal Guy' face, and Samantha to raise a hand to her mouth.

Marching up to the city gates was a humongous army of primids, as well as a few underworld forces and some familiar, pumpkin mask wearing creatures.

"Shakalakas?" Jeff asked, looking down at the fields.

"Whats a Shakalaka?" Leo asked.

"There like Cha Cha and Kayanba, except more deadly" explained Samantha.

"Sam, get out of here" Sean commanded to his girlfriend.

"Why? You know I can spot weak points in enemies! And-"

"Your pregnant, Sam. If you get hurt, the children will get hurt as well. Now go and get to somewhere safe. I don't want to risk your life and the unborn childrens lives either" Sean explained, getting a simple nod and a kiss from Samantha, before she ran off towards the town.

* * *

><p>The Big Primids were banging away on the war drums, boosting the confidence level and strength of the marching troops walking alongside them. Gonzoro rode alongside his troops, on top of his trusty Giadrome mount. Nega rode alongside Gonzoro, as well as his own Subspace and Underworld troops, on top of his own pet Houndoom, named Hellraiser.<p>

"They will learn the true meaning of might, from yours truly" Gonzoro roared, getting some cheers from his surrounding Shakalaka troops.

"The Subspace will rule supreme!" Nega also roared, getting some raised fists and weapons from the Primids.

"GET MORE TROOPS! GATHER MORE OCS" Pit and Dark flew up to the Centurions, sending them off to alert some others of the town about the army.

"Finally... I get to test this weapon!" Sean looked at his Ebony Blade with wonder, and could have sworn he heard a voice whispering to him. The army from the fields blew some war horns, the drumming of the Drummer Big Primids became faster and louder, and the army let out roars.

"And so it begins" Sean thought, watching the army down below, ready to charge and kill them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a big battle is going to start. And if anyone wants to know why I haven't updated in a while. My Xbox data got corrupted, and I had to get all my achievements back...<strong>

**Including...**

**Hard to the Core: Beat Dead Space 2 on the hardest difficulty (Meaning that I have to beat a 20 hour story... ON THREE SAVES ONLY!)**

**Every single Portal 2, Dead Rising 2, and Off the Record achievements**

**Mile High Club from Call of Duty 4**

**Peacekeeper: Beat Megaman 9 by defeating the fewest enemies possible**

**Jitterbug: Beat Megaman 9 in under a hour**

**Invincible: Beat Megaman 9 without dying (Megaman 9 is also noted to being THE HARDEST ONE OF THE SERIES)**

**Almost Invincible: Beat Megaman 9 without continuing once**

**Blue Bomber: Beat a boss in Megaman 9 without getting hit once**

**and of course...**

**Untouchable: Go through the entire Kung Fu Panda video game... WITHOUT GETTING HIT ONCE**

**Also... It is now the time I have to say... **

**No more OCs can be submitted. But I may make some exceptions. **

**And also... Just because your submitted OC hasn't appeared yet... Doesn't mean they won't be in it.**

**And also, I now have a fear of MLP... So I'm gonna go try to hide...**

**P.S: They are making a movie of 'Clocktower' (From Capcom). Staring Brittney Snow.**

**And also... The most epic video game ever that I hope will soon release...**

**PHOENIX WRIGHT VS PROFESSOR LAYTON!**

**Also, theres a Phoenix Wright movie, that will be coming out in North America.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>D MAN OUTTA THIS PLACE! *Runs away crying*<strong>**


	22. Announcement

Hello, everyone. Dededeman here, just bringIng you all a announcement. I've decided... To stop working on my stories. FOR THIS ACCOUNT With the deletion of two of my most successful and favorite fictions, I decided to begin working on a series I've been planning for the last YEAR. It will star Sean, some of my OCs, and a new character that made a cameo in this story, and Super Smash School for OCs. Also, the main reason why I am making this announcement here is since one of the stories acts will be taking place in the SSB archives, and I need to ask you all if you would want any of your OCs that are currently in Tourney of the OCs to be in the last act of the series. If you do not want them to be, just send me a PM (Or a anonymous review if you don't have a account but have a character in this story) saying that you don't want them to be. But if you do, send a PM (Or a anonymous review if you don't have an account) saying you want your OC/s to stay and resubmit them. PM's can be sent to my new account, its called Terror of the Deep. It is also where my new series will be taking place. And I know that the admins will probably take this story down as soon as they look at it, so please hurry if you can. And if you want, you can send a PM to resubmit them. So thats the announcement, you can all check out 'A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 1: Mercy City Ransom' on my new account Terror of the Deep. I released the second chapter just yesterday. So that's all, later days. 


End file.
